Never Forget, Never Forgive
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: What would happen if Alois had a sister who was adopted into the Phantomhive family? Starting from Kuroshitsuji 1 of the anime, join thirteen year old Victoria Durless as she experiences some of the adventure along with Ciel and Sebastian in order to find her missing brother. Includes OCs and is rated T just to be safe. WARNING: ANIME SPOLIERS FOR KUROSHITSUJI 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1: Lizzy's unexpected appearance

This is my first time writing a Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction so please go easy on me! This story is told through the eyes of thirteen year old Victoria Durless and how she joins Ciel in his adventures from Episode 3 of the anime as she searches for her brother. I will only write about the anime episodes that she would more or less appear in. She almost has a similar personality to Ciel about revenge, except she would rather do the revenge herself than get help from a demon. So here is the first chapter of the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji; however I am the owner of the OC that is included in this Fanfiction.

Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1: Lizzy's unexpected appearance

Run. That was the first thing that always came to mind whenever I dream up the same spine trembling flashback. It is the one that I remember the most vividly since it was the day I lost the one thing that was dear to me. The two men that had originally been chasing me appeared to have given up; however I continued to run. I wasn't going to risk stopping until I was sure I was far enough away from them. The streets were dark and cold. I was running through a maze of different alleyways. A light brown ragged dress was what was covering me. My face, hands, arms and legs were grubby. I was barefooted. My heart was thumping rigorously against my rib cage. My feet were sore and aching terribly. My legs were close to collapsing underneath me; however I didn't care. My life and what had happened to my brother were all on my mind as I continued to run.

I quickly dashed around the corner into another alleyway when suddenly I hit something hard in front of me. I found myself falling to the floor flat on my back. A sharp pain ran up my spine as I hit the ground. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the pain slowly creep up my spine. I prevented myself from crying out in agony so I didn't draw any unwanted attention.

"Be careful you filthy brat! You almost sent me flying!"

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced up to find an angry looking man glaring down at me. He had long red hair and yellow eyes. He wore a black vest, white shirt, black trousers and black high heel shoes. Wait, black high heeled shoes? Why would a man be wearing black high heeled shoes? He continued to glare at me horridly, expecting me to reply.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I continued to stare at him slightly dazed before I replied.

"Why are you wearing high heeled shoes if you're a man?"

Don't ask why I said this! I was slightly dizzy and confused at the time. What I had just said seemed to anger the red head even more.

"How very dare you! I prefer to be known as a woman!"

I continued to stare at him confused. It still hadn't occurred to me until after the incident that he was a man that wanted to be a woman. Plus I was only ten years old then. I didn't really understand the concept. At the time, I had no clue what the hell was going on. All that was running through my head was that I needed to get up and get away as quickly as possible. The red headed man sighed annoyed.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this stupidness!"

I watched as he dashed off around the corner; however he hadn't been alone. As I began to get up slowly back onto my feet, I heard the sound of footsteps echoing down the other end of the alleyway. I froze as a young woman suddenly came around the corner. She had chin length red hair and red eyes. She was wearing a red hat with a black ribbon tied around it, a red waist coat with what looked like a white ruffled blouse underneath, a red skirt, black gloves and red high heeled shoes. She appeared to be some rich noble. The woman was staring at me surprised. My eyes widened with fear. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be around now…

"Are you all right, little girl?" She asked gently. "Are you lost?"

Her voice may have sounded kind but I wasn't a fool. I wasn't going to trust her that easily.

"Get away from me!" I cried. "I don't want to be taken away! Not like my brother was!"

I quickly turned to run but I ended up tripping and landed face first on the ground. I heard the sound of the woman's footsteps rushing towards me. I felt her hands grab hold of both my shoulders gently as she carefully helped me up onto my knees.

"Are you hurt?" She asked concerned.

I yanked myself roughly away from her grasp and began to edge slowly back against the alley wall to get away from her. My eyes began filling up with tears.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to be taken away! Leave me alone! I want my brother! I want my brother back!"

The tears soon poured out of my eyes. I couldn't hold them back any longer. I wrapped my arms around my knees tightly and began sobbing into them. I was trembling uncontrollably. I felt the woman's hand on my back as she gently patted it.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about but I'm not going to take you away. I'm only trying to help you. There's no need to be afraid"

I slowly lifted my head to gaze into her crimson red eyes with my blue teary ones. She smiled kindly at me. Her smile was again tempting but I was still unsure as to whether to trust her or not.

"They took my brother…" I stated quietly, finally deciding to speak. "They took my brother and tried to get hold of me too… I ran for my life and left my brother behind… He told me to get away…"

"Who took your brother?"

"Two men did. They came out of nowhere"

"Where were your parents?"

I stared down at the ground as my eyes began to fill with tears again.

"I don't have any parents…" I choked.

The tears were threatening to pour out of my eyes again; however I tried my hardest to prevent them from falling. I didn't dare look at the expression the woman had on her face. From what my brothers and I had been through, people always looked down on us for looking and acting the way we were. It wasn't our fault we were left abandoned! It wasn't our fault we acted the way we did! We had to fend for ourselves! It wasn't our fault! It wasn't! The reaction that came next was quite a surprise for me as I hadn't expected a woman of her class to even suggest such a thing…

"I'd feel guilty if I left you out here on your own… These streets are really dangerous at this time of the night anyway. How about I adopt you?"

I glanced up at the woman with widened eyes.

"You would adopt me?"

The woman smiled warmly.

"I don't have any children of my own and I don't want to leave you out here on your own to fend for yourself! I can also help you look for your brother as well if you want!"

* * *

A sudden thud woke me up from my flashback. Damn it, I fell asleep in the carriage again! I really need to start getting some proper sleep… I glanced out the carriage window just as the Phantomhive Manor finally came into view. I was on my way to visit Ciel to check on how my mother's butler Grell was getting on. And if you're wondering who I'm referring to as "my mother" it is in fact Madam Red. She was the young noble woman who found me in that alleyway that night and took me in as her adopted daughter. She has also been trying to help me look for my brother for the last three years; however we have had no success. People noticed that I was her adopted daughter because I look nothing like her. My hair is coloured blonde instead of red and my eyes are blue instead of red. I had no idea why she was sending me to check on Grell though. She had a day off from work today anyway so she could have gone. Why she even hired Grell in the first place also remained a mystery to me…

Grell was basically quite useless as a butler. He was really clumsy and a bit of a drama queen. He always broke things, messed things up or lost concentration and whenever he got scolded for it he attempted to commit suicide! Grell was a right handful, I mean don't get me wrong he is quite a nice person; although he needs to work on being a butler very badly. That is why my mother decided to have Sebastian coach Grell at the Phantomhive Manor (Much to Ciel's displeasure…). My mother is very fond of Sebastian and by very fond I do mean VERY fond. In fact, it's so bad that it almost looks like she is in love with him which kinda freaks me out a bit. Well I'm praying that Grell hasn't caused Ciel any trouble whatsoever, even though I am highly doubting it.

The carriage finally halted abruptly in front of the entrance to the Phantomhive Manor. I carefully got out of the carriage and smoothed down any creases that had appeared on my dress from sitting down for so long. I was wearing a black dress with layers on it. The dress had long sleeves; however they were quite narrow. The collar of the dress was quite high and had a white double ruffle fill laced around it. I slowly walked up the steps towards the front doors and gently knocked on it. There was no reply. I knocked again but slightly harder this time. Still there was no reply. Huh, how unusual. I thought Sebastian would have answered the door by now… I knocked again for the third time and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Still there was no reply. I remember Ciel telling me that if no one answered the door the third time to just walk in. Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the double doors.

I got the biggest shock of my life! The entire main entrance in the manor had been re-decorated. I could see colourful ribbons tied along the walls and staircase. Stuffed toys were placed on tables that were up against the walls where the vases were supposed to be. Even the wallpaper had been changed! It had stickers of hearts and stars printed all over it. Oh dear… I'm sure Ciel wouldn't even have decided to decorate the main entrance like this…

"Victoria, why are you gaping in the doorway?"

I leapt with fright and swirled around to find Ciel and Sebastian standing behind me. Ciel hadn't changed much since I last saw him. He still had dark navy blue hair with the fringe quite long in front of his eye patch on his right eye. His good blue eye stared at me without any emotion present in it. Sebastian was standing silently beside him while smiling at me. He still had the same black hair and black eyes from when I last saw him. Of course I knew Sebastian's true eye colour was in fact red. Ciel had told me about Sebastian being a demon and that the Faustian mark (the contract between him and the devil) was present on his eye. Why he told me this I will never understand since I'm not really proper family to him. I'm the only other person that knows. Ciel narrowed his eye suspiciously and folded his arms at me. Oh god, what am I supposed to say to him? I laughed nervously and moved slowly away from the door.

"I think it might be best if you look for yourself…" I replied quietly.

Ciel slowly walked up to the door, his cane banging along the ground as he went. I watched as Ciel froze in place at the front doors with his mouth gaped open.

"What's the-" Sebastian began.

As he looked around the door his mouth was wide open too. He couldn't move. They were both frozen like statues.

"My mansion is…" Ciel began, fading out.

"What on earth is this?" Sebastian questioned.

I stood in between the both of them silently. I had a little inkling as to who had done this…

"Before you two say anything I had nothing to do with this! I just got here and it was like that!"

"Judging by the design choice, it definitely isn't you anyway Victoria. You're not into cute things; however a certain someone we both know is…"

Yep! Ciel knows as well!

"Sebastian!"

I glanced towards the right side of the main entrance to find Ciel's three servants Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny dashing out from a nearby door towards Sebastian. My eyes widened. Bard was wearing a blue and white baby bonnet accessory and a white and blue bib. Finny was wearing white bunny ears and large white rabbit paw gloves and lucky Mey-Rin didn't appear to have been affected at all. Finny and Mey-Rin landed at Sebastian's feet begging while Bard grabbed hold of Sebastian's overcoat with both his hands. Ciel and I just stood there and watched confused. What on earth has happened here?

"Just what is going on here?" Sebastian questioned. "And what on earth are you three wearing?"

"Ask that crazy girl in the other room!" Bard cried.

"What crazy girl?" Ciel asked.

I smacked my palm to my forehead.

"You should know who he is referring to Ciel"

Ciel glanced at me and his eyes widened.

"When I get my hands on that girl I swear I'll-"

Ciel was cut short by a sudden small familiar groan which sounded from inside the room. It sounded a bit like Grell…There was a small opening in the door. Sebastian, Ciel and I slowly approached the door and peeked slightly through the gap. We found Grell hanging from the ceiling by a noose. An orange bow was tied around his head and another one tied around his neck. Wait a minute, where the heck did he get rope from? Ciel and I quickly walked into the room with Sebastian behind us. The rest of the servants dashed in behind us too.

"Grell, what on earth are you doing up there?" I questioned.

"As you can see Lady Victoria, I am dying…" He replied weakly.

Ciel sighed annoyingly.

"Sebastian, get him down" He ordered.

Sebastian nodded. Just as Sebastian reached Grell and was about to take him down, a familiar figure whizzed past him.

"Ciel, Victoria!"

An arm was soon wrapped tightly around my neck. It roughly pulled me towards Ciel. We ended up tangled in a suffocating hug from none other than Elizabeth… I had suspected that she was behind the decorations.

"I'm glad to finally see you two again!" She cried.

"Hello Elizabeth…" Ciel and I grumbled.

Ok, it's not that we hate Elizabeth it's just… Well… She's really hyper and too enthusiastic at times. Plus she kinda bosses Ciel around a bit too much… She still had the same blonde hair and emerald green eyes from when I last saw her. Her hair was placed into two large pigtails. She quickly pulled away from us and frowned.

"I thought I told you two to call me "Lizzy"!" She cried. "And Victoria how dare you plan a visit to see Ciel without inviting me along!"

I gaped at her surprised.

"I wasn't really here to visit Ciel! I was sent here by Madam Red to check on Grell's progress!"

I indicated towards Grell behind me who had been taken down by Sebastian. Sebastian was still holding onto him by the noose and Grell's face had gone really pale.

"He's your servant? Why is he here then?"

I sighed.

"It's a long story…" I groaned.

"Oh and Sebastian, good day to you" Elizabeth greeted.

Elizabeth then pouted.

"Aw, why did you take him down?"

"He was ruining the aesthetics" Sebastian replied formally with a smile.

"Well that's one way to put it…" Ciel muttered to me.

I giggled.

"Aw, was he? I even decorated him nicely too!"

"You decorated him?" Sebastian repeated confused.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yep, I sure did! Doesn't everything look so much cuter now? There shouldn't be anything but the cutest items in this manor! Isn't that right, Antoinette?"

We all glanced sideways to find Tanaka wearing a blonde wig with loads of curls. My eyes almost burned at the sight of it! Elizabeth should never have decided to make Tanaka look like a girl! No offence intended to Tanaka but he looked better bald… A small smile appeared on Sebastian's face. He looked quite amused.

"I see you decorated Tanaka too…" He commented.

"Oh don't worry Sebastian! I didn't leave you out!" Elizabeth cried happily. "I got this one for you!"

Elizabeth placed a pink and white baby bonnet around his head. Ciel's servants began giggling in the corner. Sebastian gave the servants a death glare which silenced them instantly.

"I am honoured that you went to so much trouble to pick an outfit for a servant like me" Sebastian stated with a smile.

Seriously, how can Sebastian keep a calm head at a time like this!

"Anyway Lizzy, what are you doing here?" Ciel questioned. "Where is Auntie?"

That's something that I'd like to know as well…

"I wanted to see you so I sneaked out in secret!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, she did what now? I watched as Elizabeth pulled Ciel into another suffocating hug.

"Wait a minute, you sneaked out in secret?" I questioned, stunned. "Just what were you thinking? If Auntie finds out you're going to be in so much trouble!"

"Erm… Sorry to interrupt this but whom is this young lady?" Grell asked.

"She is the daughter of the Earl of Scotoni, Lady Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford" Sebastian answered. "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée and also cousins with both him and Lady Victoria"

"What?" Bard questioned.

"Oh no…" Finny choked.

"Eh?" Mey-Rin cried, almost as if she didn't hear what Sebastian had said.

"She is the daughter of an Earl after all" Sebastian continued. "It is only natural for a noble to have a noble as a wife, right?"

"Oh yes!" Elizabeth cried.

The facts Sebastian had just stated didn't surprise me at all. I had spent some time with both Elizabeth and Ciel as children together before the Phantomhive Manor was burnt down… I had gotten to know them quite well.

"Since the manor has now been decorated so nicely, why don't we have a dance party?"

Ciel's and my eyes widened. Oh crap… This isn't going to end well! Ciel and I moved away from Lizzy to the corner of the room while she was distracted.

"Right Plan A, I will tell Elizabeth that we can't have a dance party" Ciel whispered.

"And what if that fails?"

Ciel pondered for a moment.

"Then we move onto Plan B!"

"Which is what?"

"We try to run for it and hope she doesn't catch us"

Elizabeth suddenly grabbed Ciel's hand and began yanking him all over the place.

"And then you can escort your fiancée and we can dance around in circles!" She cried happily. "Ah! How wonderful that would be!"

"Hey, who said it was all right to-" Ciel began.

"Wear the clothes I picked out for you, okay Ciel?" Elizabeth interrupted. "I think they'll look really cute on you!"

"Listen to what people are-"

"Oh, I have to do my make-up!"

Elizabeth quickly turned to me and grabbed hold of my left wrist. Damn it, I was so close to escaping this!

"And we'll have to get you dressed up too Victoria!"

She yanked me roughly towards Grell and grabbed hold of the rope around his neck with her free hand. Why has he even got the rope around his neck still?

"Come on Grell! I'll make you even cuter too!"

She quickly dashed out the room while dragging me and Grell behind her, with Grell being pulled along the floor like a dog on a lead.

"Listen to what people are telling you!" I heard Ciel's voice screech after her.

If only he had said it sooner… Looks like both Plan A and Plan B are out the window!

* * *

For most of the afternoon, I was stuck with Elizabeth trying on different dresses that she had bought with her. I couldn't stop thinking about how Ciel felt about all of this right now. I bet he is despising it as much as I am… I had already been to many social gatherings with my mother in the past and hated them. Luckily I didn't have to do any dancing so I was in the all clear for the moment; however poor Ciel is the one who is going to end up dancing with Elizabeth. Can Ciel even dance? Oh dear, that might troublesome if he can't!

I was stuck in the guest room while Elizabeth went through some more of her dresses that she bought. Please someone kill me now! I was eyeing the door very intently. Perhaps if I snuck out she wouldn't notice, right? No, she would… Drat! I just need something to get me away from here! I don't care what it is! Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Oh thank god for that!

"Come in!" Elizabeth called.

The door slowly opened. Sebastian popped his head around it.

"Sorry to bother you but can I please borrow Lady Victoria for a moment? The young master needs to speak to her. It's urgent"

Elizabeth nodded happily.

"Sure you can Sebastian! Just make sure you bring her back in time so I can give her the dress I picked out for her!"

I sighed with relief and quickly dashed out the room.

"Thank you Sebastian! I thought I was going to die in there!"

Sebastian nodded.

"You're welcome. Now I am going to explain why I called you out of there. It turns out the young master doesn't know how to dance. I hear from your mother that you are quite a good dancer-"

"Wait I see where this is going! You want me to help Ciel learn how to dance, don't you?"

Sebastian smirked. I'm taking that as a yes… I haven't danced in a while and I only really have danced with my brother. It would feel really awkward dancing with someone else.

"Look Sebastian, I know Ciel is struggling but I haven't danced in a while so-"

"Would you rather spend more time with Lady Elizabeth trying on dresses?"

Damn you Sebastian! He caught me there! I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine, I'll help" I grumbled.

Sebastian led me towards Ciel's study.

* * *

Ciel and I both stood opposite one another in front of the desk while Sebastian explained to him how to start.

"The first step you take is always from the heel. To dance properly you need to firstly place both your hands on the lady's back"

Ciel and I stared at each other weirdly. I already knew how to dance properly and guessed this would come up…

"Sebastian, can't I just hold both her arms for this session?" Ciel pleaded.

"You cannot Young Master. You need to learn how to dance properly"

Ciel sighed heavily. He stepped forward until he was in front of me and then slowly put both his arms on my back. This doesn't feel right. I could tell we were both very uncomfortable with this! I placed both my hands on his shoulders. This didn't help at all. I could see Ciel was sweating as drops of sweat started gathering on his forehead.

"Once the melody begins you need to start with your left foot, understand?"

"Yeah, I got it…" Ciel replied, nervously.

The two of us slowly started moving. It started off pretty well until Ciel's right foot stood on my left one. He stumbled but managed to regain his balance.

"See, it's hopeless! I can't dance!"

I frowned. Ciel needs to learn to stop moaning!

"You weren't bad for a beginner" I assured. "You're just tensed up a bit that's all! You need to relax"

Ciel sighed.

"All right, I'll give it another go"

We got back into position again and started dancing from the beginning. Ciel started to get the hang of it.

"Now turn" Sebastian ordered.

"Wait, we have to turn?" Ciel questioned, panicked.

"Yeah we do!" I answered. "Don't worry, we just turn like this"

Ciel slowly followed me round as we turned a little and then continued to dance.

"Oh, that wasn't so bad!"

I laughed.

"What turn did you think Sebastian meant?"

"I thought he meant as in I spin you"

"Hold on, stop please!"

Ciel and I halted sharply. Ciel frowned annoyed.

"What? I was doing it right this time!"

Sebastian approached Ciel slowly.

"Yes but you need to wipe that sour look off your face! It is rude to be like that in front of a lady! You need to look like you are having fun"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's cheeks and started trying to turn it into a smile. Ciel quickly slapped away his hand.

"Let go of me!"

"Young Master…"

He turned away from Sebastian and stared at the wall solemnly.

"I have long forgotten how to laugh as if I was having fun…"

The room went silent for a moment before Sebastian decided to speak.

"Well, I guess that means we no longer need to practice your dancing young master. You may go back to Lady Elizabeth now, Lady Victoria"

"Will Ciel be all right?"

"I'll be fine" He replied, quietly.

He wasn't convincing me; although I know Sebastian will be able to handle it.

* * *

After returning to Elizabeth and trying on another load of dresses, she made me wear a light blue dress with long narrow sleeves and a small lace pattern along the front of it. I sighed at myself as I stared into the mirror. I closed my eyes and began taking long and deep breaths. The dress didn't really suit me, or so I thought.

"This isn't happening… This isn't happening…" I mumbled. "It's just a dream…"

"This is so embarrassing!" Grell cried as he glanced at himself in the mirror with widened eyes.

"Well just go with it for now" Bard replied half-heartedly.

Ok, I have to be perfectly honest. The others looked worse than I did. Grell was wearing a white long sleeved dress with ribbons and laces along the front of the dress above the waist. He also wore a small white ribbon on his head with two purple flowers stuck on it. Bard was wearing a pink girl outfit with a brunette wig underneath a small hat. Tanaka was wearing a purple and light blue kimono with a black wig and a small crown (He still looked better bald…) and poor Finny was wearing a black maid's outfit with black cat ears stuck on either side of the maid's hat and a cat's tail stuck on the back of the dress. Mey-Rin was the only one who hadn't been dressed up at all…

"This-This immature girly little white dress is so-"

Oh no… Here comes dramatic Grell…

"If I were going to dress up, I'd want to do it in a passionate red with a sexy cut!"

Goodness, he's starting to sound like my mother! I didn't know he liked red that badly too! But seriously, is that what's bothering him! The dress isn't to his taste? Oh good lord…

"That's what is bothering you?" Bard cried.

"I cannot believe I just heard you say that!" I added. "You're a male and yet you don't mind wearing a dress?"

"If I have to live with such shame, I may as well die!"

He walked up to the window and began to carefully open it up. He placed one foot on the window sill and paused. I looked around curiously. No one seemed at all bothered that he wanted to commit suicide… How many times has he been doing that before I even got here to make them not bother stopping him? He slowly turned around to find Bard, Tanaka and Finny just staring at him.

"Is-Isn't anyone going to stop me?"

I face palmed my forehead. He really is a drama queen…

"Not if you're going to commit suicide over something as stupid as the dress" I sighed.

"I think blue is definitely Ciel's colour!" Elizabeth commented happily.

Now Mey-Rin and Elizabeth were standing by the mirror. Mey-Rin was carefully tying the ribbon for Elizabeth at the back of her head. Elizabeth's dress looked quite nice on her. It was a bright red colour and had spread out sleeves at the end of it. Around the collar of the dress was a small double white ruffle. Well, at least someone's clothing suited them…

"The clothes I brought with me today were ones that I fell in love with while shopping around London!" She continued.

Mey-Rin slowly backed away to allow Elizabeth to look at herself in the mirror.

"That dress really does suit you Lizzy!" I commented.

She smiled happily.

"I'm glad you think so Victoria! All right, it's your turn now!"

Elizabeth turned towards Mey-Rin. Oh dear… I thought at least one of us would have escaped being dressed up by Elizabeth. Elizabeth went to take Mey-Rin's glasses; however Mey-Rin leapt back in fright and dashed around the room in circles. She eventually halted behind me. Great, I'm being used as a human shield…

"I am very badly long sighted and without these I can't see anything!" She cried, cowering behind me.

"The world of dreams is something you feel with your heart, not see with your eyes! So you don't need them!"

"Er, Lizzy you can't go taking people's things" I butted in.

"I'm not taking them! I'm just keeping them until the dance is over! I am going to give them back!"

Elizabeth tried to get around me; however Mey-Rin managed to dodge her. All I did was stand still and hope this would end soon.

"Leave it at that" Ciel's cold voice stated.

We all glanced up the staircase to find Ciel standing there tall and proud in his outfit. Elizabeth was right! Blue really does suit him! It really brings out his good eye. He was wearing a blue overcoat with a matching vest top and trousers. He was also wearing white knee high socks, small brown-red shoes and a small blue hat with a white and blue ribbon trailing off it from the back. Sebastian was standing behind him while carrying his cane.

"Wow Ciel, you really do look cute!" Elizabeth cried happily.

She dashed towards him just as he and Sebastian began making their way slowly down the staircase. I heard Mey-Rin sigh with relief behind me.

"Thank you, Lady Victoria"

I smiled.

"You're welcome"

I continued to watch as Elizabeth grabbed hold of Ciel by his hands just as he reached the bottom of the stairs. She began spinning him around in circles happily. It made me feel sick and dizzy just watching them; although I knew Ciel probably felt worse. She eventually halted on the staircase. Ciel looked slightly dazed. I watched as Elizabeth stared down at Ciel's left thumb. I have a feeling she spotted his ring.

"Ciel, why are you not wearing the ring I picked out for you?" She questioned with a hard tone in her voice.

Oh no… Ciel gently pushed her away.

"This ring is fine too" He stated firmly.

"No way, after all the trouble I went through your ring is the only thing that isn't cute!" She screamed.

"Lizzy, the ring is blue. It matches the clothes" I retaliated.

"I don't care! It's not cute!"

We all continued to stare as Elizabeth sank to her knees in the middle of the room with her back to Ciel. She began to cry loudly. Ciel sighed.

"Are you saying you don't want the one I got for you? How horrible you are!"

I sweat dropped. Moments like these where Elizabeth has a fit over things is always awkward. It's almost like she can't control her emotions. One minute she's mad and then the next minute she's crying like a baby!

"It's not that" Ciel replied as softly as he could be. "This ring is-"

Before Ciel could even finish Elizabeth leapt up from the floor, dived towards Ciel and snatched the ring from his thumb.

"I got it!" She cried happily.

"Lizzy, please give it back!" Ciel begged.

"This ring is too big for you anyway! The one I got you was just the right size and-"

"Give the ring back now!" Ciel screeched angrily.

The whole room went silent. All eyes were upon him. Elizabeth stared at Ciel surprised. I knew how much that ring meant to Ciel and I wasn't just going to stand there and allow Elizabeth to get her own way! Not this time!

"Listen to Ciel Elizabeth and hand over the ring" I stated coldly.

Elizabeth's glance went from me to Ciel. It looked like she was watching a tennis match. She stared at the both of us surprised as Ciel held out his hand for her to give him the ring.

"Why are you both so angry?" She questioned. "I went out of my way to- and-"

She was beginning to stutter. Ciel's good eye narrowed. She slowly took a step back from us. My eyes also narrowed.

"What is it with you two? I was just trying to make everything in this manor cute. So why are you two so angry? I hate this ring!"

She lifted the ring into the air and threw it against the floor angrily. It smashed and a small piece of it flew off the ring. I froze and watched on with widened eyes. I glanced towards Ciel and noticed his expression shifting from shock to anger. I had a feeling he was going to lash out at her… Just as Ciel began to charge forward I dashed from the side to try to get in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes widened as Ciel lifted his hand into the air ready to slap her. She cowered in fear. I managed to get in front of her and grabbed hold of Ciel's wrist tightly just as it came down. At the same time, Sebastian had also grabbed Ciel's arm from behind firmly. Ciel's gaze shot between me and Sebastian. He was shocked. I slowly let go of Ciel's wrist as I heard Elizabeth start to sob quietly behind me. I knew Sebastian could take care of Ciel.

I wrapped my arms around Elizabeth's shoulders and hugged her tightly. I could feel the front of my dress getting damp; although I didn't really care. I could feel her trembling in my arms as she continued to sob. I glanced towards Ciel. Sebastian had given him his cane and he was standing there frozen while gasping for breath. He was still staring at me in shock. Sebastian stood in front of me and Elizabeth with his right hand in front of his chest.

"That ring was very important to our master" Sebastian explained quietly.

Elizabeth glanced up at him with interest.

"This ring was one of a kind, passed down through generation after generation by the Phantomhive family heads. Please forgive my master's rudeness"

Elizabeth wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and slowly backed away out of my arms. She stared at me surprised.

"So that ring is…" She began as tears started to fill her eyes again.

I nodded solemnly. I watched as Ciel slowly walked towards the ring and carefully picked it up off the floor.

"Ciel, I'm…" Elizabeth stated, fading out.

I continued to watch as Ciel slowly walked towards the window. We all watched in horror as he carelessly flung the remains of the ring out of the window. Why has he…? Elizabeth dashed towards the window surprised just as Ciel turned his back to it.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" I questioned stunned.

"It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring" He stated.

He slowly walked away from the window and stood in the middle of the room. His cane smacked against the floor.

"Even without the ring, the head of the Phantomhive household is still me!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Sebastian smirked at his words. Elizabeth had begun to cry again. Ciel slowly turned to her.

"How long do you intend to cry for?" He questioned.

Elizabeth looked up at him surprised.

"B-But" She stuttered through her tears, her voice breaking.

Ciel carefully put his hat back on his head. He gently pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe away her tears.

"I wouldn't want to ask a poor crying girl to dance, now would I?"

Elizabeth stared at him surprised.

"Ciel…"

Suddenly the sound of a violin sounded throughout the entrance. We all glanced to the staircase surprised to find Sebastian playing it. For a demon he is quite talented…

"Sebastian can even play instruments!" Finny commented.

"Oh, I will help too!" Grell cried.

He quickly dashed towards the side of the staircase and began to sing. My eyes almost burst out of their sockets! So he is rubbish as a butler but he can sing? That makes no sense whatsoever… I glanced back towards Ciel as he held out his hand towards Elizabeth.

"It is customary to forget all the bad things at an evening ball and dance isn't it, my lady?"

A smile was soon spread wide across Elizabeth's face. She gently took his hand and he slowly led her to the middle of the floor. I watched the two of them dance. They did look like a good couple to be fair. A small smile appeared across my face. It reminded me of how much my older brother loved to dance when we were kids. Every time we heard music like this he'd start to dance on his own while my little brother and I watched. He then would ask me to dance with him. Watching Elizabeth and Ciel brought it all back. I closed my eyes and sighed. I will find you Jim… I promise I won't stop looking for you… No matter how long it takes…

The evening ball continued on into the night. Poor Elizabeth fell asleep from exhaustion of the dancing. She was wrapped up in a blanket and placed on the seat opposite me in the carriage. Grell had offered to take me and Elizabeth back to Madam Red's home so that Elizabeth's grandmother could pick her up in the morning. Just as the carriage began to move down the pathway lighted with candles, I glanced down at Elizabeth sleeping. She had a small smile on her face. I guessed that she was dreaming about those two dancing again. I smirked. I knew Ciel was just acting back there. I can guarantee that the next time I see him he will have that ring fixed and back on his thumb again…

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! I want to know if I should continue this! I hope you enjoyed it! :-)


	2. Chapter 2: Partying with the Viscount

I know I said that once I get reviews I'd continue this but I kept getting a lot of notifications about some users that had put this story in their "Story Alerts" list. So I decided to add the next chapter in for them. Well on that note, I'd like to thank those who have put this in their "Story Alerts" list! That must mean that people like this! lol! Here is the next chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy it! :-) (A/N: I'm gonna re-write this chapter so for now I'm keeping this version up!)

* * *

Chapter 2: Partying with the Viscount

I yawned bored as I watched Lau, mother and Grell begin searching around the room for the tea while sitting on the small sofa in the middle of the room. Why were we told to meet Ciel and Sebastian here? We have no clue where everything is! I watched Lau with amusement as he picked up a white vase with a flower pattern plastered over it and peeked inside.

"Lau, I'm pretty sure the tea is not in there"

He didn't appear to have heard me. He's probably off in his own little world again… My mother had been less logical about this and decided to search through the small bookshelf for it. Ok, even I know that is one of the less likely places to find tea bags. Grell on the other hand just appeared to be sitting behind the sofa doing nothing. I glanced around the room once more to find it had now become a right state. I wonder whose house it is anyway… Suddenly I heard muffled voices come from outside the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Sebastian and Ciel. After Ciel had taken a good look around the room, he seemed to be surprised. I guess Sebastian didn't tell him that we were here…

"Madam Red, Lau, Victoria, what are you doing here?"

"My, you're early!" My mother stated as she pulled herself away from the bookshelf.

Grell peeked from behind the back of the sofa. Lau slowly got to his feet, still clutching tightly onto the vase.

"Since you have come, it must mean…"

"The Queen's guard dog is on the move, correct?" I asked, finishing Lau's sentence for him.

Ciel just stared at us with an expressionless face. His answer was clear. We all moved into the main dining room. The tea was finally served which made me realise that Ciel must be the one who owns the house since he knows where everything is. Ciel sat at the top end of the table and began to explain the case that we were called here for.

"Yesterday at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered. It wasn't just an average murder; it was bizarrely vicious… Some would say that it was almost "supernatural"."

"The victim this time was a young woman called Mary Nichols" Sebastian continued. "She was cut down by some kind of special blade that sliced her up completely"

"Scotland Yard and the newspaper reporters are calling this killer, Jack the Ripper"

"Jack the Ripper, huh?" Lau repeated.

"The reason why I hurried to London was also to confirm the situation" Ciel explained.

This seemed to be a very serious case… Things like this had been happening quite a lot lately; however no one knows who the murderer actually is. Many believe they are a qualified doctor while others believe they are just an amateur. I glanced across at Lau who appeared to have a small smirk on his face.

"Do you have the guts to visit the crime scene?" Lau questioned.

"What do you mean by that Lau?" Ciel asked.

"The darkness and the scent of evil that now seep through that place will call out to the same breed and eat them"

Lau slowly rose from his chair and began to stride towards Ciel.

"If you set foot in that place, it's possible that you will be engulfed by the madness"

"Lau, you do realise that Ciel has faced things that are much worse than this…" I stated coldly. "I don't think he'd be scared by a dead body that's been sliced left, right and centre"

Lau halted halfway there and stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"Are you so sure about that Lady Victoria? Are you sure the Earl is prepared to face such things?"

He turned back to face Ciel.

"Do you think you are prepared to face those things, Earl Phantomhive?"

Lau reached out with his right hand and grabbed hold of Ciel's ear. Ciel didn't budge.

"I came here to avenge her majesty's distress" He answered formally. "Don't ask unnecessary questions…"

I smirked. Now that's the Ciel I know…

* * *

A large crowd was gathered around the murder scene. Why they were there in the first place I'll never know… My mother, Grell and Lau waited amongst the large crowd of people while I followed Sebastian and Ciel towards one of the members of Scotland Yard. He appeared to be scanning over a piece of paper. He seemed surprised when the three of us approached him. He had shaggy auburn hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit, a green tie, a dark grey trench coat and a dark grey bowler hat.

"Is something wrong?" He asked politely. "This isn't the sort of place that good little boys and girls come to. Hurry along back home"

I was so close to bursting out with laughter; however I managed to keep myself composed. I don't think he realises who he is talking to…

"Where's the victim's corpse?" Ciel asked, cutting straight to the point.

The officer seemed taken aback by the question.

"Why on earth is a kid like you asking about the corpse?"

"That's enough Aberlain!"

Oh great, Randall's here… I watched as he emerged from the shadows of the archway and stood beside the officer (I'm guessing Aberlain is his last name…).

"Why are you here, Earl Phantomhive?" He questioned.

He should know the answer by now…

"I came here to clean up the mess made by dawdling hounds, Sir Arthur Randall"

Ciel held up a small letter with Queen Victoria's seal on it. Randall almost growled at Ciel as he took the papers from Aberlain's hands. I looked through the papers from behind Ciel's shoulder.

"It looks like there aren't any significant leads yet Ciel…" I commented.

Randall quickly snatched the papers from Ciel's hands.

"Scotland Yard are taking care of this incident" He stated firmly. "Don't go sticking your nose in when you're not wanted…"

"That's fine by me. Let's go Sebastian, Victoria"

Sebastian and I followed Ciel away from the murder scene along with the others.

"So what are we going to do now?" My mother questioned.

"Asking "him" would be the best option…"

"Earl, you can't mean…" Lau began, fading out.

I knew who Ciel was referring to.

"It's just as you suspect Lau…" I replied quietly.

* * *

"So where are we?" Lau questioned.

"You looked like you knew what was going on a minute ago!" My mother screeched angrily.

I face palmed my forehead. Lau is such an idiot sometimes.

"This is one of the establishments owned by one of Ciel's acquaintances" I explained.

"So, he's an undertaker?" My mother asked.

I nodded firmly. We were outside the establishment that belonged to the Undertaker. As his name suggests, his role is based around arranging funerals and sorting out coffins for either burial or cremation. The Undertaker is very weird. He won't do any favour for Ciel unless someone makes him laugh. I try to keep my distance from him whenever I enter since I think he's a bit of a freak. Sebastian carefully opened the door for us as we slowly walked into the shop.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel asked.

A small cackle sounded around the room.

"I knew you would drop by sooner or later Earl…"

I glanced towards my mother, Lau and Grell. They seemed to be freaked out. Grell was the worst one out the three. His face had gone very pale. The sound of a coffin lid could be heard moving very slowly. They gasped as the Undertaker slowly emerged from inside a coffin that was upright against the wall.

"Welcome" He greeted. "Have you finally decided to get into your own coffin?"

He eyed Ciel carefully with his bright yellow eyes. My mother, Lau and Grell were all gaping in horror, with Grell on the floor.

"As if I would come to do that…" Ciel retaliated. "Today we're-"

The Undertaker placed a hand to Ciel's mouth. I slowly began to edge my way towards Sebastian. The Undertaker always asks Ciel the same question and yet every time he always gets the same response. Seriously, why won't he give up?

"You don't have to say it. I understand completely"

He carefully removed his hand from Ciel's mouth.

"I want to hear more about it" Ciel stated firmly.

"I see, so being an Undertaker is your cover" Lau commented. "How much is it for you to give us your information?"

The Undertaker soon leaned closely into Lau's face. Lau went pale. My mother and Grell stared on in shock.

"I don't have the slightest use for any money" He cried.

His gaze was re-directed back towards Ciel. I watched as the Undertaker leaned closely towards Ciel with his hands firmly placed on both his shoulders.

"Now Earl, give me_ that_. Bestow the finest laughs upon me! Then I shall tell you whatever you want!"

Told you that he only wants a good laugh! Oh god, he's drooling! This is why I class the Undertaker as weird… He was literally spinning the top half of his body around with pleasure.

"Leave it to me!" Lau cried. "I was known as the Grinning New Year Tiger of Shanghai. Behold the true power of my nature!"

Well since Lau is an idiot I suppose he should be good at telling jokes! We all watched and waited pateintly for Lau to attempt to make him laugh.

"The bed fled!"

You're kidding me! It was just three words? That wasn't even funny! No laugh came out of the Undertaker.

"I suppose there's no helping it…" My mother stated. "This Madam Red, known as the flower of social gatherings, will let you know of the latest top-secret gossip!"

Oh boy… This isn't going to end well… I watched as she talked and couldn't help but to hide my face behind Sebastian embarrassed. It had gone horribly wrong. There was still no laughter that came out of the Undertaker.

"Well then, the only one left is the Earl. Unless of course, you'd like to have a go Lady Victoria"

I gulped.

"Er… I think I'll pass… I don't want to end up like those two over there…"

Lau and my mother had duct tape placed around their mouths. The Undertaker was quite annoyed by what they said and so he shut them up with duct tape. Plus I'm not really much of a comedian so I would also fail miserably…

"Very well then, the Earl is the only one left. Last time, I lost but I won't this time"

Ciel growled.

"I suppose there's no other way around it" Sebastian stated.

I watched as he pulled his glove down tighter.

"Everyone, please wait outside… Under no circumstances are you to peek inside"

The last part was said quite coldly. We waited pateintly outside until we heard the Undertaker laughing his head off. The laughter was so loud that the sign above the door instantly fell flat onto the ground. I sweat dropped. The door slowly unlocked as Sebastian greeted us with a smile.

"It's ok to enter now!"

I wonder what Sebastian did do to make the Undertaker laugh… Well, there's no time to dwell on that. We all sat on one of the coffins scattered around the room as the Undertaker explained to us everything that he knew.

"Recently, I have been seeing the same re-occurring theme; customers with certain parts missing. This is the uterus. It was quite a harsh splatter; however her uterus was completely cut out"

"While it may not have been a very populated street, wouldn't it be difficult for an amateur to have done that in pitch black?" Sebastian questioned.

"You're quite sharp Mr Butler. I thought exactly the same thing"

The Undertaker slowly walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He knelt down next to me near my ear. I tried so hard not to squeal.

"First, they cut the neck"

He made a hand gesture around my neck with the hand that he placed on my shoulder.

"Then they went and cut here and stole what was important"

His other hand hovered over my stomach area. I was feeling quite sick. Not from the fact he was so close to me but what the killer had done. He slowly stood back on his feet again. I felt relief washing over me. I had never been that close to him before and because he freaked me out, him being that close to me didn't really help.

"They'll definitely kill again" He continued. "They seem to be the type who will continue until someone stops them"

The Undertaker slowly moved away from me and placed himself a good distance away from Ciel.

"Can you stop him, Noble of Darkness Earl Phantomhive?"

"I swear on my family's crest, those who dirty her majesty's garden will be dispatched without any exception. No matter what it takes"

* * *

We all piled back into the carriage again and started making our way to the next location. It seems that the Undertaker's information has been quite useful after all; although Sebastian's question is still bugging me. If the streets were pitch black with no light about, how could this person have performed such a task like that? They'd obviously have to be qualified to do those things… The only people that I can relate to this theory are people with medical licenses. I think I may need to hear what everyone else thinks first before I start jumping to conclusions…

Sebastian and Lau were sat on the right side of the carriage while I sat on the left in between Ciel and my mother. Grell was the one driving the carriage. I am praying right now that he doesn't crash it…

"Well from that story we can obviously start to get an idea of what the killer is like" Sebastian stated. "First, the individual is quite an expert in medical dissection. Also, this individual may not have an alibi as to where they were that night and since they took the organs with them, it could be someone who is involved with some manner of ritual, sect or black magic"

"How does that narrow it down?" My mother questioned. "Dissections are something that any doctor, including myself, can do"

She did have a point… My mother did have a medical license and dissections were what she did for a living.

"Also summer is close to ending. In one more week, all the nobles will return home with the personal doctors that they brought with them"

Again my mother made a very good point unless it was some kind of excuse… Wait, what the heck am I saying?

"Well then, we should investigate up until that time" Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"What?" Lau questioned.

"It is only natural for a butler of the Phantomhives to be able to do this…"

My mother's eyes went wide and her mouth was gaped open. Lau was the same. Once again, Sebastian had made her absolutely speechless with one of his famous butler lines! Ciel turned to me and gave me a small smirk. I smirked back in reply. We both knew Sebastian would accomplish this task easily.

"I will draw up a list of suspects immediately and go through everyone on it" Sebastian explained to Ciel.

Sebastian flung open the carriage door while my mother and Lau were still gaping at him in complete and utter surprise. Sebastian used his right hand and held onto the door tightly.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me"

In a matter of seconds, he was gone and the carriage door slammed shut. Ciel and I acted like nothing had happened; however Lau and my mother pressed their faces to the glass of the small window in attempt to look for Sebastian.

"The carriage is going at full pelt!" My mother screeched.

There was no sign of Sebastian. He had vanished completely.

"Sebastian said he would do it, mother" I stated. "We should just return to our original location and wait for his return"

We all arrived back outside our original location. Just as Lau opened the front door, he and my mother gasped in shock. Standing in the middle of the hallway was Sebastian bowing to us. God, that was fast…

"Welcome back. I have been awaiting your arrival"

Ciel took off his top hat and gave it to Sebastian.

"The preparations for afternoon tea have been made"

I continued to follow behind Ciel into the house while the others were still gaping in the doorway speechless.

"You… Why are you here?" My mother cried, eventually deciding to speak.

"I finished with the business I was attending to, so I returned ahead of you"

"You already did the list?"

Why does she sound so shocked…?

"No. I made a list of potential suspects we were addressing earlier, then went and questioned them all"

I paused on the staircase and slowly swirled around. He did what now?

"Sebastian, that's a little too far-fetched for anyone to-"

Sebastian opened up the scroll that was held tightly in his hands. The paper rolled along the floor. I was surprised to find how long the list actually was. Ciel paused on the staircase behind me and glanced back at Sebastian. A small smirk appeared on his face. As Sebastian continued to talk and explain the information for each doctor I glanced around at the others faces. Lau was smiling; Grell had his mouth gaped open and widened eyes and my mother's expression had frozen on her face. Her mouth was showing an open wide smile, her eyes were widened and her hat on her head slowly titled to the side of her head.

Eventually Sebastian let the final strand of paper drop to the floor. Goodness that was a very long list! I couldn't keep up with what he was saying! Sebastian was speaking at the speed of lightning!

"Well, that concludes my research. I have narrowed down to one person who fits these conditions"

"Are you really just a simple butler?" My mother asked with a smile. "You're not someone from Military Intelligence or anything, are you?"

"No, I am just one hell of a butler" Sebastian answered with a smile.

* * *

With our destination set in place, we travelled in the carriage drawn by Grell towards our next location when night eventually fell.

"Alastair Chambers of the Druitt Viscount family" Sebastian explained, re-adjusting the glasses on his face. "He received his degree in medicine at university but has undertaken no work. He seems to have held many parties at his home. However he has invited those to whom he is really close to secret parties"

"There is a rumour going around that he is into black magic" My mother continued.

"It has been said that ritualistic events go on at these parties and prostitutes are made into living sacrifices" Lau added.

"Tonight is the last party of the season" I stated. "This is our only chance"

The carriage halted sharply in front of the Viscount's manor. If you had probably already guessed, we all had to dress up for the occasion. Ciel had to cross-dress as a girl which to me was quite amusing. The reason why was so he could get to the Viscount personally without blowing his cover. He was wearing a pink puffy dress with a pink hat on the side of his head. His hair had been put up into two pigtails on either side of his head and his fringe had been used to cover up his bad eye. Sebastian was disguised as Ciel's personal tutor, which is why he was wearing glasses. Lau was simply wearing a black tuxedo with a small bow tie (It did really suit him). My mother had decided to wear one of her many red puffy dresses and as for me, well I wore a similar dress to my mother but in a smaller size and coloured orange. I had a small orange hat placed on the side of my head. Grell simply stayed in his butler clothing.

We all began going over the plan one more time before we entered the main ball room.

"Ciel, you are my niece who has come up from the country and Sebastian is your personal tutor" My mother explained.

"Why am I your niece?" He questioned, flushing with embarrassment. "Why can't Victoria be the bait instead of me?"

"That is what I was thinking…" I commented. "Why would you put your nephew in danger but not your adopted daughter?"

"Oh don't worry you two! You are both the bait!"

"Wait, what?" We both synced.

That wasn't what we discussed back in the carriage! Ciel was the bait! Why are we both the bait?

"And besides, I wanted to have a girl anyway!"

Ciel's face went red with anger.

"That's the reason why!" He cried angrily.

My mother leaned in towards Ciel while fluttering her fan.

"If it was revealed that a Phantomhive was here then it would be bad, right? Also, the Viscount is a real womaniser with a range of defences. So this makes things easier!"

Ciel's face went pale and his eyes widened. I began to feel quite sick. I can't believe they set us up to this!

"Did you not say it yourself: No matter what it takes?"

Damn you Sebastian! Damn you! Ciel narrowed his eye towards Sebastian.

I followed Ciel and Sebastian around the ballroom while my mother and Lau wandered off somewhere else. I am so going to kill her for this when we go back home…

"First we need to find the viscount" Sebastian stated.

"The last thing I would want is for Elizabeth to see me like this… Ciel mumbled.

"Ciel, be careful what you say!" I whispered. "You may have just jinxed that!"

"Ah, that dress is so pretty!"

All three of us froze on the spot. Damn it, he did jinx it! I swore I just heard Elizabeth's voice! We slowly glanced behind us with widened eyes to find her talking to two women. She appeared to be wearing the same dress from the night she was dancing with Ciel. We quickly turned our backs on her as Ciel began to have a nervous breakdown. He began to stutter Sebastian's name.

"Young Ma- I mean Mistress!" He stated quickly. "Please calm down"

We slowly began to lead him away.

"Let's go quickly while we still-"

"That dress is so cute too!" She cried.

Oh crap! We have been spotted! I'm glad my mother gave me the orange hat to wear! I can use it to cover my face. Sebastian quickly led me and Ciel through the large crowds of people while I kept my face covered with the hat. Ciel was frozen stiff. Luckily we managed to lose her by hiding behind the large cake in the middle of the ballroom. I sighed with relief; however Ciel still hadn't calmed down…

"This is quite a problem…" I stated quietly. "To think that Elizabeth would be here at a place like this…"

"If it was revealed that the head of the Phantomhive household cross dressed as a girl…" Ciel began, fading out.

"It would be an embarrassment to future generations, correct?" Sebastian added.

Ciel almost choked. His cheeks had flushed with embarrassment again. I was dying to laugh; however I kept quiet since it wouldn't really help Ciel at all if I did.

"Anyway, let's move towards Madam Red and the others" Ciel ordered.

We slowly crept from behind the cake and made our way towards my mother. She was sitting in a large green armchair with loads of men around her. She was laughing happily. I sweat dropped.

"My mother is seriously enjoying this party, isn't she?" I mumbled.

"Ah! There it is again!"

Time to scram! Elizabeth has found us again! Ciel and I went to run towards a large crowd of people; however Sebastian grabbed hold of our wrists.

"This way you two" He stated sternly.

Sebastian dragged us along with him as he dashed in the opposite direction. Elizabeth was tailing us quite well. How is she so fast? We came up to a nearby waiter.

"Please serve that lady over there some lemonade" Sebastian ordered as we dashed past.

Phew, that appears to have blocked Elizabeth's path. Sebastian led us out onto the balcony. She shouldn't be able to find us here.

"Why do I always have to go through things like this?" Ciel moaned, gasping for breath.

Suddenly we heard a small group of women talking amongst themselves. One of them appeared to mention the Viscount. The three us peeked around the door to find the Viscount talking to one of the guests. He had blonde hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a fancy white suit with everything else matching.

"There he is" Ciel stated coldly. "Let's go"

Just as the three of us emerged from behind the door, the music began to play. The guests began dancing in pairs and swirling around the middle of ballroom. Why has everything got to be made so hard for us?

"Damn. We won't be able to get closer like this" I moaned.

"There's no choice. We'll have to mingle into the dance and go towards the Viscount" Sebastian announced.

Sebastian grabbed hold of our wrists and began to lead us towards the middle of the ballroom. Oh no… I was really reluctant to dance. I haven't danced since I was a kid! I always avoided the dancing at parties like this!

"Are you telling us to dance in a public place like this with you?" Ciel questioned angrily.

Luckily I saw Grell dashing up towards us.

"I'll dance with Lady Victoria Sebastian" He offered.

Well at least I'm dancing with someone I know for the moment… Sebastian nodded understandingly and let go of my wrist. I watched as he started to dance with Ciel. The two of them were talking; although I couldn't hear what they were saying. To be honest, Grell wasn't that bad at dancing. He was actually pretty good. I continued to keep an eye on Ciel so I knew when it was time for us to get closer. However I noticed a familiar face waiting on the side-lines. It was Elizabeth. She was staring at Ciel longingly. I quickly pushed my hat over my face so she didn't recognise me.

"Grell, please try to avoid passing through Elizabeth's gaze"

"Of course, Lady Victoria"

After the dancing was finally over, I was completely shattered. Grell led me over towards Sebastian and Ciel before quickly dashing off to find my mother. Ciel was on his knees gasping for breath. Sebastian looked quite tired out as well. I didn't know a demon could get tired out like that… Just as Sebastian helped Ciel to his feet we heard someone clapping nearby. We glanced in the direction it was coming from to find the Viscount standing in front of us.

"Your dancing was as cute as a robin, young ladies"

Ciel and I exchanged glances.

"Young Mistresses, I will go and fetch some drinks" Sebastian announced.

Ciel and I watched uneasily as Sebastian slowly walked away from us. We smiled nervously.

"Good evening Viscount Druitt" Ciel greeted in his best female voice possible.

We both gave him a small curtsy. The Viscount slowly walked closer to us.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" He asked while taking hold of Ciel's hand.

I watched as he gently kissed it. Poor Ciel almost gave a look of disgust but luckily he managed to hide it with a smile.

"Oh yes, we are both very overwhelmed by this wonderful party" I replied with a smile.

He then reached for my right hand and gently kissed it. I gulped quietly.

"But of course we were hoping for a chance to talk to you Viscount" Ciel added.

The Viscount kept his warm smile planted on his face.

"We are already bored of the food and dancing, aren't we Victoria?"

I nodded nervously. Where is Ciel going with this? Ciel closed his eyes as he said this. I watched as the smile on the Viscount's face turned into a small evil smile. The Viscount placed his arms around our waists and managed to slot in between us.

"You two seem like selfish little princesses…" He commented slyly. "Should I introduce you both to something more fun?"

I felt his hand slowly sliding down my side. Filthy pervert… I side glanced towards Ciel and noticed he was trying to hide yet another look of disgust. I could tell that he looked very uncomfortable.

"Do you know of any fun things to do, Viscount?" I asked.

He removed his arms from around our waists and placed his thumb of his hand underneath my chin. He gently titled my head up slightly so that I gazed into his violet eyes.

"Of course and I shall teach you both"

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! He's more of a pervert than I originally thought! I wanted to scream out in disgust; however I tried to keep myself composed. Just remember what your mother taught you Vikki and you should be fine…

"What fun things?" Ciel questioned.

The Viscount removed his thumb from underneath my chin and slowly turned to face Ciel. I sighed quietly with relief.

"Do you two want to know?"

"We are most intrigued, aren't we Victoria?"

I nodded nervously again.

"It might be a little too early for you both though…"

Pervert, pervert, pervert!

"But we are already fully-fledged ladies!" Ciel protested.

Suddenly the dance stopped. I noticed that Ciel kept glancing over towards the dancers during the entire conversation. I wonder why… I followed his gaze to see Elizabeth dashing towards us! Oh… That was why… The Viscount grabbed hold of Ciel's chin gently between his index finger and thumb and turned his head towards his gaze.

"What keeps driving your attention away?"

"Ah, it's nothing!" Ciel answered nervously.

She was getting closer. That's it! We're done for! Suddenly a large box crashed down into the middle of the ballroom floor, blocking Elizabeth's path. A masked man had landed beside it. I knew that it was Sebastian. He slowly stood up on his feet.

"I would like to display a little magic to the ladies and gentleman that are present here tonight" He announced.

He turned towards Madam Red and Lau.

"May I request the help of you gentleman?" He asked Lau politely.

"Me? That would be fine" Lau replied happily.

"I don't remember organising any tricks for tonight…" The Viscount commented suspiciously.

"Viscount, we are really bored with the events that are happening. So, you know…"

Ciel, what the heck are you doing?

"I understand. Please follow me"

The two of us slowly followed the Viscount out of the ballroom and up a small staircase. The rest of the mansion outside the ballroom was really dark. It was quite hard to see where we were going at times. Eventually we halted outside of a nearby door. The Viscount slowly opened it and gestured with his arm for us to enter first.

"Ladies first" He stated.

I watched as Ciel clenched his hands into fists tightly. He decided to enter first quite abruptly while I slowly followed behind him. We walked down a very narrow corridor and eventually stopped at another door in front of us. The Viscount slowly opened it. I gulped quietly. I slowly followed Ciel into the room just as the Viscount shut the door gently behind us. For some reason Ciel halted and didn't budge. Just as the Viscount walked forward, Ciel suddenly collapsed onto his knees on the floor.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

Suddenly I began to feel dizzy and sick. I soon fell onto my knees as well as a sweet sickly scent got into my nose passage. I glanced to the side to find Ciel fall slowly back against the door. He appeared to have been knocked unconscious. I fought valiantly to keep my eyes open as I fell back against the door roughly. The dizziness worsened and so did the sickness. My vision was beginning to blur. I glanced up at the Viscount who had an evil smile spread across his face. I knew it! He was the one behind the killings! My eyes slowly began to close and my vision turned black as I gave up fighting for consciousness…

* * *

I was walking down a familiar dark alley holding onto someone's hand. Whose hand is this? I glanced to the side and saw a young eleven year old boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes. Wait, that boy looks like… Jim!

"Don't worry Vikki! We'll be through this alleyway soon!" He assured.

I glanced around the alleyway once more. That was when I heard a familiar noise sound from behind me. I swirled around, dragging Jim along with me. There was no one there. I felt his hands hold my shoulders firmly.

"I'm sure that was just a cat. Come on, the quicker we move the quicker we get out of here"

I could hear some uneasiness in his voice. I knew what was going to come next… I tried to scream out; however nothing came out my mouth. I wasn't in control of my ten year old body! All I could do was watch helplessly from my mind as the two men leapt out of nowhere. One of them grabbed hold of Jim roughly by the shoulders and lifted him into the air, laughing evilly.

"Looks like I got a live one!" He teased.

"What should we do about the girl?" The other one questioned.

I knew they were talking about me.

"Just dispose of the brat! The boss isn't interested in girlies anyway! It's the boy's that interest him!"

I watched as the other man pulled out a small knife from his pocket and began slowly walking towards me. I tried to run but found myself backed up against the alley wall. I shot a terrified glance towards Jim.

"Run Vikki! Don't let them get you!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"It's too late for me Vikki! You still have a chance! Go now before it's too late!"

I glanced back to find the man leaning over me with the knife held high in the air.

"Go now!"

I quickly dived under his legs and began dashing out the other end of the alleyway. I didn't dare look behind me to see if I was being followed. All I kept telling myself was to run.

* * *

My eyes shot open sharply to find myself in complete darkness. Or was I? I tried to move my arms; however I found they were tied securely against my back. I tried moving my leg instead and found I could. Well, that was easy enough! I felt around slowly with my leg until I hit something beside me. I had hit someone else's leg.

"Ciel, is that you?" I questioned in a whisper.

A small groan indicated that it was.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No I don't Victoria. I can't see a thing. Everything appears to be pitch black"

Where is that Viscount? I swear once I get out of this I am so going to get my own back!

"And now, for the much anticipated main event of the evening"

That sounds like the Viscount's voice! Suddenly a small beam of light cut through the darkness. Aha! It seems we're wearing blindfolds! That's why everything appeared to be black earlier. I heard a large amount of people gasp. Where are we anyway?

"You may appreciate, enjoy and treasure them" The Viscount continued. "That will make the ritual shine even more"

Don't tell me he's trying to sell me and Ciel off as slaves! Wait a minute! He mentioned the word "ritual"… Oh no. The black magic rumour was true!

"It is up to the customer whether we sell them in pieces"

Oh hell no! They are going to slice us up! Where's Sebastian at a time like this!

"They both have eyes that have the contrast of the beautiful sky and the deep forest"

Hm… I'm starting to wonder whether this is an underground auction…

"I shall reveal them now!"

I saw the blindfold loosen as it was carefully removed from my face. I side glanced towards Ciel and noticed that his had been removed too; however he kept his eyes tightly closed. His wrists had been tied together in front of his chest and they were being held by a rope around his neck. I glanced around at the faces of the audience we were in front of curiously. I couldn't recognise any of them. They all appeared to be wearing masks.

"We shall start the bidding at 1000 Guinea!"

People began to bid away quickly from 1000 to 2000 and etc.

"Ciel, summon Sebastian!" I begged in a whisper.

Ciel slowly opened both his eyes.

"Sebastian, we are here!" He cried.

Suddenly the candles in the room flickered and the flames went out. Panic began to fill the room. One by one I could hear the sounds of people's cries of agony as they were attacked and probably killed. The candles were soon re-lit. Chairs and bodies lay sprawled out along the floor. I never realised these people were sitting down… Sebastian stood in the doorway at the other end of the room.

"My, my, you do have a talent for getting kidnapped don't you, young master?"

"As long as we have the contract, whenever I call you no matter where you are, you will find me" Ciel replied coldly.

Sebastian slowly walked onto the stage and approached the cage. Man, this cage is really small! No wonder I felt claustrophobic!

"The contract mark is proof demons put on their prey so that they will be able to find them wherever they are" Sebastian stated. "The closer the contract is to the eye, the stronger the enforcement. In exchange…"

"It becomes impossible for the human to escape that demon"

Sebastian pried open the bars with ease and left a large hole in the side of the cage. He knelt down in front of it and put his left hand on his chest. He stared at Ciel carefully.

"Yes. I will follow you, no matter where you go, until the very end"

I coughed purposely. This conversation was starting to get quite awkward.

"Sebastian, could you please untie us?" I asked. "I'm feeling quite claustrophobic"

Sebastian carefully lifted me out of the cage and placed me gently on the floor next to it. He untied my arms carefully.

"Thank you" I breathed, finally glad my arms were free again.

Sebastian carefully lifted Ciel into his arms. He placed Ciel firmly back on the ground again and cut the rope that held his wrists together. The three us turned towards the Viscount unconscious on the floor.

"With this, the case of Jack the Ripper is finally solved" Ciel announced.

"I swear he is such a filthy pervert…" I grumbled.

"Scotland Yard will be arriving shortly" Sebastian informed. "Let us not wait around here too long"

Sebastian then lifted Ciel into his arms swiftly. I quickly followed Sebastian out of the room and back up to the main ballroom. I watched from the balcony as Sebastian dashed across the rooftops with Ciel held tightly in his arms. I couldn't help but laugh! Ciel probably hated it!

* * *

The next morning we were called back to the house again to read today's headline of "The Star". "Jack the Ripper Strikes Again!" was what it stated. It was quite a shock for all of us!

"So it wasn't the Viscount after all!" My mother cried.

Ciel was trembling uncontrollably. He stared down at the table angrily with both his hands pushed firmly against the surface. His teeth were gritted together tightly. I was seething! So Ciel and I were knocked unconscious, tied up, locked in a cage and almost got cut up into pieces to find out that the Viscount wasn't the culprit after all! But that means that if it wasn't the Viscount, then who is "Jack the Ripper"?

* * *

Dun dun dun! lol! Sorry! I couldn't help myself! Please review this fanfiction and give me feedback! I would really appreciate it! :-)


	3. Chapter 3: The Mastermind and the Puppet

Well, I have updated very quickly on this one! lol! Here is part 1 of the discovery of Jack the Ripper's true indentity! Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Mastermind and the Puppet

The Jack the Ripper case had left every single one of us baffled. Ciel was seething. He didn't want to rest until the real Jack the Ripper was found and arrested. I have to admit, his determination baffled me too. The fact that he was so dedicated to his role as the Queen's Guard Dog was something to be admired. However my mother decided to make us take a rest from solving the case for the time being. She allowed Sebastian to continue looking into this while she made me, Ciel and Lau stay out of it.

We stayed at Ciel's townhouse instead of his manor. He was playing chess with my mother. I watched from the sofa as they played. Sebastian was looking through some files in a corner of the room. Ciel looked really uncomfortable. I could understand why… The fact that the real killer was still on the loose must make him very anxious indeed. I too had my suspicions about all of this… I had noticed that my mother had been acting strangely lately. Grell had been too. Every time Ciel seemed to get closer to getting to the bottom of this, the two of them always looked on edge. My mother's reaction when Sebastian had returned with the list of suspects was way worse than when he usually does something quickly. I had a feeling she was somehow connected to this and was hiding something…

"This isn't the time to be playing chess" Ciel sighed.

"Nothing good comes from overexerting yourself, Ciel" My mother stated. "Why don't you leave it to Sebastian?"

"Sebastian is merely one of my pawns. It's me who gives the orders and moves him"

Ciel always seems to explain his strategies like a chess game. It is a very clever way of explaining things I must admit.

"However, he is not an ordinary pawn…" Ciel continued. "He is a pawn that can get across the whole board in one move"

Ciel moved his knight and knocked over my mother's queen.

"Like this"

My mother's face was shocked at first; however when Ciel looked up she changed her expression to a straight face. How odd. I found it quite amusing and giggled.

"Isn't that against the rules?" She questioned.

"Yes, if it was a game you two were talking about" I answered with a smirk.

"Victoria does have a point" Ciel continued. "In a way, rules hold no meaning in the real world. There will be knights that break the rules or pawns that disobey orders. If you let your guard down, you will be in checkmate…"

Ciel placed his knight down in the place of the Queen. My mother sighed.

"There should be many ways for you to live without being the Queen's Guard dog… My sister, your mother, would have wanted that as well… Even so, the reason you have returned to this underworld is so you can get revenge for your parent's deaths, right?"

Ciel stared at my mother seriously.

"Even if you accomplish the revenge you seek, it will never bring back the dead… Nor will it bring happiness to them. However, I did not return to the ways of the Phantomhives because of the previous generation…"

Ciel stared down at the ring on his finger. He then glanced up and glared at my mother coldly.

"I did it for myself in order to bestow the same pain and humiliation I felt upon those who betrayed and sullied the Phantomhive name"

My mother stared down at her lap thoughtfully.

"I still remember the day you were born"

She slowly stood up and began walking towards Ciel.

"You were so small and fragile and you brought out my protective instinct"

She gently placed her hand on Ciel's head.

"I was unable to have children, but I really do think of you as my own son"

She then slowly walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder gently.

"I also think of you as my own daughter, Victoria. Since Ciel brought out my protective instinct, the thought of leaving you alone and helpless in that alleyway worried me"

I placed my hand on top of hers and held it tightly. She glanced between the two of us.

"If possible, I would like the both of you to stop looking into this case. And Ciel, I would also like you to take your leave of-"

"The reason I'm doing this right now is down to my own wishes and choices" Ciel interrupted. "I do not regret it, nor do I wish to be indulged out of pity. Not by anyone"

My mother glanced at me with a worried look. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"If Ciel wishes to continue the case and continue to be the Queen's Guard dog then I will not leave his side" I replied firmly.

My mother's expression didn't falter. When it was time for her to leave I chose to stay behind to help Ciel with his investigation. Sebastian was helping my mother carefully put on her coat.

"I will be fine from here Sebastian"

"But…" Sebastian began, fading out.

My mother glanced at him seriously.

"Please do not stray from Ciel or Victoria's side. Especially with Ciel so he does not wander off his own path and get lost"

I watched as Sebastian bowed down to my mother loyally.

"I will, without fail. I intend to stay and protect him until the very end. As for Victoria, I will look after her until you come for her in the morning"

My mother nodded satisfied. She turned to me and hugged me tightly.

"Please take care" She whispered.

"I will"

She slowly opened the door to find Grell waiting outside with a carriage. He seemed to be looking suspicious. He wasn't usually looking like this. In fact, Grell was usually in high spirits.

"I have come to pick you up, Mistress" He stated quietly.

Right, there has to be something wrong…

* * *

I lay down in the guest room in my pink nightie and stared up at the ceiling lost in thought. I couldn't sleep. The actions of my mother and Grell kept playing in my mind. I wanted to know what was going on. Why were they acting so suspiciously? Wait, what if they are…? What? No! Vikki you're talking crazy! She wouldn't dare do such a thing and Grell isn't the kind of person to do it either! But why is there still that small feeling of doubt at the back of my mind? What if it is them? How would I react? I slowly sat up and brought my knees up to my chest. I hugged my legs tightly and rested my forehead gently on my knees. I never really understood why I did this. I always did this for a sense of comfort whenever I was left on my own. Why I found it comforting in the first place I'll never know… A small knock on the door startled me.

"Come in" I replied timidly.

I turned my head to the side to see Sebastian slowly walk into the room with a candle. He had a pair of ragged and ripped boy's clothes slung over his left arm. He stared at me curiously.

"Are you all right, Lady Victoria?" He asked, slight concern trailing in his voice.

"Yes don't worry Sebastian. I'm fine. Is everything all right?"

"The Master wants you to get changed into these and to meet him at the main entrance"

I watched as Sebastian laid the clothes carefully out on the bed. I lifted my head up and stared at him confused.

"Why? Have you found something about Jack the Ripper?"

He stared at me seriously.

"It is who you suspect"

That is all he said before he bowed and slowly left the room. The boy's clothes consisted of long ripped brown trousers, a long sleeved white shirt and a small brown cap. A pair of shoes was placed on the floor next to the bed. I didn't mind the fact that I had to cross-dress as a boy. I was used to it! As a kid, it was hard for me to find stuff to wear. I only had one brown dress and I was stuck for other clothes to change into. Jim offered me some of his clothes which I was grateful to him for. My younger brother was also very helpful too as he would try to find me other dresses I could wear. They were very supportive of me and always tried to help me out. I did the same as thanks to the both of them…

* * *

After I had finally changed into the clothes Ciel, Sebastian and I headed out to a nearby alleyway near the next supposed victim's house. Ciel had also disguised himself in ragged like clothing. He wore a white shirt with a brown vest over the top, a small grey cap and grey shorts. He also wore a white plaster around his bad eye. Sebastian stayed in his butler uniform. He wore his black overcoat. I had tied my hair back into a pony tail so it could fit underneath my cap.

"They should come if we wait here, right?" I asked.

"Yes" Sebastian replied.

"It's true that amongst the prostitutes that have been murdered, there were other similarities apart from their organs being removed…" Ciel stated.

"Beautiful, shimmering black hair…" Sebastian commented.

Wait, what? How's that related to the murders?

"But why did they need to kill them?" Ciel continued.

"The allure which could be called sinful…" Sebastian whispered.

Ok that's it! What the hell is Sebastian talking about!

"And also I-"

"That wonderful softness" Sebastian interrupted. "Ah, that wonderful softness"

Ciel was seething.

"Listen when someone is talking to you!" He screeched angrily.

I glanced towards Sebastian to find him… Petting a cat? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sebastian is a cat lover? Well, that's definitely something I wouldn't have expected from a demon like him! Sebastian glanced at him shocked.

"I apologise. I was so taken by its rare beauty that-"

Suddenly a loud scream sounded from the victim's house. No! They can't have got past us! That's impossible!

"There shouldn't be any way they could have gotten through!" Ciel cried.

"Let's go!" Sebastian announced.

All three of us dashed towards the victim's house. Ciel was first, I followed closely behind and then Sebastian was sort of running a bit behind us. Ciel pushed open the door roughly. A small drop of blood landed on his cheek. I froze in the doorway horrified. We were too late… The victim lay sprawled out in a pool of blood. Her eyes were wide open and motionless. They showed no life was present within the body. Ciel was frozen with shock too. Neither of us could move. Her eyes… Why when I stare into them do they look like a familiar pair of eyes of someone I once knew?

"_No, Luca!"_

Huh, what was that? That voice sounded like…

"_Luca, don't leave us! Luca, answer me!"_

A boy's body was pictured in my mind. A young boy with orange red hair and grey eyes was lying motionless in Jim's arms. His eyes were wide open with a smile still present on his lips. Luca… Why is it when I stare at this woman all I see is Luca?

"Get back!" Sebastian cried.

He grabbed hold of me and Ciel from behind and covered our eyes. He leapt back swiftly and stood there silently. All I could hear were the sounds of running water from a nearby drain and of mine and Ciel's whimpering. We had both been traumatised by what we had just seen. I heard Ciel throw up beside me and the sound of footsteps slowly walking towards us.

"You've splattered it around in a lavish way haven't you Jack the Ripper?" Sebastian stated slyly. "No… Grell Sutcliffe!"

I gasped. No… My suspicions were right… Rain had slowly begun to fall from the sky. I could feel it landing on my clothing and my hair.

"N-No, it isn't…" Grell stuttered. "I rushed here after hearing the scream and it was already too late…"

"Do you really think you can feign innocence when you look like that Grell?" Sebastian questioned. "This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You show the façade of a helpless butler to everyone. You fooled everyone quite splendidly"

A small laugh sounded from Grell's throat.

"Is that so?" Grell asked, his voice suddenly changing to a familiar high pitched tone.

Why does that voice sound so familiar?

"That's right. I am an actress after all. Quite an exceptional one at that" He continued.

I wish Sebastian would remove his arm from my view! I know that voice! Where have I heard it?

"But, you aren't a normal Sebastian now are you?"

"It's the name I was given by the young master, so I am Sebastian for now" Sebastian replied confidently.

Damn it Sebastian, move your arm from in front of my face!

"My, that's quite the subservient personality you have; however, I suppose that's also splendid in a handsome man like yourself…"

Whoa, hold on! Did Grell just say that Sebastian was handsome? That sounds quite creepy to me unless that was meant as a compliment… And where the hell have I heard that voice before?

"Well then, Sebastian… No, Sebby… I will introduce myself anew. I am the Barnett family butler Grell Sutcliffe! As a fellow butler, please treat me kindly…"

I could feel Sebastian trembling as he said this. He seemed to be very uncomfortable. I don't blame him. Grell is starting to sound more creepy than normal…

"My, I finally get to see you without a disguise!" Grell cried, happily. "I was quite surprised to begin with as it was the first time I'd seen a demon acting as a butler!"

Grell knew Sebastian was a demon!

"Surely that is my line…" Sebastian replied slyly. "For someone like you to be acting as a butler… You are supposed to be the neutral balance between gods and humans; a reaper…"

Grell's a what? Ok, that's it! I can't take it anymore! I began to struggle against Sebastian's grip.

"Sebastian, please could you remove your arm from in front of my face?"

"Not yet Lady Victoria" Sebastian replied calmly. "Please just wait a little bit longer"

I sighed and finally stood still.

"Why would you become a butler?" Sebastian questioned.

"Shall we say I fell in love with a certain woman for now?" Grell replied slyly.

I froze fully. Does he mean…? Ciel gasped beside me. Sebastian shifted a little.

"And that woman is?" Sebastian questioned.

"You know that without even asking, don't you?" A familiar voice replied.

A familiar pair of footsteps began slowly walking towards us. Finally Sebastian moved his arms from in front of our faces. Standing beside Grell was my mother. When I saw Grell I was shocked. I recognised him instantly. He was the same man I bumped into in the alleyway three years ago… I knew it! Those two were behind this!

"Mother…" I stated quietly.

"This was beyond my expectations…" She sighed. "To think someone would be able to see Grell's true nature"

"You were on the preliminary suspect list Madam" Ciel explained. "However, your alibi was perfect"

"You even suspected me, one of your relatives? I'm not even sure Victoria-"

She paused as I glared at her horridly.

"I suspected it was you two since you were acting quite suspicious; however, I was stupid enough to actually convince myself it wasn't" I spat.

"If the individual was capable of becoming "Jack" then blood relation had no relevance whatsoever" Ciel continued. "It was impossible for any human on that list to be involved in all the incidents. However, if one of the accomplices were inhuman, then that would change everything. If they were able to get into a room in a split second without anyone noticing and move from the Viscount's home to the East End in an instant, then "Jack the Ripper" could be none other than Madam Red and Grell Sutcliffe!"

"Among the victims of Jack the Ripper, there were other connecting factors" I continued. "They all underwent specific surgery at the Central London hospital where you work Mother. Among the list of patients that Ciel and Sebastian complied, there was only one that hadn't been pronounced dead. This was Mary Kelly; the woman who was living in that room. We knew that if we stayed around here, you would show up. Though we could not save her…"

My mother glanced towards the floor solemnly.

"This is so unfortunate Victoria and Ciel, my adorable nephew and adopted daughter. If you wouldn't have noticed Ciel, then we would be able to play chess again. However, this time, I will not give anything up!"

Suddenly Grell dashed forward with a chainsaw aimed straight at Ciel. Sebastian got in the way and blocked the attack with his hands. Grell leapt back but managed to grab hold of my arm in the process. He landed a good distance away from them while his free arm was wrapped tightly around my neck so I couldn't escape. Crap… Didn't see that coming!

"What is that?" Ciel questioned.

"Reapers use certain tools to prey on human souls" Sebastian explained. "It is the Reaper's scythe"

"Don't give it a lame name like "scythe"!" Grell cried. "I took such trouble to customise it!"

Well, Grell is still as hyper as when he was disguised as a butler…

"It's able to shred any substance that lands in its way! Only I am permitted this death scythe! I was playing nice for so long that my skills have gotten rusty. It's been a while so I want a good workout with you!"

Ugh… I have a feeling Grell's in love with Sebastian…

"Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments?" Sebastian sighed. "I am in the middle of my work"

I began to giggle. Grell got rejected!

"Keep quiet you little brat!" He screeched, aiming the scythe at my head.

"Grell, you're supposed to keep her out of harm's way! Not harm her!" My mother cried.

Grell rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You know, I love the colour red" Grell continued, pretending that didn't happen. "I like the colour of red hair, clothes, even lipstick. Red is my favourite colour! That's why I gave those ugly prostitutes a makeover with their beautiful red blood! Sebastian, I'll make you into an even more appealing man. I will carve you down into your inner depths, scattering that beautiful rose colour everywhere!"

I'm starting to feel quite sick.

"Reapers are those who should be hunting down human souls peacefully heading for death" Sebastian replied, turning his back to Grell. "Butlers are those who should obey their masters like loyal shadows"

Sebastian took off his overcoat and placed it over Ciel. Grell handed me over to my mother and faced back towards Sebastian. My mother grabbed hold of my wrists tightly so I couldn't go back to where Ciel was stood.

"Your poor taste, which violates both these ideals, quite simply sickens me" Sebastian continued.

"Oh my, Sebby…" Grell replied. "Even so, I am a butler to die for!"

Grell pulled his own pose. That is the most stupid pose I have ever seen! I watched as Ciel slowly lifted his hand up and placed it on his eye patch.

"On behalf of her majesty and by my own sullied name, I order you to…"

He paused as he slowly moved his eye patch up to his forehead.

"Dispose of those two!" He cried.

Ciel's Faustian mark lit up a bright purple. Sebastian's eyes were flashing red.

"Yes my lord"

Finally the battle began. The three of us watched as Grell and Sebastian battled against one another furiously. Grell tried to slice Sebastian with his scythe while Sebastian kept on dodging the blade every time. Sebastian kept jumping back and doing flips to dodge it until he was backed up against the wall. Luckily Sebastian managed to leap from the wall and into the air just over Grell's head. He landed on his feet and skidded across the ground. Grell was soon behind him in a flash. Sebastian swirled around and stopped it with his hand. Grell pushed Sebastian up against the wall while he tried to use his hands to block the attack. I turned away from their fight and noticed Ciel had gotten closer to us. My mother gripped tighter onto my wrists. I watched as she let go of one of my wrists and felt around in her sleeve. She carefully pulled out a knife. Whoa, I didn't know she had that in there!

"So, you and I have become the guard dog and the prey" She stated. "If you're going to hunt me down, there's only one way!"

She charged forward while still holding tightly onto my wrist towards Ciel. Ciel stepped back; however she managed to cut his arm. Ciel winced in pain and placed his hand over his arm.

"Mother, stop it!" I begged.

She didn't listen to me. Her grip on my wrist only tightened.

"Why would you, a doctor…?" Ciel questioned, fading out.

"Even if I explained, a brat like you would never understand!" She screeched.

She threw me onto the floor and then used her free hand to grab hold of Ciel's neck, pinning him to the wall. I watched on in horror as her grip tightened around his neck. Ciel began to choke. I grabbed hold of her arm and tried to pull it away.

"Mother, stop this! You don't have to kill him! He's your nephew!"

My mother pushed me to one side roughly. I landed flat on my back.

"Victoria, stay out of the way! I don't want you getting hurt!"

I watched as my mother lifted the knife high into the air. What is she thinking?

"You should never have been born!" She screeched at Ciel.

Ciel gasped in shock at those words. I leapt up and dashed in front of Ciel. I stretched my arms out and shielded him. Her eyes widened and she froze in place. Was it because I was in front of him?

"Sister…" She gasped.

What was she talking about?

"Young Master!" Sebastian cried.

I heard the sound of the scythe slice through him. I glanced towards them to find blood flying everywhere. Ciel gasped. Sebastian flew towards my mother.

"Sebastian, stop! Don't kill her!" Ciel screamed.

My mother dropped the knife to the floor and stepped back slowly. Sebastian was gasping as he froze in his current position with his hand outstretched. I saw a deep gash on his right shoulder. He moved his outstretched hand towards the gash and covered it.

"Sebastian…" Ciel gasped.

"My, Sebby, you're so darling!" Grell cried happily. "Even at the cost of an arm you went to save that kid. Look at yourself in comparison Madam. Hurry up and get rid of that kid"

I slowly walked towards her and placed my hands on both her shoulders. Both her hands were covering her face.

"Mother…"

She was sobbing. She carefully removed her hands from her face and stared at Ciel with teary eyes.

"My beloved sister… My beloved… Their beloved little… I can't… I just can't…"

Her hands were now gripping tightly onto her chest and her stomach.

"I can't kill this child"

"What are you saying after cutting up all those women?" Grell questioned. "If you don't dispose of the kid, you'll be the one disposed of"

Anger began to rage inside me. I stood in front of my mother and glared at Grell angrily.

"Shut up! You wouldn't understand the relationship between my mother and Ciel at all! You don't know how much their family has suffered! Ciel is her nephew! She would never have any intention of killing him!"

"Victoria…" I heard my mother say quietly behind me.

Grell smiled at me evilly.

"And if you're planning on getting in my way, then I'll have no choice but to dispose of you too!"

I watched as Grell lunged forward with his scythe. I froze terrified. I never expected it to come back on me. I felt someone grab hold of me from behind and swirl around. I glanced up at my mother's face just as the scythe stabbed her in the back. Her arms were wrapped tightly around me. She was shoving me tightly against her chest. My eyes widened.

"I am so disappointed, Madam Red. I have no interest in you if you are just like those other women!"

Her grip loosened around me. I fell to the floor; however my mother's corpse stayed in the air. Suddenly a long cinematic like tape began to circle around her.

"This is…" Sebastian began, fading out.

"The memories played back to be judged on the list of those who are scheduled to die by a higher power" Grell replied, finishing Sebastian's sentence. "That is the job of us Reapers. What kind of human they are, what sort of life they've led, whether they should be allowed to live or be killed…"

"In other words, it's like a flash back of their life?" Sebastian questioned.

"My, do stop it with those horrible, old fashioned names" Grell moaned. "The dramatic pain, this is the true power of the Reaper. The cinematic record"

I watched my mother's life back through each event. When she first met the Earl Phantomhive, how she felt about him, her reaction when her sister was going to marry him, when she first met her husband, when she was pregnant with her first child, when the incident occurred with the carriage accident, how she felt when she lost her husband and child, the first time she met me in the alleyway, the two of us arriving to the Phantomhive manor burning down in front of us, how she felt about her sister's death, how she felt when aborting the prostitutes children, why she went and killed them, how she met Grell… All of it was playing right in front of my eyes. I finally understood how she felt and why she had done all of this. Even though she had me and Ciel, her feelings about losing her child were still lingering. Killing the prostitutes was the only way she could be satisfied.

Then it came to Ciel's return. She was happy that Ciel had been returned safely. She really did care about Ciel. There came the memory of when Me, Elizabeth and Ciel were having a dinner party with my mother. I listened to my mother's last words from her mind. I won't give anything up. That is what she said. From watching that I finally understood how my mother felt about me and Ciel. She treasured the both of us dearly. The cinematic record finally ended. I watched as her corpse fell beside me. I felt her hand clutching tightly around mine. A single tear fell from her eye and trickled down the side of her face. Her eyes were wide open.

"Mother…" I choked.

"I loved you covered in the blood of others, Madam Red" Grell stated solemnly.

I watched as he carelessly threw his black overcoat off into the air. Tears began to fill my eyes as I felt her grip loosen on my hand. It dropped to the floor and she lay there motionless. I watched as Grell slowly approached her.

"To think you were such a ridiculous woman! I'm so disappointed!"

He tore her red overcoat off from her body and wore it on his own.

"You have no right to wear red. The cheap show is now over. Goodbye Madam Red"

I watched as Grell slowly walked away. Ciel knelt beside me and gently closed her eye lids. Tears began to stream down my face. I was trembling uncontrollably. I felt Ciel carefully put an arm around my shoulders.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel questioned quietly.

I glanced at Ciel surprised as he glared down at my mother's body.

"I told you to hunt down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet"

Grell halted in his tracks. I watched as Ciel slowly turned around to face Sebastian.

"Don't stand around. Get rid of the other one"

Sebastian smirked.

"Understood"

Grell chuckled.

"I was going to spare you but if it's your wish, I'll send you there too"

Sebastian slowly walked towards Grell. Grell turned on his death scythe and swirled around swiftly to try to slice Sebastian. Sebastian quickly ducked.

"Both of you will go to heaven!" Grell cried.

"I'll go to heaven?" Sebastian repeated.

He leapt into the air and began to float. Grell gasped.

"That has no hold over me" Sebastian continued.

Sebastian kicked Grell in the face just as he swirled around to face him.

"You just aimed for a lady's face, didn't you?" Grell cried, angrily. "You scum of a man!"

Sebastian smirked evilly.

"Indeed. I am one hell of a butler after all"

"Do you think that a demon can win against a creature that is like unto God?"

"I wonder. However, if the young Master has told me to win then I shall"

"You're putting a lot of effort in for that little shrimp, aren't you? Even if you are a demon, you'll die from the death scythe you know? Aren't you scared?"

Sebastian placed his hand on his chest.

"At this moment, my body and soul to the last hair belong to my master. As long as the contract continues, obeying his orders is my duty as a butler"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

...

Why do I get so hyper with these things? lol. Well anyway, feel free to review and give feedback! I hope you enjoyed it! :-)


	4. Chapter 4: The true fight begins

I apologise for the chapter being quite short. I had to cut a lot of stuff out of it. Anyway, I realised that I haven't said thank you to those who have been reviewing as well. Here is the next chapter. I will do Chapter 5 as soon as I get my maths exam over and done with... -_- (A/N: I'm gonna re-write this chapter so for now I'm keeping this version up!)

* * *

Chapter 4: The True Fight Begins…

After Sebastian had given chase to Grell, Ciel slowly stood up and removed Sebastian's overcoat from his shoulders. I watched as he carefully placed it over my mother's corpse before kneeling down beside me. Tears were still slowly trickling down my face. Both of my hands were clasped together in front of my chest.

"Why?" I sobbed. "Why do I lose everyone that I love? My parents, Luca, Jim and now my adopted mother… Why is my life so unfair?"

I felt Ciel put his arm around me again but this time he pulled me closer. I buried my face into his shoulder as the tears continued to stream down my face like a waterfall pounding into a river.

"You haven't lost everyone, you know" He replied quietly. "You still have me and Lizzy looking out for you"

I glanced up into his eyes with my really teary ones. A small warm smile appeared on his face.

"Madam Red gave up her life so you could live. She believed that even though you have suffered, you still have a chance of finding happiness in this world. She never wanted you to give up so easily. She couldn't live in this world any longer with the pain she had suffered of losing her child and husband. Now she is finally reunited with them"

My eyes widened. Why didn't I see this before? She sacrificed herself so that I could continue to live and find my brother… And now she's finally happy. I smiled at him in reply.

"Thank you Ciel"

He nodded in reply. Suddenly loud cries could be heard from above. The two of us glanced upwards to find Grell falling from a nearby roof towards us at full pelt. I was going to leap to one side until I saw Sebastian land beside us. He kicked Grell right in the face and sent him flying in the opposite direction. He skidded on his face along the ground before eventually coming to a halt. I glanced at Sebastian surprised. He had blood covering his white shirt and vest. And what happened to his tail coat? Just then Grell's death scythe crashed into the ground a small distance away. I noticed Sebastian's tail coat wedged into it. Ah, now I see where it went…

"I apologise. I misjudged the distance" Sebastian stated.

Ciel glanced at him seriously.

"You appear to be in quite a state…"

Sebastian smiled.

"I had a little resistance, so…"

"Remember this…" I heard Grell mumble.

"My, that's a Reaper for you. It appears that you won't die from blows alone"

I watched as Sebastian carefully pulled the death scythe from out the ground and began to slowly walk towards Grell. I wanted to kill him myself for what he did to my mother; however since Grell was a supernatural being, I thought it would be best to let Sebastian do the dirty work for now… Grell was slowly trying to get back up onto his feet.

"Well, how about I use this instead? A Reaper's scythe is able to cut through anything which means…"

Sebastian tore his tail coat that was wedged in the scythe out and threw it carelessly to one side. I glanced at Grell's face. His eyes widened. Wow, Sebastian really beat him up around the face…

"W-what are you thinking?" Grell stuttered, terrified.

Grell turned to run; however Sebastian pushed his foot against Grell's head and starting squishing it into the ground.

"It is quite unpleasant to be stepped on; however doing the actual stepping is quite fun"

"It hurts!" Grell cried in agony.

I couldn't help but giggle. It was quite amusing to watch! Sebastian turned to look at Ciel.

"Young Master, even though this is a Reaper, a god of death, are you prepared to accept the consequences of killing him?"

There are consequences for killing a Reaper?

"Are you trying to make me give the same order twice?" Ciel replied coldly.

"Ah, it hurts! Ah, it hurts!" Grell continued to squeal.

"My, you do have a very attractive screaming voice" Sebastian stated slyly. "Let me reward you"

I watched as Sebastian lifted the scythe high in the air and turned it on.

"I will let you depart via this beloved toy of yours!"

"Stop, please don't!" Grell begged.

"I don't want to"

He turned towards me and Ciel.

"Don't you want to know who killed your parents, Ciel?"

Ciel gasped just as Sebastian lunged down with the scythe. Suddenly a long claw came out of nowhere and clashed with the death scythe. Sebastian glanced up surprised. Ciel and I both glanced upwards. My eyes widened. Someone was standing on the roof behind us clutching tightly onto the long pole.

"Forgive me for interrupting you mid-conversation" The figure stated.

I couldn't really see what he looked like from where I was but I could tell by the voice that the figure was male. I watched as the claw drew itself back towards its bearer.

"I am one of the supervisors for the Reaper Dispatch Organisation, William T. Spears" He continued. "I have come to take that Reaper back"

"Will! William!" Grell cried.

I watched as William leapt down from the roof.

"You have come to save-"

Sadly, William landed right on top of Grell's head. Now that he was in front of us I could see what he looked like. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore thin black framed glasses and a suit similar to Sebastian's, except his vest was grey instead of black. He opened up a small brown book that he had been carrying under his arm and began to read from it.

"Dispatcher Grell Sutcliffe, you have committed several regulation violations. Firstly, you have eliminated people that are not on the Candidate list. Secondly, you have used a non-sanctioned death scythe. And finally, you have disclosed information pertaining to the lives and the circumstances of death of those who have departed"

Suddenly the book vanished into thin air. William leapt off of Grell's head and landed right in front of Sebastian. He bowed.

"I apologise profusely for any inconvenience caused by _this_"

He emphasised the last word. I suppose he's calling Grell a thing rather than a person… He used his claw to search around his jacket.

"Here is my business card"

I watched as the claw held a small piece of card right in front of Sebastian's face. Sebastian carefully took it from the claw. I have a feeling he's going to throw that away later…

"Having to bow my head to vermin like you really does smear mud across the Reaper name" I heard him mumble.

I wonder if demons and reapers are enemies…

"Well, for you to not cause the "vermin" any further inconvenience, please keep a close watch"

I watched as Sebastian chucked the card carelessly to one side. I knew he'd throw it away eventually!

"Humans are vulnerable to temptation" Sebastian continued. "When they are forced to stand on the precipice of despair, they will unwillingly take any route out of it that appears for them, no matter what kind of web it tangles them into"

"The ones who take advantage of that and taunt humans are demons, no?"

Sebastian smirked.

"I am not denying that"

William tilted his head a little to stare at us from behind.

"I suppose that those dogs kept leashed as pets are better than the mad dogs that roam around with no principals"

I growled. So, he's basically insulting us by saying humans that are contracted with a demon are better than ones that just live their lives. Wow, nice to know that we're hated by reapers! I glanced towards Ciel. He seemed to be quite angered.

"Well then, we shall return Grell Sutcliffe"

He grabbed hold of Grell's jacket and dragged him along the floor.

"My goodness, at a time when we're already short-handed, once again, I won't be able to leave today. Of course the director will scold us anyway… If I have to keep doing overtime like this-"

Suddenly Sebastian just tossed the death scythe towards the two reapers. William halted and used his fingers to stop it.

"You forgot that" Sebastian stated slyly.

"Thank you" William grumbled, letting the death scythe slide from in between his fingers.

It landed on Grell's stomach. Grell groaned in agony.

"Well then, excuse us"

The two of them slowly left. Sebastian swirled around and made his way back over to us.

"I must apologise. Half of Jack the Ripper escaped"

I glanced at Ciel. He didn't look right. His eye lids were half closed and he stared at my mother's corpse dazed.

"It's fine. It's over" He whispered.

Please don't tell me that Ciel has finally got upset over this… Sebastian placed his gloved hand on the side of Ciel's face.

"You are rather chilly. Let us return to the townhouse post haste. I shall prepare some hot milk"

Ciel slowly stood up but suddenly fell to one side.

"Young master!" Sebastian cried, catching him in his arms.

However Ciel quickly smacked Sebastian's hand away. Sebastian stared at Ciel with widened eyes.

"Young Ma-"

"It's fine. I can stand on my own. I am just slightly fatigued"

Ciel glanced down at me and realised I hadn't moved. I couldn't move. My body had gone numb. Sebastian walked over to me and carefully lifted me into his arms.

"Don't worry Sebastian, I'm fine" I assured.

However he didn't seem too convinced and neither did Ciel. I sighed, giving up.

After he carried me away from there Ciel made me go straight to bed as soon as we returned. Well, since when did he become my guardian? I know why he made me though. He was just worried about me; however not even sleeping helped me get over it. It all happened in a matter of a few seconds… My mother lost her life in order for me to stay alive. Well, my adopted mother anyway; although because I never really knew my real mother very well she did feel like my real mother.

* * *

A few days later a funeral was held. Many people in London who once knew her showed their respects. Elizabeth and I stood in front of the coffin as the priest talked about her. My mother was lying lifeless in the coffin wearing a white dress and with her hands clasped together. I began to wonder where Ciel was. He said he would come to pay his respects but hasn't shown up yet… I could feel the tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. I made myself promise I wasn't going to cry in front of her coffin! I couldn't hold them back. Just like I did on the night she died, I began to cry silently. Elizabeth saw the tears slowly trickling down my face and gave me a hug in an attempt to comfort me. Suddenly I heard the doors at the back of the church open with a loud creak. Elizabeth and I glanced in the direction of the noise to find Ciel standing there holding one of my mother's red dresses. He had a red rose on his jacket.

"Ciel…" Elizabeth gasped.

I watched Ciel slowly make his way down the aisle towards the coffin. I could hear people whispering about his sudden appearance in the church. Sebastian was hiding behind the doors. I stepped to one side just as Ciel reached the coffin. He sat beside the coffin and stared at her corpse with a small smile. He carefully placed the dress over her corpse.

"Neither white flowers nor plain clothes suit you" He whispered.

I watched as he carefully took the rose from his jacket. He carefully placed the rose next to her left ear.

"What suits you is red of passion, the colour of liquorice burning the landscape, Aunt Anne"

He leaned in closer so that his nose was just touching hers. I smiled at the sight before me. Suddenly a red flower petal floated in front of me and Elizabeth. We glanced towards the doors to find a large swirl of them slowly and swiftly flowing into the church. I stared at the sight in awe. I glanced back towards the doors to find Sebastian and the Undertaker with a carriage filled with red rose petals. That was when I remembered a small flashback which I'm sure Ciel and Elizabeth remembered too.

We were playing outside of the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel's mother and my mother were both holding hands while the three of us dashed underneath them. They were singing the nursery rhyme, London Bridge is falling down. Elizabeth dashed under first then Ciel and I did together. Their arms came down and caught the both of us at once. My mother picked the both of us up into her arms. Ciel began to laugh happily as the two of us hugged her tightly. My mother also hugged us too with a big smile on her face.

I stood beside Ciel silently as he stared down at my mother one last time.

"Rest well, Madam Red" He whispered.

At the end of the funeral, Ciel went to speak to Lau about the case to let him know that it had ended. Instead of returning back to my mother's home, I paid my respects to the last victim of the Jack the Ripper case, Mary Kelly. I stood by her grave silently just as the Undertaker, Sebastian and Ciel showed up. I was quite surprised. I wasn't expecting to find Ciel coming here. The four of us stood there silently for a moment before Ciel eventually spoke.

"It seems that she was an immigrant. We could not find anyone to take care of the body"

"That's why the kind Earl allowed me to do her make-up and arrange a grave for her" The Undertaker added slyly.

"It wasn't out of kindness" He replied coldly. "That night, if we had prioritised saving this woman's life, there were many ways to do it. However, instead I prioritised capturing Jack the Ripper. I knew that I wouldn't be able to save her and in that knowledge, I stood by as she was killed. My relative also…"

"Are you having regrets?"

"I'm not. Jack the Ripper is no more. Queen Victoria's distress has been lifted"

"Queen Victoria, I can't quite like her. She just watches from high above and leaves you to do the work Earl"

"This is the duty our family has shouldered. It is something that has been inherited generation after generation along with this ring"

"That ring is like a collar. It connects you to the Queen through a chain called duty"

"The one who decided that was me!"

The Undertaker grabbed Ciel by his tie and held him in mid-air.

"I pray that collar does not one day lop off your head" He replied sternly.

He let go of Ciel as he stumbled backwards. I managed to catch him under his arms. Ciel growled. The Undertaker shoved a bouquet of flowers into Ciel's hands.

"If anything happens again, please do stop by the shop" He added slyly.

We watched on as the Undertaker slowly made his way back towards the church.

The three of us stayed by her grave until the sun began to set and the sky had turned purple. Sebastian carefully put Ciel's coat around his shoulders.

"How kind" Sebastian commented.

"Don't make me repeat myself. It wasn't kindness"

"It was kindness, Ciel" I retaliated quietly.

"If not then it was weakness" Sebastian added slyly. "Why didn't you shoot?"

I stared at Ciel confused. He gave Sebastian a death glare.

"Standing by and letting a relative get killed?" He taunted. "Lies do not impress me"

"Ciel, what is Sebastian talking about?" I questioned.

Ciel sighed.

"Ciel had a gun hidden in his shorts" Sebastian explained. "At the time, if Ciel had thought of shooting Madam Red then he would have; however due to his hesitation, even if I had told him to he would not have taken up his gun. Why, Young Master? Were you afraid to kill the Madam with your own hands?"

I stared at Ciel with widened eyes. He had a gun hidden in his shorts and he didn't tell me? Not for one second did Ciel think to kill her but why? Ciel stared at Sebastian seriously.

"It's because it is your job" He replied. "I thought you would protect me with your life. That's why I did not shoot. Our contract states, that until my goal is fulfilled, you will become my power and protect me without letting me die"

"Then why did you stop me back then?"

Sebastian's eyes flickered towards me. He probably guessed that Ciel did it for my sake; however I doubted it.

"As the Madam tried to kill me, there was hesitation in her eyes. She was not able to kill me, a relative. That's what I thought. If you hesitate for even a moment, it can be fatal, just like in chess. She lost her next move due to hesitation. That's all there was to it"

See, I told you. Ciel does care but when it comes to fighting people that betray him, even if it is his own family, he does not hesitate or think about the emotions of anyone else. If only he had given me that gun… I would have tried to kill Grell and perhaps save my mother's life. In a way, it's my fault that she's dead. I hesitated. If I had moved out the way then she wouldn't be dead, right?

I snapped out of my thoughts when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to find Ciel staring at me seriously.

"I know you are blaming yourself for the Madam's death; however it wasn't your fault. Even if you hadn't hesitated, Grell would have still killed her. She was right behind you. By the time you would have moved out the way, Madam Red wouldn't have realised until a second before what was going to happen"

He's probably right… I nodded and followed Ciel and Sebastian away from the grave. There is a lesson that I am able to take from this experience. From now on, I will no longer hesitate. I shall fight my own battles and not let others do the work for me. I will find Jim. No matter how long it should take.

* * *

Please review and give me feedback! Hope you enjoyed it! :-)


	5. Chapter 5: Houndsworth and the Devil Dog

Here is the fifth chapter of the story! This took me a while to write since I have added more into it than I would have thought! This chapter contains two more OC's of mine and you get to read one of their POV's as well! So, that's sort of an extra bonus! lol. Anyway, here is the next chapter where Victoria goes with Ciel to the small village of Houndsworth... Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 5: Houndsworth: Home of the Devil Dog

I found myself standing in complete and utter darkness. I swirled around many times trying to look for a way out, a source of light, anything that would get me away from here. Out of the darkness I saw a small hint of red. The image was soon revealed to be my mother, smiling at me happily. I could feel the tears begin to sting the tear ducts in my eyes. However they weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy. I dashed towards her as the tears began to flow from my eyes. Suddenly her facial expression changed from one of happiness to one of shock. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open with a small flow of blood spurting out of it. She fell to the floor instantly face first. I halted sharply as the tears in my eyes began to flow quicker out of my eyes. A strong feeling of sadness washed over me. Standing behind her corpse was Grell with an evil smirk on his face.

"I am very disappointed, Madam Red…"

He glared at me with evil eyes. Suddenly I felt someone's presence beside me. I glanced to my left and saw Jim standing beside me. He still looked eleven and was wearing the same clothes I saw him in before he was kidnapped. In his hands I saw him holding a small black gun. Jim carefully held it out towards me.

"Go on Vikki! Get your revenge now! You have Ciel's gun! Strike that Reaper down!"

Without even thinking, I snatched the gun from Jim's hand and dashed forward. Where did he get Ciel's gun from anyway? I shouldn't really be thinking about that right now… I fired gun shots towards Grell. Frustratingly, he kept dodging it while laughing evilly. My anger only worsened. The gun seemed to contain an endless supply of bullets which I was pleased about; however Grell had put me off guard. He leapt towards Jim and stabbed him right in the chest with his death scythe. He fell forward and landed on the floor on his stomach with his head turned towards me. His eyes were wide open and a smile was present on his lips. The tears that now ran down my face were tears of anger. Jim's body suddenly warped into Luca's. Grell chuckled.

"Now both your brothers are dead! I guess your search for him is pointless now!"

I let out a loud battle cry and charged forward, while I endlessly shot bullets from the gun in my hand. Grell continued to dodge it by running backwards and forwards in a blur. Eventually he ended up behind me. I swirled around too late and he stabbed me in the chest. I screeched out in agony at the sudden pain that rushed through my body.

"That's what you get for hesitating!" He taunted.

"_If you hesitate for even a moment, it can be fatal…"_

Ciel's words echoed in my head as my vision began to blur and my mind started to slow down. My eyes slowly began to close and my vision turned black. My breathing cut short and I started gasping. I felt my heart suddenly explode inside my chest. I stopped breathing and suddenly blacked out…

* * *

I shot up in my bed with widened eyes, gasping for breath. I glanced around to find that I was back in my room. The curtains had been opened as light suddenly flooded into the room. It was daytime. I felt my forehead and realised that I had been sweating pretty badly. I sighed with relief and began taking deep breaths.

"Mistress Victoria, are you all right?" A familiar voice asked, concerned.

I jumped slightly at the sound of the voice and glanced towards the door to find Maria staring at me worried. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was at chin length and she wore a black pinafore dress with a white maid's hat, black tights and black flat shoes. She was one of the maids that worked in this household. I sighed with relief again and placed my hand to my forehead gently.

"Don't worry Maria, I'm fine" I assured tiredly. "It was just a nightmare"

Yes. That is all it was. Jim wasn't dead and neither was I. It was all just a nightmare that my own brain concocted. And if you all are wondering why I'm being addressed as "Mistress" it is because I am now the head of the household. Since my mother had passed away a month ago, there was no one else who could take the role of the head of the household besides me since I am her adopted daughter; however ever since my mother's passing I haven't left the mansion at all. Not even to go into the garden. I have more or less shut myself away from everyone except for the servants and maids. I have a feeling it has something to do with the sudden trauma of losing my mother right before my eyes. Also I have been having weird dreams such as the one I had just experienced ever since then too. Again I think my mother's passing is having a great toll on me.

I started off the day with my usual routine. I got myself dressed and went to the dining room for my breakfast (Which I didn't really eat much of). Then I returned to my room and just lay there staring up at the ceiling. I have noticed over time that my body had been affected by this trauma also. My appetite wasn't like it used to be and I noticed I was starting to get quite thin. My face was pale also because I hadn't been outside in a month. For some reason I couldn't seem to find the will to get up and leave the mansion. Then I heard an unexpected knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called, slowly sitting up.

Maria slowly poked her head around the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Mistress but there is someone who is waiting at the main entrance to see you"

"Could you please tell whoever it is that I don't want to see them at the moment? I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now…"

"I have mentioned that already Mistress but they have stated they will not go until they have seen you"

I sighed heavily.

"Ok, who is the visitor?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, Mistress"

My eyes widened. Why was Ciel here? I had a small inkling that it had something to with me shutting myself away like I am. I don't want to talk to him but I know he won't leave until he's seen me. He's probably worried… I closed my eyes and groaned quietly.

"Please let him know that I will be down soon"

Maria nodded and gently shut the door. I stared at myself in the mirror. I knew Ciel would have a go at me for shutting myself away like this. I might as well get this over and done with instead of trying to avoid it… I slowly left the room and walked to the top of the staircase to find Ciel and Sebastian waiting for me patiently. As soon as he saw me, I saw Ciel's eyes narrow. I'm guessing he's noticed what's wrong with me already. Sebastian on the other hand was looking at me concerned. He definitely knows what's wrong with me. I can tell by his facial expression!

I led Ciel into the lounge where I sat on one side of the table and he sat on the other side. Sebastian stayed out of the room since Ciel wanted to speak to me in private. He's definitely planning to have a go at me! I watched Ciel intently as he fiddled with his top hat awkwardly. Neither of us had spoken to each other since he arrived so the room remained shrouded in a very awkward silence. Eventually he sighed heavily and glared at me seriously, finally deciding to speak.

"Victoria, what on earth has become of you in the last month? You have Elizabeth worried sick about you since you haven't spoken to anyone and you have me worried about you too. I can tell by your appearance that Madam Red's passing has had quite a toll on you but what you are doing isn't helping your well-being at all"

The way he spoke was quite sternly. It sounded almost like he was talking to me as a parent.

"Since when did you become my guardian?" I questioned sarcastically.

Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"I'm being serious Victoria. You can't continue to live like this. It isn't doing you any good. Even you know that if Madam Red was still here she wouldn't want you acting this way"

"Yeah that's an "if" Ciel but she isn't here is she?" I retaliated, raising my voice slightly.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes; however I managed to hold them back. Ciel's expression didn't falter.

"Why are you doing this Victoria? What are you gaining from locking yourself away from the outside world?"

I leaned back in the chair slowly and closed my eyes.

"Look, I know that none of this is helping me at all but I can't stop it from happening! I've tried to find ways to get out of it but nothing I do is working!"

The room went deadly silent for a moment. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my own breathing. I kept my eyes closed to try to prevent the tears in my eyes from falling. I know Ciel's right but I don't know what else to do! I've tried everything I could think of and even the servants and maids have tried to help! Nothing is working! After the silence had dragged on long enough I opened my eyes. Ciel wasn't sitting in the chair opposite me anymore. Where did he go? Suddenly a white envelop was shoved in front of my face. I jumped slightly and turned my head to find Ciel standing over me, holding it out towards me. How the hell did he get there without me knowing!

"This is an official letter from her Majesty asking me to investigate the small village of Houndsworth where a new resort is supposed to be built" He explained. "If you want to come along then you can. I think it might help you open up again. We will be staying over there for a while so you'll need to pack some clothes and other essentials. Everything you need to know is written in this letter and you will need to bring along one of your servants or maids with you. I will be leaving within three days"

I carefully took it from him. I watched as Ciel slowly walked towards the door and slowly turned around to face me when his hand froze on the doorknob.

"I hope you do decide to come with me. I don't want to lose yet another family member…" He stated quietly.

I watched as he slowly left the room. I stared down at the letter held tightly in my hands. Well, I have tried everything else that I can think of… I'm sure solving another mystery with Ciel will take my mind off my mother for a while.

The contents of the letter were quite surprising. It turned out that the small village of Houndsworth was a place where they raised hunting dogs; however there was a bigger issue that concerned Queen Victoria. It turned out that this place was where they did what was known as "animal bullying" where dogs were set out to kill another dog chained to a wall. It was similar to "bear baiting" except that it involved a dog being attacked instead of a bear. This had definitely piqued my interest and I wanted to see this for myself.

* * *

After I had gone through the letter and let Ciel know that I was coming along, the only thing that remained for me to do was to find a maid or servant who I could take along with me. I decided to bring along Ren. She was originally my personal maid when my mother was still around and I was quite close to her. Once the three days had passed, I joined Ciel and we began to travel towards Houndsworth. Funnily enough the name sounded familiar to me yet I can't remember why… Ciel had decided to bring along his other servants so they didn't blow up the manor while he was gone (Well that's what he told me anyway…).

There were two carts being driven towards Houndsworth. In the first one (being driven by Sebastian) was me, Ciel and Ren. In the second one (being driven by Tanaka) was Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin. Ciel hadn't told his servants where they really were headed for… They thought that they were being led towards an actual resort; however the resort hadn't been built yet. This is what we were going to investigate.

"They really are in high spirits aren't they?" Sebastian commented. "It seems they are thanking you, kind Master"

I know Sebastian said that last bit on purpose…

"It would be problematic if we left them behind and let them destroy the manor" Ciel retaliated calmly.

"You never place any trust in them do you?" I asked sarcastically.

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Well that's because they are a bit clumsy at times…"

I smirked. Ciel was running out of answers. I glanced towards Ren who seemed to be occupied by something.

"Are you all right Ren?" I asked concerned.

She jumped a little and slowly turned to face me. Ren had blonde hair and brown eyes. She had chosen to wear a normal black dress with flat black shoes. She was about the same age as me and had two white hair clips placed on her fringe to hold it back out of her eyes.

"Yes Mistress. I was just looking at the sign over there. It doesn't seem very inviting…"

I followed her gaze and saw a battered wooden sign with the words "Welcome to Houndsworth" engraved into it in fancy lettering. A spiked collar hung from the post of the sign. Why does that look so familiar? We halted by the sign and stared at the village further ahead. I glanced towards the large tree that was next to it in shock. More spiked collars had been hung from the branches of the tree with skulls of dogs scattered around the roots of the tree. Even that seemed familiar.

"This appears to be the village entrance" Sebastian announced.

"I have a feeling this village seem to be quite fond of dogs" I heard Ren mutter.

Ciel's servants let out a loud screech behind us.

"I forgot to mention that this place is the construction site for the resort…" Ciel stated slyly.

I swear Ciel is really cruel sometimes… We continued on into Houndsworth. I noticed Ciel kept glancing at me the whole time and I suspected he knew there was something up.

"Is there something bothering you Victoria?" He questioned with a slight trace of concern in his voice.

I sighed. Nothing ever gets past him!

"For some reason I feel like I've been here somewhere before" I answered. "The name and some of the surroundings seem very familiar but I can't work out when I've been here…"

"Did you come here before Madam Red adopted you?"

"I probably have. I think it might have been with my brother…"

"I'm sure you'll remember once we have been here a bit longer"

Suddenly Sebastian stopped the cart.

"What's wrong Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

"It appears that the servant's cart has stopped and Finny has gotten out of it"

We all glanced back to find Finny trying to help an old woman with a pram.

"Do you want me to go over there and see what is going on Mistress?" Ren asked concerned.

"If you want to but be careful"

She nodded quickly and leapt out the cart. I watched as she dashed towards where Finny was.

"Sebastian, back the cart up please" Ciel ordered.

The cart slowly moved back a bit until we were just in front of the servant's cart.

"Finny, be careful!" Mey-Rin cried. "You could hurt the baby!"

"What?" Finny questioned as he lifted the pram high up into the air.

His eyes widened when he realised what he was doing and he quickly slammed the pram back down.

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

Mey-Rin and Bard's eyes widened. Ren quickly dashed towards the pram to check to see if the baby was ok. All four of them shrieked in shock, with Ren stumbling backwards. I quickly climbed out of the cart and managed to catch her just as she fell back.

"Ren, what's wrong?" I questioned concerned.

She pointed a shaky finger towards the pram. I slowly approached it. I gasped in horror. Wrapped up in a blanket in the pram was a skull head of what looked like a dog.

"This little one was eaten by _that_" The old woman stated in a croaky voice.

I froze when she slowly started to walk away. I could hear her singing. "The small, white haired dog is a good dog". That is what she sang. It sounded familiar.

"The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog…" I muttered.

Whoa, what the heck did I just say! Do I know that song? And what did that woman mean by "that"?

"I've heard there are quite a few people in this village that have been missing or murdered" Ciel explained. "The population of the village has decreased by a third in the last ten years. Investigating and resolving this situation is one of the jobs that I was given"

Finny, Ren and I finally climbed back into the carts and we continued our way into the village. The village was sat in the middle of a large moor with only one pathway that led to it. From a distance we could see it was resided by a large lake. Why does this look so familiar? Have I been down here with my brother before? As we arrived into the village, I could hear the sounds of dogs barking viciously. Well, that was to be expected since it is a village full of them! I noticed a young man training a dog in his front garden. The dog obeyed his commands without hesitation and he seemed to be very pleased with it. The dog looked like it was loved. It looked very healthy. So, if people loved their dogs here then why are they being killed?

I watched him hug the dog tightly and continue to praise him.

"Bending a dog to their will using a carrot or stick approach instils obedience into them… Such a wonderful scene, is it not?" Sebastian commented sarcastically.

"If you have something to say Sebastian then just say it" Ciel replied sternly.

"Well then, heeding your words I shall. While I am quite a cat person, I do not like dogs. Actually, I detest them"

"Why's that?" I questioned, curious.

"I'd rather not say Lady Victoria"

I have a feeling it has something to do with dogs following orders rather than wandering around freely like a cat… We continued to travel up the dirt track until a large manor came into view. My eyes widened. That manor is so familiar but why is it? The creepy and eerie atmosphere was definitely familiar! We slowly pulled up towards the main entrance. I saw a maid of the household slowly walk out towards us. She had white hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a blue maid's outfit. I know her! I'm sure I've met her somewhere before but where? Sebastian halted the cart in front of her.

"Would you be the Phantomhive party?" She asked.

"Yes" Sebastian replied.

I watched as she bowed her head.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. The master is awaiting your arrival"

"Barrymore?" I mumbled.

Ciel glanced at me.

"Do you know that name Victoria?"

"It seems familiar but I don't know why…"

I glanced back towards the maid to find her staring at me with a small smile. I think she recognised me too…

* * *

Ciel, Sebastian, Ren and I were led by the young maid into a small room. It had a large stone fireplace on the wall with shields and animal heads plastered along the walls. I gaped at the sight. It was horrific! Suddenly I heard a woman's scream. I glanced in the direction the scream came from to find a man whipping the poor maid. He had black hair and dark brown eyes with sideburns along the sides of his face. He wore a brown jacket, a brown vest, a yellow tie, a pair of brown trousers with a square pattern on them and grey boots.

"What's with this little Chihuahua?" He questioned angrily. "I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy! Angela, are you not capable of something as simple as that!"

Angela? Of course! I do know her! And that man I know too! I watched as the man halted and froze in his place. He glanced towards me and gave me an evil glare. My eyes widened. He's recognised me…

"So you have returned you filthy little brat!" He screeched.

I watched as he charged towards me with the whip high in the air. I froze. I was too frightened to move. Suddenly Sebastian leapt in front of me and grabbed hold of the man's wrist. Ren quickly pulled me back. The man's mouth was gaped open in shock.

"What are you doing you Doberman? Are you trying to bite back at me? Let me go!"

"I am the one who ordered him to" Ciel stated sternly.

I could feel myself trembling with fear. Ren held onto my shoulders tightly to support me.

"Mistress, are you all right?" She questioned concerned.

I nodded.

"Y-yes, thank you Ren" I stuttered. "A-and thank you, Sebastian"

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement. Ciel turned to me.

"Are you all right Victoria?"

I nodded slowly.

"Y-you know this disobedient brat!" The man cried.

"Of course I do. She is my cousin after all"

The man's eyes widened surprised. After I managed to compose myself, I gave the man an ice cold stare.

"Well, it's a _pleasure_ to see you again, Lord Henry Barrymore" I stated coldly.

"I can't believe you returned back here after four years, Victoria Macken…" He replied, spitting my name out of his mouth (Well my original name that is…).

"Do you know him Mistress?" Ren questioned confused.

"Of course she does! Four years ago she came here and worked for me as my maid alongside Angela; however after a while, the little brat did a runner and I haven't seen her since"

"Well, you shouldn't be allowed to lay a finger on her while she is here since she is no longer a maid of yours" Sebastian stated slyly.

Henry growled.

"I'm assuming the letter was delivered" Ciel continued, taking a seat at the table. "I am Ciel Phantomhive"

"Are you saying that this little toy poodle is the Queen's envoy?" He cried angrily.

"Are smaller dogs not acceptable to you, Lord Henry?" Ciel taunted.

Henry growled again; however he decided to take a seat on the opposite side of the table. While Ciel and Henry were discussing the issues at hand, I remained stood up beside Ciel with Ren. Everything that I couldn't remember about this place had finally returned. I had come here when I was nine along with Jim after we had escaped from our burnt down village. We came here looking for a place to stay; however Henry wouldn't allow us to stay here unless I worked as his maid. I ended up living in the manor along with Angela carrying out the duties he asked us to and getting beaten with that damn whip of his on a regular basis. Jim on the other hand wasn't allowed to step one foot into the mansion. Angela helped me hide Jim within the manor and helped me sneak food to him and other things that he may have needed. Eventually Jim didn't want to see me suffer any more so we both escaped from the manor and away from the village.

I continued to watch as Henry and Ciel kept going through the papers they had both been given. Henry kept glancing over the top of the papers and stared at me horridly. Ren noticed this and kept a firm grip on my arm in case he decided to try to lunge at me again. I nodded a thank you to her. I glanced towards Angela who seemed to be struggling a bit with serving the tea. Her hands were trembling as she tried to keep a firm grip on the cups. I watched Sebastian whisper something in her ear before they switched places. I'm guessing he was just trying to help her out. Henry placed the papers on the table and folded his arms.

"This isn't even worth discussing. No matter what you propose, I am not willing to sell"

"State your reason" Ciel replied.

"The curse"

I gulped. That was the only other thing that I had forgotten about! Ciel heard this and glanced at me surprised.

"Do you know anything about the curse, Victoria?"

I nodded.

"In this village, where man and dog have lived since ancient times, there is a curse against those who would try to get their hands on it; a fearsome curse" Henry explained. "Even if it were the Queen herself, that wouldn't change things! A terrible fate will befall anyone who tries to go against the Barrymore family in this village!"

"How interesting" Ciel commented. "In that case, I shall remain here as long as it takes to witness this terrible fate first-hand"

After we had finished the discussion, Angela showed us to our rooms. Ren decided to sleep in the servant's quarters for the night since Sebastian assured her that he wouldn't let Henry come anywhere near me; however she wanted to return later to check on me before I went to bed. I told Ren to take a break and to go with the Phantomhive servants for a while.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I stayed with Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin down in the servant's quarters along with Angela. We sat around a small table and talked to her about her life here.

"So, you're the only maid in this entire household?" Bard repeated, stunned.

"That's amazing!" Mey-Rin cried. "I truly respect you, Miss Angela!"

"I am nothing so grand" She replied quietly. "I do nothing but make mistakes"

"If there is anything you need help with, please let us know" Bard assured. "Since we're all servants let's get along, right Finny?"

"Yeah, of course" Finny replied happily.

"How kind you all are" Angela commented.

That was when I remembered something that I had been dying to ask Angela.

"Oh Miss Angela, may I ask you something?"

She nodded gently and smiled.

"Of course"

"What was it like when Mistress Victoria worked here?"

The other servants gasped at me.

"Lady Victoria used to be a maid here?" Mey-Rin cried, shocked.

"Well, Madam Red did adopt her" Bard pointed out.

"It was all the same as it is now" Angela replied quietly. "Victoria used to try to work really hard around Lord Henry. She rarely made mistakes, yet he still whipped her most of the time for no reason"

"Was she with her brother at the time?"

Angela nodded.

"Yes. Since Victoria didn't want to leave her brother I helped her keep him hidden down here. Occasionally, Victoria would sneak food from the kitchen and give it to him. He hated seeing her covered in bruises from the whip and eventually he convinced her to escape. I helped the two of them get away from the village, even though Victoria was reluctant to leave me behind to suffer. The two of us were really close…"

Suddenly a small bell rang. Angela quickly got to her feet.

"Pardon me, but the master is calling me so I will take my leave"

I watched as she quickly dashed off. I glanced towards Finny and noticed him staring at Angela's retreating figure. I have a funny feeling that he likes her… I sighed heavily.

"Hey, do any of you think that Lord Henry seems quite suspicious?"

"What do you mean Ren?" Finny asked, finally snapping out of his trance.

"I mean the way he's acting towards the Mistress and the Earl. When he first saw them he lunged towards Victoria and tried to whip her. With Ciel he's insulted him by calling him by breeds of dog. I'm starting to wonder if Lord Barrymore is just trying to make sure that her Majesty doesn't get hold of the village…"

"I'm sure it's nothing!" Mey-Rin assured. "I bet he's naturally like that!"

If he is then that just makes him seem more suspicious to me…

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I stared at the fireplace's warm glow as I sat in the arm chair within the guest room. It had finally turned to night now and I was just relaxing a bit before I turn myself in for the night to sleep. The fact that I was back here after four years creeped me out terribly. I couldn't understand why Ciel wanted to stay here just to see the curse. Yet now that I think about it, I was only nine at the time when Angela told me about the curse. There has to be something going on here… I snapped out my thoughts when I heard a small knock on the door. I gulped.

"C-come in…" I stuttered.

Luckily it wasn't the person who I had expected! Ren carefully poked her head around the door.

"Is everything all right in here, Mistress?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine Ren! Don't worry about it!"

She slowly came into the room and lingered by the door.

"Are you ok?"

Ren nodded quickly.

"Yes. I was just wondering but what is this curse that Lord Barrymore was talking about?"

I slowly stood up from my chair and sighed.

"It is said that-"

Suddenly a loud and familiar howl sounded from outside. I froze. That can't be… Oh no!

"Ciel…" I gasped.

I quickly darted towards the door and yanked it open. Ren followed behind me as I dashed down the corridor towards Ciel's room. I heard Angela shriek just as I reached the door. I yanked it open and froze in the doorway. The shadow of the dog's head was displayed on the curtain on the other end of Ciel's room. Ciel leapt up from his arm chair. I began dashing towards the window. I pushed the curtains apart roughly. There was nothing there. Ciel stood next to me.

"What was that?" He questioned.

My eyes widened. Sebastian stood behind me.

"Young Master, look" Sebastian stated, pointing towards something running across the moor.

A dog with a green glow around it could be seen dashing along the moors and into the village, leaving behind glowing paw prints. Ren, Ciel, Sebastian, Angela and I dashed out towards the main entrance. There was a paw print there. Ciel knelt down and moved his finger through it. He rubbed his fingers together and smirked.

"Young master!" Mey-Rin cried.

I glanced back to find Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin dashing towards us in their night clothes.

"Just what is going on?" Bard asked concerned.

"The Devil Dog appeared" Angela replied.

"The one that will bring disaster to the village…" I muttered. "Those who have disobeyed their master will be punished by the Devil Dog. That is one of the laws of this village. That is what the curse states…"

"The Devil Dog is the curse?" Ciel questioned.

I nodded.

"Miss Angela, please inform Lord Barrymore that the Devil Dog has appeared!" Someone cried.

We turned to see a large mob with pitch forks and torches walking towards us.

"Who was punished?" Angela questioned.

The mob led us towards the house of the young man that we had passed by earlier today when we arrived in the village. His clothes were ripped in most places and he had bite marks all over him. Ciel and I knelt down to examine him further. Ciel lifted up his hand by the wrist.

"Don't touch him!" Henry's voice shouted.

We glanced behind us to find Henry amongst the crowd of people.

"So, the bad dog was James?" He continued.

"Yes. He broke the rule of having five dogs per person" One villager near him explained. "It seems he was keeping a sixth"

"I see. Then I suppose there is no helping it…"

"No helping it?" Bard repeated, stunned.

"This village has rules set down by myself" Henry replied sternly. "Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog who serves the Barrymore Family"

"As the cat meows, the small, white haired dog is a good dog" The villagers began to chant.

I continued to watch on as the villagers used a handmade stretcher to lift James's body up and carry it away. The mob slowly followed behind continuing to chant. Henry decided to stay where he was.

"I was sure that it would be an outsider that would be prey, but it seems you were spared"

Henry and Angela slowly followed behind the mob. I continued to watch their retreating figures with my hands clenching into fists.

"That rotten son of a-"

I paused and decided not to say the last bit. Ren looked at me concerned.

"Mistress…"

"He's lying. I'm sure this whole curse is made up!"

"I agree with you on that one Victoria" Ciel agreed. "And we're not leaving until we get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all!"

* * *

We returned back to the Barrymore household and rested until the morning came. Ciel proposed that we have a small break to forget about this whole curse thing once and for all. So, we all took a trip down to the lake! Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin were messing about in the water while Ciel, Sebastian, Ren and I decided to stay on the shore and just watch and relax from there (Even Tanaka decided to mess about in the water! Ha! And he even kept his monocle on the whole time as well!). I was surprised Ren didn't want to go in. I guess she must still be wary about Henry and didn't want to leave my side in case something happened. The two of us sat down on a towel placed on the shore while Ciel sat in a deck chair reading. Sebastian decided to stay stood up.

"Are you not going to swim, Young Master?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel sighed.

"I don't see the point. And anyway, I won't unless Vikki decides to…"

He shot a quick smirk in my direction from behind his book. I flushed with embarrassment.

"You know why I won't go in!" I cried back, getting even more flustered.

Ciel rolled his eyes playfully and went back to reading. Ok, I would go in if there wasn't one thing stopping me… I can't swim! I've never learnt how to! I can dance sure but I can't swim! Ciel knows this little secret of mine and uses it against me whenever he gets the chance.

"Are you really planning on making this place a resort, Lord Phantomhive?" Ren asked curiously.

"Of course"

"What about the Devil Dog?" I muttered.

"You've noticed as well haven't you Victoria? The truth behind the "Devil Dog""

I remained silent. Ciel realised this meant I did.

"Sebastian, lend me your ear for the moment"

I watched as Sebastian leaned close to Ciel as he whispered something in his ear. I glanced over towards Angela who seemed to be sitting by herself nearby on a towel. She glanced over to me and smiled warmly. I smiled back. It had been a while since I last saw Angela. I was quite surprised to find her still here working for that rotten Henry Barrymore. She deserved better than this… I looked back to find Sebastian wandering off somewhere else. I wonder what he's up to… Suddenly I heard a large crowd of people shouting from behind. I glanced back to find them running through the village with pitch forks and crying out all sorts of things. I glanced towards Ciel concerned.

"Should we go and see what's going on?" I asked.

Ciel nodded stiffly.

* * *

We dashed up the hill towards where the villagers had gathered as the bell began to ring loudly. I heard the sounds of people cheering and saw them flailing sticks and pitch forks in the air wildly. We got there to see the most horrid sight ever. A dog was being attacked by a small hoard of other dogs viciously! They were ripping the poor thing to shreds, attacking it left, right and centre while it couldn't fight back. I watched on with widened eyes. The rumours were true…

"This is too much!" Finny suddenly screamed.

What's wrong with him? Why's he crying out like that? I watched as he charged forward furiously and grabbed hold of a large piece of wood stuck in the ground. I watched him charge forward towards the group of dogs and swing the piece of wood back. Without even thinking, I ran after him.

"Finny, stop it! Don't intervene!" I cried.

It was too late… Finny swung the piece of wood forward sharply. The dogs all leapt back in horror and shrieked in surprise. He knelt down in front of the dog. I knelt down beside him. The others dashed up to us. The crowd were angered. They started to gang up on us.

"You got in the way!" One of them cried. "You got in the way of righteous punishment!"

"These are another group of bad dogs!" Another one screeched.

I lost it! I stood up and turned to face the crowd of people with anger blazing in my eyes.

"What kind of righteous punishment is this?" I questioned angrily. "How can you people do such a cruel thing to an innocent animal like a dog? Dogs are supposed to be a human's loyal companion! They are supposed to be there for the human as humans are supposed to be there for them! And yet this is how you repay this dog for being loyal to its master! You end its life? This village is full of stupid rules set down by one horrid, sickening, rotten man who is deceiving every last one of you with the legend of "The Devil Dog"!-" I pointed a finger towards Henry who was just standing casually amongst the crowd with his arms folded.

The crowd went silent.

"You people have fallen for the tricks of a stupid oaf who is just trying to keep his power over you! He just sees you all as a large flock of sheep who he guides for his own purpose! You should be allowed to own more than five dogs per person! I mean, this dog behind me now was looked after by the young man James very well! He wasn't abusing it, was he? No! It was looked after and cared for! Can't you people see it? Isn't that what the rules should be based on? Whether a dog is being cared for properly instead of people and animals getting killed for stupid reasons?"

The crowd began to mutter amongst themselves. Wow, my words actually got through to them… Henry was fuming! He stormed his way through the crowd and growled at me furiously. I'm starting to think that he really is a dog in disguise…

"You dare defy the rules of the Barrymore's, you insolent little Corgi!" He screeched angrily.

Oh great! He's resulted in calling me breeds of dog now! I narrowed my eyes towards him.

"Quiet you stupid oaf! You know what you've done! You are using these people to stay in power over them and the village! If the Devil Dog did exist then I wouldn't be standing here alive, now would I?"

Henry's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"I defied your family four years ago, didn't I? I used to be a maid for this idiot until I decided enough was enough! I ran away from this village! I went against your family name and yet the Devil Dog never came after me! Wasn't the Devil Dog supposed to kill all those who dishonour your name, Lord Barrymore?"

The villagers began to mutter amongst themselves a lot louder this time with a few gasps escaping from their mouths. Henry smirked.

"Perhaps the Devil Dog decided to spare you… Don't listen to this insolent brat! She is a bad dog along with her companions behind her! Let's give them the punishment that all bad dogs deserve!"

The villagers cried out in agreement and began to gang up on us. Before I knew what was going on, Ciel and I were chained together against the wall by our ankles, wrists and neck! The servants were tied up to the large piece of wood now planted firmly in the ground by rope. Handkerchiefs were tied around their mouths to prevent them from speaking. Crap, my plan obviously failed miserably…

"You all are getting what you deserve…" Henry stated.

"Master, I'm begging you, please forgive them!" Angela pleaded.

"Angela…" I muttered solemnly.

Henry had a thoughtful look on his face.

"That is true… Those two poodles are here under her Majesty's orders…"

"I swear, if he calls me a poodle one more time-" Ciel grumbled.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "He could possibly be re-considering!"

"Depending on what the boy has to say then I shall let _him_ go…"

Drat, I knew he wasn't going to say anything about the both of us… Well I did kinda blab my mouth off a bit so I got myself into this… I've been around my mother too long and have got it off of her. Damn you Mother and your big mouth!

"All right boy listen up! Tell her Majesty to withdraw and reconsider turning this village into a resort"

Ciel smirked.

"You'd go that far to protect your miniature kingdom?" He taunted. "It seems the expression "furious charge" fits you perfectly!"

I kicked him in the leg roughly.

"Ciel, you and your big mouth never get you anywhere!" I hissed. "You didn't have to actually tell the Queen to withdraw! You could have lied!"

Ciel smirked.

"That isn't me though Victoria"

I sighed frustrated. That boy never learns, does he?

"Then, you shall know what happens to those that disobey me!" Henry cried. "Let the dogs loose!"

The dogs were set off. They dashed towards us snarling and barking furiously. This is it… I didn't want to die this way… I'm sorry Jim that I couldn't find you before I died… I closed my eyes tightly and prepared for the worst to come. Suddenly I felt a gush of wind brush past me and the sound of whimpering dogs. I slowly opened one of my eyes to find Sebastian standing in front of us. Now he shows up! Why didn't he show up earlier?

"You're late" Ciel stated.

"I have to agree with Ciel on that one" I added. "Why didn't you show up earlier?"

"Please forgive me, my Lord and Lady Victoria"

I sighed. He always leaves my questions unanswered!

"Are you trying to get in the way?" Henry questioned angrily.

The dogs began to snarl angrily.

"What a loud and barbaric sound they make…" Sebastian commented. "This is why I hate dogs"

Well, that's one question of mine answered. Sebastian stared them down and suddenly they all whimpered and lay on the ground with their tails wagging. The crowd gasped in shock. What did Sebastian do?

"The farce ends here, Barrymore" Ciel announced. "Listen you village, mongrels! What my cousin Victoria was saying earlier is all true! There is no such thing as the Devil Dog! The only thing here is an old man trying to keep authority over the village by making up stupid lies!"

"W-What proof do you have?" He asked nervously. "The girl wasn't able to give any evidence besides the fact that the Devil Dog didn't come after her"

Sebastian pulled out of his waist coat a dog's skull.

"This. A dog's skull with teeth marks that match the ones that were on James which I found in your basement"

The villagers gasped. Henry went pale.

"The shadow of the Devil Dog was in fact a projection" Sebastian explained. "Henry used a projector to make it seem like the dog did actually appear. The glowing paw prints was nothing more than phosphorus. Henry covered the dogs in this substance and made them run through the village to make it seem like the Devil Dog existed"

Ciel glanced towards me.

"And what Victoria said earlier was true. The reason why the Devil Dog never attacked her was not because it decided to spare her but, because Barrymore didn't even realise she had run away from his manor until the very next morning. He only set the Devil Dog out when he knew something was going on and who it was that was disobeying the rules. The Devil Dog was merely an illusion"

"Where's the proof that I actually did it? How do we not know you're making this all up?"

Ciel smirked. I watched as Sebastian slowly approached the dog lying lifeless on the ground that was being attacked earlier. He carefully pulled a small piece of fabric from the dog's mouth. He held up the fabric for the villagers to see.

"While the poor dog tried to defend James, it bit your leg and tore a piece of your trousers off. The fabric matches the pattern on the trousers you are wearing now"

The crowd became angered. Henry tried to run; however they blocked off his escape. They began shouting angry things towards him while he looked on at them in shock. They suddenly picked him up and began carrying him away from the scene. Sebastian untied me and Ciel while Angela untied the servants. Ren quickly dashed over to me.

"Are you hurt Mistress?" She asked concerned.

I smiled.

"I'm fine Ren"

I turned towards Angela.

"Thank you for trying to defend us"

She smiled in reply. Finny slowly walked over towards the dog and knelt down beside it.

"It's ok now. You can get up. We won"

The dog didn't budge. Finny lifted the dog's head gently into his arms and hugged it tightly. Tears began to trickle down his face as his grip on the dog tightened. I knelt down beside him and gently patted his back.

"At least you tried to defend it and it's not suffering anymore. It's finally been reunited with James"

Yes. It had been reunited with its master. Just like Mother was reunited with her husband. She was happy now. I no longer felt sad anymore. Looks like Ciel was right. This trip has helped me get over my mother's passing…

* * *

We returned back to Barrymore's manor where Angela allowed us to stay for another night. I stared out my window at the rain pounding down hard against the window pain. I sighed.

"At least the case of the Devil Dog has finally been brought to an end"

Ren was tidying up the suitcases.

"Sebastian has said that we are leaving tomorrow as soon as the rain lets up" Ren informed me. "By the way, where is Lord Barrymore being kept?"

"He's been locked away in the dungeons below this manor. The villagers sorted him out. Hopefully that drives some sense into that old oaf!"

"Apparently Finny told me that he kept shouting: Let me out or else the Devil Dog will come"

I laughed loudly.

"We all know he's making it up! There's no such thing as the Devil Dog!"

Suddenly a familiar high pitched scream sounded from below. That came from the dungeons. Ren and I quickly dashed out the room and charged down the staircase towards the dungeons. Finny, Bard and Tanaka had also heard the scream and followed us down quickly. Mey-Rin was found on the ground staring towards the cell trembling.

"Mey-Rin, what happened? Are you all right?" Bard questioned concerned.

Mey-Rin pointed a shaky finger towards the cell opposite her. There was a large puddle of blood splattered on the ground. The back wall of the cell had a large hole with rubble scattered everywhere. That wasn't what scared me. The thing that scared me the most was that there was no sign of Henry Barrymore… He was gone!

**To be continued…**

* * *

What's happened to Henry? You'll have to wait until I update next time to find out! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! lol.


	6. Chapter 6: The Devil Dog, Pluto

Well, here is Chapter 6! The story is mainly told through Ren's POV since the episode is focused a lot around the servants. Plus, Victoria faints so she is unconscious through some of the story. Anyway, enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 6: The Devil Dog, Pluto

"H-hey, where did…?" Bard began, fading out.

Footsteps suddenly sounded behind us. We all turned to find Ciel, Sebastian and Angela dash down the stairs towards us. All three of them were absolutely shocked. Suddenly a loud knock sounded on the doors at the main entrance. We all dashed up the stairs and opened the door. A young man quickly stumbled in and fell onto his knees.

"L-lord Devil Dog…" He stuttered in fear.

WHAT? The devil dog is real? Ha! No way! We proved he wasn't real! The villager led us back to the place where the dogs were abused to find loads of villagers on their knees chanting the same song that Henry got stuck in their heads. What were the villagers doing? Suddenly a flash of lightning outlined the figure of a lifeless body with the right arm torn off. All you could see was the whites of the person's eyes. The person that was dead was in fact Henry Barrymore. The Phantomhive servants screamed. Sebastian slowly walked over to examine the body. I began to feel quite sick and ended up falling back. I felt Ren catch me in her arms before everything began to go black.

"Mistress, are you all right?"

Her voice sounded so far away. I felt quite dizzy as my vision began to blur. I saw Ciel rush to my side and hold my hand tightly.

"Victoria, stay with me!"

Damn, his voice sounds far away too! I slowly felt my eye lids close as everything turned black.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

The Mistress didn't stir. She's passed out. I carefully picked her up into my arms just as Sebastian began to make his way back.

"What has happened to Lady Victoria and Angela?" He asked concerned.

I turned to face Finny who had Angela in his arms. His eyes widened when he saw the Mistress in mine.

"Did Lady Victoria pass out too?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I think it might be best to return back to the manor" Ciel stated.

* * *

After we returned to the manor, Finny and I put Angela and the Mistress in their rooms and left them be. Ciel had requested that everyone should gather in Lord Barrymore's lounge. Ciel sat down at the table while Sebastian stood beside him. The rest of us stayed stood on the other side of the table.

"Finny, Ren, what have you done with Miss Angela and Lady Victoria?" Sebastian asked.

"We have returned them to their rooms Sebastian" I replied.

"I'm surprised that Lady Victoria fainted…" Bard commented.

"I know. Miss Angela must have been tired out and shocked so I can understand why she fainted" Mey-Rin added. "But why would Lady Victoria faint like that?"

I glanced towards Finny and saw him standing there quietly looking worried. He must be worried about Angela. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and gave him a small reassuring smile. He gave me a small smile back.

"The Devil Dog was supposed to be a farce created by Lord Henry; however that same Lord Henry is now dead…" Ciel stated.

"The bite marks that were on Lord Henry make it seem that the Devil Dog is real, doesn't it?" Bard commented.

"Maybe the Devil Dog was angered at Lord Henry for sullying its name through such a stupid lie" Mey-Rin suggested.

"Well, it seems certain that it wasn't the work of humans…" I added quietly.

"What do you mean by that Ren?" Bard questioned.

"You saw it too, didn't you? Henry's right arm was missing. It looked like it had been bitten off. That proves that it wasn't the work of humans"

"I think we should leave it for now" Ciel announced. "Let us return to our rooms and rest for the night. We can continue this theory in the morning"

I slowly followed the Phantomhive servants out of the room and back down to the servant's quarters. I do hope that the Mistress will wake up soon…

* * *

The next morning Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin and I piled into the kitchen. Tanaka had already sat down and was eating a bowl of soup. When did he get up? I sat down and glanced at Finny. He seemed very tired this morning. I could see the bags under his eyes. He was arched over slightly and his arms were hanging downwards. He was walking like a zombie. I wonder what kept him up all last night…

"Good morning" Angela greeted cheerfully as she walked in.

Finny reached the top bit of the table and suddenly stood up straight. Well, looks like he is fine now! She carefully walked to the table with a tray with cups and a teapot on it.

"Is it all right for you to be up and about like that?" Bard asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sorry I have troubled you so"

"What about Lady Victoria?" Mey-Rin asked. "Is she all right?"

Angela stared at Mey-Rin confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The Mistress fainted shortly after you did" I explained.

Angela's eyes widened.

"Oh dear, that is terrible. I haven't heard anything so I don't know if she is awake yet… And I'm sorry for fainting like that. I can't believe I did that, even though my master taught me to show manners around guests…"

I watched as Finny turned his head away slightly. What's up with him this morning?

"Oh, Mr Finny, you look pale" Angela commented concerned. "Are you all right?"

She reached out to touch him; however Finny quickly shot backwards up against the wall and began flailing his arms around wildly.

"I-I'm not feeling well!" Finny stuttered, shouting. "Don't touch me or else you'll get the germs! I'm sorry!"

Finny quickly ran out the room. Ok, there is something going on with him…

"It doesn't look like he's unwell at all…" Bard commented, stunned by his sudden exit.

"I'll go after him!" Mey-Rin cried.

We all watched as Mey-Rin dashed out the door.

"Well, I'm going to go and check up on the Mistress" I announced, slowly getting up from the table.

I carefully made my way out the room. I do hope that she is all right…

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I groaned loudly and slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring up at the ceiling. Wait a minute! Didn't I faint outside? I carefully turned my head to the side to find Ciel sitting on a chair next to the bed reading a book. I saw Ren sitting on the end of the bed staring down at her lap. What happened? Right, I remember seeing Henry Barrymore's dead corpse with his right arm missing. The villagers were convinced it was the Devil Dog. Out of shock, I fell to the floor and blacked out but I was luckily caught by Ren. They must have brought me back to the manor… Ciel glanced at me when he realised I was awake and gently closed the book, resting it on his lap. He frowned at me.

"You know, there was no need to go and scare everyone like that Victoria" He stated sternly.

"Nice to see you too…" I grumbled.

I slowly sat up and placed a hand to my forehead gently. Ren quickly got to her feet.

"Oh thank god you are awake, Mistress! I was getting worried!"

"Why did you faint anyway?" Ciel asked me curiously.

I sighed.

"It was a shock ok. I was surprised that the man that I despised so much for the past four years is now dead because of the Devil Dog. It was just a shock to my system"

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it was just that?"

I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole death thing to do with Madam Red was brought back to your memory again once you saw Lord Barrymore's body, wasn't it?"

I sighed heavily. Man, he's good! No wonder he's so good at playing detective!

"Nothing ever gets past you, does it?"

Ciel smirked victoriously.

"Victoria, I've known you for three years now. I think it's safe to say that I can read you like an open book when something is up. Plus, I asked Ren if she had noticed any symptoms that suggested there was something wrong with you when you locked yourself away in your mansion. She told me you had quite a few fainting moments"

I stared down towards the quilt of the bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt the bed shift a bit. I opened my eyes and looked up to find Ciel sitting next to me. He gently put his arms around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. We are still investigating the Devil Dog anyway! You still have time to focus your head! And Ren and I will still be here to help you!"

I glanced towards Ren who gave me a stiff nod. I smiled.

"Thank you"

Suddenly a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Ciel called.

The door flung open to reveal Mey-Rin dashing in breathless.

"Young Master, we have a problem! Angela is missing!"

"What!" All three of us cried in unison.

Mey-Rin led us down to the dining room where we found Bard, Tanaka and Sebastian with Finny.

"You two don't need to panic!" Bard assured. "Apparently there are some herbs by the swamp. Angela said she was going to get some"

"She went on her own to the swamp?" Finny repeated.

"Did she? She decided to go there at a time when the Devil Dog could be lurking about?" Mey-Rin questioned.

Bard's eyes widened.

"Oh damn!"

"Why did she go to pick herbs at a time like this?" I asked.

"It seems she was worried about how pale Finny looked" Bard explained.

Finny gasped.

"She went there for me?"

The room went silent for a moment before Finny dashed out the room. Mey-Rin followed behind quickly.

"Sebastian, we are going to look too!" Bard announced, before he and Tanaka disappeared from the room.

"Ren, please go with them just in case something happens" I ordered.

Ren bowed her head and quickly dashed out the room. Ciel smirked.

"Sebastian, why don't you go and show the servants how it is actually done"

"Yes my Lord"

* * *

**Ren's POV**

When we got to the swamp, I was surprised at how foggy it was! And that Tanaka had come dressed in hunting clothing while carrying a gun! I wonder if there is something in that drink of his that makes him do these things… The five of us began to slowly walk through the swamp, trying to look for any signs of Angela. Finny was right. Why would Angela come to a place like this when the Devil Dog could be lurking about? Suddenly Mey-Rin screamed. I turned to find her pointing a shaky finger towards the small hills. The fog cleared to reveal signs of arms and legs sticking out of the ground, scattered like marbles.

"What on earth is this?" Bard questioned.

"The shocks just keep piling up!" Mey-Rin screeched.

Suddenly we spotted an arm sticking out from a large mound of dirt. The funny thing about that arm was that it still had its flesh. The other arms and legs scattered everywhere were bone but this arm looked like it had only just recently been put here. I noticed a small silver ring on its middle finger. Wait, doesn't that ring belong to… Oh my god!

"D-Doesn't that ring belong to Henry B-Barrymore?" I stuttered.

"Yes, so that means…" Finny began.

"That's the arm that Henry was missing!" Bard cried, finishing Finny's sentence.

Suddenly a loud howl sounded throughout the swamp. We all shrieked and leapt behind a nearby rock to hide ourselves from view. We slowly poked our heads around the rock to see a naked man walking into the swamp. Wait, a naked man? He had long white hair and red eyes. I could see that he had fangs peeking from his mouth. His finger nails and toe nails seemed to be longer than normal nails. Luckily he had his back to us.

"Who is that?" Mey-Rin questioned in a whisper.

He slowly approached the mound of dirt and sniffed curiously at Henry's arm. He carefully picked it up with his hands and moved it to the other side of the pile. He then sniffed it again.

"That arm… It couldn't have been the Devil Dog who did Lord Henry in" Bard whispered. "It was a human after all"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, whispering back. "Can't you see his appearance and the way he was acting? He looks and acts a bit like a dog. And besides, Lord Henry's arm was bitten off! I saw teeth marks on the sleeve of his jacket"

"But if he is a human, did he have a grudge against Lord Henry?"

"Maybe Miss Angela asked him!" Mey-Rin cried.

"What? Why would she?"

"That's right!" Finny cried loudly, standing up. "Miss Angela has nothing to do with this! You shouldn't doubt her!"

Mey-Rin and Bard shushed him; however it was already too late. The man glanced back at us. I watched him sniff the air and lick his lips. I could see more of his fangs revealed. Oh dear… Finny gasped and widened his eyes. He froze to the spot as he stared at the human intently. Suddenly we heard a load of footsteps running towards us. We turned to find the villagers halt in front of us. Wait, are they wearing swimming costumes?

"What's with that get-up?" Bard questioned.

"We were going to perform ablutions in order to quell the Devil Dogs anger" One of them explained.

Seriously, do they think that will work?

"Last night, the Devil Dog's voice rang out angrily" An elderly woman near the front added.

"The "Waah" howling lasted all night" Another one stated.

I watched as Finny suddenly dashed off.

"Finny, don't leave without us!" Bard cried.

The four of us quickly dashed after him further into the swamp. The fog got thicker the further we went. We followed him towards some old ruins of what looked like a manor. The howling rang out again. We all froze as something began to slowly make its way towards us. All I could see was the silhouette of a large dog. The fog cleared to reveal a large white dog with blazing red eyes. It opened its mouth wide as fire began to gather.

"It's the Devil Dog!" We all screamed.

The dog suddenly began dashing towards us. I could see something white on one of its claws. It looked like a piece of Angela's head scarf. Suddenly Finny became angered. I watched as he charged forward towards the Devil Dog. Without thinking, I dashed after him.

"Finny, Ren, get back here!" Bard cried. "Don't run that way!"

I ignored him and continued to tail Finny. I watched as Finny grabbed hold of the Devil Dog's front leg. I grabbed hold of Finny's jacket in an attempt to pull him away; however I grabbed him just as it stood up on its hind legs. I held on tightly as it flailed its leg around wildly in an attempt to throw us off.

"Damn! Tanaka, hand me that gun!" I heard Bard order.

What's he up to? Finny and I continued to hang on for dear life! Oh, where the hell is Sebastian when you need him! I heard the sound of a gun fire. I glanced towards Bard and saw him holding Tanaka's gun; however instead of firing bullets it fired ribbons instead! Oh god, what the hell is wrong with Tanaka sometimes! Suddenly Finny and I were tossed into the air. We landed flat on the ground on our backs. I cowered in fear as the Devil Dog towered over us, still on its hind legs. It growled angrily. I watched as its paw came down. Finny cowered in fear. I pulled my arms in front of my face and closed my eyes tightly to prepare for the final blow. I felt something pull me sharply back and the sound of the Devil Dog growling. I slowly opened my eyes to find Sebastian holding the dog's paw with one of his hands. I then glanced around to find that Finny was safe too and to find the person who had dragged me back. It was the Mistress!

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

"My, my, you are good at the "shake hands" command" Sebastian commented slyly.

Seriously, this isn't the time to be making jokes!

"Sebastian, Lady Victoria!" Finny cried, surprised by our sudden appearance.

"Lady Victoria, get Finny and Ren away!" Sebastian ordered.

I yanked the two of them to their feet and dragged them back quickly to safety.

"Thank you, Lady Victoria!" Finny thanked.

"Yes, thank you Mistress" Ren added, gratefully.

"Just please don't do that again!" I replied. "Sebastian thought he wasn't going to make it when he saw the dog's paw about to flatten the two of you!"

"What is Sebastian going to do anyway?" Finny asked.

"See for yourself!"

The two of them glanced back to see Sebastian throw the dog's paw into the air. The dog was sent high into the air before it flew into a broken wall.

"Hey, this isn't the time to be playing around" Ciel stated sternly.

I watched Finny and Ren jump at the sound of Ciel's voice.

"Young Master!" Bard and Mey-Rin cried, surprised.

I'm guessing they weren't expecting us to show up…

"Of course, I intend to clean all this up in a moment" Sebastian replied.

The smoke cleared as the dog stood back up on its feet again. For some reason it began to sniff the air.

"It is a scent you cannot resist, is it not?" Sebastian taunted.

Ok, what has he got up his sleeve now? I watched him pull out of his waist coat a box of dog treats. I watched the dog begin to drool and pant. It howled happily and leapt high into the air towards Sebastian. Mey-Rin gasped.

"Watch out!" She cried.

"The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and strengthen its loyalty" Sebastian stated slyly. "In other words, the carrot and the stick approach. First the carrot"

We watched as Sebastian leapt into the air and did a backflip onto the dog's face. The noise the dog made out of confusion made me laugh. Sebastian began nibbling on its nose. The dog began to whine and landed back on the ground again. What the heck? Then Sebastian leapt into the air again. He fell back down with his legs ready to land.

"Followed by the stick"

He kicked the dog in the side of the face and sent him skidding across the ground on his side. I almost felt sorry for the poor thing… I continued to watch Sebastian torture it. I glanced around at everyone else. Finny was gobsmacked. Ren looked on solemnly. She must feel sorry for the dog too! Mey-Rin, Bard and Tanaka watched in confusion and as for Ciel… Well he just had his expressionless face.

"Finally, the big embrace!" Sebastian announced.

I watched him run towards the dog, hug it and then lift it high into the air. The two of them flew up at the speed of lightning. They both spiralled downwards towards the crumbled fountain. I watched them crash into it forcefully. Smoke and rubble flew everywhere. The smoke was so bad that it flew over to where we were standing. All of us covered our faces until the smoke eventually cleared. It all went silent. All of us quickly dashed over to the fountain to see if Sebastian was ok (well everyone except Ciel!). We glanced over the edge carefully. It was dark. I couldn't see him.

"He's not coming out…" Mey-Rin stated solemnly.

Ciel eventually stood beside me with his hands on his hips annoyed.

"What are you idling around for? Come back here this instant!"

"Understood" Sebastian's voice echoed from below.

Oh good! He's alive at least! Suddenly I spotted a large gush of water making its way up out the ground. Oh crap… We all ran back just as the water spouted out of the hole! It came raining down on us. For some reason it felt quite warm.

"What about Sebastian?" Finny questioned.

"One thing is essential for a resort: a centre piece that will provide a tourist attraction" I heard Sebastian say.

I saw him floating on top of the water with a naked man in his arms. What happened to the dog? Ren gasped.

"See Bard I told you! That human is the Devil Dog!"

Bard's eyes widened.

"Well I never! That was some clever deducting skills Ren!"

So, Ren worked it out in the end? Now I see what Ciel meant… I watched him leap off the top of the water and land safely back on the ground. The Devil Dog began to lick Sebastian's face. Ha! Sebastian hates dogs! Looks like he has a new friend!

"Pluto!"

Wait, was that Angela's voice? We all glanced in the direction the voice had come from to find Angela dashing towards us. So, his name is Pluto? Pluto quickly leapt out of Sebastian's arms and dashed towards her on all fours. He then stood up on his normal legs and hugged her. Well, that was unexpected! She knows the Devil Dog! The others appeared to be just as shocked as me! Angela has a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

The sun began to set along the moor as Angela explained to us the situation.

"I found this little one about a month ago. I love dogs so I ended up trying to tame him. He has a habit of turning into a human when he's excited though"

"So you kept him without telling anyone?" I questioned.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Devil Dog to keep his position; however he was more afraid of it than anyone else. When I thought about what would happen if Pluto found out what Lord Barrymore was doing, I suppose I was too naïve. I didn't think he'd do that to Lord Barrymore. I beg of you! Is there no way that he can be taken to Lord Ciel's manor?"

Oh no…

"Take him to the mansion?" Bard cried.

Sebastian's eyes widened. He doesn't seem fond of the idea either.

"If Sebastian teaches him, I'm sure he will become an obedient dog!" She continued.

"That sounds fine, unless Victoria would like to try…" Ciel stated slyly.

I frowned.

"I wouldn't be able to handle him! You know that!"

Ciel laughed.

"Ok then. I'll gladly take him off your hands! I'm sure Sebastian would love to teach him, wouldn't you?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure, young master?"

"Oh yes, it will be fun in many ways!"

I heard the other servants groan. I don't blame them! Suddenly we heard a load of footsteps running towards us. We looked back to find the villagers in… swimming costumes? Ok, I'm not going to question what has happened here… They all fell to their knees in front of us.

"Thank you! Thank you!" They all cried.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"There is a legend in this village" Angela explained. "When the sins against the Devil Dog have been repented, the earth will let out tears of redemption"

"There was already a spring in this village though"

"Well whatever. Our goal has been accomplished" Ciel replied.

* * *

The next day, the two carts were set and ready to go. Ren, Ciel and I sat in the one driven by Sebastian while the rest of the servants sat in the one driven by Tanaka. Angela came to see Pluto off.

"Don't forget about me Pluto"

She gently patted his head. Pluto barked happily.

"Um, Miss Angela…" Finny began.

Angela slowly turned towards Finny.

"I hope we meet again Mr Finny"

I watched as she gently kissed the side of Finny's face. He blushed as red as a tomato. I giggled. Seems Finny has a bit of a crush on Angela… Angela slowly walked over to our cart and smiled warmly at me.

"It was nice to see you again Victoria. I do wish you luck for the future. I'm surprised that your brother isn't with you this time!"

I froze.

"He decided not to come with me but he does wish you the best of luck. And it was nice to see you again too. I hope you will be all right now Lord Barrymore is gone"

"Well then. We had better get going!" Sebastian announced.

"I will definitely come to see Pluto sometime" Angela stated.

"If possible, I would ask you to refrain from doing so"

I stared at Sebastian surprised.

"Taming a Devil Dog is not an easy task, though you seem to have quite a talent of it"

I watched Sebastian's eyes narrow. I noticed Angela's had narrowed as well.

"Let's go, Sebastian" Ciel ordered.

The carts slowly began to make their way up the dirt path. The servants, including Ren and me, waved goodbye to Angela as we got further and further away from the village. She waved back at us too. I slouched a bit in my seat and sighed. Ciel glanced at me.

"Well Victoria, have you finally returned to your old self again?"

I nodded.

"Yes, you were right. I just needed to get out and forget about all my troubles"

I wonder what fate has in store for us next…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7: The Shard of Hope

Wow, my head hurts now! I can't believe how many times I had to repeat the word "ice sculpture" in this chapter! Anyway, here is Chapter 7 where Victoria is dragged to the Frost Fayre and gets herself caught up in the case of The Shard of Hope. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Shard of Hope

"Vikki, hurry up!" Elizabeth cried as she dragged me by the wrist through the Frost Fayre.

Why, oh why did I agree to this? I can't even keep up with this girl! I bet you're wondering why the hell I'm even here anyway and what the heck is going on. Well, every year when the River Thames freezes over a special event known as the Frost Fayre is held here. This is where certain items are sold and certain events are held on the ice of the River Thames. Sadly, Elizabeth has dragged me down here to help her look for a birthday present for Ciel (You've probably guessed that his birthday is coming up soon!). I've already got him a present; however Elizabeth hasn't. I didn't want to come but she still dragged me here anyway (She literally dragged me here!). I have been trying to escape from her tight grip for hours; however I haven't been very successful…

"My Lady, please slow down! Ren and I can't keep up!" Elizabeth's maid, Paula, cried.

Elizabeth finally stopped so that Ren and Paula could catch up (She also made poor Ren come to keep an eye on me…). Elizabeth turned around to face Paula while finally letting go of my wrist. Oh man my wrist is sore now!

"Paula, if you stomp like that then the ice could break" She replied slyly.

Paula froze and began to scan for any cracks in the ice. Poor Paula was so gullible that Elizabeth managed to trick her all the time. I watched Elizabeth snigger.

"There really was no need for that Lizzie…" I mumbled.

"Please, my lady, if anyone finds out we've taken a detour I'll be scolded!"

Wait, what? Detour? What detour?

"What is Paula talking about Lizzie?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? I was supposed to be heading home right now but I've stopped here to look for something for Ciel!"

Ren and my eyes widened.

"Then why did you drag me into this?"

"I'm only trying to help you Vikki! You've been locked in that mansion for a whole month! It's high time you got some fresh air!"

This girl sometimes… Ren tugged at my arm gently.

"Mistress, if Lady Elizabeth is looking for a present then maybe we should pretend to go and search for one. That way we can sneak away" Ren whispered.

I nodded. That didn't sound like a bad plan!

"Hey Lizzie, I think it might be a better search if we split up! How about Ren and I go and look for something for Ciel and then you and Paula can look as well. We can meet back here later to see if we've found anything"

Elizabeth pondered on it for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, but please be back here soon! Don't go sneaking off!"

I smiled.

"We won't!"

Ren and I quickly walked away to let Paula and Elizabeth debate over what they were going to do next.

"Nice thinking Ren; however we can't leave here without Elizabeth getting suspicious. I think we should just walk around and see what the fair has to offer"

Ren nodded in agreement. The two of us started walking ahead towards the bridge when I saw a familiar young boy and his butler walking in our direction. Crap! Didn't see that coming!

"Victoria, Ren, what are you two doing here?" Ciel asked, stunned.

Right, I need to think of a reason fast! What should I say? What should I say?

"Oh, we were just checking out the fair this year to see if there was anything interesting going on!" I lied. "What about you? Is there any particular reason why you're here?"

"Sebastian and I are here for the same reason. We just came to check out the fair. I'm surprised to see you here"

"As am I"

Suddenly something caught Ciel's attention from the corner of his eye. I followed his gaze towards a toy wooden ark placed on one of the stalls. Ciel smirked.

"Ciel, what's the matter?" I asked.

"All the wares they have lined up here are shoddy. Like that, for example"

He pointed his cane towards the toy ark on the shelf.

"Oh, young Mr Nobleman, I see you have quite an eye!" The stall owner cried. "This is an item made by the now hugely popular Phantom Company when it was just a small workshop!"

"We both know that the toy ark is a fake, don't we?" I commented.

"What do you mean it is fake, Mistress?" Ren asked, confused.

"The Phantom Ark was made by the most skilled craftsmen" Ciel explained. "It was very rare and valuable because there were only three made. Since the mansion burnt down, even the current company no longer possess the real item anymore. There's no way that there would be a real one here"

Ren nodded understandingly.

"You're…" A familiar voice began, fading out.

We turned to see Officer Aberlain standing behind Sebastian. Oh great that must mean Scotland Yard are here…

"To see that one of Scotland Yard's detectives has come here to slack off shows proof that London must be quite peaceful at the moment" Ciel commented slyly.

Aberlain looked annoyed.

"I'm not! I'm here on duty right now!"

Does he realise Ciel is conning him to get answers?

"Well then, you had better work hard to earn your keep on behalf of her Majesty and the people who employ you, Inspector" Ciel taunted.

We turned to walk away.

"Wait, I have something to ask you! Master Ciel!"

I turned my head slightly when I heard the sound of footsteps. Aberlain was running up to Ciel with his arm outstretched. He reached out for his shoulder; however Sebastian quickly smacked his hand away. Aberlain froze surprised.

"Pardon me, but as you can see our young Master is quite frail- I mean delicate" Sebastian explained. "So I would ask you not to lay your hands on him too roughly"

Ciel frowned annoyed. Sebastian said "frail" on purpose…

* * *

Aberlain led us to the nearest Chinese restaurant that was open near the Thames. Ciel and I sat on one side of the table while Aberlain sat on the other. Ren and Sebastian stayed nearby but out of sight.

"So then, what is a Scotland Yard detective doing here, Inspector Aberlain?" I asked.

"This morning, a man's body was found underneath the ice in the market. The man was a member of a specific criminal organisation. At present, we are chasing after the criminal that killed that man as well as the ring he stole. This was a blue embedded diamond ring worth around £2,000"

"Diamond: the stone that radiates exquisiteness for all eternity. All that awaits those mesmerised by its shine is destruction; however even knowing that, it is said that it is impossible to resist"

Wait a minute, that's Lau's voice! I turned to see him sitting on the right side of our table. Where the heck did he come from? Aberlain stood up surprised.

"How do you know about the Shard of Hope?"

"What? There's really a gem like that?"

"Huh, but now you just…"

"Ignore him. He's just stupid" I assured.

"He was just joining in. Don't pay him any attention" Ciel added. "Anyway Lau, why are you here?"

"This is my restaurant, Earl"

"You're kidding me…" I grumbled.

Aberlain slowly sat down.

"By the way, it appears that you are having an interesting conversation, young Earl and Lady Victoria. Will you two please fill me in on the details?" Lau questioned.

"What is the Shard of Hope anyway?" I asked.

"It is part of Lord Henry Hope's collection; a blue diamond that has been known as the Hope Diamond" Ciel explained. "It is a devilish stone that is rumoured to have brought all its previous owners an unfortunate fate, from King Louis XVI to Marie Antoinette. After disappearing from the world, the stone was divided in order to hide its past. It was cut and a small shard was taken from it. Consequently, one of the two shards of Hope diamond is what you are searching for correct?"

"The carriage was attacked while it was being transported as evidence and was stolen" Aberlain replied.

"This is all quite intriguing" I commented. "Could you please tell us more?"

"We'll participate in this matter too" Ciel added. "I won't force you to tell us; however if you refuse, your superior Lord Randall might end up in a predicament"

I sighed. Ciel always uses threatening things to get his own way doesn't he?

* * *

Aberlain led us to a shop which the Undertaker had set up in the market. What a coincidence for him to end up here! And yet he still freaks me out!

"Is it really here?" I asked just to be certain.

"Well, a lot of people have been dying from frostbite here apparently" Aberlain replied.

I sighed. Of course, no wonder the Undertaker's here…

"Since I permitted you to tag along, please wait outside" Aberlain ordered.

He went to open the door; however he fell right through it. The door wobbled like jelly.

"How reckless…" Ciel mumbled.

"That is but a privilege of youth" Lau commented.

Ok, why did Ciel let him come! He's going to ruin things again… We all stood there silently for a while.

"So, where are we?" Lau asked.

I was fuming!

"The Undertaker's shop you idiot!" I screeched. "Don't you remember? We met him during the Jack the Ripper case!"

"He'll be in tears any moment now…" Ciel stated.

"What do you mean, Lord Phantomhive?" Ren questioned.

Suddenly the Undertaker's laughter sounded throughout the market. Ren almost fell over with shock; however I caught her by the arm to hold her steady. I can't believe Aberlain made him laugh! Ciel was shocked! All of us quickly came in to find the Undertaker stuck in a coffin still giggling. He slowly stood up.

"You have definitely chosen the wrong profession! As a comedian, you could be known worldwide!"

"Just what did you do?" Ren asked.

"I-I just started talking as I normally would but then this guy suddenly…" Aberlain began, fading out.

So just by talking normally, Aberlain made the Undertaker laugh! Oh good lord! He is a weird one that Undertaker…

"Tell us about the ring, Undertaker" Ciel demanded. "The one that the body you disposed of this morning was supposed to have"

"There's a possibility that it could be buried in the area it was found in" Aberlain stated. "Please, we need to know where it is! It is a vital piece of evidence!"

"I have been highly impressed by you, Inspector. I'll tell you. The ring is…"

* * *

Instead of finishing his sentence, he led us to the ring instead. It was on an ice sculpture in the middle of the Frost Fayre. Aberlain gasped.

"I guess one of the ice sculptors must have come across the frozen ring here, and in order to take advantage of it, they added it to the sculpture"

Wow… For Lau, that is quite a good deduction!

"Get it out now!" Aberlain ordered.

Two officers dashed towards the sculpture and tried to get it off.

"What are you doing you ignorant whelps?"

A group of people that looked like judges slowly approached. I recognised one of them straight away. I grabbed hold of Ciel's arm.

"Ciel isn't that…" I began, fading out.

"Viscount Druitt!" Ciel cried. "Why is he one of the contest judges?"

"Wasn't he arrested for people trafficking?" Lau asked.

Oh, so he remembers that!

"He was released a few days ago…" Aberlain sighed.

"By money I presume…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry but Scotland Yard must take this statue into possession"

"No! Even if you are from Scotland Yard, we will not permit anyone to have their own way here!" A male judge with a white beard wearing a black suit and black top hat retaliated.

"You can't argue with Scotland Yard" I commented. "You have a serious piece of evidence on that statue! If anything happens to it, then Inspector Aberlain is going to hold you responsible!"

"Oh keep quiet you insolent child! If you want this statue you must win the contest"

Did he just call me an insolent child? Oh, he's made me angry now! I went to charge at him; however Ciel grabbed my arm and yanked me back roughly.

"I see. I can agree to that" Ciel replied. "The ring will belong to the one who wins the competition. It's simple and clean. I will obtain the ring"

He's entering the contest!

"That's a stolen object!" Aberlain protested. "It's also important in the serial kidnappings of several young girls!"

Aberlain smacked his hand to his mouth. He just revealed something he shouldn't have!

"So that's why Scotland Yard is in such a frenzy" I commented slyly.

"Even so, it is true that those in possession of it have met ill fates, one after the other" Aberlain continued. "It really does fit its name and yet you still…"

"Then it really does fit me…" Ciel replied quietly.

"That reminds me, your ring also has a beautiful blue stone set in it, doesn't it?" The Undertaker stated. "You should be careful. Diamonds are hard, but for all their hardness they're fragile. If you overexert yourself too much, it may shatter"

"This body and this ring have both been through things that have shattered them and revived them. As if I would fear them shattering after everything I've been through!"

Ciel turned towards Sebastian.

"Win the contest Sebastian"

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

Two officers stood by the sculpture to ensure that the ring wasn't stolen. Ciel, Ren and I watched from the crowd while Sebastian was on the stage. Aberlain had decided to participate too in order to get the ring. Lau had also offered to participate. This could actually be quite amusing to watch… The contestants had until the clock struck 3o'clock to create an ice sculpture that satisfied the judges enough to win.

When the time was up, each of the four groups participating had to present their ice sculptures to the judges. Aberlain and his two officers were first. They had created an ice sculpture of Lord Randall… Oh good lord! That's not going to help them win at all! All five judges gave out the following scores: 1,2,1,1 and 0 (The zero came from the Viscount! He seemed really disappointed!). I noticed from time to time he kept glancing at me in the crowd and winked. I felt sick after remembering what I had been through just to get him arrested… The total score for Aberlain was 5. He's so not going to win… Next up was Lau with his sculpture. He'd gone and done an ice sculpture of Ran Moa naked… Luckily there were two people standing in front of the statue holding two lines of cloth to cover up the… er… private areas… Since it was unacceptable the judges didn't bother scoring it, so Lau ended up with a score of 0. Only the Viscount gave it a ten which was disallowed anyway! I face palmed my forehead.

"Aw, why can't they score it?" Lau moaned.

"They can't show something like that in public, Lau!" I cried.

"I think covering it up like that makes it look perverted…"

I sighed heavily. He is such an idiot!

"It seems Lau and Inspector Aberlain won't win…" Ren commented.

"I just hope Sebastian wins" I added.

"He _will_ win, won't you Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

"Of course" Sebastian replied with a smirk.

Sebastian's was the next one to be shown. He'd gone and sculpted an exact replica of Noah's Ark! The judges were gobsmacked! The detail Sebastian has put into it is something to be admired! Just as they were about to give the results, Sebastian intervened.

"Wait just a moment please! You haven't seen everything yet"

There's more! Sebastian clicked his fingers. The top of the ark spilt into two pieces and collapsed on the floor beside the bottom of the ice sculpture. In the middle of the ark were the animals that Noah had put on the boat! I watched Ren's eyes widen in shock.

"How has he managed to do that?" She questioned, stunned.

"Well, he is one hell of a butler…" I replied quietly, smirking.

I watched as a small smile appeared on Ciel's face. We are so going to win now!

"Well then, let's get to the judging!" The presenter announced.

"Wait right there!"

We all turned to see one of the young men from the fourth group of participators in the competition standing next to the statue with the ring on it. He was holding a gun that looked fully loaded.

"This ring was originally ours. Sorry but you will have to return it"

"What? You aren't one of those…" Aberlain began, fading out.

"That's right" The man replied, smugly. "We're the bombing thief's that have been the talk of the town!"

He opened up his jacket to reveal dynamite strapped to his side. Two people behind him kicked over a barrel to reveal more dynamite. Oh crap… This wasn't to be expected. Please tell me they are not going to blow up the ice to make it crack! The man took a lighter out and turned it on.

"I'll count down from ten. If you don't want to die, get lost!"

As soon as he started counting, people ran for their lives screaming. The only people that remained on the ice were Aberlain, Ciel, Sebastian, Ren and me.

"My orders haven't changed" Ciel stated sternly. "Do it, Sebastian"

"Yes my Lord"

Sebastian dashed off.

"Mistress, what do we do?" Ren asked.

"We don't do anything. They don't have the guts to kill us. They are merely saying it so that they can make off with the ring"

Aberlain began helping nearby people escape.

"Master Ciel, Lady Victoria, get away now!"

"If you want to run then do so!" Ciel retaliated. "We're not moving until we get that ring! Don't pay us any attention!"

"I'm not doing that!"

All three of us gasped and stared at him surprised.

"I became a police officer to protect people! No, I became one in order to protect everyone!"

Ciel smirked.

"What an idiot!" He muttered.

Aberlain began dashing towards us. He seems intent on trying to make sure we get out of here… A gun shot was fired by his foot. He halted sharply.

"Not another step closer!" The man cried.

He pointed the gun towards us.

"I'm down to the last three. Are you not going to run, children?"

"We have no need to because…" Ciel began, fading out.

Suddenly Sebastian leapt into the air next to the man and kicked the gun out of his hands. Is he wearing ice skates? Wow, I didn't know Sebastian could ice skate! The man just stood there with widened eyes and his mouth gaped open as Sebastian began skating around in circles. His minions fired gun shots in his direction, but of course Sebastian managed to dodge each one successfully! He skated by them and knocked them back forcefully. They fell to the floor.

"Fine, you three can be blown to smithereens!"

The man lit one bit of dynamite and sent it flying in our direction. Oh crap! All three of us gasped; however I felt someone grab me from behind and move us out the way. It was Sebastian! He continued to skate while holding Ciel in the air with one hand and holding Ren and me by our waists just off the ground with the other. The man was fuming. He continued to throw dynamite at us but failing as Sebastian gracefully dodged them. How is he even managing to keep balance with both his hands full? Ren seemed quite surprised by what Sebastian had just done and so was Ciel. The poor idiot didn't realise that Sebastian had tricked him. He had blown up a full circle around him and his minions on the ice. I watched with amusement as the ice began to crack. Idiot! But then I realised the ice sculpture was also stuck in the middle of the ice. Crap…

"Sebastian, the ice sculpture is about to fall!" Ciel and I both cried.

Sebastian grabbed hold of Ciel's wrist and spun him around. One by one he sent us flying into the air just as the ice cracked beneath him. We landed on Sebastian's ice sculpture of Noah's ark! I'm surprised it didn't break by our sudden impact! The ice sculpture and the criminals all fell into the freezing water. Sebastian joined us on the ice sculpture as we began to head towards the crowd waiting on the side-lines of the river Thames. They gasped when they saw we were alive.

"That was rather a rough method…" Ciel commented.

"I apologise. I only thought that getting rid of the baggage weighing me down was the appropriate course of action"

I frowned towards Sebastian who just smirked at me. Is he saying that all three of us are heavy?

"So that means now that the Shard of Hope will sleep at the bottom of the Thames…" Ren commented. "There is no way of getting it back now, is there?"

"Sadly I don't think so but at least it can't do people anymore harm" I added.

"I suppose we should just get back to land now" Ciel announced.

* * *

When the ice boat finally docked on land, Ren and I said our goodbyes to Ciel and dashed off to find Lizzie as quickly as possible! When we arrived back near the entrance to the Frost Fayre we found a very annoyed Elizabeth with crossed arms and narrowed eyes staring at us as we approached. How long were we gone for?

"Vikki, where the heck have you been?" She questioned with a hard tone.

"I'm sorry! I was looking you know! I went to the same stalls quite a few times to double check! I haven't found anything! You're just lucky I was looking properly and didn't decide to sneak off!" I lied. "So, did you find anything?"

"Oh yes I did! I found something that will make Ciel smile!"

I watched as she held up the same wooden Noah's ark that I saw on one of the stalls earlier today. Oh crap, she picked the fake one!

"Isn't it wonderful? It's just like the one that you, Ciel and I played with when we were younger!"

"Erm, I'm sorry to disappoint you Lady Elizabeth but that's-"

I quickly put my hand to Ren's mouth.

"What she meant to say was that it is wonderful! I'm sure Ciel will love it Lizzie!" I lied, smiling.

"Well, let's get going then my lady! We need to get back to the carriage quickly" Paula stated.

I watched Elizabeth skip off happily with Paula. Ren and I trailed behind a good distance away so she didn't hear our conversation. I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Mistress, why did you stop me back there? You know the ark is a fake!"

I sighed.

"Lizzie has been searching for a present all day for Ciel. If we told her the ark was fake it would break her heart so much! All she wants is to make Ciel smile again! It's best that we don't tell her. I hate to lie to her but it's for the best"

Ren nodded understandingly. Well today was quite weird! It went from having fun at the fair, to finding the Shard of Hope, to getting stuck in an ice sculpting contest, to almost getting killed by criminals! Yes, it seems it was very eventful today. Yet I can't help but get a shaky feeling this won't be the last time I lay eyes on the Shard of Hope…

* * *

The next chapter will be coming soon. Thank you to those who have reviewed this fanfiction and have added this to their Alerts or Favourites list! Please continue what you are doing! You are really helping me with feedback! :-)


	8. Chapter 8: When my gut instinct is right

I apologise for some of the chapters so far being so short! I had to cut a lot of scenes out of it and make certain ones up for Victoria's point of view since most of the events that occur she isn't present to see. Anyway, I have managed to complete the eighth chapter and have added in another flashback of her past. I hope you enjoy it! :-)

* * *

Chapter 8: When my gut instinct is right…

Since Elizabeth was dragging me around for most of the day yesterday I was absolutely shattered! I didn't wake up until very late today and sadly had an unexpected guest arrive…

I was talking to Ren about certain matters when Maria came dashing up to us in the hallway as I headed back towards my mother's study.

"I am so sorry to disturb you Mistress but you have a guest waiting for you at the door"

Once I reached the top of the staircase I felt myself being pulled into a suffocating hug. I knew who it was straight away!

"L-Lizzy, what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth let go of me and sulked a little.

"Well, I found out that the ark I got from the Fayre yesterday was a fake…"

"Ah, I see. Well if you have come to ask me to help you look for another one I really can't today! I am very busy attending to other matters! I'm sorry!"

I turned to walk back towards the study; however Elizabeth grabbed hold of my wrist tightly.

"No, that's not why I'm here! I wanted to show you another present that I got Ciel!"

I turned my head slightly to see her pull out a small red box. She gently opened it. I gasped. T-That's the… Where did she…? My eyes widened.

"Mistress, are you-?" Ren began; however she halted mid-sentence when she saw the box.

Elizabeth had the Shard of Hope! But it plunged into the river Thames! That's impossible!

"Lizzy, how did you get hold of that ring?" I questioned, stunned.

"I found it inside the ark!" She replied happily. "I thought I'd give it to Ciel as a birthday present since I broke his ring. Since this one looks similar, I thought it would be a good replacement!"

There was an awkward silence between the two of us before I eventually spoke.

"Well, I think that is a very good idea Lizzy. Are you going to give it to him now?"

Elizabeth nodded. Paula quickly came in through the door.

"Excuse me my lady, but we really need to go!" She called.

"Ok! I'll see you later then Vikki!"

She waved goodbye to me from the door and left. As soon as the doors shut I quickly dashed to the telephone in my mother's study.

"Mistress, what are you doing?"

"I'm contacting Ciel! He needs to know now!"

I put the phone to my ear and spun the dial.

"Hello, this is the Phantomhive household. You are speaking to Sebastian, head butler of the household"

"Sebastian, it's me Victoria. Can I please speak to Ciel?"

"I must apologise on behalf of the young master, Lady Victoria. He is sorting out a large amount of work at the moment; however if you would like me to pass a message onto him then I shall"

"Are you sure I can't Sebastian? This is urgent! Ciel needs to know!"

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is. Elizabeth has visited me just and is making her way towards the Phantomhive manor. She has shown me her gift that she wants to give to Ciel for his birthday. The problem with it is that the present is the Shard of Hope!"

Sebastian went deadly silent.

"Sebastian, are you still there?"

"Yes Lady Victoria. What do you want the young master to do?"

"Ciel needs to get that ring off her as quickly as possible before it is too late! That ring is dangerous! She could get herself into a lot of trouble!"

"Do not worry Lady Victoria. I will let the young master know so that as soon as she arrives, he has the ring in his possession"

"Thank you Sebastian. Goodbye"

I carefully hung up the telephone and took deep breaths.

"What do we do now Mistress?" Ren asked.

"We hope and pray that Ciel manages to get that ring!"

* * *

It was around 5o'clock when darkness fell over London. The winter had brought longer nights and shorter days. I was sitting in my mother's study going over with Ren about what I should do with her belongings when suddenly the telephone rang. I carefully picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello, this is the Barnett Household. You are speaking to Victoria Durless, head of the household"

"Victoria! It's Ciel! We have a problem!"

"Ciel, what's wrong? Why do you sound so worried?"

"It's Elizabeth! Her maid Paula has called saying that she has gone missing!"

I stood up from my chair quickly.

"S-She's m-missing?" I repeated, stuttering. "Please tell me that you have the Shard of Hope within your possession!"

Ciel was silent.

"Ciel, answer me!" I screeched down the telephone angrily. "Do you have the Shard of Hope or not?"

"No. I do not" He replied quietly.

My grip around the telephone tightened. Elizabeth still has the Shard of Hope… Could this mean something horrible has happened to her? Why didn't Ciel get it?

"Ciel, why didn't you get the Shard of Hope off her?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"Well, she went to give me it in a small box but as soon as she saw my ring she quickly took it off me and left. I couldn't stop her"

We were both silent for a moment before Ciel continued speaking.

"Paula said she last saw Elizabeth around Islington before she disappeared. I need your help to search for her. Sebastian and I are on our way now to come and get you"

"All right, I will meet you outside in a minute"

I slammed the telephone down and dashed off towards the door.

"Mistress, is everything all right?" Ren asked, concerned.

I quickly swirled around to face her.

"Elizabeth has gone missing. Ciel and I are going to look for her so I might be late coming back"

Ren nodded understandingly.

* * *

As soon as Sebastian and Ciel arrived I quickly got into the carriage and we set off for Islington. Ciel explained that all of this is connected to the kidnappings of a lot of young girls who have all been in possession of the Shard of Hope. He thinks that if we can crack the case of the kidnappings and the ring then we can find Elizabeth. Oh good lord, I should have just taken the ring off of her and given it to Ciel in the first place! Then none of this would have happened! I just hope she is all right and unharmed.

"Open the carriage door" Ciel ordered as we got closer to our destination. "Go and question the victim's families and make a list of suspects, Sebastian. Sneak into the crime scenes to get names and addresses. You should be able to complete that in three hours, right?"

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian replied.

"Victoria and I will go on ahead to Islington and search for Elizabeth there. Make sure you get the work done"

Sebastian quickly leapt out of the carriage as it continued to travel. I'm really starting to worry now. Please be all right Elizabeth! Ciel and I soon arrived at our destination. We slowly approached a nearby alleyway.

"This is where Paula said she lost sight of Elizabeth" Ciel explained.

"Erm… Ciel, was it really necessary to bring him along?"

I pointed towards Pluto who was now wearing a black tuxedo to cover himself. Ciel was holding him by a lead tied around his collar. The tuxedo actually suited him nicely! Pluto barked.

"Sebastian was the one who said "it" could be useful…" Ciel groaned. "Well, whatever. He's a dog, right? So he can track scents. We should be able to track Elizabeth this way"

I pulled out a ribbon from the pocket of my dress, knelt down in front of Pluto and held it out in front of his face.

"This ribbon was from Elizabeth's present" I explained to Pluto. "It has her scent. You need to follow this scent"

Pluto took one sniff of it, sneezed and then began using his back leg to scratch behind his ear. I sighed heavily. Is this dog stupid? Suddenly Pluto dashed off, yanking poor Ciel along with him. I quickly dashed after them and followed them through the alleyway. God, for a human that acts like a dog he is quite fast! Ciel halted sharply halfway down the alleyway and tried to pull Pluto away. He hadn't picked up the scent! He'd gone gaga over a little white Scottish terrier down at the other end! I face palmed my forehead.

"Why did this have to happen at a time like this?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh my, men in heat make my heart jump! I am the hunter of love! This heart burns up any prey I set my eyes on! It scatters deep crimson sparks!"

I know that voice! Ciel and I glanced upwards to find a familiar red headed reaper standing on a nearby roof. It was Grell. Ciel and I gasped. The moment when my mother died was soon brought back to memory. The anger and rage that I had felt before had now returned. My hands balled into fists.

"Even like this, I am a butler to die for!"

I watched him pull that stupid pose again! Ugh, he's making me so angry right now! I just want to strangle that murderer!

"Grell, what the heck are you doing back here?" I questioned angrily.

"Well, right now, I am not in active employment"

I watched Grell leap down and land a good distance away from us.

"Because of the Madam Red incident, I was demoted. I have nothing to do but boring, lowly jobs. Will told me I couldn't come back to work until I had collected some troublesome souls"

"Aw, that's a shame" I moaned.

Grell's eyes suddenly lit up.

"You feel sorry for me?"

"No, I was hoping they would have boiled you alive after what you did!" I replied, smiling slyly.

Grell was fuming.

"I seriously wish I had killed you now but no, Madam Red told me to keep you out of harm's way! I can't believe I listened to that old goat!"

THAT'S IT! I charged forward; however Ciel grabbed hold of my arm and roughly pulled me back.

"Victoria, I know you're mad but try to keep your anger under control. We don't have time for you to commit a murder" Ciel ordered, sternly.

I sighed heavily and nodded.

"Well, it seems you would have been better off as the dog! Unlike that stupid mutt you can actually obey orders from this little pipsqueak!"

Ciel growled. Grell smirked.

"You two aren't about to tell me you're going to take revenge for your aunt and mother, are you?" He taunted.

"Shut up" Ciel replied, coldly.

"Oh, looks like Sebby isn't around either. What can brats like you two do?"

"Shut up!" Ciel and I both screeched.

The two of us both began growling angrily at Grell. Grell just laughed.

"So are you two finally becoming dogs? At last you've realised your place!"

Unexpectedly, Pluto started growling also.

"So, your protector for tonight is him?" Grell questioned, indicating towards Pluto.

Suddenly Pluto charged forward. Grell thought he was heading towards him and began to jump up and down happily; however he dashed right past him. Ciel and I followed close behind. We followed Pluto through a maze of alleyways until we finally reached a small shop. Sitting in the shop window was a doll. Funny, the doll looks a lot like…

"Lizzy!" We both cried.

Ciel and I dashed towards the shop. Pluto broke through the window. Glass was scattered everywhere. Ciel and I charged through the door to find Pluto with the doll in his mouth. Ciel knelt down as Pluto dashed over to him. I patted him on the head gently.

"Good boy" I praised.

Ciel examined the doll carefully.

"The Mandalay family puppeteer, Drozell Keinz resides here" Grell stated, flicking through a small brown booklet.

When the hell did he get here? Wait, he knows something about the person who did this to Elizabeth! I grabbed hold of him by his vest collar tightly and shoved him against the wall roughly.

"If you know something vital Grell, spit it out!" I demanded.

Grell smirked.

"Ah, even though you are adopted by her, Madam Red's trait for being impatient seems to have rubbed off on you"

My grip tightened, making him start choking. Ciel yanked me away by grabbing hold of my arm.

"It's all right Victoria, the doll is not Lizzy. It's just a doll that resembles her"

"But then if that's the case, what has happened to the real one?" I questioned.

I felt a small breeze brush past me. I glanced towards the counter to find an open door. Curious, I quickly dashed through it. It led me back outside. In front of me, I saw what looked like a large white stone castle. It could have been a mansion or weird looking tower but I couldn't quite tell. Ciel was soon beside me.

"There's no doubt that Lizzy is in there" Ciel stated.

"My, that isn't a very welcoming mansion…" Grell commented.

I glanced towards Ciel who saw my uneasy expression. He knew exactly what I was thinking. That creep killed my mother and I swore on that day I would try and get revenge for her; however Lizzy is in danger right now. My own cousin needs me. Without Sebastian here Grell is the only other person who could help us. Ciel couldn't order him around since he had been my mother's butler from the start. Since she was no longer here… I am so going to regret this…

"Grell, I'll make you a deal. If you help protect me and Ciel inside there then Ciel will grant you whatever your wish is"

Grell laughed.

"Please don't insult me. I'm not the kind of woman to go around protecting stupid-"

"I'll let you do whatever you want with Sebastian for a day" Ciel interrupted, smirking.

That should work! Grell pondered on it.

"Whatever I want with Sebastian… That means I can kiss him, right?"

"I did say whatever you like"

Grell went into hyper mode. Ciel and I watched him start jumping around like crazy. Pluto just stared on confused. I sighed.

"Ok, now let's get moving"

* * *

Grell pushed open the double doors carelessly. Doesn't he realise there are people possibly guarding this place? I gasped when I saw what was in the middle of the first room. It looked a human version of a doll. All four of us approached the doll. I glanced towards the ring on her finger. That looks like the Shard of Hope…

"Oh, that's quite similar to the ring you have, Ciel" I commented. "And it looks similar to the Shard of Hope…"

"It seems this maybe a copy of the Hope Diamond. Unless whoever kidnapped Lizzy happened to place it back on her finger" Ciel suggested.

"The doll looks like…" I commented, fading out. "But that's impossible!"

Suddenly the doll's eyes lowered and stared blankly into mine. Then suddenly it lifted up a hand and grabbed me around the neck! I felt the doll's grip slowly tightening around my throat. I was slowly having my oxygen cut off. I began to choke. I struggled against the doll's grip by trying to yank her arm away; however it was no use. My strength was useless against hers! Crap, why didn't I pay more attention!

"Hel… C…" I tried to speak; however I struggled.

Ciel tried to yank the doll's arm away too with all his strength. He was struggling. Suddenly a diamond shard fell from the ceiling and smacked the doll on her head. She released my throat. I stumbled back just as Ciel caught me. We both hit the floor; however my back was on top of him. I rolled off of him and lay on my back on the floor trying to regain oxygen to my lungs. Whew! That was too close! Ciel carefully helped me sit up.

"Now, now, don't mistake which name you're supposed to be calling!"

Ciel and I both glanced up to find Grell on top of a large chandelier. Ah, Grell was the one who helped me!

"Reapers do have weapons to help them hunt souls, you know!"

He pulled out two pairs of scissors from behind his back.

"Yes! They are death scythes"

Ciel and I sweat dropped.

"Those are just normal scissors, right?" Ciel asked.

Grell was soon angered.

"I had no choice in the matter! Will took my custom scythe away! I can still cut the doll to shreds!"

I watched as Grell leapt off the chandelier.

"Don't Grell!" I cried. "That isn't a doll! It's one of the victims! Don't hurt her!"

Grell dived towards the doll. She was now making her way towards us. Oh god, I didn't know she could walk! Before I could say anything else, Grell had slashed the doll's back. Grell landed on one knee on the floor while the doll stumbled back and lay on the floor lifeless. Ciel and I gasped. We both dashed towards the doll and knelt beside her; however it was quite a shock what I saw next. The doll's neck had opened up and instead of blood flowing out it turned out to be stuffing instead!

"I-It was just a doll after all then…" I stated quietly.

Ciel and I froze when we heard the sound of singing coming from nearby. We glanced towards two double doors just as a young man wearing a black top hat, a blue jacket with patterns around the stomach area, white trousers and black boots slowly walked in holding a candle in his hand. He also had ginger hair and black eyes.

"This doll was a failure"

Ciel and I slowly stood up.

"I had thought they needed to be much, much stronger"

Then he started singing again. It sounded like the London Bridge Rhyme.

"Make it out of iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, make it out of iron and steel, my fair lady"

That was when we heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. We stared on in shock as more dolls came out. I think there was about four of them. They stood beside the puppeteer (that's what I'm nicknaming him for now!). He slowly began to back away.

"Those girls are…" Ciel began, fading out.

"Aw, those who interfere with the love between me and Sebastian…" Grell moaned.

Suddenly he charged forward.

"Grell, don't do it!" Ciel called.

It was too late now… Grell tried to slice them; however he ended up flying backwards towards us.

"You weren't listening to the song, were you?" I questioned, annoyed. "They are made out of iron and steel! You can't cut iron and steel with scissors!"

They slowly began to advance towards us. I suddenly had a bright idea.

"Grell, this is an order. I want you and Pluto to play with the dolls"

I glanced towards Ciel and noticed he had the Shard of Hope gripped tightly in his palm. He must have gotten it off the doll from before. The two of us quickly dashed towards the doors.

"You plan to leave me here! How inhuman, are you?" Grell screeched after us.

We ignored him. The two of us advanced up a small flight of stairs. Don't worry Lizzy! We're coming!

"The dolls resemble the kidnapped girls, don't they?" I asked.

"No, it seems that they are the kidnapped girls"

"So does that mean Elizabeth could be…?"

I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Don't give up yet Vikki! Just like with your brother! You have to believe Elizabeth is still alive! She is! We will find her!"

I nodded. No, I won't accept that she's gone! Not until I see her with my own eyes! The two of us charged into another room. This one seemed brighter than the one on the first floor.

"Victoria Durless, no, Victoria Macken"

Ciel and I halted sharply in the middle of the room and glanced up. The puppeteer was sitting on the edge of the railing, staring at me intently. How did he know my real name?

"You are incredibly beautiful" He continued. "I will have to make you into a doll that befits that beauty"

My hand went straight to my chest. I gulped. I felt Ciel's hand on my shoulder. He pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not having you turn both my cousins into dolls!" He retaliated, angrily. "What have you done with Elizabeth?"

"Now then, what to make you out of…"

The puppeteer seemed to completely avoid the question.

"Clay flows too much. Iron is too brash. Therefore, I think…"

Ciel's grip tightened on my shoulder. I started to tremble. I'm not being turned into a doll! The thought of it just makes me feel so sick… Ciel suddenly grabbed my arm and dashed off.

"Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver…"

That is what I heard him sing as Ciel led me into the next room. He flung open the door. The two of us stood there surprised. The whole room was black with only a few small dots of light scattered around on the walls. The dots suddenly turned into masks. They began to sing along with the puppeteer. I covered my ears and began to tremble even more! Ciel quickly led me up the next flight of stairs. The singing continued as we dashed up the stairs. Eventually we reached the next floor. Ciel flung open the door, ushered me inside and then slammed it shut behind him. We both had our backs against it as we gasped for breath. Suddenly a weird looking symbol appeared in the middle of the room. Ciel froze. His eyes widened. Does he know that mark?

"Ciel, are you all right?" I asked, quietly.

He didn't answer. He just stood there, frozen against the door. I reached out my hand and placed it gently on his shoulder. He slapped it away.

"Get away from me!" He screeched.

My eyes widened. Where have I heard someone say that to me before?

"_Get away from me! I don't need your help, you filthy little beggar!"_

That voice… It sounds like…

* * *

I found myself standing in front of an old man who was struggling to carry his belongings at the age of eight. I had been with Luca at the time and he had run on ahead of me. I halted when I saw him fall over and drop his bag and walking stick. Being the nice person I am, I quickly dashed over to him and picked up his bag. I reached out my hand to him.

"Are you all right, sir?" I asked concerned. "Do you need help?"

The old man took one look at me and gave me a horrid glare.

"Get away from me! I don't need your help, you filthy little beggar!"

I watched him carefully get to his feet. He glanced towards his bag.

"Oh so that's what you were doing then, eh? You were taking advantage of me falling over just so you could steal my bag for your greedy little self!"

"No, I was just trying to-"

"Well, I'll teach you not to mess with me!"

I watched as he raised his walking stick high in the air. Terrified, I dropped his bag and ran.

"That's right, run away you little brat! Don't try to mess with me again!"

* * *

I stood there frozen in front of Ciel. He stared at me shocked when he realised what he had done. I was terrified for a moment until I saw the look of guilt in his eyes. He gently placed a hand to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. That mark just reminded me of…"

He trailed off. I thought it best not to question what it had reminded him of.

"Nothing good ever seems to happen on your birthday, does it?"

Ciel and I turned towards the voice to find a silhouette of someone sitting on the window sill behind a white curtain blowing against the strong breeze coming through the open window.

"The young master lost his mansion and his parents. Victoria had lost her parents on the young master's birthday too. Later she lost her youngest brother and then a couple of years after on the same day she lost her older brother. You both have also lost an aunt and step mother"

Ciel stared at me surprised.

"You lost your parents on my birthday?"

I nodded.

"It wasn't like how you lost them though. It was through a completely different tragedy. It was their attempt of trying to save me, Jim and Luca. Luca was just a baby then. Only Jim and I remember that moment clearly…"

Tears slowly began to fill my eyes; however I wiped them away with my sleeve.

"This time, will you both lose a cousin?"

The curtain blew to one side and we finally saw a familiar looking man staring at us with his red eyes.

"Sebastian!" We both cried.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Thank you again to those who have been reviewing and adding this story to their lists for favourites and alerts! Your support is greatly appreciated! Please continue to do so!


	9. Chapter 9: A Race Against Time

Finally this is done! I cannot believe how long this took me to complete it! There was so many things that I was trying to add in! It was really killing my head! But anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 9: A race against time

There was a deadly silence that fell in between the three of us in a deadly triangle. All three of us waited for either me or Ciel to retaliate at Sebastian's rhetorical question or for Sebastian to add some other comment on it. What Sebastian had just said surprised me. How dare he go and say such a thing! Of course we won't lose Lizzy! He's wasting our time just by saying such things!

"Take it back Sebastian!" Ciel replied, sternly.

"Take what back, young master?"

"Take back your impudence from before!"

"Young master, didn't you say you had minor business to take care of?"

Ciel remained silent.

"Does that business involve you indulging yourself in the serenity of despair in order to escape your past?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Did you not say at the Fayre that both your body and that ring were things that had shattered already and that now things have come to this, you won't fear of them shattering again?"

"Yes, that is exactly what he said" I retaliated. "There's no need to repeat what Ciel said, Sebastian"

"And why didn't you interfere earlier, Lady Victoria?" Sebastian questioned with a smirk. "Even if the young master has already stated otherwise, I'm sure what I just said applies to you as well"

Ciel glanced towards me confused. I remained silent.

"You too have suffered in the past and I've noticed by your actions that unlike the young master, you can't move on properly. There still remains part of you that won't let go of the past. Why is that?"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"That is something I'd rather not talk about right now"

"Victoria, don't try to hide it" Ciel replied. "I've seen the way you react every time someone has said your real name. At the mention of it you flinch. You did with Lord Henry Barrymore when he said this and you have with Drozell Keinz. You still carry many scars from your past"

I turned away from Ciel and Sebastian and stared towards the other side of the room. Both my hands were clasped together against my chest.

"That's only because I can't escape it" I replied quietly. "No matter where I go, no matter whom I meet whether they should be people I know or I have just met, I am reminded of the past. No matter how hard I try to move on I can't because I'm reminded of it every single day. It haunts me like a ghost. I'm not strong enough to fight it off"

Suddenly the puppeteer's singing sounded throughout the room. I swirled quickly towards the doors behind us just as a small army of dolls zombie walked in.

"It seems Grell and Pluto was defeated…" Ciel grumbled.

"I've noticed something" I commented. "The dolls appear to be manipulated by the song. They only appear when they hear singing and the song "London Bridge is falling down"."

"Yes it does seem like it" Sebastian agreed. "In that case…"

Just as the dolls got closer and closer, Sebastian began to sing.

"Spin around from iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, spin around from iron and steel, my fair lady"

Ciel stood there with widened eyes and a "huh?" look on his face. I understood what Sebastian was trying to do. The dolls immediately halted and began to move their heads from side to side in rhythm. I watched as Sebastian quickly leapt behind one of the dolls and pulled her head off. He's the only one who can break iron and steel! Sebastian then stared at me with a smirk. Oh no… I can see what he's thinking!

"Sebastian, you're capable of being able to stop the dolls and sing at the same time" I retaliated. "You don't need to hear my input!"

Sebastian just stood back as soon as the dolls came back to their senses. They began advancing towards us again. He did that on purpose! He's not giving me a choice in the matter! I sighed heavily and closed my eyes.

"Curse you Sebastian…" I muttered under my breath. "Spin around from iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, spin around from iron and steel, my fair lady"

I continued to sing, much to my displeasure, until every single doll had landed face first on the floor. The whole time I kept glancing towards Ciel who had changed his expression. Instead of looking on quite shocked, he just stood there listening to me. Don't tell me he actually likes my singing! Sebastian knelt down before Ciel, pleased with his handy work.

"Who is this Lady, anyway?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Well, we had best get through here quickly" Sebastian commented.

Just as Ciel and I began following Sebastian out the room, Ciel turned to face me.

"By the way, you have quite a good singing voice"

I blushed and looked down towards the floor.

"Er… Thank you…" I replied quietly before continuing to follow Sebastian.

If only he wasn't a demon! Getting my revenge on him would make it much easier!

"You three, stop!"

Ciel, Sebastian and I swirled around to come face to face with the puppeteer.

"Ciel Phantomhive and Victoria Macken are the soul property of the master"

I flinched at the mention of that name. Wow, Ciel was right! I do flinch when I hear the name "Macken"! I never noticed it before! Wait, what did he just say?

"Who said we belonged to anyone at all?" I questioned.

"Did he just say I'm the property of someone?" Ciel asked, surprised. "Why you-"

He began to charge forward; however Sebastian grabbed him firmly by his shoulder and gently pulled him back.

"The rings on both your fingers prove otherwise"

Ciel stared down at his ring confused.

"I maybe the property of this person but she isn't wearing a ring"

The puppeteer smirked.

"The Shard of Hope has finally chosen its master…"

Ciel quickly looked down to his hand to find the Shard of Hope gone. He searched frantically all over the floor for it. I glanced down towards my right hand. On my middle finger was the Shard of Hope. My eyes widened. Why has the ring chosen me? And when did it even get on my finger?

"How did that get there?" I questioned stunned.

Ciel dashed over to me.

"Victoria, quickly get the ring off!"

I tried to remove it from my finger. It was no use. It was stuck! Crap!

"The Shard of Hope is something the master uses to show who is next to become a doll" The puppeteer explained. "Ciel Phantomhive and Victoria Macken will both become dolls. They shall be created out of gold and silver"

I grabbed hold of Ciel's arm tightly. Ciel squeezed my right hand tightly as he gazed at the puppeteer angrily. I saw a small smirk on Sebastian's face. What's he up to? Then he started singing again…

"Gold and silver both get snatched, both get snatched, both get snatched"

We stared at Sebastian surprised but then I suddenly understood what he meant. He was going to "snatch" us away! Very clever Sebastian! Sebastian quickly picked us both up into his arms. The puppeteer watched on in horror as he quickly dashed towards the window. Sebastian leapt out gracefully and landed on both feet back on the ground. He ran a good distance away from the mansion tower thing (still don't know what it is!) into a small wood that was nearby. After we reached a small bridge arched over a small river, Sebastian carefully put the two of us down. I sighed with relief.

"Thank you Sebastian"

However, Ciel didn't seem very pleased with his sudden actions. He swiftly slapped Sebastian across the face. I gaped on in horror.

"Ciel, why did you do that?" I questioned, stunned. "He just saved you from getting turned into a doll!"

"Why haven't you saved Lizzy?" Ciel questioned to Sebastian. "I ordered you to solve the kidnapping case! Saving Lizzy, who was caught up in it, should have been the first-"

"Your and my priorities are different" Sebastian interrupted. "When it comes down to orders and the contract, the contract must always come first. Just as you prioritise the Queen's worries, I must prioritise your safety. I would not let someone take you after I have served you for so long. You are my young master. I am to protect you"

Ciel remained silent. He slowly approached me and took my right hand. He studied the ring carefully.

"This must be a sign of who is going to be attacked next. Are you prepared to not just protect me but Victoria as well?"

I stared at Ciel surprised.

"You heard Sebastian, Ciel. His priority is protecting you"

"Do you order me to, young master?"

"I do. Protect Victoria as well as me"

Sebastian bowed.

"Of course I will"

Suddenly a familiar howl sounded throughout the forest. That sounded like Pluto.

"I did search the mansion high and low" Sebastian stated. "I did not find Lady Elizabeth. All that remains is that sealed tower over there"

I followed Sebastian's gaze towards a large gloomy looking tower. Drat, why did they have to put the poor girl in there? We followed the sounds of Pluto's barking towards the sealed tower. Grell was there along with Pluto trying to pull him away from the tower.

"You two are still alive?" Ceil questioned as we approached.

Grell swirled around and as soon as he saw Sebastian he leapt for him; however Pluto jumped on Grell's back causing Grell to face plant the floor. Pluto clung to Sebastian tightly and began to pant happily. Sebastian looked very uncomfortable. I just stood there and laughed. What a funny reunion this is!

"Wait, is he a demon dog?" Grell asked.

"Oh, so you notice now?" I questioned sarcastically.

That was when Grell lost it. He started having a happy hyper moment and began freaking out. I think he likes the idea of Pluto being a demon dog… I sweat dropped.

"You really have no standards" Sebastian commented.

Sebastian walked slowly towards the doors with Pluto still clung tightly onto him. He paused in front of the doors.

"These sealed doors can only be opened by a guard dog of hell" Sebastian explained.

Pluto's collar suddenly lit up. He yelped and let go of Sebastian in shock, falling to the floor on his side.

"What's happening?" I questioned.

The door lit up too. I watched Pluto struggle against the collar as his whole body lit up. I watched as the light surrounded him and he suddenly turned into his demon dog form. He quickly got to his feet and howled. The doors suddenly and slowly opened. Pluto quickly dashed through them. Sebastian beckoned us to follow him. All four of us dashed after Pluto up the long and narrow staircase leading up the tower. I hope Elizabeth is all right! She isn't a doll yet! I won't accept that fact until I see her! Once we reached the top of the tower, we finally approached a door on the left of a small dim lit corridor. Sebastian slowly approached it and gripped the handle tightly. After indication from Ciel with a small nod, he slowly opened the door. The four of us cautiously walked in.

The room was dimly lit too. All around the sides were benches covered with body parts of mannequins, paints and tools. Some of the furniture in there was also covered with white sheets caked in dust. I glanced towards the left side of the room and saw a human sized doll sitting on a small wooden chair. I recognised her instantly.

"Lizzy!" I called, quickly dashing towards the doll.

Please don't be too late! Please be all right! I stood in front of her and knelt down to try to see her face.

"Lizzy, it's me Victoria. Can you hear me? Can you talk?" I asked, calmly and quietly.

There was no response. Her eyes were closed. Ciel stood beside me.

"Lizzy, it's me Ciel! Victoria and I are here! Please answer us!" Ciel begged.

Still there was no response. Ciel grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"Answer me Lizzy!" He cried out angrily.

Her eyes remained closed. Ciel shook her again and again.

"Lizzy!" We both called out.

Eventually her eyes slowly opened. She slowly lifted her head up and stared towards me and Ciel. We both sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god you're not a doll!" I cried happily.

Elizabeth glanced towards me and stared at the ring on my finger.

"Victoria, why do you have the ring? That was supposed to be for Ciel…"

I can't keep lying to her anymore! I knew my lying would cause trouble!

"That ring was in fact the Shard of Hope, Lizzy" Ciel explained. "It is a very dangerous ring that is said to bring disaster upon those who wear it. Since you kept the ring, it has led you to all of this trouble"

"It is also said that the ring will choose its master" I added. "Sadly, it appears that the ring has chosen me. It will not come off my finger. I promise you Lizzy that I didn't take the ring. Ciel had it but it became stuck to my finger…"

Elizabeth smiled.

"I know you wouldn't take it on purpose Vikki. And the puppeteer who I met did say that the ring hadn't chosen me as its master. I guessed when I saw it on your finger that was the reason why"

Suddenly Elizabeth's right arm moved. Ciel and I stepped back in shock as she was lifted into the air.

"Why, I wonder? Why is my body moving by its self?"

That's the puppeteer's voice! Where is he?

"And, why is it trying to hurt the ones I care about?"

An axe swirled towards Lizzy's hands. He's controlling her! He's controlling her like a puppet! She was lifted higher into the air! Her eyes closed. She came down sharply with the axe swung back. She screamed. She didn't want this. She was going straight for Ciel! I leapt in front of Ciel just as Sebastian yanked him back roughly. I felt something push me roughly to one side; however I also felt something sharp scrap my arm. I fell to the floor and lay there completely still. I felt the pain slowly creep into my arm. I didn't scream. I stayed silent. I didn't dare glance at my arm.

"Victoria!" I heard Ciel cry.

I glanced up to find Elizabeth swinging the axe frantically while Sebastian continued to keep hold of Ciel and dodge it. Grell was too busy messing with the scissors to come and help me. I glanced towards my arm. A large deep gash could be seen going up my arm. A small pool of blood began to form beside me. My eyes widened. Sebastian couldn't help and Grell seemed preoccupied. What am I to do? Suddenly I felt something sniff the top of my head. I glanced up to meet the eyes of Pluto. He stared at the gash on my arm and whined. He carefully began licking it to my surprise. I know he was just trying to stop the bleeding but, at the same time this was quite disgusting! I watched as Sebastian held back the axe that Elizabeth was wielding.

"Grell cut the strings!" Sebastian ordered.

What strings? I don't see any strings! Grell quickly leapt up and began to jump around happily.

"Are you asking a favour of me Sebastian?"

"Yes, now do it Grell!"

Grell quickly leapt towards Elizabeth.

"To think you would have a bigger weapon than me when you are just a little girl… I can't forgive that"

I watched a sly smile spread out on his face. Oh no…

"Stop it Grell!" Ciel and I screamed.

Again, it was too late. Elizabeth fell to the floor. The axe landed beside her. Ciel dropped to his knees.

"Elizabeth…"

Sebastian held a small strand of what looked like thread in between his fingers.

"This appears to be puppet string"

Ciel gasped.

"Ciel, is Lizzy ok?" I asked, concerned.

Ciel remained silent. It didn't sound like she was…

"Only a death scythe's edge could be this sharp" Grell commented. "How was I Sebastian? Was I great or what?"

"Amazing" Sebastian replied in a bored tone. "You are very skilled with scissors, aren't you?"

I watched as Sebastian glanced upwards. I tried to follow his gaze. I saw the puppeteer standing on one of the pillars. Ciel, Grell and Sebastian were soon tied up with puppet string. I tried to get up to help them; however I fell back down again. Pluto whined and nudged my head gently with his nose to try to help me get up. I can't help them! I'm powerless! Or am I…? An idea suddenly formed in my head. If the puppeteer uses materials that seem strong then what is he made of? How would he react if someone said he wasn't made out of strong material?

"I reasoned that what I should use to make a doll this time is-"

"What are you made out of?" I asked.

The puppeteer stared at me with confusion. Grell and Ciel did also; however Sebastian smirked. He understood my logic in this!

"What do you mean, Victoria Macken?"

"I mean, what material are you made of?"

"What am I made of?"

"Yes. To me, it doesn't seem like you are made out of strong material. And yet, you make dolls out of materials much stronger than the material used for you"

"I reasoned that I was supposed to be human; however, termites have been coming out my ears lately"

I watched Sebastian fling the axe up onto his foot. He was balancing it. He glanced at me to continue to distract him.

"That must mean you are made out of wood. Wood isn't a very strong material"

The puppeteer stared at me surprised. Sebastian kicked the axe into the air. It smacked the puppeteer in the chin and he lost his balance. The string was cut and they were freed.

"Grell, help Sebastian!" I cried. "I order you to!"

Grell nodded.

"Of course, I'll do anything for my day with Sebastian!"

I watched Grell dash forward; however Sebastian leapt up into the air, stepping on Grell's head to get higher. Sebastian flew into the air, still holding the axe in his hands. He swung it back swiftly and then smacked it forward. The puppeteer caught it in between his hands. Ciel carried Lizzy over to where I was lying. She seemed to be unconscious. He glanced at my arm worryingly.

"Why did you defend me?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you're my cousin remember? I wasn't just going to stand there and let you get hurt!"

Ciel stared at me surprised. The puppeteer landed on top of Grell, followed by the axe hitting Grell on the head. Sebastian landed back on the ground again. We stared towards the puppeteer's corpse. Grell finally shoved him to the floor. I could see straw coming out of his head.

"So he was a doll too…" I stated, solemnly.

"Drozell Keinz's soul was received five years ago" Grell explained. "However, for some reason there was a reaction to his life force"

"A temporary soul must have been used by someone" Sebastian added.

"Ciel… Victoria…"

I heard Lizzy speak beside me. Ciel gasped and glanced down at her. She was smiling.

"I want to have a birthday party for you Ciel"

Ciel sighed. He looked sad.

"All right, you can celebrate for me"

My eyes widened. I was surprised by his reply! I watched as Lizzy's eyes slowly closed again.

"Just rest and relax" I replied gently.

Suddenly the puppeteer began to move.

"I reasoned that I must report to master"

He got back up onto his feet again. He slowly began to walk forward with pieces of straw falling out of his head in clumps. I watched Sebastian quickly walk towards me. Pluto whined and stared at me with saddened eyes. I smiled.

"Thank you Pluto"

He barked in reply. Sebastian knelt down beside me and examined my arm.

"Are you all right Lady Victoria? I am sorry I did not protect you properly back there"

Protect me properly? Wait, so that means… He was the one who pushed me to one side! I smiled warmly at him.

"It's fine Sebastian. I'm not badly hurt but, thank you anyway"

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement. He carefully helped me up onto my feet. I tried to walk but stumbled a little. Sebastian caught me.

"I think it might be better if I carried you"

Sebastian carefully lifted me into his arms.

"By the way, well done for the distraction" He whispered. "That was very clever thinking Lady Victoria"

"Thank you Sebastian"

"Let's follow him" Ciel ordered.

* * *

We watched as the puppeteer fell against a purple door. It opened with a loud creak and the puppeteer fell to the floor. He was dead. Pluto quickly dashed towards the chair at the other end of the room and lay down in front of it. He licked the person's hand.

"Why are you being so friendly to the enemy, Pluto?" Ciel questioned.

"I do apologise" The person stated. "My butler was so incompetent that he forgot to welcome you properly"

Pluto shifted and sat at the other end of the room. The voice sounded male; however he had his back to us in the chair.

"So, you're the culprit behind this" Ciel replied. "Why are you turning young girls into dolls?"

"Flowers, eras and people… Beauty is a fleeting thing. Doll making is a blessed art that leaves behind the most beautiful and perfect things in this world"

"What bad taste!" Grell commented. "What's perfect about nymphet-?"

"Why were you targeting me and Victoria?" Ciel interrupted. "We have no intention in becoming one of your precious dolls"

Grell was mad. Ciel turned to me and carefully removed the ring from my finger. He chucked it towards the chair angrily. The ring bounced off and landed on the floor.

"Please limit your insolence"

"What?"

"My butler's head was made from straw. I cannot fathom why he wanted you two. Ciel Phantomhive, you have carried the fate of death since your birth. That body of yours is unclean"

Ciel's eyes widened. He gasped.

"How do you know about that?"

"I cannot forgive the fact that something like you exists in this world. Unclean, unwanted, and barren is what you are. That's why I wanted to erase you"

"Ciel isn't unwanted!" I screeched. "There are people that want him alive in this world! I'm one of them! So you can just shut your face! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

I couldn't stand what he was saying about Ciel anymore. I decided to intervene!

"Victoria…" I heard Ciel gasp.

The man chuckled.

"Ah, I'm surprised to hear you speak Victoria Macken. I honestly thought you and your brothers had perished in the fire that engulfed your village all those years ago"

My eyes widened. I began to tremble in Sebastian's arms. How did he know about that? Did he kill Luca? Ciel stared at me shocked.

"How did you know that? Did you kill Luca? Was it you? Did you take Jim too? Did you kidnap him?"

"So full of questions I see! I have nothing to do with your brothers being taken from you. You too are unclean. You have carried the burden of being unwanted since birth. Your brothers have too. That is why you're parents died. They didn't want you. That's why the villagers neglected you. They didn't want you"

Tears slowly began to fill my eyes.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I screeched.

"Get rid of the unwanted and unclean"

The man's chair suddenly began to shake violently. He repeated the same thing over and over again. Ciel took me out of Sebastian's arms and placed me back on my feet again. He wrapped my arm around his shoulders and quickly dashed towards the chair. The two of us got round to the other side to get a horrid shock. The criminal was just a stuffed person! In his lap, there lay a small wooden puppet. It suddenly began to move. Grell and Sebastian dashed towards us. Sebastian lifted me back into his arms again as I stumbled in surprise. I began to feel quite light headed. The little puppet floated in mid-air. Suddenly its face turned into an evil maniacal expression. It let out an evil cackle and dashed off out the door.

"Sebastian, get that doll!" Ciel ordered.

"The person controlling the doll is not within the facility. There are unseen strings attached all around here. They are far from pleasant"

* * *

After we all finally got out the tower, Grell made a jump for Sebastian. Sebastian ducked, with me still in his arms, as Grell crashed into the ground. Morning had finally come. God that was a long night! Lizzy had been carried out by Ciel. She was still sleeping.

"What should I do, Young Master? Would you like me to get revenge for Madam Red right here?"

Ciel turned to me.

"The choice is yours Victoria"

I glanced back towards Grell and pondered.

"Just let him go" I sighed. "Leave it for another time"

I suddenly began to feel quite light headed. I slowly closed my eyes as Ciel stared at me concerned. I didn't fight for consciousness. I was too tired. I just wanted to sleep…

* * *

_"Is she all right Sebastian?"_

I can hear Ren's voice! Where am I?

_"Yes Ren, do not worry. She has only passed out from some blood loss. It wasn't a lot so she should be fine. She'll wake up soon"_

That's Sebastian's voice! Ok, I should really try to open my eyes now… I slowly blinked my eyes open to find I was staring up at the ceiling. I guess I'm back inside now! I slowly sat up and placed my arm on my forehead gently, only to get a sharp pain shoot up it as soon as I moved it. I flinched and stared at it surprised. My arm had been bandaged up. I glanced around the room dazed. It still looked like it was daylight outside. Wait a minute, this isn't my room! I must be at the Phantomhive-

"Vikki, you're awake!"

My thoughts had been interrupted by none other than Elizabeth. Good to see that she is awake! I glanced towards the door to find her dashing towards me. Oh no! She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're ok! I thought I'd seriously injured you! Are you hurt? Are you dizzy? Are you-?"

"Lizzy, please let go of me" I interrupted through gritted teeth. "You're hurting my arm"

Elizabeth quickly let go of me.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

I smiled.

"It's fine! Don't worry! Yes, I'm ok! And you weren't the one who hurt me, remember? It was the puppeteer controlling you!"

Ren slowly walked towards the bed.

"I'm glad to see you are all right Mistress"

I smiled at her warmly.

"Well I'm glad you're awake, Vikki because we are having a party for Ciel's birthday later!"

Oh yeah it is Ciel's birthday today, isn't it? Wait, I left his present back at my manor! Damn it!

"Oh damn, I left his present back at the manor!"

"It's ok Mistress. I brought it with me"

Ren held up a small blue present. I sighed with relief.

"Thank you Ren. I'm glad someone remembered!"

"Come on Vikki! Now you're awake, you can help me with the preparations!"

Elizabeth grabbed my good arm and dragged me out the room with Ren close behind. She hasn't changed a bit, has she?

* * *

"Happy Birthday Ciel" Elizabeth cried, happily.

We were all sat in the dining room. Well me, Ciel and Elizabeth were sat down anyway! Paula was standing up beside Elizabeth. Sebastian was stood behind Ciel and Ren was stood beside me. Bard, Tanaka, Finny and Mey-Rin stood on the side-lines (Tanaka was wearing that curly blonde wig again! I was trying to avoid contact with him!) Ciel was sat at the top end of the table while Elizabeth and I sat opposite one another next to him on the sides of the table. Ciel didn't look like he was enjoying this. What a lovely night it was to host this as well! It was snowing on his birthday! Any child would want it to snow on their birthday at least once! Sebastian served the Christmas pudding which he started cutting up with a knife in the middle of the table.

"You could have cut it up in the kitchen" Ciel stated in a bored tone.

Elizabeth and I exchanged sneaky glances. Unbeknownst to Ciel, in his slice of the pudding Elizabeth and I had hid her present for him in there. You can probably guess what it is since it finally came off my finger! Sebastian gave him his piece. Elizabeth and I waited patiently as Ciel put a bit of it into his mouth. He paused and carefully pulled a blue ring from out his mouth. It was the Shard of Hope.

"This is…" Ciel began, fading out.

"Since it is nearly Christmas, I served a Christmas pudding" Sebastian explained. "If there is a ring in your piece then you are guaranteed happiness"

Elizabeth smiled and held Ciel's hands tightly in hers.

"Now you can finally be happy Ciel!" She cried as tears began to fill her eyes.

That is what she wanted after all. All she wanted was for Ciel to be happy. This was her gift to him. I smiled at the two of them warmly. Everyone began to laugh happily. Elizabeth then turned to me.

"All right Vikki, it's your turn!"

I stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's time for your present for Ciel!"

My eyes widened. I didn't really want to give it Ciel in case he didn't like it but I guess I had no choice. Elizabeth did give him hers. I sighed.

"All right"

I carefully placed the small blue box on the table and pushed it gently towards Ciel. He stared at it curiously for a moment before slowly opening the box. Inside it was a blue pendant. He stared at me surprised.

"Did you go and buy this yourself?"

I shook my head.

"It's something that my grandmother gave to me when I was only a baby. I've had it with me ever since. The pendant is said to give those who have suffered misfortune good luck for the future. I figured it might be useful to you"

Ciel stared between me and Elizabeth in shock. He appeared to be lost for words. In the end, he nodded.

"Thank you Elizabeth and Victoria"

* * *

As I was travelling back home that night in the carriage with Ren I couldn't help but think back to the way Pluto had reacted towards that puppet. Angela was the only person that Pluto must have met. Wait is she the one behind this? I can't make a decision just yet. Besides, she is the only one who I told my past to. I can't shake the feeling that whoever was controlling that puppet knows me too well. I have to get to the bottom of this once and for all!

* * *

I'll have chapter 10 up as soon as possible but I need to focus on my other story a bit as well. Hope you all enjoyed it! :-)


	10. Chapter 10: The Prince and his Servant

After ages of trying to type this up I have finished Chapter 10! Hooray! lol! I've added in a bit of a bonus in this chapter as you get to read another flashback from Victoria, another OC enters and you get to learn about his and Ren's past before they worked for the Barnett Household. I won't be updating this for a while as I will be away for two weeks so please enjoy this next installment! :-)

* * *

Chapter 10: The Indian Prince and his Servant

I had been called by Ciel into London to help investigate a series of murders that had been happening recently. It had appeared to be related to Indians being immigrated into the country and Scotland Yard believe it had something to do with them making fun of Queen Victoria. I was walking along with Ciel and Sebastian towards where Scotland Yard were investigating with another one of my close servants, Lin. He was Ren's younger brother and he was taking over for her while she was resting. Ren had fallen ill so he had offered to stay by my side whenever I left the manor. He was a year younger than me and had blonde hair and cerulean eyes instead of brown (Ren had told me that he had their mother's eyes while she had their dad's). He wore a similar outfit to Sebastian but in a smaller size.

"A series of incidents targeting those who have returned from India" Ciel stated.

I jumped only to realise that he was reading a piece of paper that Inspector Aberlain was looking at. How did he get there so quickly? I really need to focus more on what's going on around me… Aberlain jumped when he realised he was there.

"It seems there haven't been any fatalities" Ciel continued.

Ciel then walked slowly over towards Randall and glanced at the paper he was reading. It looked like a note. I stared at the many bodies tied up along the front of the shop. What sick minded person would do this? Randall snatched the paper back from Ciel.

"They're making fun of us Englishmen and her Majesty the Queen! The culprit has to be Indian!"

To be honest I found that to be quite stupid. It might not be an Indian. You can't just go and blame a certain race. It could be an Englishmen pretending to be someone from India! You can never really tell until you work it out.

"Let's go Sebastian, Victoria"

The three of us followed Ciel away from the crime scene.

We walked into the area where many of the Indians had been situated.

"This is supposed to be the area where most of the Indians are hiding out" Sebastian explained.

Lin glanced at me concerned.

"Are you all right Mistress?"

"Yes Lin I'm fine. I'm just lost in thought, that's all"

"What are you thinking about?" Ciel asked, curious.

"I can't help but feel that what Randall said is wrong. No one can go and pin the blame on people from India like that. Even though the evidence states that it could be, perhaps it is someone from our country trying to frame them"

"I agree with you on that one Mistress" Lin agreed. "That does seem like a likely possibility"

Suddenly I came into contact with someone's side. I stumbled back; however Lin managed to catch me.

"Are you all right Mistress?"

Before I could reply the man who I had bumped into just let out a sudden cry of agony.

"Oh, that was painful! I think one of my ribs has been fractured!"

Soon a lot of other Indians began to surround us, "concerned" with their friend's well-being.

"Are you all right?"

"This is terrible!"

"Did that little brat hurt you?"

"You should get compensation so you can see a doctor!"

The man turned to me and smirked.

"All right little girl, give us everything you have"

I smirked back at him.

"You are such a terrible actor. Even I know that a simple knock like that cannot fracture a rib. You need to learn how to con people out of money"

The group stared at me surprised.

"How did she know?" One of them whispered.

"Well, looks like that plan's gone out the window!"

"We'll have to use brutal force to get what we want then!"

"Young Master, what are your orders?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Take care of this quickly"

The man suddenly grabbed hold of Ciel by his coat.

"All the Indians around here have a grudge against you English folk"

Sebastian poked him in the forehead and knocked him to the floor. The group around us gasped.

"Are you all right?" I asked Ciel.

"Yeah"

The man slowly got to his feet, pulling out a small dagger. The group began to close in on us.

"After dragging us all the way down here you treat us like rubbish!"

"You looted our country!" Another one behind him cried.

"Now it's your turn to taste humiliation of being pillaged!"

"Wait!"

We all glanced to see a young man emerge from an alleyway with another older man behind him. He wore fancier clothes than the rest of the Indians around here did. He had shoulder length plum coloured hair and golden eyes. The man beside him had white hair and slate grey eyes. He too wore fancier clothing than the other Indians.

"We are looking for someone. Have you seen this person?"

He held up a small piece of paper and slowly began to walk towards us. The drawing didn't really look like a person I'd seen before.

"What do you want? Don't interrupt me!" The man with the dagger cried.

"Are you having a duel or something?"

The younger man glanced towards me and Ciel with interest.

"Oh, they have khansamas with them. Are you two English Nobles?"

"And if we are?" I questioned.

"In that case, I shall side with my countrymen on this one. Agni, defeat these two"

The man behind him slowly began to walk forward. He untied a bandage that was wrapped around his hand. Suddenly he dashed forward. Lin quickly moved me to one side just as Sebastian leapt back while grabbing hold of Ciel tightly. Agni leapt towards them and tried to karate chop Sebastian; however Sebastian blocked it with his arm. While trying to protect Ciel, Sebastian continued to block Agni's attacks. Eventually Agni leapt back and landed on the ground again.

"I've hit your vital points several times now. You should already be paralysed. Why aren't you paralysed?"

"We were just passing through here!" Lin protested. "Neither the Earl or the Mistress have caused any trouble to these people!"

"What?" The man questioned. "Did you attack these nobles for no reason?"

The group remained silent.

"That is not right. This time my countrymen are at fault. Agni, help out the young lady and the little one"

"Understood"

In a matter of seconds, all the Indians were in a large heap on the ground. Wow, that Agni has quite a powerful hand of his I must say! I sighed with relief.

"Are you hurt Mistress?" Lin questioned concerned.

"I'm fine Lin. Don't worry!"

I swear sometimes he and Ren are too concerned about my well-being…

"It is done, Prince Soma" Agni announced.

Prince Soma? That man is a prince? I watched Soma slowly walk forward and pick up Ciel's top hat off the floor.

"Well, I was looking for someone so I had better get going"

He tossed Ciel's hat with good accuracy and it landed straight into his hands. Ciel continued to gap on in shock as the two of them began to leave.

* * *

We returned back to the townhouse later that night completely shattered. I was staying with Ciel here for the time being so that we could solve the case.

"I'm completely drained" Ciel stated tiredly as Sebastian helped him get his coat off.

"So am I Ciel" I replied, carefully passing Lin my coat.

"The culprit could have been one of those Indian people" Sebastian explained. "We should wait for Randall's report"

"Young Master, Lady Victoria, welcome back!" Bard greeted as he, Finny, Mey-Rin and Tanaka slowly walked towards us.

"If we keep getting called out to London for all these incidents there will be no end to it" Ciel sighed.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Lau.

"Ah, Lady Victoria, Earl, you really did come!"

"Lau, what are you doing here?" I questioned. "Ciel told you to at least write a letter to let us know if you're visiting!"

"Did he? Huh, I don't remember!"

I face palmed my forehead. He is such an idiot sometimes! I really want to strangle him!

"Since we have a guest now I shall prepare some tea" Sebastian announced.

"Fine" Ciel grumbled.

I glanced towards the door and gasped. Agni and Soma were standing in the doorway. Ciel gasped and tried to talk; however he was at loss for words.

"Ah, I met these two around the corner. They said they wanted to meet the Earl"

"Why are you two here now?" Ciel questioned.

"Why? We got acquainted earlier, didn't we?" Soma asked.

"Acquainted?" I questioned, confused.

"And also, we saved you two earlier"

"Saved? What?" Ciel questioned.

"In India, hosting for whom you are indebted to is common sense. Is it such a way for English to throw out such people under a cold night sky?"

What nerve! I can't believe it! He has no right to just waltz into someone's house uninvited! I watched as the two of them made their way up the stairs. Angered, Ciel and I charged after them into one of the guest rooms. Soma was spread out on the bed while Agni stood at the side.

"Who are you anyway?" Ciel questioned, angrily.

"This personage is Bengal's prince, the 26th Successor, Prince Soma Asman Cadart" Agni introduced.

"Wow, a prince!" Finny cried.

"I've never met a prince in real life before!" Bard commented happily.

"You may come closer" Soma offered.

The servants, except for Tanaka and Lin, surrounded Soma and began conversing with him. Lau soon came up behind us.

"So, you brought your servants with you this time?" Lau questioned.

"We have a guard dog guarding the manor now" Sebastian explained.

In other words, Pluto is now the guard dog. I wonder if it was wise leaving him alone…

"Sebastian, keep a close eye on them" Ciel ordered.

"Understood"

* * *

The next morning, I heard my curtains open.

"Lady Victoria, it is time to wake up"

Wait, that's not Lin's voice… And I'm not known as "Lady" anymore so that definitely isn't him! I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

"Namaste, Lady Victoria"

I jumped back a bit when I found Agni next to my bed.

"Agni? What are you doing in here?" I questioned. "Where's Lin?"

Suddenly I heard the sound of Ciel's shouting coming towards my room. Soma walked in carrying Ciel in his arms. My eyes widened. What the heck is going on?

"Put me down!" Ciel ordered, struggling to get out of Soma's grasp.

"I don't think I will. The two of us are going out today so we want you and the young lady to show us around. Is that all right, little one?"

Did he just call me young lady and Ciel little one? Doesn't he know our names yet?

"Why should we have to?" Ciel questioned.

"And our names are not young lady and little one" I added, annoyed. "They are Victoria and Ciel"

"Then Victoria and Ciel, I shall ask you two to be our guides. Agni, please get Victoria"

Wait a minute, what? Agni quickly picked me up into his arms. He followed Soma to the door just as Sebastian and Lin appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to intrude" Sebastian apologised. "The young master and Lady Victoria have special business to attend to today"

Sebastian took Ciel out Soma's arms and carried him away. Agni carefully put me down.

"I am so sorry Lady Victoria. We didn't realise"

"It's fine Agni. Don't worry about it"

* * *

Ok, I didn't really have any special business to attend to but I had to join in with some of Ciel's activities since I was away from my manor as well. We were being taught by Sebastian. The two of us were having our violin lesson. Yes, I did say violin! I had been forced by my mother to learn how to play since she said something about men liking women who play it. I didn't agree with this at all! Ciel and I glanced down at the sheet music.

"We are playing Bach's Chaconne?" Ciel questioned, surprised.

"There's no way I could play something like that!" I commented.

"Me too"

"While we are here, I make the rules" Sebastian stated firmly. "Do you two have a problem with my teaching methods?"

Ciel and I frowned and began to play the song on the violin. It seemed to start off well. Sebastian closed his eyes and listened to our playing. We were soon interrupted by some noises in the background.

"What is that?" Ciel asked as we halted with our music.

Soma and Agni appeared to be praying to a statue that had been placed on top of the piano.

"It seems they are praying but that seems like a rather fantastic idol" Lau commented.

"All I can see is a statue of a woman carrying a head with a necklace of heads, dancing on the belly of a man" Sebastian stated.

I giggled. That's the first time Sebastian doesn't actually know anything!

"She is one of the Hindu gods we worship, Goddess Kali" Agni explained. "Kali is the wife of Shiva and the goddess of power. In distant times, a certain demon recklessly challenged her to a fight. Of course, the goddess won; however unable to quell her destructive urges after that, she went on a rampage of death and destruction. In a bid to defend the earth, her husband, the God Shiva, lay down at her feet. Having stepped on her husband with unclean feet, the Goddess Kali returned to her senses and the earth became peaceful once again"

Well, that was an interesting story…

"To think there was someone as strong as that…" Lin commented, surprised.

"Well then, our prayers are concluded so let's go!" Soma cried.

He grabbed hold of me and Ciel and dragged us towards the door; however Lin managed to yank us both back.

"We aren't finished yet" I replied, annoyed.

* * *

"Are you two done yet?" Soma moaned.

Ciel and Sebastian were practicing their fencing. Sebastian told me that I could sit out of this one so I watched from the side lines with Lin.

"What are you two even doing anyway?" He continued.

"Be quiet! You'll distract us!" Ciel replied, angrily.

"English people are short tempered, aren't they?" Soma muttered.

Ciel and Sebastian halted their fighting. Ciel turned around angrily.

"Enough! I get it! If you want my attention so badly then I'll be your opponent!"

Soma smirked as Ciel tossed him a spare fencing sword.

"So if I win against you, then you will come out with us?"

It was Ciel's turn to smirk.

"Not just me. Me and Victoria"

My eyes widened.

"Oh no, I am not fencing! You can forget that!"

"My, you seem to be such a coward young lady!" Soma taunted.

I froze. My hands clenched into fists.

"What was that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I said: you seem to be such a coward! Well, for a girl you are anyway!"

I had been called a coward many times before. Those kids called me it when I walked away from a fight when they were bullying Luca…

"_Ha! We never knew your sister was such a coward, pipsqueak!"_

Ciel could see that I was angered. He tossed me a spare fencing sword. I caught it with ease.

"I'll go after you Ciel" I muttered.

Soma smirked victoriously. He and Ciel got into their fighting stances. After a signal from Sebastian to start, Soma charged towards Ciel. He whacked the sword against Ciel's foot and stared at it confused.

"It bent!" He cried, shocked.

"There's no benefit of hitting the foot with the foil of the sword" Ciel taunted.

He lunged forward; however Soma dodged it.

"It's unfair! I don't know the rules!"

"A match is a match! It's your fault for not knowing!"

Ciel charged forward and began getting the sword ready to lunge forward. I watched as Agni got in the way and used a cup to catch the foil end of the sword in. He was about to paralyse Ciel's arm. Crap! I leapt to my feet and charged forward. I blocked the attack with the sword and pushed Ciel aside roughly. Agni suddenly stopped and gasped as Ciel hit the floor.

"Master Ciel, I'm so sorry! I thought that his highness was going to get hurt! My body reacted on its own!"

Soma laughed.

"Agni, you protected me well! I give you my praise! Agni is my khansama meaning the win is mine!"

"Are you so sure?" I questioned with a smirk.

Soma glanced at me confused.

"I'm still in the match. Ciel said you needed to defeat both of us. The win isn't yours yet"

I charged forward with the sword swung back. Soma quickly put the sword up to block the attack; however I swung it abruptly forward and knocked it flying out his hands. Soma tried to dodge my attacks over and over. He gasped.

"How are you so quick?" He questioned, stunned.

"You should know I am quite good when it comes to fencing! Maybe next time you shouldn't taunt me! This is what you get for calling me a coward!"

I was about to lunge the sword forward when I felt a sharp pain surge through my arm. I fell forward as the sword loosened from my grip. Luckily I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground. It was Lin.

"Mistress, are you all right?"

"Yeah, my arm just hurts a little" I groaned.

Ciel was at my side quickly. Agni dropped to his knees beside me.

"I'm so sorry Lady Victoria! I thought his highness was-"

"It's all right Agni! I understand!" I replied, quickly. "There's no harm done"

Ciel tossed his fencing sword to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I order you to win this match"

Soma passed Agni his sword.

"Agni, in the name of the Goddess Kali, you can't lose!"

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my lord"

Agni also bowed.

"Jo ajna"

The two of them stood in a fighting stance and prepared to fight. Time and time again their swords continued to clash. No matter how hard each of them tried, they both managed to dodge each attack successfully. Both swords ended up snapping into two when their tips touched one another and they both pushed a lot of force against it.

"Oh dear, the foils snapped" Sebastian stated solemnly.

"So the match is a draw" Lau replied.

"Ciel's Khansama is pretty good" Soma commented.

I cannot believe it was a draw! Both Ciel and I were shocked! How can someone be just as good as Sebastian? Sebastian is a demon after all! Ciel and I slowly walked over towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian, just what is this man?" Ciel mumbled.

"He is definitely a human" Sebastian answered.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"I am sure Lady Victoria"

"But for a human to have that much power…" Ciel began, fading out.

We left the conversation there. I returned to my room and rested my arm for a bit since it was bugging me. I thought back to the flashback of those boys once again. It was because of them that I have managed to hold my head high ever since that day…

* * *

I heard a familiar cry of agony come from nearby the well in the village. I dashed there quickly to find poor Luca on the floor while two older boys continued to kick him over and over again. I felt anger surge through me straight away. I charged forward, pushed the two boys aside roughly and then helped Luca onto his feet while dusting him off.

"Luca, are you all right?" I asked concerned.

Luca nodded.

"Yeah Vikki, I'm fine"

I crossed my arms.

"I thought Jim told you to keep away from the well!"

Luca sulked.

"I'm sorry Vikki"

I heard sniggering come from behind me. I swirled around to find the two boys laughing at me.

"So is this your mother, pipsqueak?" The younger one sniggered. "I didn't know she was so over protective!"

I raised an eyebrow. I had a feeling I knew why they were picking on Luca.

"And I didn't know that you were so pathetic! It seems your parents haven't raised you properly!"

The younger boy was shocked by my remark. Tears began to fill his eyes. The older boy clenched his hands into fists angrily.

"Don't you upset my brother, orphan!"

I felt Luca grab hold of my arm and shiver at the mention of the name. He found it to be quite offensive. Jim and I used to feel the same. Now it barely bothers us. I laughed.

"Do you really think that name bothers me anymore?"

The older boy stepped towards me defensively.

"Then fight me to prove it!"

He stood in a fighting stance with his fists raised in the air. I gave him a look of disgust.

"There's no way I'm sinking down to your level. Come on Luca. Let's go"

The two of us began to walk away.

"Ha! We never knew your sister was such a coward, pipsqueak!" The younger boy cried.

I halted in my tracks and gave him a death glare.

"What did you call me?" I questioned with a slight trace of annoyance in my voice.

"I called you a coward! You are a coward! A girl coward! Anyone who walks away from a fight is a coward!"

I began to feel quite angered; however I smirked.

"Walking away from a fight just means you have a brain. I'm not going to fight you. I'm not pathetic"

Luca and I continued to walk away. The younger one kept chanting the word "coward" behind me.

* * *

I would be lying if I didn't say the name angered me still. However, I wasn't like Jim. I never lost my head so easily. I never believed violence solved anything but, after what happened to Luca avenging his death seemed like the only way to put my mind at ease. Of course I knew the killer was way too far out of my reach now. There would be no way of catching them. It's been four years since then. I wonder how Lin's doing in the kitchen with Sebastian. I heard Agni was down there so I hope Lin followed the order I gave him before he left my quarters earlier…

* * *

**Lin's POV**

I followed Sebastian down into the kitchen. Apparently he had a very special job that he wanted me to do. As soon as I entered the kitchen, Bard was getting ready to prepare today's meal.

"I'm making the preparations for dinner Bard. You can just stay put for now. Lin, keep an eye on Bard for me"

So that was my job? I might as well have gone to take care of the Mistress! Her arm seemed to be giving her pain and she did seem like she needed someone to talk to! Bard didn't seem very happy about this either!

"What the- I was going to make my very special dish; the-"

"Mr Sebastian, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?"

I glanced towards the door to find Agni standing there.

"It is all in hand. You can just relax" Sebastian assured.

"Four hands are better than two. Please let me know if I can do anything"

Wow, he really wants to help!

"Well then, might I ask you to help me prepare the gooseberry sauce and the cottage pie for today's main dish?"

Bard was angered. I don't blame him!

"Hey, how come you let him do something but you don't ask me, the chef?"

Sebastian walked away from him, pretending nothing had been said. This angered Bard even more.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Ah, I'm too busy. I'm too busy" Sebastian stated thoughtfully.

He was just trying to get away! I watched as Sebastian slowly walked out the room. Bard sat down on a barrel and grunted.

"Don't worry Bard! I'm sure Sebastian will let you cook next time!" I assured.

"Trust me Lin; he never lets me cook most of the time!"

"Excuse me Mr Chef and Mr Lin"

Bard and I turned around to face Agni who stood by the table. Bard seemed surprised that he called him "Chef"…

"I am not accustomed to English cooking. Could I ask for your assistance?"

We both nodded.

Bard and I began chopping up onions while Agni started to boil the water in the pot. Finny stuck his head around the door.

"What's for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Young man, you came at just the right time!" Agni greeted. "Can you help us make dinner for tonight?"

"I'm strong and clumsy though. Sebastian has said I'm not allowed to touch the kitchenware…"

"If you have strength then that's a good thing! We're supposed to strain this potato after crushing it"

Agni indicated to the potato on one of the chopping boards beside him.

"Do you think you could do that?"

Finny nodded happily.

"Yeah, I should be able to!"

Soon even Mey-Rin was helping out! It seemed Agni had managed to get every servant except for Sebastian to help out with this meal! He's quite a wonder! Maybe I should talk to him now about what the Mistress wanted me to get out of him…

"Hey Agni, can I ask you something?"

Agni nodded.

"Of course Lin"

"What was your life like in India before you met the Prince?"

Agni stared down at the dough that he was flattening with the rolling pin carefully. I continued to chop up vegetables but listened to him as he spoke very intently.

"Before I met the Prince, I was a hopeless fool. I injured those around me, strayed from the gods and accumulated many sins in my home country. Finally, my day of punishment had arrived; however, the Prince didn't allow me to be executed. For someone who didn't even believe in the gods, it was quite a shock that he helped me. He started my life anew! I am forever in his debt. Therefore, I shall use this new life to repay for his kindness by protecting him and granting any of his wishes"

"That is quite interesting Agni. Your story is almost similar to mine"

Agni glanced at me surprised.

"What was your life like before you met Lady Victoria?"

"It was horrible. My older sister Ren and I had been living in an orphanage for the first seven years of our lives. We were abused and starved. We hated it there. Eventually the two of us ran away to live a life on the streets. We came across the Barnett household where Mistress Victoria and Anne Durless lived at the time. Ren asked if we could get a job working there as servants; however the Madam would only have Ren… Ren didn't want to leave me behind. I could have been castaway if it hadn't have been for the Mistress. She begged her to allow the both of us to stay and eventually the Madam agreed. Ren and I owe our lives to Mistress Victoria. She has such a kind heart and yet has experienced so much pain and loss it's unbelievable! Yet she keeps her head held high. Ren and I do our best to serve her and to make sure she is protected"

Agni smiled.

"You are very dedicated to looking after your Mistress. She is lucky to have a servant like you!"

"Same to you Agni" I replied with a smile.

After dinner had been prepared I quickly hurried to the Mistress's quarters and explained to her what I had heard.

"So Agni used to be a criminal before he met Prince Soma?" She replied, thoughtfully. "Well, that definitely makes him a prime suspect! Thank you for letting me know Lin"

I nodded.

"Is your arm feeling any better now Mistress?"

"Yes, it's fine now! Don't worry! The paralysis wore off after a bit. I'm surprised Agni has power such as that and yet he is merely mortal…"

I stared at the Mistress confused.

"What do you mean, Mistress?"

She stared me surprised.

"Ha, don't listen to me! I'm talking nonsense! I think you should hurry back to the kitchen before Sebastian realises you're missing!"

I bowed.

"Of course, Mistress"

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

After dinner had finally been served Ciel decided to ask the question that we had both been awaiting the answer for from Soma. We were in the dining room.

"How long do you two intend to stay for?"

"Once we take care of our business, then we shall leave here"

"Ah, you did mention you were looking for someone" I muttered.

"And why are you staying as well Lau?" Ciel questioned impatiently.

Lau didn't reply. He's such an idiot sometimes… I'm sure I've said that many times before but it's true! He is one!

"I'm looking for a woman" Soma explained.

He pulled out a piece of paper with a weird drawing of a person on it.

"Her name is Meena. She was a servant at my castle"

"Sebastian, would you be able to look for her with that?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian took a few steps towards the table and stared at the drawing carefully.

"Even for me it would be rather difficult but I shall try"

I can understand why Sebastian would find it difficult… I have a feeling that picture looks nothing like the actual woman; although I have to say the head was drawn quite well!

"Why is she here in England anyway?" I asked, curious.

"Meena was my personal attendant and like a wet nurse to me. I've been with her for as long as I can remember. My father and mother both never paid any attention to me, leaving me alone in the castle all the time. Meena was always by my side; however an English nobleman had his eye on her and he took her to England while I was away from the palace"

"In other words, you came all the way here just to get her back?" Ciel repeated.

"That's right! I'll get her back and then we can go home together!"

"It's an extravagant trip for just one servant"

"It is not extravagant!" Soma cried, getting to his feet.

Soma grabbed Ciel by his arms and shook him violently.

"Do you understand how I feel at having Meena taken away from me? Do you know how much-?"

"No, I don't" Ciel interrupted.

Soma halted and looked at him confused.

"I have no idea and don't desire to know how your despair has been triggered by that"

He smacked Soma's hands away and walked out towards the door.

"There are things you cannot get back, no matter how much you struggle. You cannot escape despair also. You might not understand that though"

I watched as Ciel slowly left the room. He seemed really upset.

* * *

Because Soma had turned down Ciel's offer of playing "Old Maid" (He really seemed peeved off about it! Ha, Soma got back at him for when he said he was too busy!), he made me play with him instead! (Much to my displeasure…) We were in the dining room when we suddenly heard Soma and Agni arriving back from their search.

"So they have come back?" Ciel stated, thoughtfully.

"Those two do seem quite suspicious, don't you think?"

"Yes, but even so I can't see how those incidents could benefit those two. Judging by their behaviour, they don't seem to hold a grudge against the colonial rule. Anyway, if they were the culprits do you think they would just throw themselves in front me carelessly?"

"They might have done that to gain your trust so you don't think it's them. You never know what they are thinking. They could just be searching for someone. I mean, the way Soma reacted towards your sarcastic comment proves otherwise…"

I smirked. Ciel frowned and glanced back at his cards.

"It's too early to confirm that they aren't the culprits yet"

The room went silent again.

"Victoria, may I ask you something?"

I glanced up from my cards to see Ciel staring at me with his hands clasped together.

"Why didn't you try and defend Soma back there?"

I froze.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem to care very dearly for your servants don't you? Especially Ren and Lin. You can more or less relate to what Soma was saying"

I sighed and carefully placed my cards down on the table in between us. I leaned back in my chair.

"The only reason why Soma has gone into despair is because his servant seems to be the only friend he's ever had. Agni is another trusted servant of course but he came into Soma's life later on. Meena appears to have been there for Soma for most of his life and he considers her more than just a servant. Perhaps even a friend. The fact that he's had his only friend taken away from him without him knowing is quite upsetting. I mean, if that happened to Sebastian you would feel the same wouldn't you?"

"No I wouldn't. He's only a mere pawn to me. He's nothing more than that. So are your servants and yet you treat Ren and Lin as friends rather than servants"

I rolled my eyes.

"Even though Sebastian is bound to you by a contract, he has done a lot for you and yet you don't act grateful! Ren and Lin aren't bound to me. They can leave me whenever they want; however they have chosen to stay. I'm fine with that. The stuff they do for me I'm grateful for and I show it. Do you care at least a little bit for Sebastian?"

Ciel closed his eyes.

"I am his master, he is my servant. That is all our relationship shall be. Nothing more"

I glanced out the window and saw a cloaked figure running away from the townhouse.

"Hey, isn't that Agni?"

Ciel followed my gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"It seems your guess was right on the money Victoria. The question now is: Where is he heading? Is he going to search for this woman or to commit another murder?"

* * *

Sorry to leave this on a cliffhanger but I couldn't resist! You'll have to wait two weeks now before I update again! Mwhahahahaha! :P


	11. Chapter 11: The Phantomhive Curry

Hello, I'm finally back from my two week absence with another new chapter for Never Forget, Never Forgive! I bet most of you have been itching to read what happens from the last cliffhanger! lol. Sorry for doing that but I couldn't resist! Anyway, now you can finally read what happens next! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 11: The Phantomhive curry

Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of the window upside down. I jumped back in surprise; however Ciel remained seated and merely stood up from his seat.

"Young Master, he is on the move"

"Very well, follow-"

"Take me with you!"

Ciel and I swirled around to find Soma standing in the doorway.

"I know Agni has been sneaking off while I've been asleep. I want to find out what he's doing!"

Ciel sighed.

"All right then. Let's all follow him"

* * *

We followed him to the residence of Harold West-Jebb. Soma, Sebastian, me, Ciel, Lin and Lau hid behind a nearby alley wall and watched Agni enter into the residence through the large metal gates.

"Whose residence is this?" Soma asked.

"Harold West-Jebb; a man who imports all the Indian goods he can get his hands on" Ciel explained. "His business is coffee houses and emporiums. I met him once. That man is nothing but a detestable rogue"

"Some of the coffee houses were caught up in the hanging incidents" I added. "However no harm befell Mr West since he was coincidently away the same day of the incident"

"Shall we take a look then?" Ciel suggested.

"Understood Young Master" Sebastian replied. "Soma and Lau, please wait here. I will let you in through the front gate"

Sebastian suddenly grabbed hold of Ciel, Lin and I by our waists and leapt over the wall. After making sure the coast was clear, Sebastian gave the signal for Lau and Soma to enter through the gate. We quietly and discreetly snuck inside and began to search the residence for any sign of Agni. We finally travelled up a small staircase and came across a room with light coming underneath the door. We opened the door a little and peeked through to find Harold and Agni discussing something. Agni was sat down on one of the many sofas within the room, staring blankly towards the left wall. Harold was walking around him carrying what looked to be a newspaper.

"The plan up until now has been perfect" Harold began. "Well done Agni. You don't need to commit any more incidents now. I have got rid of my main rivals"

He bent forward once he was stood in front of Agni and held Agni's right hand covered in the bandage.

"With your "Right hand of God", the Royal Warrant is as good as mine"

"So that's what this is about!" I whispered.

"If I complete your plan does that mean Meena can…?" Agni began, fading out.

Suddenly Soma burst open the door fully.

"You have Meena?" Soma questioned.

"Who is this?" Harold questioned.

"Your highness, why are you here?" Agni cried.

Ciel was about to interrupt; however Sebastian covered his mouth and pulled him back behind the door.

"Young Master, your face and mine are well known. Let's just sit back and watch"

"Fine, then I'll go and interrupt!" I cried, dashing into the room.

"Mistress, wait!" Lin called, following me.

Soma dashed forward and grabbed hold of Agni by the collar of his clothing.

"You knew where Meena was this whole time?" Soma cried angrily.

I was surprised to see that Agni looked quite terrified. This is the first time I've seen Agni scared!

"Ah, so that's your master" Harold commented.

"So you were the one forcing Agni to commit those hanging incidents!" Lin screeched angrily.

Harold only chuckled.

"You're the one who took Meena, aren't you?" Soma questioned. "Agni, I order you to attack this man!"

Agni began to sweat on his forehead. He stared at Soma with gritted teeth. He wouldn't listen to him at all.

"Agni, strike this "prince" down and quieten him" Harold ordered.

Agni's hands balled into fists. He was hesitating. He shut his eyes tightly as more sweat began to gather on his forehead. After a moment of silence, Agni's eyes flashed open. He swiftly dashed forward with his hand raised in the air, ready to strike. Before I realised what was happening, Lin had leapt in front of Soma and was knocked flying through the air into the wall; however that hadn't stopped Agni from going to try to strike the Prince again. Soma just stood there traumatised. I yanked Soma back roughly just as Sebastian leapt in front and blocked Agni's attack. Wait a minute, why is Sebastian wearing a deer head? All eyes had turned to Sebastian as people stared at him weirdly.

"Is that the abominable deer-man or something?" Harold shrieked.

"I have come to pick up the Prince. I am Deer"

Yep, that is definitely Sebastian's voice! I was trying so hard to hold back my laughter! He looked absolutely ridiculous! I understood why he had done that but perhaps he could have picked a bear head instead!

"Agni, he might be an enemy spy!" Harold cried.

"No, I am just one hell of a deer"

I had to bite my lip in order to stop myself from laughing. While this was going on, I quickly dashed towards Lin who was lying unconscious on the floor. I picked him up into my arms and dashed out the room. I met Ciel behind the door.

"Is Lin hurt?" He asked.

"I'm unsure. He's unconscious though"

Ciel stared at me with narrowed eyes as I tried to hold back another laugh.

"Sebastian looks ridiculous in that-"

"I know" Ciel interrupted, muttering. "Just go back in there. I'll take care of Lin"

I carefully placed Lin back down on the floor up against the wall and dashed back into the room.

"Kill him Agni!" Harold ordered.

Agni just stood there traumatised. He didn't look prepared to move.

"Do you want that promise to go up in smoke?"

"Enough!" I screamed.

All eyes suddenly turned to me.

"Now let's all just calm down and sort this out properly. There's no need to cause a riot or result to anything violent"

"Agni, kill that deer thing!"

Harold seemed to be completely ignoring me.

"Look, no violence is needed here. It will attract attention!"

"Children should be seen and not heard"

"That's a saying! It doesn't mean it's true! Everyone has a right to speak their mind!"

"Agni, kill him or else I shall break the promise!"

"Stop this stupidness! You're confusing him!"

"I'm confus-"

"Shut up!"

The room went deadly silent. Blots of blood began to form on the carpet in front of Agni. He slowly dropped to his knees with his head lowered towards the floor. Blood was flowing from his eyes instead of tears.

"I have only one god and master. I decided to swing my fists for no one but him. Please forgive me for the sins I commit against you!"

Agni stood up, tore off the bandage and charged towards Soma while sounding a battle cry. A weird purple light surrounded him. He punched the floor, sending most of the furniture flying into the air. Sebastian quickly picked up Soma and leapt into the air. I just fell to the floor and covered my head with both my arms. Agni continued to slam his fist against the floor as Sebastian dodged it by jumping up into the air with Soma slung over his shoulder. Harold was freaking out because Agni was destroying everything he owned that seemed precious. And as for me, I just stayed on the floor with my head down. I glanced towards the door to find Lau had picked up Ciel and rested him on his shoulder.

"Hey, this uproar will attract attention! Grab Soma and let's get away from here!" Ciel called to Sebastian.

That was when I saw Agni coming in my direction. I cowered just as I felt someone grab hold of me under my arms and yanked me upwards. I was carried out the room just as Sebastian leapt out the window, sending shattered glass everywhere. I glanced up to find Lin carrying me out the room in both his arms.

"Lin, I thought you were unconscious!"

Lin glanced down at me and smiled.

"I was. I woke up just as I saw Agni coming towards you"

I could see that Lin was limping slightly. I have a feeling he had injured his ankle…

* * *

We returned back to the townhouse and gathered around in the lounge. I made Lin sit this one out and go and get a bandage for his left ankle. It turned out he had injured it when Agni sent him flying into the wall! Soma had thanked him for protecting him though.

"He far surpassed the scope of a human back there!" Lau commented.

"That was the concentration technique known as Samadhi" Soma replied half-heartedly. "Once he gets like that no one can touch him"

"What does that technique do?" I asked.

"It's a type of trance state" Sebastian explained. "Through pure devotion to a master like Soma, people are able to bring forth tremendous amounts of power. It is something we lack; the power of faith, born of love and trust"

"Then why would he betray me?" Soma questioned.

"I heard Harold mention something about Meena" I answered. "I have a feeling that what Harold meant by "the promise" must have something to do with her"

Soma didn't appear to have heard me.

"Why do the people around me keep disappearing?" He screeched.

Soma stood up and knocked the tea set flying off the table. Ciel sat there gaping in surprise as Soma began to breathe heavily. Suddenly he shot off out the room. He seemed quite upset. Ciel stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"Go and talk to him"

"Why should I?"

"You can relate to him better than I can when it comes down to servants Victoria"

I sighed heavily.

"Fine" I mumbled.

* * *

I slowly walked towards the guest room and popped my head around the door. It was already half open. I saw a large bundle in the middle of the bed. I guessed that was Soma hiding under the blankets.

"Soma, come out from under the blanket"

"Leave me alone!"

I slowly walked into the room and halted in front of the bed.

"This is your last warning Soma"

"I said leave me alone!"

I sighed.

"You asked for it"

I quickly yanked the blankets off him and watched him tumble to the floor. He stared up at me angrily.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You know, I used to do that to my little brother whenever he was upset and wouldn't talk to me. It's a very effective method"

Soma growled.

"You are such a rude swine!"

"Are you sure the rude swine isn't you?"

Soma stared at me surprised.

"Without Agni by your side, you are nothing but a powerless child. Now Agni has betrayed you"

Soma and I jumped as Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"Sebastian!"

"Don't worry Lady Victoria. I can handle this"

He slowly walked into the room. Soma sighed.

"I know he betrayed me. I have nothing left. I've lost everyone"

Sebastian began to laugh.

"I wouldn't say you "lost" them Soma. You never lost anything. You never had anything in the first place. Your status was given to you by your parents. Your castle was given to you by your parents. Your servants were given to you by your parents. From the very beginning you never had anything"

"That's not true"

"You were aware that Agni was the same but you lacked the courage to confirm it by yourself"

"You're wrong!" Soma screeched.

He made a dash for the door; however Sebastian slammed it shut and blocked his only escape route.

"I am not wrong. You really are an incorrigible brat"

"Sebastian, I think you're being a bit too harsh" I butted in.

Soma began to cry. He slowly backed away and collapsed on the floor.

"They all said they would be with me forever!"

"That was merely words. There is no reason to serve someone for no personal gain"

"You're wrong there Sebastian!"

Sebastian, Soma and I all stared at the door surprised. That sounded like Lin.

"I serve the Mistress and yet I don't have a reason for doing so! Neither does Ren! The two of us could have left her ages ago if we wanted; however we chose to stay! We don't mind serving her without a reason to!"

Suddenly the door opened. Ciel slowly walked in with Lin following behind.

"Leave it there Sebastian"

"But Young Master…"

Ciel turned to me.

"Let Victoria and I say what we have to say. In truth, I might have been the same as him if it hadn't been for that month…"

"What month?"

"I was forced to taste the humiliation of having my house burned, my family killed and being treated as nothing more than a barn animal. I was a powerless child"

"I was the same" I added. "I may not be of noble blood; however I too was powerless. I had my parents murdered right before my eyes. The village in which we lived in wanted nothing to do with us. We were left neglected and had to fend for ourselves by becoming thieves. Eventually my village was engulfed in a nasty fire outbreak. My younger brother was murdered during this chaos and then I had my older one taken away from me a year later"

"Even though we both have suffered, we have risen to the positions we are in now in order to bestow that same humiliation upon those who hurt us in any way" Ciel continued.

"Why would you two go that far?" Soma asked.

"It is useless mourning over what and who we have lost" I answered. "Plus they cannot be allowed to live after what they have done. A dead person may be able to stay still but the both of us are still alive and are standing on our own two feet. Who is to say we can't do anything?"

"Even if Victoria and I are thrown into the depths of despair, if there is a spider's thread then we will grab hold of it and never give up trying to get out. We humans have the strength to do so. However, whether to grab it or not is up to that individual. Now let's stop this ridiculous babble"

Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I have something to discuss with you about the West incident"

Sebastian nodded. The four of us slowly followed Ciel out of the room. I felt a hand suddenly grab my shoulder. I looked behind me to find it was Soma. Ciel halted when he realised I wasn't following.

"I may be seventeen but I'm idiotic and naïve compared to you two. I've been spoiled only because of who my parents were. Even though I knew Agni was troubled, I didn't hear him out. Now I want to know. I want to see them both and find out why they left me. That's why I want you both to come with me! Please!"

"Well, I refuse that offer" Ciel replied. "There's no way I'm dragging around the weight of a naïve idiot like you. I suppose the door to the living room isn't locked though"

I smirked. That was very sneaky of him.

"I'm the same too Soma"

I carefully brushed off his hand from my shoulder and followed Ciel down the corridor. Suddenly we were both pulled into a suffocating hug.

"Thank you! Thank you both!"

The two of us slowly squirmed our way out of his arms.

"I'm sorry for lashing out like that before. Please forgive me"

He quickly turned to face Sebastian but quickly hid behind me and Ciel.

"I want to say sorry to you too"

"Don't worry. This is quite interesting" Sebastian assured.

* * *

We all returned back to the lounge to discuss what we were going to do now.

"To think that West did all of this just so he could get the Royal Warrant…" I muttered. "Well I suppose that's something that a person like him would want"

"What exactly is a Royal Warrant?" Soma asked.

"It's an endorsement given by royalty to the shops they like" Lau explained. "A Royal Warrant is the British Royal seal of approval"

"A week from now there will be a curry contest conducted at Crystal Palace" Sebastian added. "According to the rumours her Majesty, a famed curry lover, may also be attending to observe"

"That's just a rumour" Ciel sighed. "Since the death of her husband Prince Albert, her Majesty rarely makes any appearances in public"

"How is the curry contest connected to the incidents?" Soma questioned, confused.

"The main dish at West's coffee house is curry" I answered. "If he secures the Royal Warrant, there is no doubt that his sales will go up. In order to reduce the number of rivals in that contest, he had Agni carry out the incidents in order to scare them away. He then used the message to make it seem the Indians were carrying out the incidents and were angry with England. Agni went along with it in order to save Meena for the sake of his "god""

"So your theory was right then Mistress" Lin replied. "It was someone posing as an Indian!"

Sebastian handed Ciel a small piece of paper. Ciel placed it on the table and slid it across to Soma.

"Speaking of gods, your Goddess Kali has her tongue sticking out on the statue right?" Ciel asked.

Soma nodded.

"Since Agni was the one who wrote this and his god is you, it must have all been for your sake. The mark proves it. It is the Goddess Kali's tongue, is it not? Agni has wrote all his feelings of regret on that note"

"Even though you are apart, Agni believes in you still and lives for you" Sebastian added. "You really do have a wonderful servant, don't you?"

Soma stared at the piece of paper shocked. Lau began to applaud.

"Well, all's well end's well! I guess this means we shouldn't get involved any further. Let's just leave it to Scotland Yard"

"Hold on!" Soma cried, standing up. "What will happen to Agni and Meena?"

"Who knows?" Lau merely replied.

"We've determined that there is no underworld involvement, so it's none of our concern" Ciel stated.

Soma sighed.

"This is my problem. I will find a way to resolve this"

"That's an excellent resolution!" Ciel commented. "Well, I shall be getting back to my work. I was called out to London in the winter to check out this idiotic case. Don't you think I should be compensated for my expenses?"

"Ciel what are you up to?" I questioned suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

Ciel turned to me and smirked.

"Well, all the other curry shops have been knocked out of the competition by West. If the Phantomhives enter and beat West then we shall win the Royal Warrant. I have been considering expanding into the food industry anyway"

"But there is only a week left, right Lord Phantomhive?" Lin questioned. "Will you be able to get the right machinery and experts to make it in time?"

"I don't need any of that Lin. Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked.

"It is only natural for someone who serves under the Phantomhive household to be able to do this. I will obtain the Royal Warrant without fa-"

"That's impossible, there is no way you can win" Soma interrupted. "They have Agni and he has the Goddess Kali's right hand"

"It's true that Agni has formidable power" I replied. "However, we are not dealing with fighting this time. This is a cooking contest"

"That's why I'm saying it" Soma protested. "None of you know Agni's true skill. Neither do you know about real curry. Curry is based on a selection of fitting spices. The number of combinations is endless. Finding supreme combinations is like finding a needle in a haystack; however Agni is able to do it. He is able to imagine the world from nothing. That is why Agni is known as the Goddess Kali's right hand. I have never eaten a curry more delicious than Agni's"

"My, my, that seems like quite a challenge" Sebastian commented. "However, I am prepared to give it a try. Lin, I may need your help"

Lin nodded stiffly. Hm, judging by what Soma has said this may be quite difficult; however I'm sure Sebastian and Lin will manage to accomplish this. After all, Sebastian is one hell of a butler, right?

* * *

**Lin's POV**

After spending hours creating different kinds of curry with Sebastian in the kitchen, Soma was brought down. At the sight of a load of cooking pots with curry in them lying in two rows along the table, Soma's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Y-You two made all these?" He questioned, stunned.

"The only one who knows Mr Agni's curry is you, Prince Soma" Sebastian replied.

"We are asking if you could please help us find out which one is Kali's curry" I added, politely.

Soma seemed taken aback at first but then nodded. Sebastian gave him every single one of the curries that we had prepared. Not a single one was close to it. Soma mentioned that something was missing; although he wasn't clear as to what was missing.

* * *

We both reported to Ciel and the Mistress. Sebastian went to Ciel's quarters while I went to the Mistress's. She seemed to be writing something down on paper. I'm guessing that is a letter to Elizabeth since she keeps bugging her about certain things.

"So, have you and Sebastian succeeded yet?" She asked, curiously.

"Sadly we haven't. Prince Soma has tried every single one of the curries we made and every time he says there is something missing"

"Hm, this is quite a predicament… Have you two tried every single spice combination?"

"Yes Mistress"

She slowly stood up from her chair and walked towards the window, lost in thought. After a moment she slowly turned around to face me.

"I think what you and Sebastian should try is combining other foods like vegetables or something with them. That might get you a step closer to finding out what's missing"

I bowed.

"Of course, Mistress"

* * *

When I returned to the kitchen, Sebastian was standing in front of the pot holding a chocolate cake that he had made for Ciel. It appeared that Ciel didn't want it after all…

"Didn't Lord Phantomhive want the cake, Sebastian?"

"Unfortunately he did not; however he did give me a good idea. I'm going to put the chocolate in the curry"

My eyes widened. What did he just say?

"Are you sure Sebastian? Wouldn't that taste a bit… weird?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Lady Victoria did tell you to try combining foods with it, didn't she? She and the young master are more or less along the same lines"

"H-how did you-?"

"I was passing by her quarters and overheard your conversation. Don't worry I wasn't eavesdropping"

"Are you sure this will work Sebastian?"

Sebastian began to add crushed up bits of the cake into the curry. After stirring it into the curry, he then spooned some out into a bowl and handed it to me.

"Why don't you try it and see for yourself?"

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

A week had finally passed. The day of the curry contest had arrived. Lin had assured me that the curry would be good enough to beat Agni's. I took him for his word. Lin and Ren are reliable servants after all. Ciel had decided to wear a mini army general like uniform coloured black with a sword attached to his waist by the scabbard strap and a cavalier black hat with a small white feather sticking out from it. Sebastian kept teasing him about him dressing like this for the Queen, which Ciel simply ignored. I dressed up for the occasion wearing a long sleeved plain orange dress with small ruffles around the collar. I didn't bother taking a hat. I don't think a hat really goes well with this dress anyway…

We all arrived at the Crystal palace. Lau, Ran Moa, Finny, Mey-Rin, Tanaka and Bard had all decided to tag along. Before going to join the rest of the audience, we wished Sebastian and Lin good luck before they went backstage to prepare the ingredients. I noticed by this time that Soma had run off somewhere. Ciel had noticed this too. Ciel, Lau and I started searching for him until we found him talking to another Indian woman; however things didn't appear to be going well. I'm guessing that she must be Meena. We hid behind a nearby statue to see what would occur. I couldn't really hear the conversation; although it seemed by Soma's and her reactions that something was wrong. After she stormed off, Soma just stood there traumatised.

We decided it would be best to leave him alone for now and not question him on anything. All of us headed into the audience just as the contest began. One of the judges was unfortunately Viscount Druitt.

"He's here again" Lau commented.

"The show off…" Ciel muttered.

"I wish he was back behind bars right now" I mumbled as he winked in my direction.

I don't think he has gotten over the incident yet… I glanced behind me to find Soma sulking and walking away again. He must really be upset by what Meena had said to him. I wanted to go after him; however just as I went to the announcer was interrupted by the sound of the national anthem playing. We all glanced back just as a red carpet was unrolled. Standing at the other end of it was the Queen herself along with her loyal servant. I don't believe it! She did actually turn up! Queen Victoria has made an appearance!

**To be continued…**

* * *

Another cliffhanger... I'm surprised that the meeting with Agni and Soma went on for three episodes! I don't remember from when I last watched the Black Butler but when re-watching it I remembered! lol. Well at least this time I will update the ending to the cliffhanger a lot quicker and no one has to wait two weeks for it this time! Also, thank you to those who have been reviewing this story! Please continue to do so! :)


	12. Chapter 12: Curry Chaos

Well here is Chapter 12 at last! This one took me quite a while to do since I was trying to make up some of the events that happened in here and go off the episode a bit. Here you get to read three people's POVs! Quite a bonus, right? But anyway, enjoy the next installment! (I have re-written Chapter 1 again and have made some changes to it. I am doing this also for Chapters 2-4 since I don't think Victoria is included in them enough).

* * *

Chapter 12: Curry Chaos

The Queen slowly started to walk along the red carpet while holding her servant's hand. The audience began to whisper amongst themselves. No one could see her face. It was covered up by a black veil. Suddenly the Viscount stood up and started singing the national anthem (probably out of respect). We all joined in (well except for Sebastian, Lau and Ran Moa. Hm, I can understand why Sebastian didn't but Lau and Ran Moa? I also saw Lau give her a very sneaky glare with darkened eyes. What's his problem?) as she made her way towards her seat. She turned around to face the audience and then whispered something in her servant's ear. Her servant stood up straight and coughed before speaking.

"Her Majesty declares, "we have not seen you in some time and are sorry to have concerned you; however our constitution has improved remarkably and now even we are able to eat and sample curry. We wish everyone well and hold great expectations for this food that my late husband loved so much""

A loud applause sounded from the audience and the announcer started the competition. As the spices were tossed in the pan, there was a heated competition between Agni and Sebastian. The two of them were moving at such a fast pace and even the audience had noted this. It was hard for me to keep up with them! Lin stood back and seemed to be preparing something from behind; however I couldn't tell what it was. I watched Sebastian suddenly turn to Lin.

"Lin, could you please pass me the key ingredient?" I heard Sebastian ask.

I watched Lin pass Sebastian a tray with food on it. Wait a minute that looks like chocolate! They are putting chocolate in the curry? I could hear remarks being made by the audience. Harold had a big smirk on his face. Hmph, we'll soon knock that smirk off his face! I glanced towards Ciel and noticed he hadn't really reacted; however his back stiffened. Does he think Sebastian will lose?

"How did you, an Englishman, come up with such an idea?" Agni questioned, stunned.

"It was my master's idea" Sebastian replied simply.

I glanced at Ciel surprised. He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"What exactly did you tell Sebastian?"

"All I said was: why don't you do something useful and crush it up into the curry?"

I face palmed my forehead.

"You idiot, Sebastian takes these things seriously!"

"Do you think we will lose?"

I stared back towards the stage at Lin who gave me a reassuring smile.

"No I do not. I'm taking Lin's word for it"

There was a sudden uproar as Agni pulled out a blue lobster. Wait, a blue lobster? The Viscount suddenly had a fit over it and Harold seemed to use this to get good publicity. Eventually the announcer ended the time the contestants had. The first contestant was a chef from the Persian tub serving Beef Curry. They didn't seem to like it. Looks like that's one contestant down from beating us! The second contestant was a chef from the Doll Company. They had apparently used their own spice in the curry and the Viscount seemed to be quite intrigued by it; however the curry was apparently poor overall and again they didn't like it.

That's two down. Agni was next serving curry for the Harold West estate. He had served the lobster with seven different flavoured sauces. The judges were quite mesmerised by it, including the Viscount. He had gone over mesmerised about it, meaning Agni had a good chance of winning. They mostly enjoyed the taste as well as how it was presented. Crap… I have my fingers crossed now for Lin and Sebastian! The last contestants were none other than Lin and Sebastian for the Funtom Company. Funnily enough it wasn't curry at all. It looked like bread. The head judge was quite angered.

"What is this? Is this some kind of joke?"

Sebastian passed the tray to Lin who began frying it. Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin didn't seem pleased with this at all…

"What are you two doing? Are you trying to make doughnuts or something?" Bard questioned angrily.

Wait a minute I think I get what they are trying to do! Ciel glanced at me concerned.

"Do you still think we are going to win?"

I turned to him and nodded.

"I do. I understand what those two are up to"

"What are they doing?"

"The curry is inside the bread. Lin is just making sure the bread's cooked first"

"Hm, so you are saying that we are serving "Curry Bread"?"

"Exactly Ciel"

Ciel looked back towards the stage.

"Hm, not a bad idea"

After Lin had finished, he passed the tray back to Sebastian. Sebastian re-introduced the curry.

"It is complete. This is our company's curry"

"And I'm saying, where is the curry?"

"Hold on a moment!" The Viscount butted in. "This is…"

He pierced it with his knife right through the middle. The curry was revealed.

They all gasped.

"This is the curry our company proudly presents. It is called Curry Bread"

Ciel smirked at me.

"How you figure these things out Victoria I'll never know…"

It seemed from the judge's reactions that the curry had really impressed them! Aha, score one to us! While the judges were discussing their final verdict, the different curries from the contestants were served out for the audience to try.

"Well the Queen doesn't seem to have had any" Lau commented. "Do you think she is judging too?"

"She probably isn't out of consideration for her health" Ciel replied.

"How do you know that, Ciel?" I asked. "She probably might try a little bit"

"True and if she does then it will change the judge's impressions"

"Yes, the bestowal of the Royal Warrant is her decision after all"

I glanced around once more to try to find Soma. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Right then, time for me to go look for him!

* * *

After walking around for a while I finally found him in front of the Kali statue sulking.

"Don't tell me you are already giving up?"

Soma jumped and glanced back to find me standing behind him with my arms folded.

"You have a servant up there that is fighting for your sake. Are you losing faith in him already?"

"No, I am just reflecting on things. I didn't even know things or try to find them out for myself after all. I didn't consider Meena's thoughts or Agni's feelings"

"If you know that then why are you in front of this statue?"

Soma looked at me surprised.

"You've thought about it, right? What should a master do for a servant who is fighting on his behalf? You should know that by now. Sure Meena hates you but you still have Agni! I assure you, he's not going to go anywhere without you. Don't listen to her. You have changed from the person who you once were. She's the rude swine now, not you. She only used you so she could become rich anyway"

I slowly turned around and began to walk off.

"Thank you, Victoria!" Soma called after me.

I looked back and smiled, nodding in acknowledgement.

* * *

When I returned to Ciel I noticed Sebastian was handing the Queen's servant some of the curry bread. Is she actually going to try it? She took off her glove from one of her hands and took a small bite out of it. Ciel and I watched on intently, waiting for her response. She whispered something in her servant's ear. Please be something good! Please be something good!

"Her Majesty declares: "A food that is easy for even children to eat. No knife or fork is needed. It fulfils both the rich and the poor, allowing both adults and children to partake of it equally. This is corresponding with my goal to create a kind and pure country". This kind stance moves her majesty greatly"

Ciel and I both smiled. Looks like the Royal Warrant is ours!

"Enough!"

We all turned towards the table to find Meena covered in a weird dark purple substance. She had both hands on the table and her head was pointing downwards. What the heck has happened? Does she have a special power like Agni?

"Don't make me sick! For this bountiful country, where there are no hardships, what a pompous queen!"

Her eyes were glowing red. My eyes widened. Did she just call the queen "pompous"? That's an insult! Harold quickly rushed forward.

"Meena, please stop! You're in her Majesty's presence!"

"Get lost!"

With one knock of the elbow, she sent Harold flying into the air! The police were soon sent in to deal with her; however she knocked every single one out in a flash. What strength had she just gained? If she keeps up this rampage then she's going to put the Queen in danger! I have to do something! I started dashing towards her, picking up a plate of curry along the way.

"Curry is rough and spicy! You English don't know anything!"

"Hey Meena, you want rough and spicy curry? Here, have a plate full!"

I chucked the plate with very bad accuracy. It landed on the front of her clothes rather than her face but oh well! At least I managed to get her somewhere! She stared at me with angry flaring red eyes.

"Victoria, what are you doing?" Ciel questioned.

"Getting the Queen out of danger, that's what I'm doing!"

"Have you lost it? You don't know what power Meena might have!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting a rude swine like her ruin things!"

Meena stared at me for a moment, almost as if she was lost in a trance.

"You smell of hatred. A strong stench of neglect is being emitted from you"

"What are you talking about?"

Meena laughed.

"You are obviously one who has carried quite a burden! You shouldn't be allowed to walk this Earth any longer! I will eradicate all the unclean and the unwanted!"

Where have I heard that before? It sounds familiar! Ok, that hungry glare is creepy! I'm gonna start running now! I began dashing away from the curry contest. I glanced back to Lin who stared at me with widened eyes. All I did was nod and continue to try to get away from Meena. I just hope this plan works!

* * *

**Lin's POV**

I knew by that nod that the Mistress had everything under control. Once I'm finished up here, I'll go after her. Suddenly more people had been affected by the same thing that Indian woman, Meena, had. They suddenly turned into monsters, their eyes blazing red and a dark purple substance appeared around them. Is it one of the curries that have caused this chaos? I glanced to my left to see Ciel dashing towards the Queen; however he was surrounded by those freaks.

"This one smells of hatred and desire! It smells of filth!"

Ciel was soon struck with fear. Just as I managed to get into the circle to protect him, Sebastian knocked a small majority of them out the way using a ladle. How does he manage to do these things? And what did they mean that Ciel smelled of hatred and desire?

"Are you trying to be like Azuru, the one who faced Kali?" Sebastian questioned Ciel.

"It's the demon's job to become the head that Kali holds, right?"

"What do you mean, Lord Phantomhive? Sebastian isn't a demon"

Ciel's eyes widened when my words had been taken in.

"I'm not calling Sebastian a demon; however Sebastian, I want you to re-write the legend. Stop that Kali"

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my Lord"

Ciel turned to me.

"Lin, go after Victoria. She can't hold off Meena much longer"

"I will go after I make sure you get to the Queen safely, Lord Phantomhive"

Ciel seemed taken aback at first by my offer but nodded stiffly in reply after.

"Lead the way"

The two of us dashed towards the Queen. Just then one of them tried to attack Ciel; however I got in front of him and blocked the attack with my arm. I shrieked in pain and landed on my knees. Ciel dropped down to my side. A large scratch was visible on my right arm. It was a dark purple colour.

"Lin, do you feel ok?" Ciel asked.

I nodded slowly. I feel fine! I think…

"Here, let me take a look at that"

Ciel and I glanced up to see the Queen's servant kneel down in front of me. He examined my arm carefully. After a few more seconds, the dark purple colour vanished. All that was left was a large red scratch.

"But how did that happen?" I questioned.

"It seems the curry that the people ate only affects those with evil intentions in their hearts. You don't appear to have any"

So that's why those people turned into those demonic creatures! I can't believe I haven't been affected by it! Ciel seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face; however his expression suddenly changed when he realised I was staring at him.

"Now Lin, go and save Victoria quickly! I'll be fine from here!" Ciel assured.

I nodded and quickly leapt to my feet, dashing off. Just as I got out the crowd Meena had come dashing back. Where's the Mistress? Oh no, I hope nothing bad has happened to her! What should I do? I saw Soma dashing up to me.

"What on earth has happened here?"

"A few of the people that ate the curry have appeared to turn into demonic beings. Have you seen the Mistress?"

"Yes, I saw Victoria running away from Meena; however Meena was suddenly drawn back here by something. More people that have been affected are chasing her. I tried to help her but she told me to go after Meena. Apparently the Queen was in danger. There are not as many chasing her as before since I took out most of them; however she is still in trouble!"

The Mistress is in trouble? I'd better go after her!

"Thank you Prince Soma!"

I dashed away from the curry contest as fast as I could. Damn it, how can I find her in this place? That was when I saw her up the large tree in the middle of the Crystal Palace. The trunk of the tree was surrounded by those demonic people as they attempted to climb up after her. The Mistress had resided on one of the lower branches to try to get out of their reach. I began to worry and wondered whether she might fall or not.

"Hang on Mistress, I'm coming!"

All the people soon turned to look at me. Whoops… I shouldn't have done that! That was when I noticed one of them charge forward and head-butt the tree trunk. The Mistress lost her balance and fell; however she managed to grab hold of the branch. Their attention was soon diverted to her and they all crowded underneath her, clawing at her feet. I quickly got into action and started climbing my way up the trunk. I slid down a little a few times and almost lost my gripping but luckily I managed to reach the branch. I carefully crawled along it and halted in the middle of it. I slowly reached out my left hand towards the Mistress in an attempt to help her up.

That was when I too stumbled and fell; however I managed to catch the branch with one hand. I chuckled nervously as I landed next to the Mistress.

"Whoops… Sorry. I guess I didn't really think through my plan properly!"

The Mistress sighed.

"That doesn't matter right now! They can't reach us anyway. We're still too high up"

I glanced back over towards the curry contest to find Agni and Sebastian fighting off the many hoards of demonic people trying to attack the Queen. Ciel was standing in front of the Queen's throne at the ready in case any of them got past. It seemed that Meena was the biggest threat…

"I can't believe Meena had so many evil intentions within her heart…"

"Is that why she just suddenly turned into that?"

I nodded.

"Wow, how much did she hate Soma?

"What should we do now?"

We both glanced back down towards the small group of people who were now attempting to try and climb the tree trunk.

"We need to think of a way to get away from here and back there before they find a way up the tree. The question is how?"

Oh dear. It's going to take a miracle for us to get away from here now! I do hope help comes soon!

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I halted outside the Crystal Palace out of breath. I could see many people dashing out of the building crying out in fear. Well, looks like there was something going on here! I let out a loud cough that scratched my throat. Well, my illness still hasn't fully gone yet but I feel much better than I did before! I turned around to see Grell dash up behind me. I'm surprised he is still helping the Mistress even after she fired him! And he is still wearing his butler's uniform. Doesn't he have any other clothes to wear?

"So the Mistress is inside there?"

"Y-Yes, as far as I know she is. I have a feeling she is in a lot of trouble. Y-You need to find her as quickly as possible"

"Thank you Grell"

I bowed and went to dash inside.

"Oh wait Ren; I forgot to give you this! You're going to need it to save her! I think…"

I swirled back around to find Grell handing me, a wooden pole?

"Why do I need a wooden pole?"

Grell only smiled nervously in reply.

"Just trust me. Y-You'll need it. Now go quickly before it's too late!"

I nodded and quickly dashed inside the building. How did Grell manage to get hold of information like that? This isn't the time to be thinking about that… The place was empty so it would be a bit easier to find her; however it was also really big making it harder. How does the Mistress get herself into these things? Actually, how does Ciel get him and her into these situations? I guess I'll never understand why! Suddenly out of nowhere people with a dark purple glow around them and red eyes started zombie walking towards me. Huh? What are these creatures? I was soon surrounded by them and had no escape route. Oh dear… I've put myself into danger without even realising! I glanced down towards the pole. Hm, I think I have an idea… Just as I was about to lash out one of them suddenly sniffed the air and groaned.

"This one smells pure. The stench is of no use to us"

What are they talking about? Suddenly all of them began sniffing the air and slowly began to disperse, heading towards a large tree in the middle of the Crystal Palace. Well, that was easy! There I saw Lin and the Mistress! That's where they were! I could see another group of them trying to climb up the tree trunk. Lin was on the top of the branch and was trying to help the Mistress up as well. He appeared to be struggling. Damn it, what the hell should I do? Come on Ren, think! There has to be something you can do! Wait I have the pole! I dashed forward with the pole swung back ready to attack. They all glanced towards me just as I reached the tree. I swung the pole forward abruptly, sending a large amount of them flying into the air. After clearing them away from the tree I found that Lin had managed to help the Mistress back up onto the branch and the two of them were slowly climbing back down.

"Ren, what the hell are you doing here?" The Mistress questioned once she was on the ground again. "I thought you were supposed to be ill"

"I still am but Grell came and told me you were in trouble so he brought me here and gave me this pole"

"Wait, Grell brought you here?" Lin repeated. "Why is he helping the Mistress after she fired him?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know but he was still in his butler uniform as well! But what I want to know is what the hell has happened here? What are these things?"

"These are people who have been infected by one of the curries" The Mistress replied. "One of them seems to have a certain ingredient which has reacted to the person's evil intentions in their hearts. Surprisingly only a small amount have been affected"

"But Mistress, every time those things see either you or Lord Phantomhive they keep coming after you two" Len added. "Why do they keep doing that?"

The Mistress glanced between the both of us, lost for words.

"I don't know" She replied quietly. "But we haven't got the time to be standing around worrying about things like this. We need to stop Meena before she gets to the Queen"

"The Q-Queen's here?" I cried. "Oh this just makes things even worse!"

"Exactly" Lin replied.

"Wait, whose Meena?"

"That young Indian woman who Sebastian is fighting off over there"

The Mistress pointed towards Sebastian in front of the throne. He was fighting off an Indian woman with a ladle. That must be Meena! Wait, why is he using a ladle?

"Anyway, we haven't got any time to waste! Let's go!"

The three of us quickly dashed towards the commotion. Looks like I have a lot to catch up on…

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I really need to start thinking through my plans before acting! I almost got myself killed! Well, I could have possibly been killed if that's what they wanted me for. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about this right now! I dashed towards Soma who had found some of the curry and had tasted a small amount of it.

"It's Curryma!" He cried.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a forbidden spice that reacts to the darkness and impurities in people's hearts and turns them into demonic creatures"

"Is that why some of the people here are like this?" Lin questioned.

"It must be" I replied. "Soma has tasted some of it and he hasn't changed at all. He has no darkness in his heart"

"That must be why I didn't change when one of them scratched me. I knew it!"

"Now what do we do?" Ren questioned.

"Simple. Can you two help Sebastian hold off the creatures?"

Lin and Ren nodded simultaneously.

"Of course Mistress" They both replied.

I watched the two of them dash off towards Sebastian.

"Agni, go and aid Sebastian also" Soma ordered.

Agni nodded.

"Jo ajna"

Agni also dashed off to Sebastian's side.

"I see you two have finally made up"

Soma smiled at me warmly.

"Yes and I have you and Ciel to thank for that"

I nodded.

"Well, we gave you advice. You've gone and done it yourself!"

Soma nodded happily.

"Yes, I guess I am finally becoming a better person! You'd better go and help Ciel"

"Of course I will. Just be careful and keep yourself out the way"

I quickly dashed off and joined Ciel in front of the Queen's throne.

"Victoria, where the heck have you been?" Ciel questioned impatiently.

"Let's just say I got myself into a lot of trouble after Meena broke away from me…"

"Anyway, I think I have worked out why only a small majority of people have been affected. It's the effects of the curry bread. Those who have eaten the curry bread haven't been affected by the spice in one of the curries. I'm sure that if we make these people eat it then they will change back to normal"

"That's actually not a bad plan!"

Suddenly Meena charged past Sebastian and began heading towards us. Ciel and I got in her way ready to attack if needed.

"Wait, Meena stop it!" Soma cried.

"Prince Soma, get out the way!" Agni cried.

"You idiot, move yourself!" Ciel ordered.

Just as he said that, Meena appeared to slip on the lobster from Agni's curry and fell to the floor flat on her face. That was when an idea suddenly came to me!

"Quick Soma, do what Shiva did! Step on Meena!" I called.

Yes I know, I remembered the story that Agni told us from a couple of weeks ago! Even though I didn't find it interesting I still remember it anyway! Soma nodded. He dashed forward and placed his one foot on Meena's back. She cried out in pain.

"Sebastian, make them eat your curry bread!" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian stared at Ciel surprised at first; however he soon nodded and gathered a good amount of the curry bread. Ciel and I watched on intently as Sebastian began to fling the curry bread into the demonic people's open mouths.

"Ciel, how is the curry bread stopping the effects of the spice?"

"It seems Sebastian has decided to imbue it with kindness. Ha, what an ironic joke! A demon using kindness is quite an ironic joke; however if that is what he has chosen to do then the power within it is perfect. This should stop the effects of the spice"

Ciel does have a point but why would Sebastian do that? The last curry bread tossed was into Meena's mouth. The darkness that had consumed these people had finally worn off. Slowly, the people returned to their normal forms completely confused as to what has just happened.

"Her Majesty declares" The Queen's servant began. "The kind curry bread is able to subdue evil spice and appease the souls of those in grip of evil. The Royal Warrant's destination is clear"

Yes! We got the Royal Warrant! A small smile appeared on Ciel's face. I glanced over towards Lin who too had a smile on his face. I smiled warmly back at him. It seems I was right to trust his word.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set once the building had finally been evacuated by the medics. The people who had been affected by the spice had passed out a short while after the effects wore off. They were being taken to the hospital to be treated to make sure they were all in good health. Suddenly the Queen's servant approached us while we were talking to a nearby policeman.

"Master Ciel and Lady Victoria, you two both did a sterling job. Also, for obtaining the Royal Warrant, I congratulate you sincerely Master Ciel"

We watched him glance back towards the Queen who was surrounded by policeman for protection.

"I have a word of appreciation from the Queen. Her Majesty declares: "I have put you through a great deal of trouble. I am ever watching your work". I am the light and Master Ciel is the shadow. Our positions may be different, but I believe our wishes are the same. Please continue to use your strength for her Majesty's benefit in the future"

He bowed slowly and walked away along with the Queen.

"Thank you Ciel and Victoria" Soma stated gratefully. "If I hadn't have met you two, I would have remained who I was before. From now on, I will learn lots and travel all over England! I will become a fine man who will not lose face to anyone!"

We all watched the sun setting, turning the sky orange. It looked a bit like a large flame. Suddenly Soma began to cry and pulled Ciel and I into a suffocating hug. He kept calling out Meena's name. I watched Ciel start to struggle against his grip.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He cried.

I just stood there and laughed, patting Soma on the back for comfort. Ciel eventually broke away from his grip.

"Soma, everything is going to be ok. There's no need to cry over her" I assured.

Soma slowly wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, you're right Victoria. I am sorry but I lost myself then. I am ok now"

"You'd better be! You've wet the back of my jacket!" Ciel moaned.

I laughed loudly again. Ciel is such a moaner! Soma suddenly pulled me into another hug again.

"Thank you Victoria for being such a good friend"

I froze in his arms. Did he just call me a friend? No one's ever said that to me before… I've never really had any friends besides my brothers.

I have to say, this has to be the strangest thing I had experienced! But looking around at everyone here, I realised that they were all like family to me. I was surprised Soma and Agni considered me a friend, even after admitting to Soma my past and where I came from. A small smile appeared on my face. I am definitely treasuring this moment. I won't forget it!

* * *

I will have Chapter 13 out as soon as I can! Also, if you are also a Vocaloid fan and are reading this fanfic could you please check out my fanfic called "The Hauntings of Riverton High"? I need votes for that one so I can start it! And thank you to those that have reviewed! You're feedback is important! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Ghosts? Are you serious?

Phew! Finally got this done! I'm sorry this took me a while but I had other things going on that I needed to sort out and still have other things to sort out. Here is Chapter 13 for this Fanfiction. I tried really hard to make it worth the wait! Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Chapter 13: Ghosts? Are you serious?

Ciel had called me into his study a few days after we had rested from the curry contest to speak to me about an urgent matter at hand. He wouldn't tell me what it was though. The whole journey there, this had really been bugging me! Why won't he tell me what it is about? He doesn't have to reveal everything and no one else is going to overhear us! He acts too secretive sometimes… That isn't even a lie! He does!

Sebastian slowly led me into his study. Ciel was sitting at his desk going through paperwork when I walked in. I took a seat in the other chair on the other side of the desk and waited patiently for Ciel to speak. Sebastian remained stood by the door at the opposite end of the room. Ciel sighed heavily and gently placed the papers down on his desk in front of him before speaking.

"I need to talk to you about your servants Victoria"

I was taken aback by his statement. What does he mean? What have my servants done? They haven't done anything!

"What do you mean Ciel?"

Ciel slowly stood up and walked towards the window. He stood with his back to me, staring down at the courtyard below.

"At the curry contest the other day I'm sure Lin explained to you where he had gotten that large scratch from on his right arm. He was trying to protect me. I was surprised to find that he wasn't affected by the effects of the spice in one of those curries at all, even when one of those people attacked him. I'm sure Ren is the same. That was what got me thinking… I think it might be time you told them about what has been going on, including about what Sebastian really is…"

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open in shock. Is he serious? He wants me to reveal everything to them? I was lost for words. I couldn't speak! Ciel slowly turned around to face me and stared at me concerned. Sebastian gently tapped my shoulder, making me jump. You'd think with how much time I spend with Ciel and Sebastian I should be used to him appearing out of nowhere! Well sadly I'm not…

"I apologise Lady Victoria" Sebastian apologised. "I did not mean to frighten you"

"Don't worry Sebastian! It got me out of my trance anyway!" I sighed.

"Well, what do you think about the whole idea then?" Ciel questioned.

"Ciel, I don't think that is such a good idea. Why would you want to tell them?"

"You have worked out as well that the events of the curry contest are connected to Lizzie's kidnapping, correct?"

"Yes"

"Then you should understand that the events that are to come are going to get more and more dangerous. Sebastian can't protect me and you at the same time, which was shown when we tried to rescue Lizzie. You need to have someone by your side to be able to get you through this and to prevent you from getting hurt. Since Ren and Lin can't be touched by the person behind this then they are suitable protectors for you"

I sighed.

"I don't know Ciel, that doesn't sound like a bright idea. I just can't shake the feeling that something will happen to one of them. As you said, the events coming will become dangerous. I don't want them involved in something that doesn't concern them…"

"If I may interrupt your discussion Young Master, I would like to point out they are your personal servants Lady Victoria" Sebastian added. "They are supposed to be there at your every beck and call anyway. And the fact that both Ren and Lin have been caught up in things such as Houndsworth and the curry contest, they have already seen these weird happenings occur and I am sure they are worried about what's going on and also your safety. I don't think it is right keeping them in the shadows about what's going on. It is only right to let them know"

Damn it, Sebastian's right as always! They have witnessed most of the strange occurrences connected to this case. The Devil Dog, The Shard of Hope and the attack on the curry contest. The only case they don't know about is how I managed to get that cut on my arm. I had to lie to them which to be honest does make me feel quite guilty… Gah, what should I do? I don't want to put them in danger. These creepy things that have occurred are dangerous. I… I… I should do the right thing. No matter what my conscious says. Damn you Sebastian! Why do you have to make me do these things?

"Fine, I'll tell them…"

Ciel nodded.

"I'm glad you are going to co-operate. Now I need to tell you about where we are heading next with this investigation. As you know, Ludlow Castle is being re-constructed to be turned into a hotel; however the builders have given up because apparently the place is haunted. Perhaps you, Ren and Lin could come along and help Sebastian and I investigate"

"Of course, right after I explain to them what the hell is going on"

Ciel nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Now it's time for me to do the hard part… I sat the both of them down in the lounge and tried to explain to them as best as I could. I told them what Sebastian really was, what Grell really was, why he was fired, why Ciel always wore an eye patch, about Pluto, about what happened to Lizzie and me being attacked, the Shard of Hope case and why those people were mainly after Ciel and I. Once I had gotten through it all, I slumped down in the arm chair at the top of the table tiredly. I was shattered! There was a lot to go through! Lin and Ren were sat down on the sofa to the left of the table. At first, the two of them appeared to be completely and utterly speechless. That was understandable! I was when I found out these things! They are very hard to take in! The room was filled with an awkward silence for a good while before Ren eventually took in a deep breath.

"So, let me go over everything again. Sebastian is really a demon who Lord Phantomhive made a contract with to help him with revenge in exchange for his soul. The eye patch Ciel wears is used to cover the Faustian mark which proves the contract between a human and a devil on his eye. Grell is really a reaper who assisted the Madam in murdering Prostitutes, making them Jack the Ripper. You fired him because he killed her which explains why she died. Pluto is really a demon dog from hell. The Shard of Hope and Lizzie's kidnapping are connected and were used to lure you and Ciel there and this same person who is after you is responsible for what happened at the curry contest. And finally, those people came after you because apparently they believe Ciel has an unclean soul and yours is an unwanted one. Is that everything Mistress?"

I nodded tiredly.

"Yes it is. I know it's hard for you two to take in but that's the truth. I should have told you sooner"

"Well, that does explain why Sebastian can do the things he does and why Grell started acting weird" Lin commented. "Wait, why did he kill the Madam anyway?"

"He was trying to kill me and she got in the way to defend me"

Lin looked quite saddened.

"Er… I'm sorry I-"

"It is fine Lin, don't worry. You deserve to know the truth"

"Mistress, why do we need to know this?" Ren asked, confused.

"Ciel thought you two needed to know for a reason. The both of us have already experienced events, which I explained to you just, where a certain someone wants us to be wiped off this Earth for a reason. He fears that the events to come from them will get dangerous and after what happened with the Shard of Hope case he fears for my safety. Sebastian can't protect the two of us at the same time. After witnessing that you two can't be touched by their power he thinks you will make good protectors for me. I'm reluctant to involve both of you in matters that don't really concern you; however I fear I may be worrying you both and leaving you in the dark about what's really going on. You both deserve to know"

Again, another awkward silence fell in between us for a few moments before Lin finally stood up and placed his left hand on his chest, bowing slowly.

"We both are willing to do what it takes in order to protect you, Mistress. No matter what it is"

Ren slowly stood up and stood beside her brother, bowing also.

"If you want us to then we will not leave your side. We are grateful for what you have done for us and we will do anything to repay it"

I was taken aback to hear them both agree to this so quickly. I nodded, smiling a little.

"Thank you both. I am very grateful for your loyalty"

I honestly was. After hearing what Lin had said to Sebastian, I was surprised to find that these two are serving me without any personal gain. They wanted to serve me in order to repay my kindness towards them. They saw me as more of a friend than a Mistress, just as I saw them as friends rather than servants. I'm glad I have these two.

* * *

We finally arrived at Ludlow Castle a few days later. I had already explained to Ren and Lin about where we were and what was going on. The five of us slowly walked into the courtyard, looking around at the abandoned construction materials and equipment.

"Good grief, I can't believe that lazy site manager is laying down his work because he's afraid of ghosts!" Ciel grumbled.

"Well, no one knows if they exist or not Ciel" I retaliated. "I'm sure there has got to be something he saw!"

Ciel sighed.

"Well, let's just make this quick so we can head home. This is such a waste of my time…"

We carefully entered the castle, leaving the two double doors wide open behind us. As we walked through the narrow corridor Ren seemed to be distracted by a painting on the wall.

"I think I have seen this painting before…" She commented quietly.

Lin stood beside her and stared at it intently.

"I have too. Have you seen this before Mistress or Lord Phantomhive?"

The painting happened to be of two young boys dressed in medieval like clothing. This was King Edward V and his younger brother, Richard. I stared at the painting intently.

"Yes, I have"

"And so have I" Ciel replied. "I wonder if this is a replica…"

Suddenly there was a loud bang. We swirled around to find the doors closed behind us. In the main hall, there stood two thrones with a table. Two sets of candles in front of it were suddenly lit.

"You there, who gave you permission to enter here?"

"What was that? Who's there?" Lin questioned.

"Where the hell did that voice come from?" I asked.

"Why is there a travelling entertainer in here?" Ciel wondered.

"How rude" The voice spoke again.

Another set of candles in the back two corners of the room were soon lit. A ghostly figure suddenly appeared in front of the table. Lin yelped and hid behind Ren. Ren sighed.

"You are such a wimp…" I heard her mutter.

The young boy in front of the table had shaggy blonde hair that was chin length and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green suit with a lacy collar and a light green sash around his waist. The expression on his face seemed serious. Oh my god, there _are_ ghosts in here!

"I am Edward V, King of England!"

"What's going on here?" Ciel whispered to us.

"That's K-King Edward?" I stuttered in a whisper. "That can't be right!"

"What should we do?" Ren questioned.

"I think we all might have to play along" Sebastian answered. "It seems none of us have a choice since he was being crowned King before his death anyway"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"Four hundred years ago, Edward V who was to be crowned King and his younger brother Richard were locked away in the Tower of London" I began.

"That was where they were assassinated apparently by their own relatives who sought the throne" Ren continued.

"T-The two of them s-spent their childhood in this castle, which is p-probably why their s-souls have returned here…" Lin added, stuttering with fear.

God, he really is scared! He's trembling like jelly!

"Fine then, Sebastian you know what to do. Victoria, you're helping me"

My eyes widened. Sebastian nodded.

"Wait, what?"

"What are you all discussing?" Edward questioned, impatiently.

Before I could say another word Sebastian stepped forward.

"My Master and her two servants' Mistress, Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Victoria Durless are at your service, your Majesty" Sebastian introduced.

Ciel removed his top hat slowly and I quietly followed behind him as we walked towards the King. After stopping a small distance away from him, Ciel stood down on one knee and bowed his head while I curtsied and bowed my head. The two of us then stood up straight again.

"Please excuse my improper demeanour, your Majesty" Ciel apologised. "None of us here were aware of your presence"

"Very well, you all are forgiven. It is rare for me to receive guests"

"Even though you call me a guest, my company own this castle now"

"So you will be the new administrator, I presume?"

Ciel kicked me in the leg roughly. I have a feeling he wants me to explain this part.

"Unfortunately your Majesty, he is not. In fact, the Earl wishes for you to evacuate this castle"

"Are you telling a King and his brother, who have been here for over 400 years, to leave?"

I gulped quietly.

"I do not mean this in a rude way your Majesty. The Earl is willing to come to a deal that satisfies both your needs. He merely wishes to discuss with you a way for this to happen without upsetting you"

That was when something caught my eye. I glanced towards the left to find a young boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes hiding behind a nearby wall. He wore an orange and yellow striped top with white lacing on it, orange trousers with yellow bows on it and brown shoes with an orange hat on his head. He appeared to be carrying a skull in both his hands. He seemed to be staring at Sebastian and Ren. Actually I think its Lin. Damn, I'm unsure because Lin's behind Ren!

"It appears my younger brother Richard has taken a liking to your servant Ciel Phantomhive and to your male servant Victoria Durless"

"This is my butler, Sebastian Michealis" Ciel introduced.

"And this is my servant Lin Lucius"

Sebastian slowly bowed his head. Lin carefully came out from behind Ren and bowed his head nervously.

"Every day must be fun if you have a butler. Don't you think?" Richard asked the skull.

"Indeed and given they seem to be quite extraordinary, this will undoubtedly become interesting…" Edward answered slyly.

We watched Edward summon a chess board on the table behind him. He and Richard slowly walked to their seats, summoning another chair opposite Edward.

"If I win this game of chess against you, Phantomhive, I win your butler. However if you win, you can do what you want with this castle"

"What about Lin, your Majesty?" Ciel questioned.

"Since you are the one who owns the company then the castle only applies to you. If Victoria here wins then she will get to keep her servant. Simple"

Lin had slowly hidden back behind Ren again, trembling. It seems he doesn't want to be the servant of a 400 year old ghost…

"Actually, if it is all right with his Majesty, I'd rather not play" I replied quietly. "I want to keep my servant"

Lin and Ren stared at me surprised. Edward sat there for a few moments before nodding; however I could see a weird look in his eyes.

"Very well, I shall allow you to keep your servant; however I will play this game for your butler Phantomhive…"

Ciel smirked.

"Of course"

Ciel slowly sat down on the chair as Edward made his first move. Sebastian, Lin, Ren and I stood behind Ciel's chair and watched intently.

"Let us play fairly. It would be no fun otherwise"

Ciel also took his move, smirking.

"I am the same"

The game went on for quite some time. All of us were there watching the game intently (well except Sebastian, he was just staring into space!). Eventually Ciel moved his knight and knocked over Edward's Queen.

"I will keep my promise…" He stated slyly.

"Of course you will"

Edward picked up his knight and suddenly shape shifted it into a Queen! He's cheating! Ciel was stunned. He froze in his seat. Ren and Lin gasped. My eyes had widened. Edward moved his "Queen" and knocked over Ciel's King off the chess board.

"Well, I do believe that is checkmate. I win both servants"

"Wait Your Majesty, didn't you say you would only play for one?" Ren asked confused.

"I did; however thinking about it Victoria forfeited her own game; therefore I won her servant as well"

I did what? I didn't! How dare he suggest such a thing! He cheated and tricked me!

"Your Majesty, did you lie when you said you would play fairly?" Ciel questioned angrily.

I grabbed hold of Ciel's shoulder tightly.

"Watch your tone!" I hissed. "We don't want to make enemies here!"

"What did you just say?" Edward asked Ciel.

A dark blue glow surrounded him. Ciel and I froze.

"I never lie! I detest lies!"

He picked up his chess piece.

"This is my chess piece! I am just using my abilities for best effect. It is not cheating!"

"Your Majesty, please allow me to speak" Sebastian began.

Edward calmed down and sat back in his chair.

"You have my permission, Butler"

"It looks as though my master has forgotten his own credo. My master firmly believes that a person who fails to fully use the pieces in his hand because he abides some silly rules, is a fool"

Ciel sighed, defeated. I gently patted his back. That is all I could do to comfort him; however I was angered by the fact that I'd been tricked like that.

"Sorry to intrude on this but I don't appreciate the fact that you have just claimed my servant as your own without a fair fight"

Edward sighed.

"I already told your other servant Victoria, you forfeited so that means I claim him"

"Well, your Majesty, I do have a few things which I detest. I too detest lies but also deceitfulness. I don't like being deceived. I have been deceived quite a few times in the past. Lin is my servant. I have asked as politely as I could but now I have been pushed too far. I refuse to hand over my servant and have him partake in a bet over this castle"

The last bit I said quite sternly. Edward only smirked.

"Fine, if you want to keep him you must win a game of chess against me. And to make things interesting I may even give Ciel Phantomhive his butler back"

Ciel's mouth dropped open. I had played chess quite a few times before but never against a ghost. I couldn't manipulate my pieces fully like he could. Lin was looking at me with scared eyes. I couldn't even look at him. Even if I tried I would fail anyway. There was no point…

"I can't"

I saw Lin's eyes widen out the corner of my eyes.

"Then there should be no problem"

Richard slowly got up from his seat, walked over to Sebastian and Lin and held onto the ends of Sebastian's and Lin's sleeves tightly.

"Sebastian, you are to serve them wholeheartedly until they are completely satisfied" Ciel ordered.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"It can't be helped. I lost"

"Yes, my lord"

"Then it is settled. The butler will probably not die from some petty illness. It seems he will be able to work for me forever. As for the servant, well he can work for me for as long as he can"

"I will give my best" Sebastian replied.

"A-as will I" Lin stuttered.

"Phantomhive, Victoria, you two and your other servant shall now visit me as guests"

"It would be an honour" Ciel grumbled.

"Of course…" I muttered.

Ren merely nodded in reply. She hugged Lin tightly before he and Sebastian were slowly led away by Richard and Edward out of the room. Lin halted behind everyone else and stared back towards me with saddened eyes.

"Don't worry Lin. I'm not going to give up. I am going to find another way to get you back. That I promise"

Lin nodded stiffly.

"I know you will Mistress. I haven't doubted you for even a second"

He smiled at his own remark.

"Servant, where are you?" Edward's voice called.

Lin jumped and swirled back towards the exit.

"I-I'm coming, your Majesty!" Lin replied, quickly dashing out the room.

The three of us were left to ponder on what should be done next. Ciel slowly stood up.

"Well, I don't think we should hang around here for much longer. As far as I know the King has left us unsupervised; therefore we should have a tour of this castle to see what we can find"

A smirk was present on his lips.

"You've got a plan haven't you Ciel?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ciel nodded.

"That I do Victoria. We are not leaving until we find a loophole to get both Lin and Sebastian back"

* * *

**Lin's POV**

Sebastian and I couldn't wear the uniforms we originally had on and so were given old fashioned like clothing which would have been worn by a butler or male servant 400 years ago. Unfortunately for me, I had to have a ponytail on the back of my head tied by a black ribbon. Aw man if Ren saw me like this… Sebastian and I were told to carry out our duties as normal. Sebastian carried out duties for Edward while I left to do similar duties for Richard. The little boy kept following me around everywhere I went with that skull. I wonder why it is so precious to him anyway…

"Lord Richard, will you be changing into something different for dinner?"

"Yes"

I passed him his clothes; however he just stood there staring at me confused.

"Lord Richard, are you going to get changed?"

"Yes I am"

"Then why won't you take your clothes?"

Richard remained silent.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?"

Richard shook his head, hugging his skull tightly. Ah, I think that might be the problem!

"Would you like me to hold onto your skull while you change, my lord?"

Richard's eyes widened. He quickly pulled away.

"No!"

I stared at him confused.

"My lord, you cannot change if the skull is in your hands"

Richard hugged the skull tightly.

"It is a very important item"

"Who does that skull belong to?"

"I won't tell you!"

I sighed.

"Very well, my lord"

Richard stared at me confused as I carefully placed the clothes on the bed.

"I shall leave you to get changed"

Just as I walked to the door I felt Richard grab hold of my sleeve. I glanced back to find him staring at me solemnly.

"It will feel sad if I hand it over…"

What does that mean? Is the skull's soul still trapped inside it or something?

"However, it feels like you can be trusted"

Richard carefully held out the skull towards me.

"Please be careful with it"

I gently took it from him.

"Of course, my lord"

I stared into the skull's eyes intently. I wonder who this once belonged to…

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Ciel, Ren and I had finally found our way to the study. The three of us began looking through the books about the deaths of the two brothers.

"This book says that the two princes went missing from the Tower of London in 1483; however it doesn't mention anything about their murderer" Ciel sighed, annoyed.

"This one says that 200 years ago two corpses of two small children had been discovered!" Ren added. "However they are not sure as to whether they do belong to the two princes"

"Hm, I wonder who-"

"I bet you are wondering who killed us, aren't you Victoria?"

The three of us glanced around as we tried to find the source of the voice. Ren and I slowly went and stood by Ciel who was sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Was that the King's voice?" Ren questioned.

"That probably was his voice" Ciel replied. "It seems his Majesty has been keeping his eyes on us the whole time"

"Perhaps we should question him on the events and see if he remembers anything" I suggested.

"Yes Victoria that does seem like a brilliant idea" Ciel agreed. "To call upon the dead themselves is the only way to know the real truth"

"Yes, that is the correct answer Phantomhive; however I am unable to answer"

Edward suddenly appeared in a chair nearby. Ciel quickly stood up as the three of us prepared to bow; however Edward raised his hand for Ciel to remain seated and for us to stay where we were. Ciel slowly sank back into the chair.

"What do you mean, your Majesty?" I asked.

"I do not remember anything about the night we were killed. When I regained consciousness, I was dead and in this castle"

"Your Majesty seems very kind" Ciel commented.

"What do you mean?"

"In mine and Victoria's case, neither of us had forgotten the ones who have humiliated us and ruined our lives"

"Nevertheless, it has been 400 years now. The ones who tried to kill us and the ones who tried to protect us are all dead. By now, I'm not even able to recall the last thing I saw or heard"

"Pain fades away with the flow of time" I replied, solemnly. "Still, neither Ciel nor I desire to be healed by time"

Ren placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"You two are both strong, Phantomhive and Victoria"

A small smile appeared on his face. Is he really smiling? Suddenly we heard the sound of a gong. Edward leapt to his feet quickly.

"What is that?"

"Don't worry your Majesty that is just the signal for dinner" Ciel assured. "Well I think it is anyway…"

"Ah, I see. It seems time flies when I'm talking to you three"

We all headed into the dining room. While Sebastian and Lin seated Richard and Edward, Ren and I seated ourselves at the opposite end of the table. I was on Ciel's left side while Ren was on his right. Ciel remained standing.

"Ciel, you are supposed to seat yourself!" I whispered.

Ciel sighed and sat down at the other chair at the top of the table.

"I know. This is going to take some getting used to…" He grumbled.

I noticed Ren kept glaring at Lin and snickering. Lin blushed embarrassed and tried to not make eye contact with her. I felt really sorry for him! It's a shame those two can't wear their original uniforms. After Sebastian had served out the food for the Royals, he slowly came over to us.

"Were you able to discover anything Sebastian?" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian didn't reply.

"Hey Sebastian, answer me!"

"A guest should mind his manners" Sebastian replied. "A proper way to conduct a dinner is to have a pleasant conversation with the person next to you"

"Sebastian, we have been around each other nearly all day" Ren added. "There is no way any of us can have a proper conversation"

"Then why don't you try having a conversation with the host?"

Ciel was fuming! God Sebastian is really taking this seriously!

"How can we have a pleasant conversation with the host who is too far away to even talk to?"

"Why are the guests making such a racket?" Edward questioned.

"Lord Phantomhive was only inquiring as to whether Sebastian had made any mistakes" Ren lied.

"Sebastian is our butler though" Richard pointed out.

Ciel sweat dropped.

"Yes, that's right…" He mumbled.

While Lin was pouring the wine I had a little "discussion" with Ciel about his attitude.

"Ciel, you need to keep calm. We don't want to make any enemies here. If we do, it will be harder for us to get Sebastian and Lin back!"

"I know Victoria and I'm trying! It just doesn't feel right that Sebastian is serving someone else instead of me!"

"Lord Phantomhive, I know it may seem like Sebastian is ignoring you but the truth is he is really acting" Ren assured. "He's still loyal to you by the contract; however he can't make it obvious in front of the Royals"

Ciel nodded.

"I see. Thank you for explaining, Ren"

Ren nodded in reply. Edward raised his glass.

"Let us drink to new friends and our new servants!"

"Cheers!" Richard cried happily, raising his glass along with Edward's.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He reminded me too much of Luca…

"Is something the matter?" Edward asked us, concerned.

"Oh no, nothing at all your Majesty" Ciel muttered, tapping his wine glass.

It appears we haven't been given any wine. Ciel stared at me annoyed. He can't take any more of this it seems…

* * *

"No Luca!"

As soon as I heard Jim's voice cry out I ran over to where he was kneeling down crying.

"Jim, what's the matter?"

Jim stared up at me with teary eyes and showed me a young boy's body in his arms. My eyes widened. It was Luca!

"Is Luca-?"

"No, Vikki he isn't! Don't say things like that!"

I took a few steps back from him, surprised that he'd snapped at me like that.

"Luca, answer me! Don't leave us alone! Don't leave us alone!"

I was frozen to the spot. I didn't know what to do! I didn't know how to comfort him! I watched Jim's tiny form tremble as he buried his face into Luca's stomach. Luca's eyes were wide open and a small smile was present on his face. There didn't appear to be any blood or wounds present on his body at all. How did he die then? Why was he dead? Why didn't we hear him cry out? I slowly reached out my hand and placed it gently on his shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Jim screeched, slapping my hand away.

I leapt back surprised and hurt, clutching tightly onto the hand he just slapped with my other one. Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him all of a sudden? Jim stared at me with frightened eyes, realising what he was doing. He slowly placed Luca's body back on the ground again and slowly stood up. As he tried to approach me I continued to edge away from him; however I eventually let Jim pull me into a tight hug. The two of us silently wept in each other's arms.

"I-I'm sorry…" He apologised quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I don't know what came over me"

I held him tighter. Even though the two of us had finally gotten our wish, our only younger sibling was dead. I was trembling uncontrollably.

"I want to find the person that did this and kill them!" I screamed into Jim's shirt.

I felt him jump a little. I think I might have startled him. I wasn't just filled with sadness and grief but also anger and rage. Luca didn't deserve to die! His killer doesn't deserve to live! I felt Jim slowly push me away from him; however he grabbed hold of both of my hands tightly and gently rested his forehead against mine with his teary eyes closed.

"Don't worry Vikki. We will avenge Luca. We will find his killer and make them pay. For now though, let's get away from here with the items we have"

After placing an arm around my shoulders, the two of us silently walked away from Luca's corpse and the flamed town. I glanced back once more at Luca's small corpse.

"_Victoria, Victoria!"_

* * *

I slowly blinked my eyes open to find Ciel sitting beside me on the bed in my guest room. Why the hell is he in here? His voice had come out in a whisper and I noticed his expression had suddenly changed to concern when he stared at my face.

"What? What's wrong?" I questioned, grumpily.

I didn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night like this… I watched as Ciel slowly wiped something from under my right eye with his thumb.

"You were crying in your sleep"

I felt around by my left eye to find… water? Had I really been crying? I slowly sat up and wiped both my eyes gently with my hands.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now"

I suddenly felt arms wrap tightly around my waist. I found myself being pulled into Ciel's chest. I blinked surprised.

"What's the hug for?"

"I'm just trying to give you some comfort"

Is this the same Ciel I've known for the past three years? He's hugging me? It's very rare the two of us hug since… Well we both agreed it felt awkward. Yet, he's hugging me now! I might as well enjoy the moment while it lasts… I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and returned the hug.

"Thank you…" I mumbled.

After a moment of silence, Ciel finally pulled away and carefully climbed off the bed.

"So, why are you in here anyway?"

"I spotted Edward going down towards the study a moment ago. I've woken up Ren and she is waiting for us outside of your bedroom door. We've agreed to stalk him and get answers so we can get Lin and Sebastian back"

Huh, that actually isn't a bad idea! I sighed.

"Fine, let me get my robe"

* * *

After putting on my bed robe and my shoes, the three of us followed Edward down towards the study. We watched him walk into the study and then suddenly vanish. I immediately dashed towards the bookshelf and began to feel across the covers of the books.

"This book isn't real" I whispered as I paused on one particular book. "This means there is a secret door somewhere"

"Nice observation Victoria" Ciel commented. "The question is: Where is the secret door?"

"Can we help you?"

The three of us quickly swirled around to find Lin and Sebastian standing in the doorway. Busted…

"What are you two doing down here?" I questioned suspiciously.

Neither of them spoke. Sebastian slowly walked forward and pulled out a set of keys from his waist coat. He gently pushed a book on the third row of the bookshelf with his fingers. The three of us were taken aback by surprise. Behind it was a keyhole. Sebastian inserted the key. Just as he was about to turn it, Ciel interrupted.

"Hey Sebastian, I don't recall giving you an order. Why are you acting of your own free will? I am the one who makes the decisions, at least until-"

"Lord Phantomhive, if you wouldn't mind my interruption it is all part of the service" Lin interrupted.

"Lin, what are you talking about?" Ren asked.

"Sebastian and I were ordered by Edward to satisfy you three during your stay here as guests. To do that, we need to foresee your wishes and carry them out accordingly"

Ciel's eyes widened. Ren and I stood with our mouths gaped open. How could I have not thought of that?

"How the hell did I not see this before?" He grunted.

"Well, do you three still wish for me to unlock the door?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes please Sebastian" I replied.

Sebastian bowed.

"As you wish"

Sebastian quickly turned the key. We watched the bookshelf next to the one with the keyhole in it shift backwards and then to the right, disappearing. All that was left was a large gap leading into another corridor with steps going down. Without further hesitation, the five of us descended down the stairs.

* * *

"This is…" Ciel gasped, unable to finish his sentence.

We had followed Edward into an old stone corridor with loads of skeletons and bones scattered about.

"Ew, this place is creepy! I don't like the bones being added for special effect either!" Lin moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"We appear to be in a charnel house" Sebastian commented.

"Whose skeletons are these anyway?" I questioned confused.

Ciel shrugged.

"No idea; however I suggest we keep moving. We need to catch up to Edward"

The five of us continued to slowly walk down the corridor. A loud snap was heard causing Lin to cry out in fright. Ren had accidently stepped on a bone. She sighed heavily.

"Lin calm down. I only stepped on a bone"

Lin began to take slow and deep breathes to calm down.

"Please be careful. It has been a while since a human has last set foot in here"

Edward suddenly appeared in front of us. Lin shrieked and hid behind Ren again. Ren sighed heavily. It seems Lin hasn't gotten used to the whole ghost fading in thing yet…

"Your Majesty, was this room…?" I began, fading out.

"It originally was an underground prison. Criminals who were not permitted burial on the church grounds got thrown in here and were forgotten completely, even by the death gods themselves"

We watched Edward slowly stride towards a skull and carefully lift it off the floor. I saw a purple substance spin around the top of the skull.

"Their souls are not able to open a path to heaven"

The purple substance suddenly sprang from the top of the skull and flew towards the small chandelier along with others. The candles were soon lit, shedding some light in this depressing place.

"At some point I decided to create a memorial" Edward continued, stepping to one side.

He showed us a large chess board with skulls on top of it. He pointed a ghostly hand towards the skull on the King's spot.

"Let me introduce you to my father. My father is the king. The queen is my mother"

Edward slowly moved his hand to the right side of the skull to show another one in the Queen's place. Ciel appeared to be absolutely shocked. His mouth was in the shape of a small "o". I can't believe Edward went and did all of this…

"Earl Rivers is a rook. My uncle is a bishop. The whole family is reunited as a bone parade"

I stared towards the skulls solemnly. Perhaps Jim and I could have done something like this for Luca before we left the town for good. I felt two hands on both my shoulders. I glanced to my right to find Ciel staring at me with concern having one hand placed on my right shoulder. On my left, Ren had her hand placed on my right shoulder along with Lin who had his hand placed on top of his sister's. The both of them gave me a small reassuring smile. All three of them knew what I was thinking. Suddenly Lin appeared to spot something on the chess board.

"A knight appears to be missing"

I followed his gaze to find one unoccupied space on the board.

"That place is meant for Richard"

"Haven't you found his skull?" Ren asked.

Edward stared at her with solemn eyes.

"That is not the reason. The skull is here; however Richard refuses to let go of it. I had it sent from the tower of London to here 200 years ago. You know, all I want is to see my little brother off to the throne of God, where there is no pain and no suffering"

I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes. Edward really cares for Richard. Just like how Jim really cared for Luca; however unlike Edward, Jim didn't want Luca to leave him and when he did, he wanted to escape from the fact that he did and wanted to forget it. I was the same; however I regret that now. I suddenly felt a light tug on my right arm. My vision became blurry as I turned to face the distorted look of Ciel.

"Victoria I think you should leave for now. I'll explain what is happening as soon as it's over"

I nodded slowly and walked back out of the charnel house with Ren and Lin close behind. He told me that apparently Edward had excused him.

"Is Victoria all right?" I heard Edward question with concern.

"Do not worry your Majesty. Lady Victoria is experiencing painful memories from being down here" Sebastian assured. "She will be fine in due time"

I couldn't have stayed in there any longer as I found that as soon as we left, the tears finally over flowed. Guilt was racking through me right now and it felt painful. Too many memories of that day were returning and too many memories of Luca and Jim were playing on loop in my head. I wish I could have done something to save them from their fates that day and even if I couldn't have saved Luca I at least wanted him to have a peaceful send off. Lin and Ren comforted me through the whole thing which I was grateful for; however the emotions I am feeling now are hard to get rid of. I know why…

* * *

We waited for Ciel and Sebastian in the main hall after I had finally calmed down. When Ciel returned and Sebastian had moved the chess board and disappeared again, he explained that they were going to help Edward by retrieving the skull from Richard. I started to wonder what Ciel was up to and was slightly worried about what method he was thinking of using…

"Sebastian, let me go!"

Not a good start it seems! Richard is already crying out! Sebastian returned to the main hall with a crying and squirming Richard under one of his arms. Ciel had sat himself on one of the chairs while the rest of us, including Edward, remained standing.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Richard" Sebastian apologised.

He held Richard in the air by the back of his shirt collar.

"Aw what a shame, I was hoping to see a fight between a demon and ghost" Ciel taunted. "How boring…"

I growled at Ciel who only smirked at me. He knew I hated it when he taunted people, especially those younger than him.

"Let me go Sebastian! Let me go! Help brother! Brother!"

I couldn't bear to hear his cries.

"_Let me go! Let me go!"_

What was that? That was Jim's voice but what was-

"Can you not be a little gentler with him?" Edward questioned.

My thoughts had been interrupted by Edward's harsh tone.

"It is not my fault. You're the one who left this problem unsolved for 200 years"

"I never intended to make my little brother cry!"

Sebastian tried to take the skull from him; however Richard resisted.

"Don't touch it!"

"Sebastian, please just leave him be!" Lin begged. "Lord Richard will only allow certain people who the skull trusts to hold it for him!"

Sebastian ignored him and finally managed to prise open Richard's hands, obtaining the skull. Poor Richard was squirming in his grasp trying to reach it.

"Give it back! Give it back! My brother will… He will…"

Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Let Richard go!" Edward commanded.

Sebastian stayed stood there smirking at him. A blue substance gathered around the young king as he charged forward, levitating in the air. Sebastian quickly side stepped to one side, causing the King to face palm the floor.

"I beg your pardon but his Majesty seems like an impotent king" Sebastian taunted.

Richard continued to cry further. As Edward leapt up to try to help him, he appeared to space out. I have a feeling he's having a flashback… I space out quite a lot when these things happen to me. Lin dashed forward in an attempt to tackle Sebastian and get the skull; however Sebastian swiftly stepped to one side again, causing Lin to fly straight into the wall.

"Are you forgetting that I am a demon Lin?"

Ren shrieked and quickly dashed to her brother's side.

* * *

"_Let me go! Let me go!"_

_I halted down the alleyway, even though I wasn't planning on stopping, and swirled around to find Jim still in the clutches of his captors._

"_Don't bother squirming you little runt! You won't be able to get away! You'll make a nice bed mate for the Earl"_

_Jim spat in his face._

"_I don't want to! Let me go! I want my sister! I want to see my sister!"_

_One of the men turned around and glanced in my direction._

"_The brat's still there!"_

"_Quickly, go and kill her! Don't let her get away!"_

_I swirled around quickly and pegged it._

"_Go Vikki, go! Don't come back!"_

* * *

I had lied before when I said I hadn't stopped and looked back. When I did, I regretted it. Jim wasn't the brave brother I saw him as after all. In truth, he was a lot like Richard. At that time he was a scared and helpless little boy hoping I would come back with help, even if he told me not to come back… I had returned to the alleyway along with Madam Red; however he was gone way before I could help him. When I glanced back on the scene Edward and Lin were standing up and Ciel had acquired the skull. Lin had gained quite a nasty bruise in the middle of his forehead. I don't think Sebastian threw him that hard. Edward looked angered. I think Sebastian told him the truth…

I watched Ciel slowly walking towards the empty space with the skull clutched tightly in between his palms. What I did next was quite a surprise… I dashed towards a nearby suit of armour, drew the sword from its scabbard and charged towards Sebastian. Sebastian was ready to catch me with his spare arm to ensure I didn't cause any more trouble; however I dodged him, causing him to let go of Richard. That had been part of my plan. I charged towards Ciel and shoved him to one side with my elbow, knocking the skull flying out of his hands. I caught it easily with one hand and pointed the silver blade towards Ciel's throat. I was surprised at the way I'd reacted; however Ciel and I both knew I wasn't going to run him through.

"Victoria, what are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done a long while ago. That is not how you handle a situation like this Ciel! You could have at least explained it to Richard so he understood the situation!"

I sensed Sebastian's presence behind me.

"If I were you Lady Victoria I would drop that sword right now and hand over the skull"

Stupidly, I swirled around to try to stab Sebastian; however he knocked me flying across the room instead. My grip on the skull loosened and ended up back in Ciel's hands. I crashed to the floor beside where Richard had fallen. Ren and Lin were soon at my side. Edward seemed to have a look of concern on his face. Ciel was quite angered.

"Sebastian, don't do that to Victoria again"

"I apologise. I was only trying to defend you"

"You should know that she wasn't really going to hurt me!"

Richard continued to cry.

"No don't! My brother… My brother will…"

Edward gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be all right Richard. No matter what happens, I will always be with you"

We watched as Ciel slowly placed the skull in the place of the knight. Richard shut his teary eyes tightly. We waited patiently. Nothing happened.

"Why? Why is nothing happening?" Edward questioned.

Richard and I were slowly helped to our feet as Edward strode over to inspect the chess board. Lin sighed and went and stood by Richard's side.

"Lord Richard did not want his Majesty to find out about it, did you?"

Richard nodded.

"Yes, I thought that brother would be sad. That skull isn't really mine or yours but a stranger's skull instead. I am sorry I lied to you brother. You forgot that our bones are long gone since that day…"

"Yes, the day I came to detest lies… They killed me first and then killed my brother…"

"They cut up our bodies into pieces and dumped them in the Thames"

"Where the fish and mud swallowed them up, both of our bones vanished"

Edward was on his knees now with tears streaming down his face. Richard was beside him with a hand gently placed on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"You are right Richard. How could I have forgotten that night, when I failed to protect you?"

"Brother, please don't cry"

Edward stared up into Ciel's eyes solemnly.

"Phantomhive, you were right. Grief and hatred have become a part of me over the years"

"Pain fades away with the flow of time; however when you flee from pain, longing to forget, then no progress is made. It will all come back to haunt you" I replied, solemnly.

I realised that now. That was why I was always haunted by my past. When I tried to forget about it, everything that I have done now mimics what happened then and has brought it all back to haunt me. Edward hugged Richard tightly, suddenly gasping.

"I realise now, that I have been lying to myself this entire time. You are right Victoria. You are right"

Suddenly Richard and Edward lit up with a bright white light.

"The significance of a burial is that of a tool" Sebastian explained. "It is neither the skull nor the memorial that has the power to send off a stray soul. It is the reason why your soul still remains that you need to discover in order to be able to move on"

Silence fell in between us all as Edward and Richard hugged each other tighter.

* * *

We all left the castle and stood by the Thames to see Richard and Edward off.

"Thank you Phantomhive and Victoria. Your help was greatly appreciated. I hope the two of you have blissful lives to come"

He held out his hand which was now quite transparent, showing proof he was fading. After Ciel shook his hand firmly, I took hold of his hand gently; however I noticed his grip had tightened. I stared at him surprised as he gave me a warm smile. I had a feeling he was grateful for what I did back there in helping to save Richard.

"I didn't do much. It was Victoria who made me realise in the first place after all. She is the one who you should be thanking really"

I looked away embarrassed, even though I had no clue what he was talking about. Richard hugged Lin tightly around the waist.

"Thank you for helping me Lin!"

Lin smiled warmly, ruffling the top of Richard's hat.

"You are very welcome Lord Richard"

"Oh yes and one more thing, do not worry about the castle" Ciel assured, smiling a little. "I intend to leave it in its present state"

"I am relieved to hear that"

Richard then quickly went and hugged Sebastian.

"Farewell Sebastian and thank you to you too"

"Have a safe journey" Sebastian simply replied with his eyes closed.

The five of us watched as the two of them slowly rode away in a small boat along with a cloaked figure, fading away. Edward waved a last goodbye as the two of them suddenly vanished. This would be the last we ever saw of them…

* * *

The next day Ciel had two small gravestones made with their names engraved into them outside of the entrance to the castle. He bowed loyally on one knee in front of them as the remainder of us stayed silent for two whole minutes to remember them. Ciel had lied of course. The builders soon returned and restarted the construction again. As the five of us slowly began to leave, I decided to question Ciel on it.

"Ciel, why did you lie to Edward?"

Ciel tapped a finger to his nose. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Ciel smirked.

"And while we are on the subject of asking questions, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you try and take the skull from me?"

I sighed and crossed my arms tightly around my stomach.

"Let's just say the situation reminded me of someone who was stuck in a similar position with Richard and Sebastian…"

Ciel nodded understandingly.

"And Ciel, what did you mean I made you realise?

Ciel laughed.

"Don't you remember? You're the one that told me why you couldn't let go of your past! And now you know the real reason why. Do you remember what you said? "No matter where I go, no matter whom I meet whether they should be people I know or I have just met, I am reminded of the past. No matter how hard I try to move on I can't because I'm reminded of it every single day. It haunts me like a ghost-"

"I'm not strong enough to fight it off…" I finished.

"But do you see Victoria? You did what Edward did with his past and forced yourself to forget it; however you're now reminded of it every single day because you never properly let go of it"

"I know"

"_You liar"_

Was that…? Ciel and I both looked back towards the castle once more, staring in the direction of the sky. He must have heard it too. That voice was Edward's. I'm sure of it. He knows what Ciel did.

* * *

I'll try and get the next one up and done as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	14. Chapter 14: A Trip to Church

My god, so many problems have been popping up lately that it's been hard for me to focus on my stories. Luckily I finally managed to update this one! So here is Chapter 14! Enjoy! :) Oh and just to note here, in Victorian times there was a book known as Domesday but is pronounced _Dooms_day hence why Victoria mistakens the Doomsday book for the Domesday book. It's just to explain so that none of you get confused. Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 14: A trip to church

I slouched in my chair bored as I continued to go through paper after paper of documents. Some of my mother's items which she wasn't particularly fond of she had wanted to be auctioned off. For some of these items I had to sign them off to the new owner; however it was taking me ages and I was bored out of my brain. I'm serious! My head is slowly dropping towards the desk as I sign each item off. Luckily I was awoken from my trance state when I heard the door barge open. I quickly glanced up, slightly alarmed, as I saw Maria trying to get back up onto her feet again. Did she fall over? She bowed apologetically with a blush slowly creeping across her cheeks.

"I am so sorry to disturb you Mistress but you have a visitor waiting for you in the lounge"

"Who has arrived?"

"He claims to be her Majesty's butler"

I was quickly out of my chair and speed walking to the door. Maria followed quickly behind. What on earth is the Queen's servant doing here? I thought he'd be attending to matters with Ciel not me!

As soon as I reached the lounge I found Ren and Lin entertaining Ash by having a little discussion with him. I could see they both were being quite cautious about what they said, especially Ren. She had pointed out to me after the curry contest that the Queen's servant resembled Angela. After the incident of Houndsworth I had become quite suspicious of Angela. Since Ash resembled Angela we assumed that they were somehow related. Ren and I had agreed to be cautious around them and Ren had even informed Lin so he knew. It was for a precaution. As soon as he saw me, Ash slowly rose from the sofa and bowed.

"Ah Lady Victoria, I apologise for bothering you at an important time"

I slowly raised my hand and watched him quickly sit down again. I slowly walked to the chair at the head of the table and carefully sat down. Lin and Ren loyally came and stood either side of me. I turned towards Maria and raised my hand to her to indicate she was dismissed. She bowed loyally and quickly walked away.

"What can I assist you with Ash? Is there a particular reason why you have come to me instead of Ciel?"

Ash shifted up a bit so he was sitting up straight on the sofa.

"Her Majesty has sent me to ask for your assistance in this certain matter as well as Master Ciel's. After your performance alongside him at the curry contest she feels you should definitely help out in this matter too"

"Is it serious?"

"At the moment it does seem so. There is a catholic monastery on the outskirts of Preston that was set on fire while being reformed. It is currently disused; however a group of people who are a religious preaching society have decided to assemble there. It is rumoured that their leader has in their possession the Doomsday Book of all his followers"

"Do you mean the land register, where certain things like livestock and property appear?"

"No Lady Victoria, not Domesday, the _Dooms_day book. These books that are worshipped are quite different than what you have in mind. Doomsday: The day of Judgement. It is a register but it is the register you need when you are flung in front of the Throne of God. They say all of your offences, virtues and vices are engraved on these pages-"

I heard a loud gulp from Lin beside me. He must be frightened of the book as well as ghosts!

"-It seems that they are planning an uprising against the government. The residents in Preston are frightened of this and her Majesty is deeply saddened"

"So what exactly is it that her Majesty wants me and Ciel to do about this group?"

Ash merely smirked.

"I will leave that to yours and Master Ciel's judgements. Master Ciel also asked me to pass on a message. When he is ready to set out he will have his butler contact you and arrive here to collect you"

I nodded slowly in reply.

"Very well, if her Majesty requires both mine and Ciel's help then I will gladly accept. Lin, could you please show Ash out?"

Lin bowed loyally.

"Of course Mistress"

Ash slowly bowed and followed Lin out of the room. Once she was sure Ash was clear from earshot, Ren spoke up.

"Mistress, I have a feeling this might be a trap"

"I agree. The fact that they have come to me as well must mean something. I wonder if Ciel knows of this too…"

Lin quickly dashed back in.

"So what do we do Mistress? Are we going ahead with it as planned?"

"We will have to Lin. I'm not allowing the Queen to question my loyalty towards her; however we do not mention a word of this to Ciel or Sebastian and we need to keep our guards up at all times. Understand?"

Ren and Lin both bowed loyally.

"Of course Mistress"

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian came to collect us quicker than expected. On the journey there Ciel explained to me that a number of coffins had been reported to have been taken to the monastery. That meant we would need to seek help from the Undertaker… Oh dear, I can see this not ending well for some reason. Poor Lin hadn't even met the Undertaker yet so he isn't going to like him that much either…

As usual when entering the Undertaker's shop, all was quiet and still. The five of us walked in through the front entrance cautiously to see the Undertaker with his back to us at the other end of the room next to a coffin.

"Welcome…"

"Undertaker, we have a favour to ask of you" Ciel began sternly, showing he didn't really want to mess around.

The Undertaker began to turn around.

"If that is the case…"

He showed us his face. We were all taken aback. The Undertaker was wearing glasses and you could actually see his eyes for once; however his eyes were a familiar looking bright yellow. There's only one reaper I know that wears glasses like that and has those colour eyes… Grell Sutcliffe! I was right. The wig he had been wearing flung off his head as he started to dash towards Sebastian. Sebastian quickly walked to one side, causing Grell to smack his face straight into the wall. We all watched as he slowly slid down and had a skull smack him on the head from a shelf above him. Ren and Lin were staring at me dumbfounded. I laughed nervously.

"Ah yes, forgot to mention this but Grell has a little "thing" for Sebastian…"

"I never realised Grell had red hair…" Ren muttered, surprised.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" Ciel questioned.

I heard Lin cry out in horror and we both swirled around to find a familiar looking head sticking out of a sack full of... salt?

"Undertaker!" Ciel and I both cried in unison.

Ok, even I know it's not right for the Undertaker to be stuck in there!

"He had the impudence to insult a death god!" Grell explained. "So I pickled him in salt!"

"Grell, what the hell are you doing here?" I questioned angrily.

Grell raised both his hands up defensively.

"I was doing some investigation work for Will. However I didn't find much information and because I got hungry and tired, I decided to have a nap amongst flowers in a field. I somehow ended up being brought here. It could have been a mistake not to breathe while sleeping!"

"What was the subject of your investigation?" Sebastian asked.

"Certain cinematic records have been stolen"

Everyone in the room gasped, well except Ren and Lin. They weren't there when Grell was explaining what they were!

"Cinematic records have been stolen?" Ciel repeated, surprised.

Grell chuckled.

"Brats like you two don't need to know what happened to them!"

"What are they?" Lin asked.

"It is a film upon which the memories of a person's life have been recorded" I explained. "Death gods extract it from a person who is about to die. They review it and make a judgement after watching it to see whether their death would affect the world or not"

"You humans can only see it on the brink of death" Grell added. "Just like Madam Red…"

He said her name quite venomously. I was ready to smack him in the face; however I felt Ciel grab hold of my wrist tightly. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. This isn't the right place or time to be fighting over this.

"How can Cinematic Records be stolen?" Sebastian questioned.

"They are kept in the library back at the Reaper's headquarters when not in use. All sins and their life in general are shaped into the form of a book"

"Is that what the Doomsday book is?" Ciel wondered out loud.

"Possibly" I agreed.

Ciel quickly turned to the Undertaker who had scooped up a bit of a salt onto his tongue and was happily eating it. What the hell?

"Undertaker, we need your help with something"

The Undertaker chuckled.

"Then bestow-"

He quickly glanced towards Grell who narrowed his eyes at him sternly.

"On second thought, my services are free this time"

I glanced at Grell and nodded.

"Thank you" I mouthed.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

We had all been travelling inside two coffins in a small cart the Undertaker used to transport them to get to the cathedral. Much to Sebastian's displeasure he had ended up in one coffin with Grell and Lin; however unfortunately for Lin Sebastian had used him as a wedge so that Grell couldn't get at him. Ciel, Ren and I were in the other one. I had no idea how long we had been inside the coffins for but it didn't help hearing Grell crying out from the other one with Lin shrieking out for help. I felt sorry for him but at the same time I was slightly disturbed…

Luckily they both shut themselves up when we finally reached the cathedral. We all watched from lifting the lids up a little as the Undertaker began to try to look for something hidden inside his cloak. This was our cue. The six of us quickly climbed out the coffins and dashed off towards the bushes, ready to sneak past them into the building.

"All right then you may enter" A young man wearing a black cloak approved.

He glanced in our direction.

"And you people over there can enter if you want"

Shocked and annoyed our cover was blown, the six of us slowly stood up frowning. How did he know we were there? And why is he being so kind about it?

"Well then I suppose I had better head off. I've played my part" The Undertaker sneered.

Nice, he's abandoning us now is he? We followed the cloaked man through the gates and up a gravelled pathway while he brought the cart along with us as well.

"Wasn't the infiltration supposed to be difficult?" Ciel questioned in a whisper.

"Yes, it should have been" Sebastian replied in a low voice.

Three other people wearing the same cloak as the man from the gate halted in their tracks. They quickly bowed to us, smiling warmly and then continued onward. This is all really strange. Why are they letting outsiders in so easily?

"Impeccable smiles, aren't they?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Quite an observation Young Master, who forgot how to laugh long ago"

"Sebastian, don't be ridiculous!" I retaliated. "Those were false smiles. Even I could tell"

"Perhaps they don't like outsiders" Ren suggested thoughtfully.

* * *

We were all led into the church and were left to wander around as we pleased. We all took this opportunity to try to investigate the area. As we entered I noticed Ciel had something catch his eye. He quickly dashed down the aisle and froze in his place. I stood behind him silently and followed his gaze towards a small colour stained window in a circle shape. The mark that was displayed resembled the mark I had seen back at the tower during the Shard of Hope Case when Lizzy was kidnapped. Ciel had reacted similarly then. I had a feeling that mark related to the month Ciel had been missing for after his parent's deaths. He had never told anyone what had happened to him during his one month absence and of course none of us questioned him on it. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. I knew it wouldn't work but I had nothing to say!

"Good evening!"

We all quickly turned around towards the voices to find three young children dashing in. They were all boys and were wearing white church clothing instead of the black cloaks. I think the adults here wear black.

"Today was a wonderful day, don't you think?" A young boy with glasses asked politely.

Why are they talking to us exactly?

"Oh they are so cute!" Grell commented. "I have no interest in kids though"

"Good evening Mr Unclean. You are dirty through and through"

Grell was fuming. Oh dear, I don't think he understands that they don't mean it literally… I think it might have something to do with the fact we're outsiders.

"What?"

"Are you all right Mr Unclean?" Another boy asked. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Grell quickly smacked him on the head. The boy cringed and yelped out in pain.

"Leave the "unclean" out of it you little brat!"

"Grell, there was no need for that!" Lin cried. "They don't literally mean you're unclean!"

Lin slowly approached the small group of children.

"Are you all right? I apologise for Grell's rudeness"

Grell rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Ah, I was touched by an Unclean!"

Lin stepped back in shock.

"You must be cleansed!" Another boy cried.

The group quickly dashed away.

"Wait you!" Grell screeched after them.

He started to chase them as they dashed through a nearby doorway. A woman in a black cloak suddenly appeared in the door. She had light brown hair and green eyes. Grell quickly halted in his tracks and stared at her surprised.

"After a certain age all people are considered impure"

She glanced over towards the rest of us standing in the aisle.

"Judging by your clothes, you are newcomers that have recently arrived. Don't worry though. Once you all are initiated into the teachings of the founder you will be pure"

"Hey this place-"

Sebastian quickly cut Ciel off with his hand. He smiled at the woman warmly.

"Being called impure is strange to hear"

Sebastian slowly began to walk round.

"Such a beautiful lady as yourself surely can't be tainted"

The woman slowly backed herself up against the door surprised as Sebastian got closer. Ok, what the hell is he up to? When Sebastian was standing right in front of her, a small blush crept onto her face. She stared up at him in shock with her mouth gaped open.

"I know nothing about this religious society. Could you please explain it to me in detail?"

"Of course I can but then what are-?"

Sebastian suddenly slammed his hand next to her face. She shrieked a little and the blush went a deeper shade of red as Sebastian slowly leaned his face near hers.

"I was only getting a bug"

He slowly stood back and blew the dead corpse of the bug off his glove.

"So, will you explain it to me?"

* * *

We found ourselves standing outside one of the stables hearing Sebastian and the woman talking and making very… er… disturbing noises… I can't believe Sebastian resulted to that approach after she refused to tell us anything until we had been purified! Night had finally fallen as we waited patiently for Sebastian to stop his "interrogating". Ren and Lin were both covering their ears as best they could. I don't blame them! Grell was getting angered and as for Ciel and I… Well we just stood there with looks of disapproval.

"Why the hell did Sebastian decide to use that approach?" Ren questioned.

"That woman is so going onto my doom to die list!" Grell cried.

The rest of us just stood there cringing. Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian could have just threatened her but no he surprisingly decides to use this approach! I didn't even know a demon would consider this approach!"

Lin was trembling uncontrollably.

"Let's just all agree that once this is over none of us are to speak about it again!" I proposed. "Does everyone agree?"

They all nodded in agreement. When Sebastian had finally stopped (thank god!) the woman explained to us what the Doomsday book was as she was trying to fix her hair with a hair brush.

"The Doomsday books of those who live a long life have been tainted. The Founder purifies a part of the taint recorded in the book for us. He also says the Doomsday book also contains a record of both the past and future; however the only ones who are able to learn the future are those who are a part of the Heaven's choir made up of children"

"A choir you say? Do they sing hymns?" Ciel asked.

"Let's just say they let their voices be heard from the Founder's bedroom"

I cringed at the thought. I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about, especially after what Sebastian just did… I'm never going to live this down am I?

We all sat outside on a nearby bench to discuss our next plan.

"Since they are only accepting boys into the choir either Lin or you will have to try to get in my Lord"

"Are you sure I can't just dress up as a boy and take Ciel's or Lin's place?" I asked, hopefully.

"I'd rather not put you in danger Victoria" Ciel responded sternly. "It is fine, I will do it…"

Ciel seemed uneasy. If this is a part of his past that's understandable. He doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to…

"The brat isn't the only one who has to do it, you know"

We all glanced behind us with widened eyes to find the most disturbing thing I had ever seen. Grell had attempted to squeeze himself into one of the choir outfits! He wouldn't pass for a young boy anyway, with or without that get-up!

"Entering Heaven's Choir is something even I can do!"

Grell did a few stupid poses.

"Well, what do you think? Does it suit me?"

"Wah, I'll become unclean!"

We all glanced behind him to find a young boy wearing brown shorts and nothing else, crying. Ah, no wonder it doesn't fit him properly… Ciel was about to say something when we heard the sound of faint music echoing throughout the cathedral.

"The time of the Founder's purification ceremony has started!" The little boy cried, joyously.

"As I said before, something really stinks…" Sebastian commented.

I noticed Sebastian's gaze had shifted towards a nearby window.

"Sebastian, is something wrong?" Ren questioned concerned.

"It's nothing. I just perceived the stench of an apple that has fallen to the ground and rotted through"

Ren stared at me confused. I just shrugged; however I knew Sebastian was using that riddle to hide what was really worrying him…

* * *

All six of us slowly made our way back to the main part of the church (as soon as Sebastian made Grell return the clothes back to the young boy and change back into his own). It was dim when we arrived. There were only two lights at the front of the church being provided by two small candles. We sat on the right side of the church on the back row. Grell was holding onto Sebastian's arm lovingly while Sebastian sat upright with no emotion present on his face besides curiosity. Ciel sat next to him sitting quite close to me. Ren sat on my other side next to Lin who had his arm around her shoulders protectively. It reminded me too much of Jim and me…

As the choir sang and the organ was played the person who I thought was the Founder wearing a white cloak was slowly walking towards the stand. His eyes were covered when he finally faced the audience gathered by the hood of the cloak.

"Tonight, all sinful uncleanness will be purified here"

To the left of him, a man and a woman were being disrobed but they had their backs to us. They both had a weird mark on their back, the same mark that Ciel seemed to recognise. They both kneeled down as two books were handed to the Founder.

"Are those Cinematic Records?" Sebastian questioned in a whisper.

I watched Grell bend his head to the side, straining to look.

"We're too far away to be sure"

The Founder slowly opened one of the books.

"Let us read the Doomsday Books of these impure, stray children. Jill Peasant, born the second daughter of a farmer, fell pregnant age fifteen. Thomas Atkins, though he hasn't committed any noticeable evil doings, let the years pass meaninglessly. This is a grave sin"

Suddenly the two of them cried out in pain as a black like substance began emitting from their bodies. They were frozen in position. I saw Ren turn away out the corner of my eye and hide her face against her brother's chest. He tried to comfort her by gently moving his hand up and down her back. Everyone around us had begun praying silently. Ciel's back stiffened slightly at the scene. Suddenly a bright light came in through one of the windows at the front of the church. It turned into a film showing the lives of the two people being purified.

"Is that the Cinematic Record?" Lin asked me, whispering.

"I think so but how are they projecting it through the window like that? Humans can only see it when they are on the brink of death"

"Are they trying to wipe away their pasts?" Ren wondered.

"Probably, maybe even shatter them"

"Get rid of the immoral. Get rid of the unclean. Get rid of the barren. Get rid of the unwanted"

Ciel gasped as the window broke and shattered into a million pieces. The two people screeched out in pain and fell onto their sides on the ground. Ciel grabbed hold of my arm tightly. Is he really scared of this? I stared up towards the window to find that it hadn't shattered at all. It must have been the Cinematic Record breaking instead.

"Now there is no impurity on the platform. What shall we do with those washed clean?"

An eruption of cries sounded from the people gathered here as the two people on the platform were covered up again and led away from the platform.

* * *

The six of us remained behind afterwards.

"This is all really strange" Grell commented. "Those weren't Cinematic Records…"

"That should mean he has no power to see the past, right?" Ren asked.

"Yes Ren, that is right" Ciel replied.

"But if that is the case then how did he-" Lin began.

"Ah, you all are still here!"

We turned towards the doors to find the people who had interrupted Lin were three young women holding lanterns.

"Heaven's grace has been bestowed upon you!"

What the hell do they mean by that? They seemed to be aiming it at Ciel…

* * *

Grell, Lin, Ren and I were outside of the door listening to Ciel struggle to get away from the three women. Sebastian had followed him inside to assist if needed.

"It is fine, I can do it myself ok?"

"You can't! Being chosen for the Heaven's Choir means you must be cleansed down to your fingernails!"

"Ah, that is such impeccable skin!"

Lin shuddered.

"I'm so glad I didn't volunteer to go in place of Ciel…"

"Yeah, if Ren or I had decided to go along with pretending to be a boy they would have found us out straight away!"

"What are they doing to him in there?" Ren wondered.

"I think it is best we don't find out the answer to that Ren…" Lin gulped.

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't worry, we have already been cleansed!"

Grell sighed.

"This is going to take forever. Why don't we just go and hide like Sebastian told us to do earlier?"

"This is affecting Ciel more than you think!" I retaliated. "I want to make sure he is all right!"

I sighed heavily, placing my back against the door and closing my eyes.

"_Unwanted_, _unclean_, that is what that puppet called Ciel and I back at the tower. At the curry contest, Meena said I had the stench of being unwanted. And the mark Ciel seems to recognise is plastered around this place and was back at the tower. Something is not right here. I can sense it. Ciel and I were both lured here on purpose, I'm sure"

"I had a feeling this might be a trap…" Ren added quietly.

"Well, we can't back down from it now" Lin replied, sighing. "We need to see this plan through to find out the truth!"

* * *

Grell, Lin and I watched from the other end of the hallway as Ciel was slowly led inside to meet the Founder. Ren and Sebastian had hidden elsewhere; however I wasn't sure where they were exactly.

"How lovely you've become, Ciel. This way"

Ciel seemed surprised that the Founder knew who he was; however he followed him towards the stand. Something isn't right here… Perhaps sending Ciel in wasn't such a good idea.

"It is an honour to be chosen by the Founder himself" Ciel commented politely.

I watched intently as the Founder slowly reached out his hand towards Ciel. I was ready to dash forward if needed, clutching tightly onto the knife strapped to my wrist hidden in my sleeve with my other hand. Yes, I said knife. I had decided that if ever should come a time where I'm in trouble that I should defend myself instead of relying on others safety. I followed in my mother's example of hiding her knife in her sleeve on the night she died. Luckily, the Founder only placed a firm hand on his shoulder; although Ciel still cringed at the touch.

"Let me read the book to you"

"Founder, speaking of this Doomsday book-"

"Let me read you a book, until you fall asleep. Tonight is special"

Ciel and I both gasped at the same time. I'd heard Ciel's mother say that to him when she used to read a book to him on the night of… his birthday… How did the Founder know that? Is he responsible for their deaths? Now the Founder's hand had moved to his face. There was only one person I know who always used to ruffle Ciel's hair like that… Uncle Vincent!

"Let us erase it: the sin you have personally given birth to"

That's Angela's voice! Ciel knocked the Founder's hand aside and stared up towards the ceiling.

"Let us erase it here and now"

I knew she was behind this!

"That's Angela!" Lin cried.

"Ren's suspicions were right then" I replied, snarling. "It was her all along! It was a trap for Ciel and me!"

Hands wrapped around Ciel's neck tightly and began to strangle him. I acted fast, dashing out from my hiding place and charging towards the platform with my knife at the ready.

"Get away from him!"

I lunged towards him just as he threw Ciel to one side roughly and leapt backwards. Before I could fully pull myself to a halt, a hand grabbed my wrist tightly causing me to drop the knife in my hand. His touch felt familiar! I know that touch! But Uncle Vincent died in the fire so how is he-? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by rough hands grabbing me around the neck now. He was trying to strangle me next!

"Get rid of the unwanted! Get rid of the neglected! You never belonged on this earth! You should have died in that fire!"

His voice shifted on the last sentence to another one I recognised. The feeling of the hands around my neck changed to ones I was more familiar with. Is that… Father? No, no, that's not possible! What creature is shape shifting into people Ciel and I know of? My vision was starting to go black. The Founder was kicked roughly in the side of the face by Lin. His grip around my neck loosened. I stumbled back dizzily and was caught by someone from behind. I glanced up to find it was… It was Grell? Why the hell has Grell been helping me lately, especially sending Ren after me during the curry contest?

"Sebastian, this is an order!" Ciel screeched. "Kill him!"

Sebastian broke through one of the stain glassed windows along with Ren and they both leapt down. Sebastian fired a knife towards the Founder, stabbing him in the head. Ren fired a knife towards a cloaked figure sneaking up behind Ciel and cut their cloak. They disappeared and were replaced with a flurry of feathers.

"I knew you were behind this Angela!" I screeched as a familiar looking woman wearing a white dress and had large white feathery wings on her back slowly hovered downwards.

Grell gasped.

"What is an angel doing in this world?"

She quickly swooped down, collected Ciel in her arms and swiftly flew upwards. She held a small brown book in her arms. Grell quickly helped me up on my feet again.

"That's a real Cinematic Record!" He screeched.

Angela made an attempt to try to swoop down and take me next; however Ren and Lin quickly pulled me to one side. Suddenly film strips were sent out of the book. They trapped Sebastian and Grell by wrapping around them so they couldn't move. Film strips managed to get hold of Lin and Ren too, tying them together. All four of them struggled against its grips.

"Grell, use your death scythe!" Sebastian ordered.

"I'm trying!" Grell moaned, snipping away with his scissors.

Sebastian frowned at him.

"Where's your old death scythe?"

"Will still won't let me have it back!"

I quickly leapt to my feet and dashed towards my knife in an attempt to help Grell; however I soon found myself being lifted off my feet by none other than Angela. I was trapped by my waist next to Ciel who too was struggling.

"Let all the light and darkness of your pasts be revealed"

The window once again lit up, revealing a portal of light being opened up. All Ciel and I could was cry out in the hopes that someone could hear us.

"Young Master!"

"Mistress!"

Grell finally managed to cut through the film strips. Immediately Sebastian grabbed hold of both Ren and Lin's hands and leapt up into the air along with Grell trying to pursue us. Next thing I know, I felt someone kick me roughly in the side which loosened Angela's grip around me. The portal slowly began to close as I fell from her grip. I tried to reach out to grab hold of Ciel's hand as Angela started to fly into it; however Ciel only smiled at me sadly.

"Don't let my sacrifice go to waste Victoria" He mouthed, tears filling his eyes.

I stared at him wide eyed as I missed and began to tumble rapidly towards the ground. He was the one who did that… I closed my eyes tightly, expecting the worst.

* * *

Is Victoria going to fall to her doom? You'll have to find out next time! Mwhahahaha! *cough* :P


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth comes to light

Phew, finally got this chapter done! I had other stories which needed to be taken of so I struggled to update this one; however I have finally done it! Hope you guys enjoy chapter fifteen!

* * *

Chapter 15: The truth finally comes to light

I felt swift arms quickly catch me and pull me tightly into their chest. I couldn't tell whether it was Sebastian or Grell; however I was thankful I wasn't going to die. The next thing I heard was the clicking sounds of shoes making contact with the ground. I didn't dare open my eyes. I was too scared to and I was trying to prevent the tears in my eyes from falling.

"Young Master!" I heard Sebastian cry out eagerly.

I heard a gasp/shriek above me that sounded like... Oh god, I'm in Grell's arms aren't I?

"Isn't this the library of the Death gods? This is where all the Cinematic Records are kept"

I recognised Sebastian's footsteps slowly approaching Grell along with Ren and Lin rushing towards us either side of him.

"Is the Mistress all right?" I heard Lin ask, concerned.

"It looks like she passed out during the fall…" Ren answered, worryingly.

I heard Sebastian chuckle lightly.

"I don't think that is the case Ren"

I still found I was cradled against Grell's chest like a new-born child. It felt really awkward, since I still haven't forgiven the Reaper for what happened during the Jack the Ripper case. I felt someone's breath by my left ear as they leaned in to talk to me.

"You're not fooling him very well_ Lady_ Victoria. I suggest you open your eyes"

It was Grell that whispered into my ear. Wait, why is Grell addressing me as "Lady"? He's not a butler of mine anymore or anyone else! By the way he pronounced it I have a feeling that was aimed at me to be patronising. One question still remains, why is he holding me against his chest like this? Giving up, I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by the daylight that quickly flooded into them. Ren and Lin sighed with relief as Grell carefully placed me back onto my feet again.

"Are you all right, Lady Victoria?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"Don't worry Sebastian, I'm fine"

"That is a relief to hear. So, what should we do now?"

"Well our only way to get out of here is to travel towards the Reaper's Library" Lin answered. "Perhaps they might know where Master Ciel has got to"

Silently we all continued up the stone pathway towards the giant palace that awaited us at the other end.

* * *

After finally reaching the main entrance, Sebastian slowly and carefully opened the door; however he quickly moved to one side as a very familiar claw flew out of nowhere and just missed Grell's head by an inch as he ducked quickly to dodge it, shrieking a little in surprise. I glanced inside just as the claw retracted back to its owner to find it was none other than William.

"I thought I smelt a familiar and revolting odour…" William muttered to himself, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his forefinger. "For a demon and humans to break into our domain-"

"Hold on a minute Will!" Grell interrupted. "These four here didn't break into our domain! They were on a similar mission to me so I tagged along with them to find out about the Doomsday Book"

William sighed heavily.

"Oh god, for a Death God to personally invite vermin and humans into here… Grell Sutcliffe, it seems that you desire more demotion"

Grell began to object to it; however he blushed a little with embarrassment instead. Even though that sounded like a good punishment to me, I knew I had to intervene. Grell hadn't finished explaining everything. I inhaled heavily.

"It wasn't Grell's fault either. We had been chasing a certain angel through a portal in which she created. It turned out that the portal led us here. We were warped here by accident. Grell had no fault in it whatsoever"

William turned to me curiously with a surprised look on his face. I noticed out the corner of my eye that Grell was staring at me in surprise.

"An angel, you say?"

I nodded slowly. William sighed, using his claw to re-adjust his glasses once again.

"It seems you four cannot return for a while yet. Very well, follow me to the Cinematic Library"

* * *

William explained to us further information as the five of us followed him intently down the corridor.

"Angels possess the power to alter Cinematic records"

"So technically, they can change the past?" Lin questioned.

"Not necessarily. They only really re-write the memories of that person to give them a false sense of peace. Not even God himself has the power to do such a thing. One who is beset with negative experiences to the point where their soul could break wishes for that past to be undone, yet it will haunt them eternally. Though they leave the past untouched, the angel uses its powers to manipulate the person into believing that whatever happened wasn't really negative"

"So, is that what Angela plans to do to the Young Master?" Sebastian summarised.

"Yes, that is basically it"

By the time we reached the Reaper's Library, I could hear a familiar voice on the other side of the door. Ciel! Sebastian and William shoved open the doors roughly. We all gaped in surprise at the scene before us. Ciel was lying unconscious on Angela's lap with streams of Cinematic records flowing out of him.

"Young Master!" Sebastian cried helplessly.

"His past is being re-written at this very moment, purged white and clean. No one wishes to live burdened by hatred. He is no exception"

Sebastian dashed forward suddenly.

"What a thoughtless thing to do!" William commented slyly.

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" I asked, annoyed by his sudden outburst.

Sebastian halted sharply.

"If forcibly halted now, the past will not be fitted correctly into the boy, causing him to change into an incomplete human being"

"That's right, become a pure human" Angela commented eagerly.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ren asked, worried.

"Would he hear us, if someone were to shout something familiar to him?" Grell wondered out loud.

"Possibly; however it has to be someone who Ciel has known for quite a long time"

"Well, neither Will nor I would be able to because the brat hasn't known us for very long at all"

"Ren and I only came to know Ciel once he returned back to his manor so we can't either"

"I only know the Young Master because I helped him with his revenge so I haven't been around for very long either; however…"

All eyes fell upon me. I glanced around at everyone with widened eyes. I knew this was going to happen…

"I've been with Ciel since he was nine years old, all before the incident of the fire"

William pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"So therefore you are the only one who can snap him out of his senses. You've known him longer than any of us here"

I stared back curiously towards Ciel's unconscious body.

"What would happen if I went and touched him while he was stuck in that state?"

"Well you would end up getting sucked in there to wherever Ciel is at this moment in time in his past. Why do you ask?"

Has anyone worked out why I asked that question yet? Hm, doesn't seem like it! What I'm about to do is completely reckless but it could work! I dashed forward towards Ciel's body and touched the nearest stream of the Cinematic record to me. A light glow blinded me for a moment.

"Mistress!"

"Lady Victoria, get away from there!"

"Stop it! There may be a chance you won't come out of there alive!"

* * *

When my eye sight had returned to normal, I found I was in a grassy field with pieces of blossom flying everywhere. Wait, no that's angel feathers! Wow, Angela is really trying to convince Ciel! The wind was blowing harshly and at first I appeared to be alone. I glanced over to find a familiar figure walking towards a familiar looking couple. Wait, that's Uncle Vincent and Aunty Rachel! And the person walking towards them is… Ciel! Angela is using his parents to purge him!

I broke into a sprint to try to get to him. I'm not going to get there in time! He's too close to him! What should I do? Oh, what was that thing Ciel always used to get mad about if someone religious mentioned it? Oh yeah! I can scream that to him!

"Hatred is impurity!"

I skidded to a stop halfway just as Ciel halted abruptly. He was only a good few inches away from his father.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" He asked, concerned.

I watched Ciel slowly turn around to glance at me. I smiled warmly at him. It's obvious only he can see me. Phew, it worked! Thank god!

"What are you staring at?" His mother wondered.

"Ciel, those aren't really your parents. They are just illusions that Angela is using to try to purge you. Stand up to them!"

Ciel was staring at me confused. He didn't know what to say. Did they hypnotise him or something? I strode forward quickly and placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder, turning him back to face his parents. I whispered the words into his ear as he repeated them at the same time I told him.

"Even if you two, my dear parents, don't hate anybody for what happened to you that has nothing to do with my own hatred that I feel"

His mother knelt down in front of him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't you love us?"

"Of course I do Mother. That is why it is so painful. It hurt. There is nothing left for me except hatred"

"Then discard it-" His father began.

"I won't!"

"Ciel…"

I slowly backed away from him. He was starting to talk of his own accord now.

"Should I cast off my hatred myself from that day will never cease to exist! I wouldn't be me anymore!"

Ciel stumbled and cried out in agony. He had his hands gripped tightly onto the sides of his head. I placed my hands on his shoulders in order to steady him.

"You can never escape the past Ciel. You can't give up. I know it hurts but you need to embrace it. Your past has made you stronger. I can see that"

"Yes, I won't give up! I will never give up!"

A bright glow surrounded us both. I heard the cries of his parents as the light became brighter and brighter.

* * *

I was blinded for a few moments before I found myself being flung backwards into mid-air. I screamed as I plummeted towards the floor. I saw Sebastian leap up and catch me in his arms swiftly. He landed on one knee with me tightly in his arms. I glanced up to find Ciel floating in mid-air. Ren and Lin slowly helped me to my feet.

"That was too reckless of you Lady Victoria" Sebastian scolded. "You could have gotten yourself and the Young Master hurt"

I stared at Sebastian surprised. He was concerned for me as well?

"Victoria managed to restore the Cinematic Record!" Grell cried, astonished.

Angela gasped. She'd only just realised? Once the final strands of the Cinematic record were back inside him, Ciel began to fall towards the floor. Sebastian dashed forward and managed to catch him in his arms. I dashed up to them just as Ciel slowly opened his eyes.

"Sebastian…"

Sebastian carefully put Ciel down. The minute Ciel saw me I saw tears begin to form in his eyes. Without warning, he pulled me into a tight hug and began to cry into my shoulder.

"Thank you Victoria… Thank you…"

I stood there surprised for a moment before gently returning the hug.

"Ciel…"

"Ah, how dreadful a tainted heart is" Angela remarked. "I shouldn't have allowed you to stay with these people, Victoria Macken"

Ciel slowly went to stand behind Sebastian who shielded him with his arm protectively. Grell stood in front of me and shielded me with his arm also. I stared at him confused. Why is he defending me?

"I shall purge you here, right now"

"No one lays a hand on the Young Mistress! I shall happily be your opponent!" Grell exclaimed.

"As will I be your opponent to protect the Young Master" Sebastian added.

The two got into a fighting stance. Why did Grell just address me as "the Young Mistress"? Ok, he's seriously confusing me now!

"The disturbances in the library fall under the jurisdiction of the Death Gods" William sighed. "I shall join the altercation"

Lin and Ren stood in between Sebastian and Grell with Ren next to Grell and Lin next to Sebastian.

"To even up the numbers I shall defend Master Ciel if necessary; however my Mistress is who I shall protect mainly" Lin stated proudly.

"I am the same. Even if we weren't involved in this war in the first place, if my Mistress's life is threatened then I shall defend her no matter what" Ren added.

They both stood in a fighting stance as well with their fists at the ready. I looked around at everyone who were defending me and Ciel, excluding William. I was surprised. I can't believe they are doing this just to help us…

"Please let me through" A familiar voice pleaded.

We all stared on in surprise to find the Undertaker pass us with a trolley of books on it. What the hell is the Undertaker doing here?

"Wait, why are you-?" Grell began.

He was soon smacked on the head by William's claw harshly.

"Mind your language! This paragon of reliability passed judgement on the soul of Robin Hood himself and sent Marie Antoinette to hell! Even a crying child would willingly hold out its soul to this Legendary Death God!"

The Undertaker is a Death God! No way! I watched as the Undertaker casually continued to go to the bookshelves and began placing each book back to where it originally belonged.

"He's nothing like your imaginary description!"

Grell dashed straight up behind him and turned him around.

"Besides, what part of this small-fry is a legendary Death-?"

He lifted up the Undertaker's fringe and froze. Wonder what caught Grell's attention… During the distraction, Angela rose up into the air and began to create a large ball of light behind her.

"As you all appear rather busy, I will start by taking of the filth in that monastery"

"Are you going to flee again?" Sebastian questioned angrily.

"Let me show you what the end of the world will meet, if ruled by impurity"

The light quickly began to disappear just as Sebastian flung knives towards the portal; however they soon rebounded back towards the floor and the portal vanished completely. The library's walls which had become a lovely shade of blue suddenly turned to a shade of gold. Everyone froze and began to look around for any other changes.

"An Angel's barrier…" William muttered.

Grell dashed towards the nearest door and began to tug at the handle. It was no use. It wouldn't budge.

"It won't open!"

"Good grief, it seems we have been locked in"

Suddenly a random book turned purple and flew off the shelves to land at my feet. It began flicking through pages until it finally reached one with little writing on it. I gently picked it up and stared at it curiously. I could sense William's presence behind me.

"This is the Cinematic record of someone from the monastery"

I stared at the book intently as more writing began to appear on the pages, explaining what was happening during each moment. I began to read it.

"From what this says it appears there is a slaughtering angel who has descended upon the monastery on the outskirts of Preston"

"A slaughtering angel?" Lin repeated.

"That has to be Angela!" Ren cried.

"We have to stop her!" Ciel stated, angrily.

"Young Master, is that an act of kindness?" Sebastian taunted. "I thought you were going to eradicate the monastery"

"It's not an act of kindness" Ciel replied calmly. "We can't allow her to do as she pleases"

"But what are we going to do?" Grell questioned in a bored tone. "We can't move from here"

"We do have one thing" William corrected. "An ultimate tool of the Death Gods that only the highest ranks of the Dispatch Management division have permission to use, the Death Bookmark"

William glanced at the Undertaker as he explained this. The Undertaker chuckled and held up a small black and pink bookmark.

"A pink bookmark"

We watched intently as the Undertaker placed it in between the pages of the book.

"If we end the story this way the Red Pen can be used. The girl's name is Matilda Simons. "Purified by the hand of the angel Angela in the monastery""

"Is that all what's written in there?" Ciel asked, getting up on his tip toes to try to get a better look at the book.

The Undertaker chuckled.

"For now yes…"

He held up a quill which had the feather resemble what was on the bookmark. The Undertaker began scribbling down something in the book.

"At that very moment Sebastian Michaelis appeared onstage"

We jumped suddenly as Sebastian vanished into thin air.

"Oh my god, it works!" Lin cried, surprised.

"Ah, Sebby!" Grell moaned.

The Undertaker paused for a moment as more writing appeared in the book. He followed it intently.

"It appears Sebastian is struggling to fight Angela since she is able to fly…"

The Undertaker continued to scribble on the page.

"Before Matilda's very eyes, which are intently following the struggle, William. T. Spears and Grell Sutcliffe appear"

William soon vanished from sight. Grell vanished also just as he shrieked at the fact that William was gone as well. The Undertaker chuckled.

"It appears they have finally pinned Angela to the wall of the cathedral!"

"That is really clever" Ren commented. "It must be a very convenient tool to have"

"Though it is not omnipotent, it is still very useful"

The Undertaker suddenly paused with the writing and gasped.

"What's the matter?" Ciel questioned concerned.

"Angela is causing the cathedral to collapse"

We all gasped in horror.

"What has become of the people in the monastery?" Lin pressed.

The Undertaker remained silent. Silence speaks louder than words. I knew that from experience.

* * *

Sebastian came to collect us later and showed us the remains of the now crumbled monastery. It was all rubble and crumbled stone. There was nothing left of it.

"Is it all over then?" I asked.

"It seems to be yes" Ciel replied quietly. "The existence that once cast me down into impenetrable darkness is now gone"

Ciel slowly turned towards Sebastian.

"As promised, you can take it now"

My eyes widened.

"Ciel, don't! Not now!"

Ren and Lin stared on in confusion.

"What do you mean Master Ciel?" Ren questioned.

"He means his soul…" I muttered; however Ren and Lin managed to pick up what I said and gasped.

Sebastian slowly began to walk forward. I immediately stood in the way of his path and stretched my arms out protectively. Sebastian gently pushed me to one side and stood in front of Ciel. Ciel took a deep breath and closed his eye tight. Sebastian remained still and silent.

"Ciel, back down! I don't want you to go, not yet!"

He merely ignored me. I turned away as tears slowly began to fill my eyes. I couldn't watch. I heard Ciel gasp, which prompted me to swirl around. Sebastian had only fixed his ribbon on the front of his shirt. I sighed quietly, relieved. Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastian's suit tightly.

"Why Sebastian? Why won't you take my soul? She should be dead now! Or is she…?"

A look of realisation suddenly dawned on both me and Ciel.

"Angela is still alive isn't she Sebastian?" I pressed. "Or are there more people working with her?"

Sebastian bowed down in front of Ciel loyally.

"Please let me stay in your services a little while longer, Young Master"

I stared at Sebastian shocked. He really cares for Ciel, doesn't he? Not because of his soul but as a person too.

* * *

Our last stop of the day was to the Undertaker's shop where William and Grell had retreated along with the Undertaker. Sebastian stood in the shadows by a bookcase. Lin and Ren stood on either side of me and Ciel as we sat down on a coffin. The Undertaker sat opposite us on another coffin. Grell and William stood on either side of him.

"So why were you in the Reaper's library?" William questioned. "You should be retired from active duty"

"Well there is something I remembered thanks to Grell here. I went there to return some Cinematic records"

"What do you mean?" Ciel pressed.

"Amongst the books I borrowed were those of Mrs and Mr Phantomhive"

Ciel's eyes widened.

"They were genuine Cinematic records that were unaltered by the angel. Do you want to know what is written inside them?"

Ciel pondered on it for a moment before replying.

"No thank you. Let us go Sebastian"

He turned to me.

"Are you coming Victoria?"

I nodded and slowly stood up.

"Ah wait, Lady Victoria there is also a reason why I went to the library which involved you"

I stared at him surprised.

"What were the names of your two brothers?"

All eyes fell upon me as silence filled the room. Why is he asking me this?

"Well, they were called Luca and Jim Macken. Why?"

"I checked the place up and down while I was there and memorised all the names. As far as I know, there is no one under either of those names there meaning it's possible that the brother who was kidnapped is still alive; however I do not know what has become of the other…"

A sense of hope suddenly washed over me. Jim's book isn't there! His soul isn't there! That means he should still be alive! Ciel patted my shoulder gently.

"It seems good things are coming your way Victoria"

I smiled at him warmly. But wait if Luca's soul wasn't taken by a Death God or murdered by a human, then what happened to him? Who took his soul?

* * *

It's getting closer to the point where she will meet Alois now. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


	16. Chapter 16: End of the line?

Well I finally completed the next chapter! This includes Episodes 23 and 24 together of Kuroshitsuji 1. I decided to skip out the rest since I didn't think they were relevant for Victoria to be included. I mean, she doesn't necessarily have to follow Ciel everywhere. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 16: End of the line?

Ok, I have no idea what the hell is happening right now! I'm standing in the middle of London along with Ciel's servants and Ren and Lin trying to find Pluto because it is on fire! That's right! London is on fire! Guess who the cause is? Our very own demon dog Pluto! How did this happen? I don't know, but I can tell you the events that led up to this sudden ordeal…

* * *

Ciel had recently wrote to me saying that he and Sebastian were heading off to France for a certain occasion related to Queen Victoria. I was surprised he was still going, even after the Queen had him arrested over possession of drugs in his warehouse. He was framed. That was Lau's doing and Ciel took care of him. Anyway, apparently he couldn't reveal what it was exactly; however he'd asked me to check on the servants from time to time while he was away. So tonight, I travelled in a carriage towards the Phantomhive estate along with Ren and Lin beside me. When we got there, we found the estate was up in flames. Pluto was the one causing the flames and I noticed his collar was unusually bright. First person that came to mind who could have caused this: Angela. The servants explained that Pluto had gone berserk and they needed to knock him out. So grabbing any weapons we could get our hands on, we set out to follow Pluto.

* * *

We'd split up into small groups. Bard and Lin had gone down by the harbour to look for him there. Ren and Finny had gone to search deeper into London. Mey-Rin and I had stayed in the middle. The two of us were quickly dashing down a nearby alleyway when we say a young boy standing under a cover of building that was about to collapse. Mey-Rin leapt forward and pushed him out the way roughly. They both landed flat on the floor. I dashed towards them, my eyes widening towards the boy. Isn't that…

"Ciel!"

Ciel slowly sat up as Mey-Rin dusted herself off, staring at him intently. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw us.

"What are you two doing down here?"

Mey-Rin quickly leapt back to her feet and began to panic, bowing quickly over and over again.

"I am so sorry! I know my job is to be guarding the mansion but-but-"

"Calm down, I'm not reproaching you. Please tell me what happened here"

"It's Pluto, Ciel" I began.

"Pluto?"

I nodded.

"Pluto went berserk some time ago. He is the cause of the fire. We've been chasing him for ages and now we've lost him. The servants and I split up so we could find him. And why are you here alone? Where is Sebastian?"

Ciel looked down at the floor solemnly for the moment before replying.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get moving"

Mey-Rin nodded.

"Yes, we told everyone we'd meet back at the main square"

"Right then, let's go"

The three of us quickly dashed down the maze of alleyways towards the square. I have a feeling it has something to do with what happened in France… There we found Ren, Lin, Bard and Finny who had appeared to have cornered Pluto on top of a pillar. His collar was still shining a bright white and he was still breathing fire.

"Lord Phantomhive!" Lin cried as the three of us approached.

Everyone stared at us shocked.

"Mey-Rin, why did you bring the Young Master here?" Bard questioned.

"He wanted me to bring him here, no matter what"

Ciel growled and tightened his hands into fists as he stared intently up towards Pluto. It seems he knows who's controlling him too…

"What are you doing?"

His question came out quiet.

"We want Pluto to go back to normal…" Finny replied.

"We're out of tranquiliser darts though" Bard added, solemnly.

"What are you talking about? You should still have live ammunition!-"

"Ciel-"

Ciel glared at me sternly.

"It is the only way Victoria. You and I both know it is the only way"

"Are you telling us to shoot Pluto, Young Master?" Mey-Rin gasped.

"Look at his eyes. He has already lost himself. What you see there is not the Pluto we once knew, but a mere beast. This is an order: Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, Ren, Lin, kill the demon dog with your own hands"

Tears filled everyone's eyes as silence fell in between us. The five mentioned saluted in respect.

"Yes sir"

Mey-Rin, Bard, Ren and Lin loaded up the guns with proper bullets and got ready to fire at Pluto, aiming carefully. Finny picked up a large piece of rubble with tears streaming down his face. The five stood in a line, ready to fire.

"I'm sorry Pluto…" I muttered, feeling a small pang in my chest.

Ciel and I crossed gazes. Straight away I could tell what he was planning to do next: Find the people who killed his family and get his revenge.

* * *

The two of us quickly dashed away from the servants and down through more alleyways.

"So, did you find out in France who it was?"

Ciel nodded stiffly.

"The Queen is the one who had my family killed. Ash was helping her. He is an angel too. According to Sebastian, Ash is also Angela. He is a transgender angel"

My eyes widened. Seriously? I knew those two looked similar to each other! Ew, the thought of those two stuck together is being pictured in my mind!

"What about Sebastian? Where is he?"

Ciel lifted up his eye patch and showed me his Faustian mark. It looked darker than usual.

"Sebastian has shut off the connection between me and him and disappeared. I have no idea where he has gone; however it seems he has abandoned me"

"Why would he do that?"

Ciel sighed.

"I'm afraid I do not know…"

"Wait, then how the hell did you manage to get back to London on your own?"

Ciel sighed heavily.

"Let's just say I wish I'd paid more attention when you were talking about how you survived on the streets for so long…"

We came across a horse nearby left alone near a crumbled fountain. Ciel and I carefully climbed onto its back just as the sound of gun shots echoed. Pluto roared out in what seemed like agony. My breathing hitched in my throat. They haven't…

The horse galloped forward quickly and soon enough we had arrived at the palace. Ciel carefully helped me off the horse.

"It's just you and me now Victoria. We are the only ones that can put an end to this. Are you ready for whatever should come when we enter there?"

I nodded stiffly. The two of us slowly walked up towards the two soldiers stood on either side of the gate.

"I am Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. I would like to see the Queen"

We looked back and forth between the two soldiers. They appeared to be frozen. Shrugging, Ciel continued to walk on. I followed slowly behind him. Even when we entered the building, the soldiers lined up along the entrance took no notice of us as we walked in. Ciel and I looked between them cautiously.

"Time seems to have stopped…" Ciel muttered.

"Is this a trap?"

Ciel shrugged carelessly.

"As if I care, come on!"

Ciel quickly grabbed hold of my wrist as we dashed down the rest of the hallway. After wandering up a flight of stairs and walking down a nearby corridor, I could hear the song "London Bridge is Falling Down" being playing. Cautiously, I approached the room to find it completely dark and the door open ajar. Ciel was close behind me as we entered the room warily. We halted in the middle of the room and stared towards the bed with widened eyes. We had entered the Queen's quarters, and sure enough there was Queen Victoria lying lifeless on the bed with blood streaming from her eyes. Her eyes were wide open. Wait, why does she look so young? And why does her chest look like it's been sowed on…?

The sound of a high pitched scream made the two of us jump. We both swirled around to find a maid standing in the doorway horrified at the scene. Oh no... Without a moment's hesitation Ciel and I bolted from the room and back out into the hallway. A bell rang out and people cried out that the Queen had been murdered as the two of us raced through the palace back towards the entrance.

* * *

We dashed into the Great Hall only to be cornered by soldiers with guns. They stood around us in a circle with the guns aimed in our direction. I stood there, trembling. I was too scared to reply to the question that had just asked. Ciel on the other hand, didn't seem fazed by the situation.

"I said, who are you two? Answer me!"

"I am Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive"

"Phantomhive?" One of the guards repeated. "Did the Queen's Guard dog really bare its fangs at its Master?"

"I have forfeited that name"

"And who is the other one that is with you? An accomplice?"

"This is Victoria Durless, head of the Barnett Household. Neither of us had anything to do with the Queen's murder"

"Do you really think you can talk yourselves out of this?"

"True, we probably can't. However, I cannot stop here-!"

What happened next was something I don't really remember; however it all happened so fast. The guns were loaded, they were aimed and one was fired. I pushed Ciel aside, only to feel a sharp pain run through my right shoulder blade at the front and have a loud bang pound in my ears. I fell to the ground and began gasping for breath. I felt arms grab me around my middle and pull me into someone's chest. It was Ciel's. I watched from the corner of my eye as the soldiers got closer, pointing their guns downwards in our direction. Ciel held me tightly and pulled off his eye patch, revealing the Faustian mark. It was still dark. The pool of blood now gathering on the floor formed into that of the Faustian symbol itself. What's happening? Is this how I'm going to die?

"Victoria, I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry Ciel"

I'm sorry Jim…

"Fire!"

I closed my eyes tightly as the bang of the guns echoed simultaneously. Ciel had also closed his eyes. All went silent. I was scared to open my eyes. I didn't even know if I could. However the silence was now eating away at me. I had to know what happened. I slowly opened my eyes to find a butler standing in front of us with the bullets of the gun caught between his fingers on either hand.

"Sebastian…" Ciel and I gasped.

Sebastian sent the bullets flying back towards the guards, killing each one of them and knocking them to the floor dead.

"Young Master, I apologise for leaving your side without your permission"

"What have you been doing?" Ciel asked, weakly.

I stared at him confused. That was when I saw it. There was a small pool of blood coming from Ciel's side. Did he get shot before I helped him or just? Sebastian smirked.

"Making preparations for the last supper"

Ciel slowly turned to Sebastian.

"This is an order: Take us to that barbarous angel"

"As you command"

Sebastian carefully picked Ciel and I up into his arms and walked past a guard who he appeared to have kept alive.

* * *

Sebastian quickly dashed out of the palace and across the London rooftops. I could hear the sound of Pluto barking ferociously. He's not dead…

"The servants…" I croaked.

"Should they go all out, the servants' chances against Pluto should amount to about 50%"

The rest of the way there my mind was set to Ren and Lin. I'd left them behind and allowed Ciel to order them to kill Pluto. There was a 50% chance that they would not live… That frightened me deeply. After all they had gone through I didn't want to lose them. Ren and Lin were like family to me. As I stared towards the London Bridge now coming into view, I hoped and prayed that Ren and Lin would survive this and that I would too. Sebastian had bandaged up my shoulder and luckily the bullet hadn't gone too deep into my shoulder blade to kill me, so he was able to remove it. I had a feeling that I might die of blood loss; however I didn't let it bother me.

* * *

Sebastian took us down to the River Thames where Ren and Lin were waiting patiently next to a small wooden boat. I was relieved to see they were alright; however they were very surprised to see my injury.

"Mistress, what happened?" Ren questioned concerned as Sebastian carefully put me back on the ground again.

"I filled in for Sebastian and got myself injured. I'm fine though, it's not serious. I'll live"

The five of us quickly climbed into the row boat. Sebastian stood up and steered us with a large wooden pole. Dead bodies lined the streets as we travelled down along the Thames. The fire was still burning ferociously in some parts of London; however most of it appeared to have died down now. It was almost like we had landed in Hell.

"Where are we heading?" Lin wondered.

"In England, there are a number of Demon Bridges constructed by demons" Sebastian explained. "Tower Bridge, on the other side, is a scared bridge which an angel had the Queen build"

We slowly closed in on this Tower Bridge. Stretched out along the left side of the bridge, where the boat was nearing, were ghostly faces moaning in agony.

"Are those human sacrifices?" Ciel questioned. "How is this bridge sacred with this?"

Sebastian finally docked the boat, tying a rope around a wooden walkway we had stopped next to tightly.

"Young Master, Lady Victoria, please wait here for a moment"

"No Sebastian, we're coming with you!" I objected.

"But Mistress, you and Master Ciel are-" Lin retaliated.

"No Lin, I'm not staying"

"Neither am I. Victoria and I are coming. We want to make sure Ash is defeated once and for all" Ciel added, sternly.

"I'm sorry Lady Victoria and Young Master, but you two will hold me back even with Ren and Lin there defending you. It is too dangerous"

"I see. Would it really be beyond you to defeat this foe with both me and Victoria tying you down?"

"I see your point. Very well"

Sebastian carefully picked Ciel up into his arms and started climbing the ladder, carrying him as he went up. Ren went first after Sebastian had gone up to ensure no danger awaited me at the top. I followed close behind her with Lin climbing up last in case I should fall. It hurt my right arm to keep a tight grip on the ladder and to move it as well; however I managed anyway.

When we finally reached the top, Ash was standing in the middle of the metal pipes that went across the top of the bridge disconnected from one another smiling evilly. We stayed on the safe part of the bridge, while Sebastian had edged further along one of the metal pipes with Ciel still in his arms. He was still quite a distance away from the angel.

"Why did you even kill the Queen?" Ciel questioned.

"Because she was fish-eyed. Her gaze, which should have been fixed on the future, was drawn to the past. So she began to decay and became utterly stagnant. I had no choice but to purge her"

Sebastian carried Ciel over to a pile of left over metal and boxes and carefully placed him on one of the piles. I sat down beside him, with Ren and Lin on either side of me.

"This seat might be somewhat uncomfortable, but it is the best I can offer" Sebastian explained to Ciel. "What are your orders?"

Ciel removed his eye patch and flung it to one side carelessly.

"Kill that man, the angel"

Sebastian's eyes glowed red. He bowed loyally.

"Yes, my Lord"

"We'll stay back and protect you both if needed" Ren added.

"Thank you both" I thanked, smiling faintly.

"At dawn, when this bridge is complete, it will become the eastern barrier, protecting London from uncleanliness" Ash explained thoughtfully. "Should a demon ever set foot inside the gate, I will have to purge him until he becomes a white being without any stains, without any feelings and without a life!"

Ash drew his sword from his scabbard and the two immediately leapt into ferocious combat. The two leapt from one side of the bridge to the other to start off with, clashing Sebastian's kitchen knives with Ash's sword; however the fighting soon came to a small halt as soon as they both landed on their sides of the bridge again. Sebastian felt something tugging at his foot. From here, it looked like a dark cloud and I could hear it groaning.

"What's going on?" I questioned, impatiently.

Lin dashed forward a bit to the edge to get a better look of the situation.

"There is darkness shaped in the form of people surrounding Sebastian. He's being trapped by them shrouding him in the black like cloud. It looks more like fog to me"

The fog had completely consumed Sebastian now. We could no longer see him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out eagerly.

There was no reply. Don't tell me we are going to lose this battle before it's even started! Above the place where Sebastian was supposed to be, the fog was starting to form the shape of a weird symbol. The fog started to spread towards us now. Ren and Lin stood in front of me and Ciel protectively as the fog started to surround us, cutting off any escape route. We were now trapped inside the fog. None of us could see where we could go. An arm suddenly flew into my vision. It had been cut off. It looks like… Sebastian's arm! What the hell is Ash doing to him in there?

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried again.

Suddenly lights flashing appeared out of nowhere, scattering the fog and dispersing it elsewhere. The symbol above us was now sparkling.

"Death Gods, how dare they interrupt this ceremony!"

"How disappointing" Sebastian mocked. "It seems your climax isn't wanted here. Shall I launch a counter attack?"

Ash began to whistle, a sound I guessed was to indicate for Pluto to come to his aid. After a few moments, he didn't appear. I glanced towards Ren and Lin solemnly.

"Did you…?"

They both nodded stiffly.

"I don't know if the others survived the attack though…" Ren added quietly.

Ciel smiled.

"Well done everyone…"

Ash had lost it now, his facial expression twisting into that of insanity. He flew up high into the sky as Sebastian made a mad dash back towards us. Silver lines began raining down hard across the bridge. Sebastian immediately grabbed the two of us into his arms, dragging Ren and Lin by their arms, and pushed us further back to get us out of harm's way. Sebastian fell and ended up landing on top of me and Ciel. Just as he got up, I saw angel feathers wedged into his back. Ciel gasped in horror when he saw his hand was covered with blood, which had come from Sebastian's back.

"Young Master, may I ask you a favour?"

He bent down by Ciel's ear and whispered something. I couldn't quite make out what it was. Sebastian then stood and Ciel closed his eyes. He lay still on the ground. I sat down beside him and prodded his shoulder.

"Ciel, what the hell are you doing?"

"Close your eyes Victoria"

"Why?"

"It would be better for you not to see Sebastian's true form. Ren, Lin, you two do the same"

Oh, right… Now I get it! I slowly closed my eyes. I felt Ciel slowly sit up beside me as an agonising cry sounded out from Ash. Yay, we're winning! Suddenly a loud bang sounded nearby. I felt myself being knocked flying sideways. I was rolling down some kind of slope. I can't really make sense of this! I felt myself come to a stop along the slope. The structure was still shaking violently. I risked opening my eyes. I had to. I was scared stiff! Lin, Ciel and Ren were nowhere to be seen. I was luckily facing the city of London and away from Sebastian. I could hear fighting going on behind me. I'm guessing that was Sebastian and Ash. I saw a hand gripping onto the end of the slope. I leaned over cautiously to find Ciel dangling over the edge. Lin and Ren were underneath him, Lin clinging onto his ankle for support.

"Ciel, lift up your other hand! I'll try and pull you up!"

"Have you opened your eyes?"

"Yes, but I have my back to Sebastian! It's ok!"

Ciel reached up blindly with his other hand. I gripped it tightly and tried to hoist him up. He yelped out in agony. He kept his other hand on the slope. Trying to pull them up wasn't going to work. I held his hand tightly.

"Lady Victoria, can the Young Master hang on until I count down from ten?"

"Yes!"

"Ten!"

The "London Bridge is Falling Down" song began to play.

"Nine!"

Ash continued to choke and cry out.

"Eight!"

I kept hold of Ciel's hand tightly the entire time.

"Seven!"

The structure shook more violently.

"Six!"

"Filth!"

"Five!"

The mark above us began to disappear.

"Four!"

"Filth!"

"Three!"

I could see from above that a bright light was beginning to form.

"Two!"

"Fil- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"One!"

A loud explosion sounded, rocking the structure violently. The light quickly dispersed all over London. Debris continued to fall from the bridge until finally the light dimmed down. Is it over? Is he dead? Did we win? I heard Sebastian slowly walk towards me. He stood beside me and smiled down towards Ciel.

"It is alright. It is over. You may open your eyes"

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and stared up towards Sebastian. He was horridly battered. Ciel smiled up towards Sebastian. I sighed heavily. It was over. It was over at last! He swung his legs up so Sebastian could pull up Ren and Lin; however when he was about to help me pull up Ciel, Ciel smiled at me sadly and let go of my hand. My eyes widened as I watched him fall down towards the Thames. A bright light surrounded him and out flew his cinematic record. What the hell did he just do?

Sebastian quickly picked me up along with Ren and Lin and took us straight down to the walkway. Ciel plummeted straight into the Thames at that point. Without a second thought, I dived in after him. I wasn't going to let him waste his life like that! I wasn't going to let him give up!

Sebastian was following me close behind as I reached Ciel halfway down. I grabbed hold of him under one arm while Sebastian grabbed him under his other one. The two of us hoisted him up out the water. The two of us glanced up towards the bridge as our heads emerged from under the water. I gasped for breath. The sun was just beginning to rise and I could see Ash's corpse mangled in the middle of the structure. Sebastian smirked.

"Completed with an angel's body, this truly is a Sacred Bridge"

I was surprised that we won to be honest. I couldn't believe that it was all over. Ciel finally destroyed the ones who killed his family. However, it was also a sad time for me now. Ciel was to die. He had to finally give Sebastian his soul, as the contract had stated. I didn't want to let Ciel go; however there was nothing I could do.

* * *

Ciel was lying still on the boat, as Sebastian directed us down the River Thames once more on the small rowing boat. I had ordered Ren and Lin to return to the mansion to ensure that everything and everyone were ok. Sebastian insisted he would return me once I said my goodbyes to Ciel. Plus, he said it was better that they didn't come. He said the same thing to me; however I wouldn't hear of it. I wanted to say a proper goodbye to Ciel. I wonder what everyone else is doing now. I hope they are alright.

Mist now surrounded us as we continued to travel down the river slowly and gracefully. Ciel had a completely different change of clothes now, wearing a small black suit with a white rose on the jacket. He was still asleep at the moment. As we travelled further down though I saw him slowly open his eyes.

"Are you awake now, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel slowly sat up, placing a hand gently to his forehead.

"Where are we?"

The question was directed at me. I shrugged.

"Don't ask me. Sebastian hasn't told me anything"

"Looks like I've been sleeping for quite a while"

I looked over the side of the boat to find different clips of Ciel's life being played. Is that his Cinematic Record?

"Is this Ciel's Cinematic Record?"

Sebastian nodded.

"When the Young Master landed in the river it seems it drifted all the way down to the bottom"

"Then, this is all of my life so far. I am already dead"

"You're not yet" Sebastian replied. "I will bring you to death very soon. I will see it through to the end as your devoted butler"

I looked back towards the party Elizabeth declared at the mansion without Ciel's permission. I actually laughed at the part where she dragged me and Grell out of there with Ciel shouting after her.

"Elizabeth is probably crying like a baby" Ciel sighed.

"Elizabeth's love for you is very deep you know Ciel. I can understand what it's like to lose someone who you deeply care about…"

The funeral of my mother soon appeared.

"When Madam Red died, her ceaseless sobbing was really tiresome"

I frowned at him.

"What about me? I was crying endlessly as well"

Ciel smirked.

"You weren't sobbing. You were crying silently. There's a difference"

I rolled my eyes. He has to be so literal, doesn't he? The servants Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin came into view.

"Did they die?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know" Sebastian replied, quietly. "Hopefully when I take Lady Victoria back we can find out"

"They were all definitely very tenacious" I added, laughing a little as an image of Bard with burnt, bushy hair came into view.

Pluto came up.

"Would you like me to recover the bones later?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel remained silent.

"There is no need. Bones hold no worth"

I smiled at the memory of when we first met him and when he was with us on the Shard of Hope mission. A tear almost came to my eye when I saw him trying to help my injury by licking it. I was sad that he was gone. Memories of me suddenly appeared. I looked away embarrassed.

"I never realised I would appear since I'm with you at the moment"

Ciel laughed.

"I have a feeling I know how you feel right now about all this… It's weird you know. You are like me. You are me when I once felt emotion and I could smile and be happy"

He said that as he stared towards the memory of him hugging me during the incident with King Edward and Richard after I had that flashback. There were quite a few scenes of me crying actually. Just after the incident of Jack the Ripper, at my mother's funeral. And then came up the incident with the doll strangling me back during the Shard of Hope case and the two of us toppling over. Surprisingly, I realised these were times I had enjoyed spending with Ciel. I had never realised then that my time with him during these cases would have been so short. I never knew then they were actually leading up to him finally getting his revenge.

Little lights suddenly flew through the air past us.

"What's that light?" I asked.

"The feelings the people who met the Young Master have for him"

Ciel was staring at them intently.

"This farewell doesn't bring me loneliness or sadness. Instead, I think it is beautiful"

Sebastian carefully passed Ciel a small book with "Diary" written on the front of it.

"I brought this to stave off the boredom of a long journey. It is the diary Tanaka left behind when he left the mansion"

Ciel opened it curiously. I read it from behind his shoulder. There was something in there that Tanaka had kept quiet about all these years. It turned out Ciel's father knew of what the Queen was going to do. He had ordered Tanaka to keep quiet about it so Ciel would be safe and so he could take over. Ciel gently shut the book.

"So the illusion the angel showed me was not altogether wrong"

"What will you do, Young Master?"

"There is nothing I can do. The people I ought to take revenge on are gone and even I am gone"

A small, blue flower that was in the shape of a ring slowly drifted along the water beside the boat. I gently lifted it out of the water as Ciel and Sebastian stared at it curiously.

"That is a blue ring, isn't it?" Sebastian questioned. "May I?"

I gently passed it to him. I saw him fiddling with it; however I couldn't make out what he was doing. Ciel took it from him and placed it on his thumb.

"I wanted to be a perfect butler until the very end. It would appear that is hopeless"

"Do not worry about such a small thing" Ciel assured.

"It suits you perfectly, Young Master"

Ciel stared up towards the crescent moon in the sky as we headed towards a small island, admiring his new ring.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. Yes, I am just Ciel Phantomhive"

* * *

For the rest of the journey we all remained silent. After docking the boat, I followed behind Ciel and Sebastian and we finally reached an old crumbled ruin in the middle of the small island. It looked like it used to be a house since there were holes where windows could have been.

"Well then Young Master, we are here"

"This is where I am supposed to meet my end"

Sebastian nodded. He had been carrying Ciel the rest of the way here. He placed him gently on a stone like bench. Ciel glanced behind him.

"The birds are awaiting their chance. Give them the remnants when you have taken the soul"

"As I expect from my master, you are most kind"

Ciel didn't counter Sebastian's statement. That's unusual. He usually denies being nice. Ciel glanced towards me solemnly.

"Victoria, could you come here please?"

I slowly walked towards Ciel and stood in front of him. He slowly stood up and pulled me into a hug, a hug I wasn't expecting. I returned the hug regardless, clinging to him tightly.

"I want you to take good care of Lizzie for me. Please stay by her"

"I will…"

"Also, I know how upset you are going to be after I am gone; however please don't cry until Sebastian has taken my soul. You need to learn to be strong and move on from the past. I know you can do it"

I bit my lip to hold back the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I'll try…"

Silence filled the air in between us.

"What I am supposed to say if people ask me what has happened to you?"

"Just say I died during the fire when some random person attacked me"

The two of us parted then. He smiled at me, placing his hands firmly on both my shoulders.

"Even if you and I are not properly blood related, you will always be my cousin no matter what. I am glad to have met you"

I swallowed hard to prevent my voice from cracking.

"Same to you Ciel"

I gave him one last sad smile. I slowly walked away from him and went to stand by the entrance. I decided to watch until Sebastian went to take his soul.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes, a little. I will try to be gentle"

"No, make it as painful as possible to your heart's content. Engrave the pain of being alive into my soul"

My breathing hitched in my throat at that statement. Why does Ciel wish for pain and suffering? He isn't going to feel it anymore! Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my Lord"

That would probably be the last time I ever heard that. I watched Ciel rest his head against the back of the bench. Sebastian removed one of his white gloves and slowly walked forward. At that point I turned away. I didn't want to watch. I couldn't watch. I bit my lip once more to hold the tears back. I have to be strong. I have to be strong. Come on Vikki, stay strong. Stay strong for Ciel.

"_Even if you and I are not properly blood related, you will always be my cousin no matter what. I am glad to have met you"_

His last words were playing over and over again in my head. I couldn't bear it! I put my hands into fists tightly. Don't cry Vikki. Not yet. Don't cry!

The silence was eating away at me. I couldn't take it! Had Sebastian finally done the deed yet? It felt like minutes had passed; however it could have been seconds. I wanted to turn around; however I felt as if I would regret it. I decided to wait slightly longer. Finally it reached the point where I couldn't take it any longer! I slowly turned around to find Sebastian was standing there staring at me concerned. I stepped forward cautiously.

"Sebastian, is it over?"

He didn't respond.

"Did you take his soul?"

Still no response came from the demon.

"Sebastian, please tell me!"

Suddenly I felt the ground starting to shake. Sebastian dashed towards me.

"Look out Lady Victoria!"

Suddenly the ground blew up in front of me, crumbling underneath me too. I was knocked flying by a piece of rubble and sent flying into one of the walls. My whole body was hurting a little from the impact. The wall broke apart and collapsed. I covered my face with my arms and waited until the violent shaking eventually stopped. I removed my arms from my face to find I had been lucky. The rubble had landed around me rather than on top of me. I sighed with relief. I looked around weakly for Sebastian; however I couldn't see him.

"Sebastian!"

There was no reply. This worried me.

"Sebastian!"

There was still no reply. I was starting to panic now. Then a thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Ciel…"

I slowly stood up, stumbling a little. I'd hurt my left ankle as I felt a sharp pain shoot through it; however I wasn't really bothered. I was more concerned for Ciel's safety. I quickly limped over to the bench to find Ciel's body unscathed. I gently lifted up his wrist to feel for a pulse. There wasn't one. Did Sebastian take Ciel's soul or not? I glanced around once more at the wreckage for any sign of Sebastian.

"Sebastian, where are you?"

There was still no reply. I glanced back worriedly towards Ciel. What do I do? I had to get him out of here. I had to find Sebastian. Just as I was about to pick him up, a shadow loomed over me.

"Sebastian?"

I turned around weakly to find that it wasn't Sebastian, but a young male around the same age as him. He was wearing a butler's uniform like Sebastian; however he had short black hair. His eyes were a similar colour to Sebastian's. He was wearing glasses. Did he cause the explosion? Is he after Ciel? He continued to stare at me blankly.

Without thinking, I quickly hoisted Ciel's body into my arms and did a runner. Well I tried to run, but ended up tripping instead and fell against a fallen piece of rubble. Ciel landed beside me. I whimpered a little as another sharp pain ran up my ankle. Crap… The man slowly approached me.

"Well, that was a petty attempt"

I growled.

"At least I attempted to get away! If it's Ciel's soul you're after, I'm not going to allow you to have it!"

The man chuckled.

"Oh, it is not just Ciel Phantomhive's soul my Master wants. He also wants you, Victoria Macken"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

...

Whoops! Sorry about that... Another cliffhanger it seems! What's going to happen to Victoria? Find out next chapter! :P


	17. Chapter 17: Confusing Reunion

***bows* I am so sorry for taking ages to update this! I had a lot of coursework I needed to complete and life problems to sort out! At last though, I have finally completed the next chapter! I bet I kept you all irritated with that cliffhanger, right? XD Well, now you can know what will happen next! Enjoy Chapter 17! :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Confusing Reunion

"How the hell do you know who I am? Answer me! Put me down! Sebastian! Sebastian, help me!"

Yeah, that's me screaming my head off. You know the man who had randomly appeared out of nowhere? Well, he's taken Ciel's soul and placed it inside a tea box for his "master". I've come to the conclusion that he must be a butler. As for me, well I've been forcibly picked up by him and he is now carrying me over his shoulders. In other words, I'm being kidnapped. Oh joy... I've resulted to screaming and shouting for Sebastian since I'm injured and can't really get away. I heard the man sigh behind me.

"Could you please refrain from saying that wretched demon's name?"

My eyes widened.

"How do you know Sebastian is a demon?"

"My master is very knowledgeable about Ciel Phantomhive and his demon. After all, that demon took everything from him, you being one of them"

I growled.

"I don't belong to anyone! How dare you say such a thing!"

The man only chuckled.

"You may deny it now; however you will soon see what I mean"

I sighed heavily. I wasn't in the mood for arguing with my captor. Sebastian, where are you? An awkward silence fell in between us as the journey dragged on. This person who the man works for must know me from somewhere if I apparently "belong" to him. Yet I don't have a clue who they are. What adults have I met in my past that know me?

The sound of a gate creaking made me jump. The man finally placed me back on my feet again gently. I slowly turned around to find a large manor standing before me. Isn't this the home of the Earl Trancy? I remember my mother mentioning to me about this place. The Earl was considered a lazy old man who lay around in the manor all day and did nothing. He wasted his fortunes on all sorts and was known to the public as "The Queen's Spider", similar to Ciel being "The Queen's Guard Dog". It was also rumoured that the Earl was a paedophile. I gulped loudly. I can probably guess why I was brought here now...

"Come"

Following closely behind the butler, knowing full well that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to get away, I was led into the manor. It was surprising at how strikingly similar the Phantomhive manor's layout of everything was to this manor too. The stairs in the main entrance was exactly in the same place as Ciel's was. I saw a young woman pass by the stairs in a hurry. She was wearing a white maid's hat with a blue dress. Her lavender hair fell down to her ankles; however the bottom half was braided. She had light brown skin and indigo eyes. Our gazes crossed as she came to a sudden halt. She seemed surprised.

"Hannah, go and retrieve the triplets. Tell them to come here, and also go alert the Earl of my return"

The woman, Hannah, bowed her head timidly before dashing off once more. It seems she didn't need to retrieve the "triplets" as she quickly returned when the triplets appeared out of nowhere in a flash.

"The Master said he would be down momentarily"

The three servants, who were the triplets, were staring at me with the same look that Hannah had given me. They were whispering amongst themselves. They all had purple hair and red eyes. I guessed they were demons. They were all wearing a light brown vest, black trousers and a white long sleeved top. Are these all the servants? There were about five of them in total, just like the amount of servants Ciel has... Is this person copying his life?

"Claude!"

I jumped and stared towards the top of the staircase to find a young boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes dashing down towards us. He was wearing a plum coloured frock coat, a white button up shirt, forest green vest, black stockings and brown high heeled shoes with purple lacing. My eyes widened. Blonde hair, light blue eyes... He looks a lot like... The young boy skidded to a sharp halt at the bottom of the staircase. His eyes were wide too. We stared at each other in complete and utter shock.

"Claude, is that...? Did you actually...?"

The butler, Claude, nodded. The boy slowly walked forward. Tears finally came to his eyes as he sprinted towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Vikki, it's really you! You're alive! I'm so glad!"

I didn't know how to react. Tears of happiness finally came to my eyes as I returned the hug.

"It's really you Jim... I finally found you... After all this time, I finally found you..."

It was really him... Jim was alive! He _was_ alive! After all this time, he survived! I'm so glad I didn't give up hope! The two of us finally parted. He smiled at me happily.

"I've missed you so much! You have never left my thoughts since the day the two of us parted!"

I returned the smile.

"I've been the same! I've spent these past three years trying to find you! What happened? How on earth did you end up here?"

Jim scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's a long story actually, one that I would rather talk about in private..."

I watched as he glanced towards Claude beside me. Claude nodded and turned towards the servants.

"You all may resume your original duties"

I watched all the servants bow their heads and quickly dash off in different directions in a blur. Is every servant here a demon? Jim held out his hand towards me.

"Come on, I'll show you to the lounge. We can talk more in there"

A wide grin was spread across his face. I haven't seen that grin of his since we were with Luca! I gently took his hand as he quickly yanked me towards a nearby door. Claude followed closely behind us. I stumbled a little due to my ankle, causing Jim to come to an abrupt stop. He looked at me concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"She injured her ankle before she came here" Claude explained.

Jim stared at me like a wounded puppy.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you!"

I smiled in an attempt to reassure him.

"I'm fine Jim, don't worry. It's nothing serious"

It seemed to work. I managed to bring his smile back.

"I'll try to be more careful"

This time he carefully led me into a room, which I guessed was the lounge. He carefully helped me sit down before he sat down next to me. Claude remained by the door silently. Jim held both my hands tightly.

"So, do you want to tell me your story first or should I?"

I laughed.

"Why don't you go first?"

Jim nodded.

"After you got away from those two men, I was taken along with other boys to this manor here. This is where the original Earl Trancy lived. It turns out he was a paedophile and was particularly fond of young boys, which is why the men decided that you should die instead of being taken along with me. We were all locked down in the cellar behind bars and forced to wear nothing but brown shorts. All the boys were subjected to being the Earl's bed mate, me being included. One day some of the boys mentioned a myth about a fairy deep in the forest that could grant any wish. I decided to investigate. Following the instructions, I met Claude. The fairy turned out to be a demon. Since I didn't know what I wanted, Claude told me to come back when I did know. After a lot of thought I decided I wanted to avenge Luca's death and have you returned to me. That was when I formed the contract with Claude-"

Jim stuck out his tongue to show me a Faustian mark. His was different to Ciel's. It had a star in the circle and was gold instead of purple.

"I eventually worked myself up to being the Earl's favourite bed mate in order to get hold of his fortune and home. He passed away some time ago and I became the next heir. I have now taken upon the name Alois Trancy. I am no longer Jim Macken"

I smiled at him solemnly.

"You've been through so much..."

My heart sank though. Jim had made a contract with a demon too, meaning once his revenge is complete I will lose him and Ciel... Jim tilted his head to the side.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm fine. I'm just glad you managed to survive all that"

Jim laughed happily.

"Alright, it's your turn!"

"Well, after the two of us parted I did as you told me and continued running. I wanted to make sure I had completely lost them. I ran into a young noble woman in one of the alleyways. At first, I thought she was trying to kidnap me too and I kept pushing her away; however once I realised what had happened to you I finally broke down into tears. It turned out the woman was actually trying to help me. I explained to her my problem and brought her to the alleyway where you were, hoping she could stop the men. When we got there you were long gone. She took me in and helped me search for you. The woman's name was Angela Durless. I kept my first name, but of course my last name was changed to hers. During this time, she introduced me to her family. This was her sister Rachel Phantomhive, her husband Vincent Phantomhive, his son Ciel who is about the same age as me, but I am older than him by a few months, and his cousin and fiancée Elizabeth Midford. Soon after though, Ciel's family was torn apart and were killed in a fire at their home. Ciel was kidnapped and went missing for a month; however he returned with a butler called Sebastian who is a demon like Claude. Ciel helped me search for you while I helped him along with Sebastian to get his revenge. Sebastian was going to take his soul; however your butler intervened and took it instead, kidnapping me along the way"

Jim turned to Claude and smiled happily.

"You took Ciel Phantomhive's soul?"

Claude nodded, showing Jim the tea box. Jim leapt up in joy.

"Yay Claude, I knew you would get revenge on Sebastian!"

"Wait, what?"

I stood up confused. What is Jim talking about?

"Jim, what do you mean?"

Jim stared at me surprised.

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

Jim looked at me solemnly, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Sebastian was the one who burnt the village down. He is the one who killed Luca. I'm sorry..."

Sebastian did what? No! No! Sebastian couldn't have! It wasn't him!

"No Jim, you've got it all wrong! It wasn't Sebastian! I know it was a demon that killed Luca, but it wasn't Sebastian! Who told you such a thing?"

"Well, Claude did of course. He told me he knew who killed Luca and where you were. Sebastian is the reason why you and I haven't seen each other for three years"

"No, Jim you've got it all wrong! I never met Sebastian before the mansion fire! The only people I'd met during that time were Ciel, Elizabeth, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and Angela Durless!"

Claude readjusted his glasses.

"Dear oh dear, Sebastian appears to have caused memory loss"

I growled towards Claude.

"What? Of course he hasn't! I would have remembered Sebastian from before if he'd wiped my memory clean!"

Claude stared down towards the necklace I was wearing. Yeah, I forgot to mention that I wore this little silver heart shaped necklace my adopted mother gave me a while ago. I kept it with me in memory of her now.

"It seems that necklace is the cause of the problem. Sebastian must have put some sort of enchantment on it to ensure you wouldn't remember him at all"

My hands balled into fists.

"Would you stop telling lies? This is a necklace my adopted mother gave to me! You didn't even tell Jim here the full truth about what happened to my ankle! It was your fault since you made the walls almost collapse on me! And then you take my cousin's soul! I've had it with you people deceiving and lying! I am not allowing myself to lose another person who I care about this way! Hand over Ciel's soul!"

"I cannot, unless my Master orders it"

I turned to Jim with pleading eyes.

"Jim, please make him hand it over! You know who is telling the truth, right?"

Jim remained silent. He stood there with his eyes closed.

"Firstly, my name is no longer Jim. It is Alois. Secondly, I believe Claude"

My eyes widened. He chose to believe a demon over his own flesh and blood? I mean, we might have been separated for some time but he should still trust me, right? Right? Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Jim…"

Claude slowly stepped away from the door.

"Would you like me to call a doctor to examine her, just to make sure there are no further injuries and that her mind is somewhat stable?"

Oh hell no! I'm getting out of here! I quickly limped towards the door.

"Wait Vikki, where are you going? We've only just found each other and now you're leaving?"

"I won't be gone long. I just need to find Sebastian to clear this whole mess up"

I started running towards the door, not taking any notice of my ankle's pain.

"Vikki, wait! You're going to hurt yourself! Stop!"

My head was confused now. Everything had happened in a blur. I needed to find Sebastian. He could clear this whole mess up.

Just as I got outside, I found myself tripping and rolling down the steps into the manor. I had landed in someone's arms at the bottom; however I found myself slowly blacking out. My vision was blurring as I saw Jim- I mean Alois slowly racing down the steps towards me, screaming out my name. My eyes slowly closed as my vision turned black…

* * *

"Come along Victoria, don't be shy"

I hid behind my mother's back, gripping tightly onto her dress. I poked my head out a little to catch a glimpse of the other two children standing before her. When she said we were going to the Phantomhive Manor to meet the other half of my family, I never expected seeing my cousins there as well. In fact, I never thought I had cousins, just an aunt and uncle. It seems my mother didn't tell me everything before we got here… The girl was jumping up and down excitedly while the boy stood there, staring at me curiously.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Victoria" My mother assured. "These are just your cousins, Elizabeth and Ciel. Come out and say hello"

I felt my mother's hand gently stroke the top of my head comfortingly. After what I'd been through, I didn't want to trust people who I just met very easily. For all I know, they could betray me at some point. My mother decided to wait until I could trust her before bringing me here.

Elizabeth was scaring me a bit. Her hyperness is what was keeping me behind the safety of my mother's dress. After another awkward silence, Ciel finally decided to step forward. I backed a bit more behind my mother as he slowly held out his hand towards me. He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm Ciel. It's nice to meet you Victoria. Would you like to come and play with me and Lizzie? We can show you around the manor if you'd like"

I was shocked. The way he had been raised was to be polite and calm around guests it seemed. The fact he was being calm towards me as well made me relax a little. After staring towards his out stretched hand long enough, I nodded timidly and gently took his hand. I gave him a small shy smile. At the moment, it was the best I could do. It seemed Ciel was trying to find a way to approach me where I would feel comfortable. He is one very clever child, I'll give him that! Elizabeth giggled and held out her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth, but everyone just calls me Lizzie! I'm sure the two of us will get along just fine!"

I gently took her hand. She seemed to have calmed down now. The two children slowly led me towards the stairs. I glanced back at my mother with worry. She returned a small smile and nodded. I nodded stiffly back. I knew she wouldn't leave me. She'd still be waiting for me when I come back.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring up at a bright white ceiling above me. Oh great, I had another flashback… Why does that always happen every time I hit my flipping head off something? I haven't got time to be worrying about that! I need to get out of this place!

Just as I rolled over onto my left side to get up, I found myself roll into something soft. Wait, the object is moving up and down… It's _someone_, and I'm against their chest. Oh joy… My eyes widened when I glanced up and saw who it was. It was Jim! Has he been lying next to me the entire time while I was unconscious? Aw, that's so sweet of him! Whoa, focus Vic! You need to find Sebastian! No time to dawdle!

Rolling myself back onto my back again, I slowly sat up and glanced around my room for the door. Ok, the guest room appears to be a different layout to the Phantomhive manor. There's no mirror in here, but there is a large window on the other side of the room. It appears to be daytime now. Wait, was I unconscious the whole night? Oh crap…

I carefully climbed off the bed and tried to walk; however I stumbled into a nearby arm chair when my injured ankle shot a small amount of pain up my leg. My ankle still hasn't healed it seems… I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out in pain. I limped slowly and quietly towards the door. I'm nearly there… I slowly reached my hand out towards the doorknob.

"Vikki?"

I yelped suddenly and fell back. I landed against a familiar person's chest. I slowly glanced up to stare into the eyes of Alois. Drat, he's awake! I was so close!

"What were you doing?"

I chuckled nervously as he slowly helped me back onto my feet again.

"I was going to have a look around the manor! That was all!"

Alois raised an eyebrow.

"I know when you're lying, Vic. I can always tell from your eyes"

I sighed heavily and folded my arms. I can never fool my own brother. Never have done, and never will. Alois slowly started ushering me back towards the bed.

"Vikki, you need to rest. I'm sure when the doctor comes by we can work out what's wrong with you"

Whoa, what? I swirled myself around to face him.

"There is nothing wrong with me! I'm fine! I've just twisted my ankle! That's all!"

Alois continued to give me a blank stare.

"Yes, I'm sure you are fine; however, I just want to be sure you're ok. I mean, Sebastian has messed with your memory and all"

Now I was growing angry. I took a few steps away from him.

"Sebastian hasn't done anything to me! If he had, I wouldn't have remembered you now would I? Surely he would have taken you out of my memory so I never found you!"

Alois stared at me dumbfounded. I could feel the tears in my eyes beginning to form.

"…_I know how upset you are going to be after I am gone; however please don't cry until Sebastian has taken my soul…"_

Ciel's words echoed through my head. Right, I promised him I wouldn't cry until Sebastian has taken his soul. He hasn't taken it yet. I swallowed back my tears and stared at Alois coldly.

"I can't believe that after everything you and I have been through, you decide to trust a demon over me! I am your own flesh and blood, your younger sister!"

Alois stared at me blankly.

"What happened to you Jim? This isn't the young eleven year old boy who is supposed to be my brother"

Alois cringed at the name.

"I am no longer Jim. My name is Alois Trancy. I wish to be associated by that name and that name alone"

His expression softened then. Alois stared at me sadly.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. You're hurt and you almost injured yourself further when you fell down the manor steps"

I placed both my hands on my forehead.

"Please, just let me find Sebastian so I can go home. My head is confused. If I stay here any longer, I'm going to explode from all of this"

"But Vikki, you are home"

I frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This whole manor is your home too. And besides, you're injured. I don't think it's wise for you to go out because of this. I think it might be best for you to rest in here for the time being"

"But I need to find-"

"Vikki please, stop it with this nonsense. Look at what Sebastian has done to you. You're confused and scared. I know it's hard to accept the truth, but that is what happened. I seriously think you need to be looked over. I don't think you are well enough to leave this room"

Great, I'm being locked up as a prisoner. Arguing with him isn't getting me anywhere. If I co-operate with him for now, I may be able to find out where Claude put Ciel's soul and make a mad dash out of here. I can't wait around here for Sebastian forever. I sighed heavily and sat back down on the bed.

"Fine, I'll stay put. Just please, don't bring that doctor in here"

A wide smile spread across Alois' face as he knelt down in front of me and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug gently. I felt his hand gently rub my back.

"I won't. Everything will be alright. I promise"

I hugged him tighter. Jim might not be lying to me, but then again he could be. Until I find Sebastian, I'm never going to know what's right and what isn't. A sudden knock on the door startled me.

"Come in" Alois instructed, standing up and facing the door.

I felt my heart thud against my chest hard as the door slowly opened. Claude poked his head around the door.

"I am sorry to bother you, your highness. Breakfast has been prepared"

"Your highness"? Wasn't it Luca who always addressed Jim by that title? Alois turned back to me and smiled warmly.

"If you would like, you can come down and have something to eat"

I shook my head.

"It's fine. I don't feel very hungry anyway. I think I'll just rest for another hour or so"

Alois nodded in approval before slowly walking towards the door. Once he closed the door, I slowly climbed back down onto my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I had awoken again, I heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door slowly opened to reveal the purple haired maid Hannah from last night. She bowed timidly. I could see she was carrying a tray in hand with a glass of water on it.

"I apologise for disturbing you Mistress. Master Alois sent me to give you some water"

I watched her cautiously as she slowly walked towards my bedside table to place the tray down.

"Thank you"

That was when I saw it. One of her eyes had been bandaged. She wasn't like that last night… I watched stunned as Hannah turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She turned around to face me.

"Yes Mistress?"

I slowly stood up.

"What happened to your eye?"

For a second, I thought I saw a glimpse of fear pass over Hannah's eyes. However, she quickly composed herself.

"One of the stray cats in the garden scratched it out. It is nothing to worry about young Mistress"

She's lying. Just as Hannah turned to leave, I grabbed onto her wrist tightly. She stared at me surprised.

"Hannah, what really happened? You can tell me. I promise I won't say a word to anyone else"

"Hannah, why are you bothering Victoria?"

Hannah jumped suddenly and turned around to face Alois standing in the doorway. Her wrist managed to slip out of my grip. I saw a look of fear cross her face.

"I was just leaving"

She quickly bowed her head to him before scurrying out the room. I wonder… Alois dashed over to me and held my hands in his.

"Come on Vikki, there are some visitors I would like you to meet. If they ask, you are just a guest. They can't know we are related, ok?"

I nodded uneasily as Alois carefully led me out the room. My ankle didn't hurt as much as it had done earlier; however I was still finding it hard to walk on. Why the hell does he want me to meet these guests of his? Last time I checked, he didn't want me to leave my room! He left me with Claude in the hallway before sprinting out the front doors as fast as possible. I heard him shout "Uncle Arnold".

"Is he always this happy?"

Claude readjusted his glasses and nodded.

"Yes, he has been ever since he gained this manor"

I didn't question on it any further. I just found it as unusual behaviour for him. He was never this hyper as a child. Claude carefully led me outside to find Alois speaking to the person who I thought he had addressed as "Uncle". My eyes widened when I saw the Viscount standing next to him. Oh god… There was also a vicar there, which I found stranger. The Viscount glanced in my direction and smiled warmly.

"Ah, Lady Victoria, what a pleasure it is to see you again"

Everyone turned to stare at me. I gulped uneasily. I nodded in acknowledgement to the Viscount, trying to hide the urge to murder him. The man Alois had been talking to stared at me curiously.

"I never realised you had a guest, dear nephew"

Alois slowly walked over to me and led me back towards him. He smiled proudly.

"This is Victoria Durless, uncle. She's just an old friend of mine"

The man seemed taken aback by what Alois just said.

"Durless? You mean you are the adopted daughter of the well-known noble Madam Red?"

I nodded stiffly. He bowed his head solemnly.

"I am deeply sorry for the loss of your mother"

"It's quite alright. She's in a better place"

I noticed Alois was staring at me confused. I had a lot of explaining to do later. Claude showed the guests around the manor, and I had to follow along quietly behind everyone else. Alois stayed by my side protectively the entire time, occasionally asking if I was alright.

Eventually Claude led us to the dining room where Alois explained his supposed story of how he lived before his "father" found him.

"I was brought up in a certain village a long time ago. I don't even know that village's name. I don't even know how long I was there for. I was not allowed to set a foot outside and was made to work like a slave. There were two children that lived under the same circumstances as me. Victoria here was one of them"

I bit my lip in order to hide my shock. He had brought me down here to try to prove to these people that this story was true! I should have known something was up when he allowed me out of the room… I kept my head down as the vicar and the Viscount stared at us solemnly.

"And the other one was named Andrew. I saw them both as my younger siblings. But on that day at night time, Victoria and I came across something horrific. The villagers, every single one of them, had been mangled and lay there with widened eyes and open mouths. We searched the village for Andrew until we finally found him; however, we were too late. He was lying on his front motionless, with widened eyes like everyone else; however, he had a small smile on his lips"

"What on earth happened there?" The vicar questioned, glancing at me for a response.

I didn't reply. I was sad anyway. Alois was lying to these people. This isn't like him at all. Alois glanced over at me solemnly before wrapping his arm gently around my shoulders.

"We don't know. But Father came for me then. I was so happy! I thought Victoria and I would never be alone again; however, I had to leave Victoria behind. He didn't want her to come with us. I was saddened; however, Victoria was taken to Angela Durless, so I was happy then that she found somewhere safe to go. I thought that the both of us would be happy then! And yet, Father…"

"Oh how terrible…" The vicar commented quietly.

The Viscount overreacted as usual. The vicar slowly stood up and made the shape of the cross from his head to his stomach and then across his chest.

"Falling in despair is a sin. You are loved by God as well. If you like, I will always be here for the both of you"

Alois slowly stood up.

"Thank you very much. But we're fine"

Alois dashed over to his "uncle" and hugged him tightly.

"I have Uncle Arnold by my side, and Victoria has me"

I could see his uncle's face looking very angry. I have a feeling he must have been trying to prove Alois wasn't really the Earl's son. However, he smiled warmly.

"Yes, you are right"

I saw Alois whisper something in his ear, which appeared to make him mad.

After the guests had left, Alois helped me back to my guest room. He told me he wasn't going to keep my locked up in here forever; although he said he would until my ankle healed. Just before he left the room, he questioned me on what his "uncle" had said earlier. I explained what had happened to my adoptive mother, but didn't mention how she died. I lied and said it was under mysterious circumstances. Alois asked me if I needed any comfort and I told him no. I just wanted him to leave the room. This isn't the same eleven year old boy I once knew. He's changed.

* * *

I was called down later when dinner had been prepared. Hannah helped me into the dining room as I stared at the unexpected visitor sitting beside Alois. I thanked Hannah for the help, and managed to limp to my own chair across from the visitor. Alois grinned widely when he saw me.

"Hey Vikki, we have a guest staying with us overnight! This is Victoria, my younger sister"

The man looked at me and I saw a pair of familiar red eyes from underneath the black top hat he was wearing. He wore a large black overcoat. I saw him smirk at me too, and his eyes held a sense of relief in them. Sebastian…? I was dying to smile; however, I could tell that Claude seemed a bit on edge with this visitor, so I held it back. I carefully sat down and stared down at my food uneasily. I still wasn't very hungry; however, I had to prove to Alois I was fine. I didn't want him to get suspicious… Alois lifted a plate of chicken in front of Sebastian's face.

"You should try Claude's cooking! It's amazing!"

"Indeed, wonderful. But, there is a tiny bit of sauce on the border of the plate. Just a tiny bit. I can't feel that he pays much attention to his work"

I bit my lip. I hope that hasn't given Sebastian away… Claude bowed.

"Excuse me for my mistake. I shall take it back"

As Claude knelt down to pick up the plate, he turned slightly to face Sebastian.

"I never realised that a man who doesn't take off his coat while eating had such a delicate sense"

"You're flattering me"

After dinner had ended, Alois led me up the stairs. Sebastian's guest room wasn't that far from my own. In fact, it was just across from mine. After closing the door, I waited until Alois' footsteps had slowly died away. Now's my chance! I quickly opened the door and gently closed it again. I leapt across to the other door on one foot and knocked on it gently.

"Come in"

I slowly opened the door ajar to find Sebastian sitting on the bed. I carefully closed the door and quickly walked over to him. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"So, you saw through my disguise Lady Victoria?"

I smiled.

"I am so glad to see you Sebastian! How did you know where I was?"

"I tracked yours and the Young Master's scent. I saw Claude carry you off along with the Young Master's soul. I apologise for not being able to protect you or the Young Master back there"

"It's fine Sebastian. I'm just glad you're here!"

He glanced down towards my ankle. I forgot to mention that it had been bandaged up, so it was clearly visible that there was something wrong with it.

"What happened to your ankle?"

"I got injured when the rubble fell on me and twisted my ankle. I'm fine though. I haven't been injured anywhere else"

"And what was that young boy talking about back there about you being his sister? Is that-?"

"Jim? Yeah, I found him. That's the reason why I'm here. Claude took me as well because Alois had ordered him to find me. The only reason why Claude took Ciel's soul was to get revenge on you. He's told Alois that you were the one that burnt down our village and killed Luca. Alois thinks I've gone mental!"

The tears were starting to well up in my eyes again. Sebastian placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Do you remember the last wish that the young Master gave you?"

I nodded, and swallowed back my tears. Sebastian smiled. His smile was caring for once.

"You will be fine once the young Master's soul is returned to him. Do you know where his soul is?"

I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not. All I know is that it was in a tea box. That's it"

Sebastian thought about it for a moment.

"My only guess is that the tea boxes are usually stored down in the cellar. How to get to the cellar is an entirely different matter…"

The doors opened suddenly. Sebastian and I quickly turned towards the door to find Hannah standing there with a jug full of water. She bowed quickly.

"I apologise Mistress, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Hannah. You may come in"

Hannah seemed surprised by my calm tone; however, her face became straight again as she bowed her head and slowly walked into the room.

"What happened to your eye?" Sebastian asked, curiously.

"Nothing…"

It had come out very quiet.

"It's a wonder you can work like that"

Why is she being so secretive about it? She won't answer either me or Sebastian.

"Hannah?"

Hannah suddenly jumped at the sound of Alois' voice. He started strolling in. I noticed that she was trembling.

"Why are you here, Hannah?"

"I came here to change the hot water"

"You show up in a bandage…"

He stopped in front of her and leaned forward.

"Weren't you trying to get Mr Traveller's affection with that?"

If my suspicions are right, I have a feeling I know what is going to come next… It may seem out of character for Jim, but I have a feeling that she lost her eye purposely. I watched wide eyed as Alois smacked the jug from Hannah's hands and began shoving her towards the door.

"Get out of here!"

He pushed her to the floor roughly and began kicking her in the back. My instincts reacted. I charged forward and grabbed Alois by his wrist. He gasped as I yanked him backwards and let go. He stumbled away from me clumsily, but managed to regain his balance. He stared at me angrily.

"Victoria, what did you do that for?"

"I don't tolerate people who abuse their servants this way!"

Alois' eyes widened.

"This is not how you treat your workers! Haven't you learned from what happened to me at Houndsworth?"

Alois froze. I turned back towards Hannah who was still trying to get to her feet. I slowly walked towards her and held out my hand. She stared at me terrified. I smiled warmly.

"It's ok. No one is going to hurt you"

Hannah glanced briefly back at my hand before slowly placing her hand in mine. I carefully helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

Hannah nodded stiffly.

"Yes I am. Thank you Mistress. You are very kind to tolerate someone as clumsy as me"

I smiled warmly.

"It's alright Hannah. I think it might be wise if you went and sorted out anything else you need to"

Hannah bowed and quickly left the room. Alois was still staring at me in shock. Then realisation hit him. He regained his composure.

"Why are you out of your room anyway?"

"This visitor of yours is an old friend of my mother's. I was just catching up with him"

Alois frowned, but soon replaced it with a wide grin.

"Ah I see. Well Vikki, I think it might be wise for you to get to bed"

I nodded and slowly began walking towards the door. I glanced back at Sebastian who mouthed to me "Wait in the kitchen".

After I returned to my room I waited until I heard the footsteps of Alois and Sebastian head down the corridor. I quietly followed them down to the kitchen and hid from view when they entered the cellar. I made sure to stay quiet and wait. Suddenly I saw a black blur dash into the cellar. I panicked. That must have been Claude.

I watched Sebastian dash out the cellar, swirl around and sit down in front of the trunk that had been pushed up against the wall. Golden knives suddenly pierced through him. Just as I dashed to his side, I noticed Claude emerge from the cellar. I noticed Sebastian had the tea box.

"You value that trunk more than your life?" Claude taunted.

Sebastian frowned.

"In that case…"

Claude chucked a plate at Sebastian. Sebastian quickly hoisted me into the air and grabbed hold of the trunk before dodging the attack swiftly. I landed on his back and held onto his neck as he dashed away with the trunk held in both his hands tightly. Suddenly the trunk came open, causing Sebastian to stumble to the floor. I fell off his back and stared at the trunk with widened eyes. A young boy's body was curled up inside the trunk.

"Ciel!" I gasped.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois cried.

Alois quickly dashed to Claude's side.

"I finally got hold of him! Ciel!"

Sebastian grabbed hold of one of the golden knives still wedged in his shoulder.

"That won't happen!"

He tossed the knife towards Alois; however Claude caught it when it was inches away from his face. Sebastian shut the lid and quickly stood up, grabbing hold of my wrist tightly.

"I won't let you touch the Young Master, nor will I let you touch Lady Victoria again!"

Sebastian quickly jumped forward. The two of us landed onto a food trolley. He rode it out of the room. Sebastian wrapped an arm around my torso as he steered the trolley down the corridor. We rode down the banister as Claude dashed after us on foot. Claude rode down the banister on the other side of the staircase.

"Sebastian Michaelis!"

Sebastian smirked in response. Just as the trolley hit the floor, Sebastian knocked me aside and leapt upwards with the trunk onto the chandelier. I rolled along the floor for a bit before finally coming to a stop at a nearby wall.

"Run Lady Victoria! Get away from here now!"

I leapt to my feet quickly and dashed out towards the entrance.

"Victoria, stop!"

I didn't get very far though because Alois grabbed my wrist tightly. I was brought to an abrupt halt as I glanced back and stared into the young sad eyes of the Earl.

"Don't leave me Vikki! Don't leave me like Luca did!"

I could see tears forming in his eyes. I felt guilty. I didn't want to leave him, but I had no choice. Claude was lying to him! I had to straighten this whole mess out! I hugged him tightly.

"Alois, I'm not leaving you behind. I promise, that once this whole mess is straightened out, that I will come back"

"B-but…"

I held his hands in my own and smiled warmly.

"I promise. You know I never break my promises, right?"

Alois nodded slowly. Suddenly the room went dark. Alois screamed and fell to his knees. I took my chance. I quickly turned and dashed towards the exit; however, I tripped in the process. I smacked my head off the floor, and my vision became blurry. When the lights came back on, I heard everything echoing. The sound of glass shattering, Alois screaming for the servants to get hold of us, the triplets dashing towards me, and then that was when I saw a red and black blur fly in front of them. I slowly began to black out as the red and black figure knelt down beside me…

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was staring up at a white ceiling. I carefully sat up and glanced around me. My eyes widened. I was back in my room! Did I dream all of that? I paused for a moment when I realised that there was something draped over my shoulders. I looked downwards to find a small black butler jacket over my shoulders. I was surprised. Did Lin put this over me? No, it appears to be slightly bigger than Lin's size. That was when I noticed something red out of the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head to the side and gasped at the sight before me.

There was a young boy sitting next to my bed that I didn't recognise. He had bright red hair that spiked a little bit to the left on the left side of his head. His hair appeared to be quite shaggy and messy. He was wearing a white shirt with black trousers. What caught my attention the most though were his eyes. They were a bright red. Was he… a demon? The boy's eyes widened as he backed away suddenly. I shifted myself to the other side of my bed to get as far away from him as possible. But I was confused. Why was he afraid of me? He raised his hands up defensively.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you"

I frowned. Ok, what is with this demon? Wait, did he put his jacket around me? And was he the one who dashed in front of me before I blacked out?

"He won't harm you Lady Victoria, I assure you"

I glanced in the direction of the voice to find Sebastian standing in the doorway.

"Where are-?"

"They are attending to other matters. I assure you Lady Victoria, Ren and Lin are still here"

I sighed, relieved. Sebastian indicated towards the boy next to my bed.

"This young demon saved you after you had passed out back at the Trancy Manor. He is what our kind call "filth". In more polite terms, a rogue demon"

The boy glared at Sebastian horridly. I tilted my head to the side confused.

"A rogue demon?"

"Yes. These are demons that do not abide by the contract and take the souls of humans. Instead they form the contract merely to protect humans; however, they all have a certain purpose in mind"

I slowly shifted myself back to the other side of the bed and sat down on it with my legs hung over the side.

"What happened to Ciel?"

Sebastian looked down at the floor solemnly.

"I'm afraid he doesn't remember anything. He has amnesia. His soul was returned to his body and he is alive; however, he doesn't remember anything about getting his revenge"

My eyes widened.

"He doesn't remember anything?"

"Nothing at all. He doesn't even know about the Madam's death"

I bit my lip.

"So, what do we do?"

"For now, I have told him what he needs to know; although, we will have to pretend that the Young Master hasn't gotten his revenge"

I nodded uneasily. I didn't like the idea; however, we didn't have much of a choice.

"Should I alert him about the incident with Alois Trancy?"

I shook my head.

"It's alright Sebastian. Ciel doesn't need to know he's my brother. Not just yet. I will tell him when things have settled down"

"Now, what would you like me to do with this "filth"?"

The boy narrowed his eyes towards Sebastian.

"Could you please refrain from calling me that?"

"Well it is what you are. Anyone who disobeys Satan, is filth"

The boy cast his eyes down to the floor. I stared at him curiously.

"Why did you even help me back there?"

The boy glanced up innocently to meet my eyes. He appeared to be about the same age as me, maybe slightly younger. He timidly walked towards me and knelt down before me with his head down.

"I have been spying on you for some time now Lady Victoria. You have a passion and kindness that I have never seen in any other human before. I only wish to be able to serve you and protect such a pure soul"

I felt a small blush creep across my cheeks. I have a feeling that was supposed to be a compliment. Although none of this made any sense. A demon who wishes to defend me because I'm nice? No, there had to be a catch somewhere. I sighed heavily as the boy stared at me silently, waiting patiently for me to reply.

"I am grateful that you saved my life back there, and I thank you for that. I suppose I should repay your kindness… Since you wish to serve me, then I shall allow you to be one of my personal servants; however, I am not going to form a contract with you for personal reasons. I don't fully believe that you are solely here because you don't want my soul"

The boy smiled warmly at me and slowly stood up, bowing.

"Thank you Lady Victoria. I promise I shall never leave your side"

Then a thought suddenly struck me.

"Do you have a name?"

The boy shook his head solemnly.

"No I do not. No demons have names unless their humans give them one"

I scratched my head in thought for a moment before I came up with an idea.

"Lucas. That shall be your name from now on"

The boy, now dubbed as Lucas, bowed his head loyally.

"Of course, _Mistress_"

"_Lucas_, may I speak to Lady Victoria alone?"

Lucas nodded at Sebastian and quietly left the room, slowly closing the door behind him. Sebastian looked at me concerned.

"Are you sure it was wise to do that?"

I nodded.

"I only granted his wish to keep an eye on him. I don't trust him, and I want to be sure that what he is saying is the truth. If I have him under my eye, it'll be harder for him to pull anything off. And plus, you can sniff out things that Ciel and I can't, right Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded stiffly, smirking at my remark.

"Of course Lady Victoria, Lin and Ren will be here soon to come and check on you. Please get some rest until then"

I nodded stiffly as Sebastian bowed and slowly left the room. I'm guessing the other servants are looking after Ciel. I slowly glanced towards the window to find it was still night time. I sighed heavily.

(I need to sleep. That way my mind and body can take in all the events that have happened today)

I carefully lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes. Jim, I have already kept my main promise. And now I will keep another. This mess will soon sort itself out, at least I hope it does…

* * *

**So, Victoria finally got herself a demon servant that she didn't have to make a contract with... Wonder how things are going to turn out... Thank you to those who have favourited, reviewed and followed this story! Your continued support is what helped me get this chapter done. I will try to be less tardy in the future! XD**


	18. Chapter 18: The Trancy Ball

**Wow. This was very hard to write, but I finally managed to do it! At last! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I'm glad that people are really liking this. At last, I can finally give you Chapter 18, where things start to become even more difficult for Victoria.**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Trancy Ball

It had been a month since the incident with Alois Trancy. During that time a lot of things had occurred. Ciel still hadn't regained any of his memories from before, and so Sebastian had told everyone that they needed to act like nothing had happened. Even I had to. We had to act like my mother was still alive, despite the fact that she wasn't. We had to act like Ciel hadn't gotten his revenge, which in fact he had. It was really difficult. I couldn't talk about the incident with Alois Trancy to him either. It was just torture.

While Ciel was off solving cases with Sebastian and attending to other matters, I stayed behind in order to get my new servant Lucas prepared and used to working at my side. He has been very helpful over the past month with sorting out certain tasks, but I have been very wary of his actions. Even Lin and Ren have too. The one thing I find really odd about him is that he tends to compliment me a lot. I don't know if he's just trying to kiss up to me or if he's just saying it to be polite, but I find it really odd. Ren and Lin are a bit suspicious of him, even after I explained where he had come from and what had happened. They, like Sebastian, think he could be after my soul; however, I'm not entirely sure what to believe…

Another thing which was really odd was the invitation that I received along with Ciel and Lizzie from the Trancy Household the other day. It was inviting all of us to a costume ball at the Trancy estate. After the incident that had occurred between me and said Trancy household, there was no doubt that I found this slightly suspicious; however Ciel wanted to go, and expected all of us to go since Sebastian had made up a lie about Alois to get him to go. He wouldn't tell me why he told Ciel a lie though. As much as Lin and Ren wanted to go, I couldn't risk it. I told them about the incident with Alois during my short absence, and I didn't want to put them in danger up against a pack of demons, so only Lucas could go with me.

* * *

Sebastian, Ciel, Lucas and I sat in the carriage driven by the servants quietly as we slowly made our way to the Trancy estate. Sebastian and Lucas sat opposite Ciel and I the whole way. Ciel was fully aware that Lucas was a demon, and Sebastian had to lie to him to say that Lucas was in fact his younger brother and that they didn't get along hence why they argued sometimes, which I found amusing. So Ciel thinks that Lucas is here protecting me because Sebastian thought it would make it easier for Ren and Lin. Luckily Ciel bought it, but I can't stand all this lying. I hate lying, and yet here I am, having to do it in order to protect my cousin.

"Alois Trancy…" Ciel muttered. "You said the previous Earl Trancy died three years ago, didn't you Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes"

I could see Ciel was remembering something quite traumatic, probably his only memories of what happened three years ago to his parents…

"So Alois was kidnapped when he was little and went missing for some time, but then he came back shortly before his Father died, bringing with him a mysterious butler, correct?"

"Yes. I feel as if I have heard this story somewhere before"

Ciel sighed.

"It happens often"

The entire time I remained silent. It was only familiar because it was a similar story to Ciel's when he went missing. He also came back with a butler, Sebastian. It was too similar.

Ciel turned to face me then.

"Did Madam Red say whether she would be coming or not?"

"She said if she can come she will arrive later. It depends on how many patients she can get through"

I tried to hide the sorrow in my voice as best as possible, and it seemed I did ok because Ciel didn't question it any further. I had to act like my mother wasn't dead, which in all honesty is harder than it looks. I hated it, but I had to. Just until Ciel's memory was returned to him.

* * *

We arrived shortly after that discussion. Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin drove the carriage around to the back so they could prepare their costumes. I glanced up at the Trancy estate building once more, swallowing hard. I hated the fact that I was back here. I couldn't believe I had ended up back here! And I was terrified to see the faces of Claude and Jim again…

A comforting hand on my shoulder made me jump a little in surprise. I looked to find Lucas staring at me concerned.

"Are you feeling alright, Mistress?"

I nodded slowly.

"Yes Lucas, I'm fine…"

That didn't appear to reassure him. He gave me a small smile.

"I promise I won't leave your side Mistress"

"Thank you"

That reassured me a little. For now, I was going to have to place my trust in this demon's hands, whether I liked it or not. The four of us slowly walked up to the front doors of the mansion. As Sebastian went to knock the door, it was opened suddenly, causing Ciel to let out a small gasp. Claude stood in the doorway. I expected for him to be there.

"You must be Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Victoria Durless"

He bowed his head a little.

"We have been awaiting your arrival"

He slowly lifted his head back up again.

"I am the butler of the household. My name is Claude Faustus"

Claude slowly pushed the door to one side and bowed again, outstretching his arm to gesture for us to come.

"Please come in"

With Lucas and Ciel close on either side of me, we slowly walked in; however Sebastian suddenly stopped, causing Lucas to halt as well. Ciel and I both looked back confused. Something had caught his attention.

"What is it Sebastian?"

Claude followed Sebastian's gaze, as did I, to discover a small spider web hung in the corner of the door. And sure enough, there was a small brown spider living in it.

"Spiders form part of the Trancy family crest, so it is our custom not to kill them" Claude explained.

"I see" Sebastian replied. "Indeed, if you try to brush them off, they will only cling to you and never let go"

Claude stepped to one side again, showing no reaction to Sebastian's comment, which was a pun for the fact of what happened to me a month ago. We slowly continued to walk back into the Trancy household once again. However Ciel suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He stared wide eyed at his surroundings. He began breathing heavily and fell back against Sebastian. He closed his eye and clung to Sebastian's arm a little. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

He appeared to be sweating a bit also.

"I'm perfectly fine"

He stood up again normally and regained his composure. I glanced at Sebastian concerned, who soon returned the look.

"May my butler come with me?"

"That should be fine" Claude replied.

"Let's go Sebastian"

Just as we were about to walk onwards, Claude stopped us.

"I am sorry. Unfortunately my master is away on business, and won't be here until the costume ball. I have prepared some tea for you in the drawing room. Everyone else is already there"

Ciel and I glanced at each other surprised. I'd almost forgotten about them. Claude kindly showed us to the drawing room. Just as Ciel and I entered, we were attacked by Lizzie hugging us both tightly.

"Ciel, Vikki, it's good to see you both again!"

"Aren't you late Earl and Victoria?"

We turned to see Lau and Ran Mao sitting on a nearby settee. Yes, they're alive, but I don't know how. Ciel apparently killed them but… I'm not going to dwell on that. Ciel looked around confused at the following people here.

"Were you all invited too? So that means…"

He sighed.

"Ah, it seems Madam Red was not able to make it after all. It's a shame. She is the kind of person who participates in these events"

I looked away from Ciel as I felt tears building up in my eyes. Lizzie saw this and gently put an arm around my shoulder for comfort. I could see she wanted to cry too. Lau glanced at the both of us concerned.

"Are you two alright? You look like you're about to-"

"We're fine!" Lizzie and I both cried suddenly.

Ciel turned around to look at us with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ciel!"

My eyes widened as Soma dashed in and hugged Ciel tightly. He was crying very badly and was continually saying Ciel's name over and over. Lau and Elizabeth stared on at him confused, whereas I sighed in relief. We were saved by Soma there!

"Who are you? Let go!" Ciel demanded.

I gently pulled Soma off of him. Soma stared on surprised.

"Who am I? So you don't…"

"Soma, calm down, it's ok" I tried to assure as he started crying harder.

Lucas tried to hold him back as Soma tried to get at Ciel again to hug him. Elizabeth frowned.

"Is he by any chance…?"

"Prince Soma? Yes" Sebastian replied calmly.

"But he will reveal everything!"

"Don't worry Lady Elizabeth. Prince Soma's servant will make sure the Prince doesn't reveal anything"

Agni walked in then and slowly lifted the Prince away from Lucas, placing him to one side. He turned to Ciel and bowed.

"I am so sorry. This is the 26th Son of the King of the Princely State of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar"

"Why does he cry when he looks at me?" Ciel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He is very moved to be meeting the Founder of the Funtom Company" Agni explained while blocking Soma's path to hug Ciel again. "Toys made by your company are very rare in our country"

"The memories will never vanish!"

Agni blocked his path again.

"The toys remind him of a very special friend"

"No matter what happens, you will…"

Agni shoved him back.

"He was a very important friend of the Prince"

Tears started to form in Agni's eyes.

"But unfortunately that friend…"

Then the two started hugging and crying together, which only made it very awkward for the rest of us standing there.

"Let us retire to your room, Young Master. You need to get ready for the ball. Come"

Sebastian carefully led Ciel out the room. I sighed heavily and shook my head once I knew they had gone.

"Soma, you almost blew everything then!"

Agni and Soma finally calmed down, wiping their eyes.

"W-Why doesn't he… remember?!" Soma cried.

I gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard for you to act like everything is fine. It's hard for all of us too. But we have to, just until Ciel is fine again"

Soma nodded, sniffling a little. Lau stared towards Lucas curiously.

"I didn't know you had a new servant Victoria…"

I glanced towards Lucas.

"I only just got him, that's why. This is Lucas"

Lizzie looked him up and down.

"He looks very well-mannered for someone around our age"

Lucas nodded in acknowledgement.

"And he seems to be very protective of you…" Lau chuckled. "He must treasure his job very much"

"That I do" Lucas replied, smiling at me.

I looked away embarrassed. What is with him? Really?

* * *

Afterwards, everyone was escorted to a guest room in the mansion so they could change. I was taken to the same room I was kept in before along with Lucas so I could change into my costume. Usually I'd have Ren help me with these things; however since she wasn't here at the moment I had to change into the costume myself, which I know perfectly well how to do.

I adjusted my hat slightly on my head and glanced at myself in the mirror. I nodded satisfied. Yep, my costume fits me perfectly. I'd decided to dress up as one of the three musketeers, but of course the gender bended version. See, I was very creative with my costume; although I still have to wear trousers.

Lucas was stood by the bed, watching me curiously. I could see him in the corner of the mirror. He looked troubled.

"Mistress, may I ask you something?"

I turned my head around to stare at him.

"Of course"

"I noticed that the majority of female guests attending the ball are wearing something close enough to a dress. Lady Elizabeth is supposed to be wearing a poncho according to Paula. So, why aren't you wearing what they are?"

I turned back to face the mirror, staring intently at my reflection.

"I'm better at cross dressing as a boy than I am girl. Plus, I find clothes like these more comfortable than dresses"

Lucas tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Why is that?"

I remained silent.

"I'd rather not talk about it"

I saw Lucas nod then in understanding.

"Well I think you're stunning regardless of what you are wearing Mistress"

My cheeks went slightly flushed as I looked away from the mirror so he couldn't see my face. Again with the compliments! You see my problem here, right?

"Erm… Thank you"

Silence then filled the air in between us before I decided to try to ask my own question.

"And while we are on the subject of asking questions, you said to me previously that you have been watching me for some time now. Care to explain how long exactly?"

Lucas looked down towards his feet when he heard the question.

"I was watching you ever since you arrived on that island with Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive…"

I swirled around then, surprised by his answer.

"What were you doing there?"

Lucas didn't look up at me. He continued to stare down at the floor, shuffling a little.

"I lived there. It is the place where all rogue demons are banished to when they revert to ignoring the ways of Satan. I saw Claude kidnap you, and I wondered if I should have intervened or not. I didn't at first and decided to keep an eye on you, just in case. And then when I saw that Sebastian wouldn't be able to help you in time, I stepped in"

He glanced back up at me then, staring at me innocently with those eyes of his. Why do I feel so drawn to them? I shook my head. No Vikki, stop it! Focus! Remember your place!

I folded my arms.

"But why did you come to help me?"

Lucas took a few steps forward then, gently taking my hand into his. I didn't pull away; however I remained cautious all the same. He stared straight into my eyes then, holding my hand upwards.

"As I said before, I only wish to serve and protect such a pure soul as yours"

He placed his lips to my hand then, gently kissing it. I looked down slightly, feeling my cheeks heat up again. Why am I feeling like this? Is it because I have never been approached in such a way? Well, the Viscount did something similar as this before, but I was disgusted by it because of the fact he was a pervert. Lucas is more gentlemen like. The compliments he gives me aren't overdone, and he's very polite and respectful for a demon who has never had a master.

* * *

Later when the ball started, we all gathered around in our costumes in the ballroom. Ciel was dressed as a pirate, Elizabeth was an Indian, Soma was Sherlock Holmes, Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin had come dressed as the Chinese monster musketeers, Agni was Doctor Watson, and Paula was dressed as an Egyptian. I had no idea what Lau and Ran Mao were dressed as… Things started going really well, until Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin wanted to "help out".

They started breaking things and causing quite a bit of havoc; however the triplets soon managed to sort it out in no time. I noticed Ciel was spying on them very closely. He leaned towards me a little to stay out of earshot of Lizzie.

"Does that look like the speed of a demon to you?"

"Possibly; however we can't be sure from here…"

Just as Ciel and I went to move, he bumped into someone wearing a familiar purple dress. I looked up to see a "girl" with blonde hair in pigtails and light blue eyes. The dress looks like… Hannah's! I hid my shock as the "maid" straightened up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I glanced at Ciel to find wine spilled down his jacket. Ciel raised his hand up.

"It's nothing. Don't worry"

"But if we don't clean it off, it could stain"

"She" gave Ciel a small smile.

"Come with me"

The "maid" slowly started walking away, with Ciel following close behind. I soon felt Lucas at my side.

"What do you require Mistress?"

I turned to him, giving him a serious look.

"I order you to follow Alois and keep a close eye on Ciel. If something's wrong, come report straight back to me"

Lucas bowed his head.

"Of course Mistress"

I watched as he slowly followed them out the room. I honestly hope I've done the right thing in sending him after Ciel…

I don't know who Alois is trying to fool in that disguise, but even I managed to work out it was him. Maybe it was because I know who they are anyway so…

Lizzie and Soma were scolding the servants for their display of havoc when I finally joined them. Agni came over with a silver platter with curry bread on it. All of them stared on in awe at it.

"So, that's curry bread?" Lau questioned, surprised.

"How did you make it?" Paula asked curiously.

"I asked to borrow this mansion's kitchen" Agni explained, happily.

"Maybe Ciel will recover his memories if he eats this" Soma suggested. "That's what I'm thinking"

Everyone gasped in awe at the idea. It might work! Ciel has tasted those before so he should remember if he eats it!

"We also…" Finny began.

"Want the Young Master to have fun and remember the past!" Mey-Rin finished confidently.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I see everyone agrees" Agni commented.

Lau nodded, smiling a little, but then frowned.

"The Earl has amnesia? Really? Since when?"

I face palmed. Soma on the other hand seemed surprised.

"You didn't know?"

"It's not that he didn't know Soma. It's just that Lau is very stupid" I replied.

Elizabeth suddenly looked around alarmed.

"Ciel… Where did he go?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder gently, smiling.

"It's fine Lizzie. He just got a bit of wine spilt down his jacket. He's gone to get it cleaned"

Elizabeth nodded stiffly. I was glad to see she was reassured. Lucas soon appeared at my side, making everyone in our little group jump back in surprise.

"Mistress, may I please speak to you for a moment?"

I nodded and followed him as he led me to the other end of the ballroom. Everyone else continued to chatter normally.

"What's happening?"

"Ciel is down in the cellar. Something's wrong with him. Alois stole his eye patch and he has been chasing him around the mansion. He appears to be suffering from dizzy spells"

I clenched my fists. I knew Alois was up to something…

"Take me to him immediately. This is an order. Take me to Ciel"

He nodded stiffly and showed me the way back down to the cellar. When I got there, Ciel was on his hands and knees, coughing.

"Ciel!"

I dashed down the steps towards him as he looked up surprised.

"Victoria?"

I knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Yes, I'm fine. How did you know where I was?"

I glanced back at Lucas who was standing behind me.

"I had Lucas keep an eye on you, just to make sure nothing happened to you"

I carefully helped him to his feet as he frowned at me in disapproval.

"I don't need watching Victoria, but I appreciate your concern otherwise"

"Where is the maid who had your eye patch?"

"I don't know. But since you're here, you might as well help me look"

I nodded. I turned to Lucas.

"Lucas, search the mansion for the maid and then return back to me as soon as you know of her whereabouts"

Lucas bowed his head and quickly dashed off. Ciel and I dashed out of the cellar and continued down the corridor. I noticed he seemed to be looking quite panicked. Is he starting to gain his memories back? It seems it was making him more determined to run, to which I followed.

* * *

We both ended up outside in the forest that surrounded the mansion. He was tired and stopped by a nearby tree. Ciel appeared to be in pain.

"What happened?"

Ciel and I looked ahead alarmed to find Alois slowly slinking his way towards us.

"Are you in pain? Does it hurt? I can lick your wounds and make it go away"

He turned to me, smirking a little.

"As I can with you, Victoria _Durless_…"

I cringed a little at the venom in his tone as he said my last name.

"Stop this farce!" Ciel commanded angrily. "Stop this farce, Alois Trancy!"

My eyes widened. He'd worked it out? What am I saying?! This is Ciel Phantomhive! Of course he'd know!

Alois smirked before throwing away the maid's hat onto the ground.

"So you realised? How boring!"

"I figured you would come looking for me if I'm alone" Ciel replied boredly.

"So you followed me on purpose? But…"

Alois looked at me, chuckling.

"You could have given the game away earlier, right Vikki?"

Ciel glanced at me surprised.

"You knew and never said anything?"

I remained silent. Alois smirked.

"What's the matter? Can't own up to your _cousin_ about our encounter from before?"

Ciel was glancing between the two of us confused.

"Victoria, what is he talking about?"

Still I did not answer. Claude suddenly appeared out of the shadow of the trees. The triplets also did the same, but by jumping down from above.

"Now Ciel Phantomhive, give me back what was mine…"

Ciel straightened up, smirking.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me"

"It is as the Young Master says…"

Sebastian came out from behind the tree along with Lucas. Behind him were Ren and Lin. My eyes widened. Why did he bring them along? Or was it Sebastian who did that?

"I think I warned you, Mr Claude" Sebastian patronised.

"Well, I just wanted to talk in a quiet place…" Alois chuckled.

"You threw a costume ball and then went as far as to dress like that. What do you want with me?" Ciel questioned bluntly.

"Oh, it's not just you…"

Alois' gaze landed on me again.

"I want you and Victoria"

"What do you mean?" Ciel growled.

"I want you and Victoria, just that, Ciel Phantomhive. If you refuse to hand yourself and her over, I'll kill everyone in the mansion"

Ciel and I exchanged concerned glances.

"I've prepared some entertainment. When it begins, they will all die. Your precious friends too"

We both remained silent.

"Oh what will you two do?"

Ciel took a step forward.

"Do as you wish"

Lin, Ren, Alois and I all gasped in horror. Even Lucas did as well. Sebastian was smirking.

"Ciel, what are you doing?!" I questioned, horrified.

"Are you sure?" Alois questioned, incredulous.

"Yes, if you can that is" Ciel taunted. "Also, there is something I want to ask of you"

"What? You can ask me anything! If you kneel before me and wag your tail that is…"

"I wonder who will be wagging their tail in the end…"

"I like your boldness"

Ciel frowned. Alois stood back up and strolled over towards Claude.

"But you shouldn't act so cocky just because your butler is somewhat skilful. My Claude is so much better!"

Alois stuck out his tongue, revealing his Faustian mark.

"So you have one too" Ciel commented.

Alois chuckled.

"What? Didn't Vikki tell you about that either? My, my, what secrets are you trying to hide from him, Vic?"

Lucas stood in front of me defensively. His eyes started glowing red. Alois chuckled.

"Oh, so the little pest is a demon too? This should be interesting…"

"What are your orders for us Mistress?"

I glanced back towards Ren and Lin to find them ready to go. I nodded.

"Lin, Ren, return to the ballroom. Keep an eye on the guests"

They both nodded stiffly and dashed back towards the mansion. Alois turned to Claude.

"Claude, catch Ciel and Victoria"

"This is an order Sebastian" Ciel began. "Whatever happens, protect me at all costs"

"Lucas, I order you to stay by my side at all times. Do not leave it"

"Yes your highness" Claude replied to Alois.

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian replied to Ciel.

"Of course, Mistress" Lucas responded to me.

Immediately the triplets began charging forward with random supplies in their grasps. Sebastian picked Ciel up into his arms swiftly and started back stepping as fast as he could. Lucas hoisted me up onto his back and followed Sebastian quickly, managing to stay close behind. The triplets started pursuing us through most of the forest, managing to keep up well. They soon managed to corner us a short distance away from where Claude and Alois stood, circling around us quickly. I held tightly onto Lucas, preparing for anything that should occur. I had to place my trust in him for now.

Lucas immediately leapt out the way and up onto a nearby tree branch as one of the triplets leapt up into the air, holding a ladder. The triplet with the pliers held Sebastian's leg in place, while the ladder was used to prevent Sebastian from moving. The triplet holding the large axe soon lunged forward. My eyes widened with fright. Sebastian just stood there. He didn't move. However, when the tip of the knife reached close to his nose, Sebastian leapt upwards suddenly. The ladder shattered into loads of pieces, and the triplets went flying.

Sebastian leapt into a tree opposite us unharmed and smirked down at Claude and Alois.

"You are quite good"

Two of the triplets managed to get back up onto their feet again as Sebastian leapt down and started dashing away quickly, with them both pursuing him. The triplet with the axe lashed out in front of them; however Sebastian quickly dodged it. Lucas leapt down from the tree and followed after Sebastian, dodging the triplets with ease as they tried to swipe at him from his legs and head.

The two of them started running straight towards Alois. Claude stepped in front of him protectively as Sebastian pretended to have a kick at his forehead. Lucas kicked off a nearby tree and managed to leap over Claude as Sebastian swirled around and did a backflip. They both landed on one knee simultaneously before they continued to run.

* * *

After running far enough into the forest, Ciel and I sat down under a nearby tree to rest. I noticed that Sebastian looked uneasy about something.

"Lady Victoria, Young Master, please cover your ears"

Lucas immediately covered my ears as my head started to throb. Ciel covered his too; however he was wincing in agony. Sebastian quickly knelt down beside him, covering his ears with his hands also.

"It has been a good while since I've last heard that tone" Lucas commented.

"As have I Lucas" Sebastian agreed.

I heard shuffling from nearby then. I saw the triplets gather around us. The one with the axe lunged forward towards us. Lucas immediately reacted. He leapt forward and grabbed the axe in between his feet and managed to hold it there, while he still covered my ears. Another one of the triplets leapt up into air with two saws. Lucas yanked the axe out of the triplets' hands and sent it spiralling towards the one with the two saws. The end smacked him in the chest and sent him into the other triplet. They both went flying into a tree. The final triplet hesitated before running after his two brothers. Sebastian smirked at him.

"Very impress, for filth"

Lucas scowled.

"Sebastian, let's head back to the hall" Ciel ordered.

"Please do not worry" Sebastian assured. "One of my few friends is there tonight"

"I still think we should go back to check" I pleaded.

Sebastian nodded.

"Alright, let us hurry"

Sebastian and Lucas carried Ciel and I straight back towards the ballroom.

* * *

When we got there, it was absolute havoc. Soma, Lau, Ran Mao, Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, Agni, Lin and Ren were all trying to fight off the hordes of possessed guests trying to attack them. In the centre of the room was Hannah, playing a weird looking instrument. So that's what is causing the sound!

Suddenly another tune contrasted with it. I glanced up to the balcony to find Sebastian playing a song with glasses filled with water at different amounts. By the looks of things, he seems to be fighting back against the music. Agni and everyone else seemed entranced by the music.

"What a remarkable feat!" Agni commented happily. "The sound of Sebastian's performance is overlapping the woman's, changing the nature of the sound. The sound is now graceful and gentle. This reflects the no less immaculate soul of the performer!"

I could see Agni had tears in his eyes. Looking around, the guests had finally snapped out of their trance, and headed straight towards Sebastian. I looked back to find Ran Mao had hidden Paula and Lizzie inside her robe in order to keep them safe, which was clever but at the same time very awkward…

Sebastian had managed to break Hannah's instrument, and finally stopped playing. Hannah knelt down on the floor beside the instrument sadly. The crowd began to applaud Sebastian for his music.

"Hm, what a show off…" Ciel muttered.

I rolled my eyes. He is so cocky sometimes… Everyone turned to stare at us surprised.

"Victoria, Ciel, where did you go?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.

"We had some business to take care of involving my jacket…" Ciel simply replied.

Sebastian slowly approached us.

"What is that instrument?" I asked curiously.

"It is an armonica" Sebastian explained. "Called "The Voice of the Angels", it was very popular in the eighteenth century. It is infamous for corrupting the souls of those who are seduced by its charm. It is an instrument that has been relegated to the dark side of history"

"I see" Ciel replied casually. "A manmade demonic instrument holds no contest against you"

"Yes, it was a heart-warming tone"

"So, what was all that about?" Soma questioned.

"It's but a small bit of my entertainment"

Everyone turned to face the doors to find Alois slowly strolling into the ballroom. He had finally gotten rid of Hannah's clothes, and had changed into something more appropriate. Claude was close behind him, and so were the triplets.

"Everyone, please excuse my tardiness. I am Alois Trancy. I am pleased to meet you"

They halted near where Hannah was. I could hear whispers going throughout the crowd.

"I am relieved to see that you enjoyed my entertainment in my absence"

Alois and Claude slowly began to make their way over to Ciel. Ciel and Sebastian slowly walked forward until both parties met in the middle.

"That was a fabulous performance. You seem to be musically talented"

"It would be presumptuous to speak of talent, but I am one hell of a butler" Sebastian replied, bowing his head slightly.

"You certainly have a good butler, Earl Phantomhive"

"He is just a butler…" Ciel replied simply.

"Young Master, do you mind if I have a conversation with Claude?" Sebastian asked.

"Why don't you Claude?" Alois encouraged.

I could see that this war was going to continue outside, just between them. Sebastian turned to face us.

"May I also borrow Lucas, Lady Durless?"

I felt odd at the fact that Sebastian had addressed me in such a manner, but I could see why. I nodded stiffly.

"Of course you may"

I watched silently as Lucas followed Sebastian and Claude out of the room.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Ciel stuck close beside me as Alois went and socialized with the guests. Eventually everyone else got him to try and eat the curry bread in the hopes that it would bring back his memory. He took a small bite out of it.

"How is it Ciel? Do you remember anything?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"What is there to remember from something like this? Also, I do not like spicy food"

I looked down in disbelief. Oh well, at least we tried, right? Lin and Ren placed a comforting hand on both my shoulders.

"But, it does not taste that bad"

I lifted my head up then, my eyes widening. Everyone looked around at each other in shock. People started to smile. At least we got Ciel to eat it!

Ciel then pulled the chair back suddenly as Lau's head appeared from under the table. What is he doing under there? And why does he have corks in his ears?

"Lau?"

"Oh Earl! What happened since then?"

"I never knew you were there!" Agni replied, shocked.

Lau slowly came out from under the table.

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you!"

He indicated towards the corks in his ears. Ciel and I left them alone after that, waiting for the return of our servants. As time went on, I was beginning to become very anxious. I know I hadn't known Lucas for very long, but he involved himself in a problem which he didn't need to. In all honesty, I don't think it's fair that he's being made to fight for me. I don't like it one bit. I'd rather fight in his place.

Suddenly Claude appeared behind Alois. Ciel looked at me, slightly panicked. Did something happen to-?

I heard footsteps walking towards us then. Ciel and I glanced in that direction to find Sebastian and Lucas slowly walking towards us. A look of relief crossed Ciel's face; however he soon covered it with anger. I on the other hand was very relieved to see they were both unharmed.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"As you ordered, I got it done quickly"

Sebastian handed Ciel a pile of papers. I frowned. I read them over his shoulder. They appeared to be files on someone. I soon felt someone tap my shoulder. I glanced back to find Lucas staring at me seriously.

"Mistress, may I please talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded. I followed him to a quiet area where we could not be overheard.

"What happened? Why is Claude still alive?"

Lucas was staring at me blankly.

"We fought for some time; however Sebastian came to realise that Ciel was of no use to him since he couldn't remember his revenge. He wants Ciel to get a second revenge in order to be complete again, and so does Claude so he may try to take him again. They created a demon contract between themselves"

I blinked surprised.

"Something like that is possible?"

Lucas nodded.

"Yes, it is represented by those roses that they both have on their jackets"

I glanced back to find Lucas was right. Both Sebastian and Claude had the same coloured roses on their jackets. It was a dark purple colour.

"What are the guidelines for this contract?"

Lucas sighed heavily.

"The contract for Sebastian is that Alois Trancy is now Ciel's enemy for revenge. If Ciel disposes of him, then his soul will be complete; therefore allowing Sebastian to have it. Claude on the other hand is allowed to take Ciel's soul once Alois has received his revenge. But, they are using one important thing which is to drive both of them to want to kill each other… You, Mistress"

My eyes widened at this.

"M-Me? Why me? I have nothing to do with this!"

"But you do. Part of Alois' revenge is to have you returned to him; therefore, Claude is playing on the fact that Sebastian has hypnotised you and kidnapped you in order to keep you away from Alois, whereas with Ciel, Sebastian is playing on the fact that Alois wishes to kidnap you to get to him. The papers that Sebastian gave him have fake information on which Alois supposedly had about you and Ciel. While Claude is telling Alois about how he knows you've been hypnotised"

I felt my whole body freeze. I was being used as bait? Me? I was caught in the middle of this so two demons could get one soul?!

Lucas steadied me as I toppled to one side as I started to feel a bit dizzy.

"I honestly tried to stop them Mistress, but they won't listen to me. I'm sorry"

I glanced towards the ballroom to find that they had started dancing. I could see Elizabeth was looking for Ciel, and Alois was heading straight in her direction.

"Thank you anyway Lucas"

Lucas nodded to me in acknowledgement and helped me stand back up.

"Will you be alright?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Yes, I will. Don't worry"

I walked back into the ballroom alone. This changed Alois' tracks, and he instead started walking towards me. I glanced towards Ciel to find that he was glaring at him horridly. Just as I was about to join Ciel and Sebastian again by the fireplace, Alois gently took my hand in his.

"Would you like to dance, Lady Durless?"

The memory of when we were kids was starting to come back. I could imagine him saying it in his eleven year old voice again.

I sighed, nodding a little. I couldn't refuse when a lot of eyes were watching us curiously. I'd set a bad example for the Barnett household after all. My mother always accepted an invitation to dance, so everyone would expect me to do so too. I allowed Alois to carefully lead me into the dance. Ciel had passed Sebastian the papers and had asked Elizabeth to dance with him. He wasn't trying to warn Alois to back off, right?

The two of us slowly moved around through the crowd slowly. Alois was staring at me intently with a warm smile on his face. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves, since it was very rare for me to be up and dancing at anything like this.

"It's been a while since we've been able to dance together, hasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Yes, and I never thought we'd be dancing at an actual ballroom party either"

Alois chuckled a little, gently twirling me around.

"I guess both of us just got lucky then. We showed those villagers after all, didn't we?"

I nodded again. I didn't really want to strike a conversation with him. I glanced towards Claude who was smirking in my direction. He knew I hated his guts right now. I glanced towards Sebastian on the other side of the ballroom. He smiled at me sadly. It seems he didn't like the fact of what he'd agreed to after all.

I could see Ciel and Elizabeth pass behind Alois. Elizabeth smiled at me happily, and I gave a small smile back. Alois and Ciel however were giving each other dagger eyes. I could see the hatred in both their eyes, and it made me cringe a little.

Familiar laughter suddenly sounded inside my head. When I stared back at Alois, I could see him as the small eleven year old boy in nothing but ripped rags. Luca was clapping happily behind him, sitting down on old wooden box in the shed we had used as our home. Jim was smiling at me happily, laughing a little to the music that was playing nearby as we danced.

I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing the feeling of happiness to wash over me for only a few seconds. When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the ballroom and dancing with Alois. He continued to smile at me warmly, gently resting his forehead on mine.

"That promise you made me a while ago… You will still keep it, right?"

I couldn't help but smile a little in return.

"Of course I will. You know me better than that, don't you?"

Alois closed his eyes tightly as we continued to dance along with the music, which had now become a bit slower than before. I started to worry about what was going to happen now I was the bait in Sebastian and Claude's little contract, and how far things would go in order for either part of the contract to be completed… I was stuck between two people who I really cared about a lot. Both were fighting over me to complete their revenge.

I might as well enjoy this little reunion with Jim while it lasts, because the minute we leave the ballroom, plans will be made to ensure that one of the parties will be successful. But which one? Will it be the Phantomhives who will finally bite back and devour the spider for good, or will the Trancys manage to wrap the guard dog within a cobweb that will trap it long enough for it to lose everything they have managed to gain over the last three years?

* * *

**Oh dear, poor Vikki... How is she going to cope with this? You'll find out next chapter! :P **

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
